The Future Unknown
by KaitAstrophe95
Summary: The Son's and the Briefs haven't seen each other in years. ChiChi misses everybody so the Son's move into the city. Pan isn't too happy, but her and Bra seem to really hit it off on the first day of school, however on her way home she happens to run into someone who will change her life forever. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! :) ENJOY! COMPLETE!
1. Moving

**Hello Lovelys and welcome to another one of my stories! Now let's get to the important information! *Claps***

**1. Just like in all of my stories, Pan is and always will be Goku and ChiChi's child.**

**2. Buu did happen, but the kids were too young to really remeber each other.**

**3. The Son's (except for Gohan and Videl) haven't seen the Briefs in years, or any other z-fighters.**

**4. GT is not happening in this story, there is another story line, so Goku did NOT leave with Uub. They don't even know Uub.**

**5. THIS IS A TRUNKS/ PAN STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS STORY!**

**6. The rating will go up as the story continues.**

**7. I OWN NOTHING!**

**-Summary: The Son's and the Briefs haven't seen each other in years. Because ChiChi misses everybody the Son's move into the city. Pan isn't too happy, but her and Bra seem to really hit it off on the first day of school, however on her way home she happens to run into someone who will change her life forever. Trunks loves to aggravate Pan, and she thinks he's a jerk who is annoying. Love always finds a way and when Trunks starts showing Pan he has other sides it starts to bloom between the two. Everything is going good... But what will happen when two kids, a girl and boy appear out of nowhere in the middle of Capsule Corp claiming to be Trunks and Pans kids from the future? They claim they're from the future and have come to the past as 'research' to see what it was like and how technology has changed. But to all the z-fighters it is obvious that the two are hiding a dark secret. What happened in the future that was so bad to make them come to the past? What are they hiding? And why is the little boy so scared that something bad will happen to Pan?**

**I HOPE IT CAUGHT YOUR INTEREST! ;) It won the most votes.**

***********The credit for the cover goes to Sacrascape or also known as Koume! Check her out on deviantart on TxPSupporter! She's amazing you guys!***

**One- Moving**

It had been 13 year long years since the Son's had seen any of the Briefs. The last time had actually been at the party of the celebration of the defeat of Majin Buu. Trunks and Goten were only six at the time and Pan and Bra were only two. The kids hardly remembered each other.

Trunks and Bra grew up in the huge west city where everyone knew who they were. Goten and Pan however grew up in the quite country life, where they would have to fly to a local school. The boys were now 19 and the girls were 15.

Three years ago Gohan and his wife Videl moved to the city with their newborn daughter Isabelle. ChiChi missed the city life, her friends and she wanted to be close to all of her family. She talked to Goku and it was decided they were moving to the city with Goten and Pan. ChiChi called her old friend Bulma to tell her the good news.

The blue hair women was thrilled to hear the news. So excited that she screamed so loud that Vegeta who was in the gravity room heard her. Bulma wanting the Son's close, found a house for them near by. The women talked all into the night catching up and talking. It was settled the Son's would be moving to the city. Now all Goku and ChiChi had to do was tell their kids.

"Papa?" Pan asked somewhat surprised when she walked down the stairs to see Goku at the table. Normally he was up training by the time she was up.

"Morning Panny" he greeted smiling.

"Good morning darling" ChiChi greeted from her spot at the table.

"Whoa, what crawled into your hair last night?" Goten teased as she sat across from him.

"Shut up" Pan told him ignoring her tangles for now.

"Well I'm glad you two are awake. Your father and I have some exciting news to tell you" ChiChi said.

Pan and Goten both turned there heads to look at ChiChi before looking at Goku.

"We're moving!" He told them smiling.

"WE"RE WHAT?!" Goten and Pan shouted.

"Moving" Goku repeated. "Into the city."

"You can't be serious!" Pan said turning her head towards ChiChi.

"I thought you enjoyed the city" ChiChi told her daughter.

"Yeah when we visited grandpa Ox King and Gohan and them. Not to live there, i'll get lost" Pan told her.

"That is true" Goten said agreeing with his sister. "She could get lost in our backyard, she would definitely get lost in the city."

"Oh Pan you'lll get use to it, I promise it's not hard."

"Why can't we just stay here? Why move?"

"I want to be close to Gohan and your grandfather. Plus living out here in the woods, I haven't see many of my friends in ages."

"Well what about mine and Goten's friends at school?"

"Pan doesn't have any friends" Goten teased.

"Shut up!" She said throwing an apple that was on the table at him. "I do too have friends."

"Squirrels don't count" Goten said smirking.

"Do you want to die?" Pan asked him glaring. Goten although a little afraid of his sister, for he had spared with her many times to be afraid laughed it off easily.

"I won't know anyone" Pan whined to ChiChi.

"My friend Bulma has two children Trunks and Bra. I don't know if you two remember them."

"I do" Goten said now eating the apple Pan threw at him earlier. "Trunks and Vegeta helped up with Buu."

"Yeah" Goku said smiling at the memory. "Man that was such a long time ago."

Pan frowned "When are we leaving?"

"A week" ChiChi told her.

"A WEEK!" Pan said her eyes wide.

ChiChi just nodded in response.

A week had never passed by more quickly in Pans life. Moving was stressful, but Bulma was kind enough to send them some Capsule Corp so they could just capsule everything and then un-capsule them. That made it very easy.

Pan stood in her empty room frowning as she looked around.

"Hey" Goten said walking in.

"Hey" Pan said turning to her head to look at him.

"You sad to go?"

"Yeah" Pan sighed. "We've always lived her. How are we going to fit into the city?"

"We'll find a way" Goten told her. "We'll have too."

"I guess so" she said frowning. "What do you think the Briefs are like now?"

Goten shrugged "I don't know about now. I just hope their not stuck up snobs because they're the riches people in the world. However from what I can remember from years ago they were nice people mostly. Bulma was very nice and kind, Bra was just a baby only two at the time like you was. Trunks I remember was very cocky and arrogant but he was strong and fun to hang out with. Vegeta... Vegeta scared me."

Pan laughed a little "I guess we'll find out when we meet them." She then got serious "I have a feeling that everything is about to change."

"Probably" Goten said nodding a little in agreement.

"Everything is going to be different now."

"Yeah, but no matter what happens we'll still be family Pan-Chan. We're just moving, let's be thankful it's not some villain wanting to take over the world."

Pan smiled slightly at him "Let's go Goten-Kun" she said grabbing his arm. She stopped before they exited the door and turned back to look at her old room one last time before shutting the door.

**Goten: Another story... *Tears up* this is the happiest day of my life! I just want to say thank you, thank you! To all my friends and supporters! And- **

**Pan: Goten stop being a drama queen. It's another story not an acceptance speech.**

**Goten: It's drama King to you thank you very much!**

**Pan: *rolls eyes* Whatever. **

**Me: You two can't be fighting already! N-E ways, I hope you guys liked it so far! Next chapter Pan goes to Orange Star High School for the first time! She'll meet Bra for the first time and on her way home... She'll run into Trunks... Literally. *Smirks***


	2. First Day

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha yeah, I just had to make Goten and Pan have a love/ hate sibling relationship. That's how I am with my siblings.**

**-Superblueowl: Awh! Thank you so much! I'm happy you like it so far!**

**-Dbzlover500: Thank you!**

**-Kenicha. V. Briefs: Awe thank you!**

**-Prince Yuken: Awe thank you! I saw your review for closer about being my body guard! If I ever become famous I will definitely let you be it! ;) Also what was the other name you gave me with Yuken? I was wanting to put it in my story. He won't be Trunks and Pans son but he'll be an important person I promise you that!**

**-Awesomegirl789: Haha you're welcome.. but The boy and girl aren't twins. The girl is older than the boy. Don't worry though I haven't forgotten about your request and I have it planned for a story that I will begin writing soon, I promise! I just don't know when i'll be posting the story.**

**-Countrygirl19: Haha I'm going to try with the 'fights'! I hope they'll be funny to you guys for the most part..**

**-Sport Cars Are Awesome: Haha thanks!**

**-Percy J: Awe don't worry I remember you! I'm glad to see you again!**

**-Msanimegeek: Awe thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**Two- First Day**

"Pan, honey you better wake up or you'll be late for your first day of school!" ChiChi yelled from down stairs as she heard Pans alarm clock go off for the second time.

"Good luck getting her up" Goten said knowing how his sister slept. He grabbed 4 slices of toast, kissed his mother on the cheek and told his father goodbye before leaving for college.

Pan tiredly opened her eyes thirty minutes later.

"Oh no!" She said bolting out of her bed and running all over the room putting on her new school uniform. It was a white long-sleeved button up shirt with a red tie. It had a black dress jacket and a black skirt. She had to wear knee high black socks with the most ugliest pair of shoes. Quickly Pan brushed her hair that came down a little pass her shoulder blades and put half of it up. She brushed her teeth before running down the stairs.

"I"m late!" She told Goku and ChiChi as she passed them in the kitchen.

"I tried waking you up" ChiChi told her. "Do you remember where the school is?"

"Yeah I think so" Pan said before kissing her parents cheeks and rushing out the door.

Just as she stepped inside the building the bell ranged.

"Hello" Pan said walking into the office. "My name is Pan Son, i'm a new student."

The women behind the desk looked up for a moment before she began typing on her computer. A minute later she had papers in her hands holding them out towards Pan.

"Here's a stack of papers your parents will need to sign, a map to the school, and here's your schedule. Welcome to Orange Star High Miss Son."

"Thank you...?" Pan said before she walked out of the office. She looked up and turned around a few times. This school was so big. She looked down at her schedule to see she was in class 2-4. Looking at the map of the school Pan sighed before making her way to the room.

When Pan walked into the room almost everyone turned to look at her.

"Hello" Pan said in a clear voice. Just because she was new she wasn't going to act intimidated.

"Hello!" Said a women with brown hair and a friendly face. "I'm Mrs. Tarver the teacher of class 2-4. You must be the new student."

"I'm Pan Son."

A blue haired girl in the middle row immediately lifted her head up from her doodle, a smile on her face. Her mother had told her and her brother, Trunks that the Son's would be moving to the city. Bra had begged Bulma to request Pan to be in class 2-4 with her, and here she was. Another half-Saiyan that was a teenager as well as a girl.

Bra stood up surprising most of her classmates. She was very picky about who her friends were and she had never showed interest in a new student before.

Pan raised an eyebrow as Bra made her way to where she and Mrs. Tarver were.

"Hello, i'm Bra Briefs" she said offering her hand and a smile.

Pans raised eyebrow turned into a smile as she took Bra's hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise" Bra said before turning towards the teacher. "I'll take care of her Mrs. Tarver."

"Oh Okay..." She said somewhat confused as Bra led Pan over to the empty spot next to her.

"I'm so happy you're here" Bra told Pan during break time. They were out side while most of the students were inside. Pan didn't understand why, it was a beautiful day.

"It's nice to have another teenager half-Saiyn around who's not my brother."

Pan laughed lightly "I know how you feel. It's nice to have a friend who shares the same secret as you."

Bra smiled at her "How are you liking the city so far? Is it really different from the country?"

Pan shrugged "I'm getting use to it still. It's a lot different. It seems like if you were to fly, someone could easily spot you and freak out. Where do you guys train?"

"Trunks and I fly around all the time, you just have to be sneaky" Bra told her winking. "Actually though most people in the city has seen us fly before, they're use to it for the most part. My mom told the reporters that our father has taught us ancient martial arts that came from his ancestors... Technically it's not a lie. We spar and train in a room that my mother made for my father years ago. It's called the gravity room. We should train in it sometime together."

Pan nodded "Yeah that would be fun. The only people i've ever spared with before are my brothers and father and they cheat by going Super Saiyan."

"So does my father and Trunks! I swear them two are the worlds biggest cheaters, but watching them spar together is always funny. So Pan-Chan, I just have to know one thing."

"Umm okay" Pan said getting a little nervous.

"Do you like shopping?" Bra asked Pan her eyes wide.

"Yeah it's not bad" Pan told her. "Especially when I get stuff."

"Good!" Bra said smiling. "I have a feeling that we are going to be the best of friends."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Pan took her time walking home as she looked at the ground. The city wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be and Bra was awesome. It was nice to know that she already had a new friend and that her friend was a half- Saiyan as well. Now that she had met Bra she couldn't help but wonder what Trunks was like. She figured she would find out this weekend since her family was going over to the Briefs.

Suddenly Pan ran into something hard almost making her fall back before a strong arm caught her around the waist. Pan looked up blushing to see the most memorizing blue eyes she had ever seen.

Trunks was minding his own business, not really paying attention to where he was walking when someone ran into him hardly. She saw her start to fall back and he immediately grabbed her to stop her fall.

"Thank you" Pan said still blushing when he sat her up straight. He was quite taller than her, almost a foot it seemed. Trunks couldn't help but grin.

"You had best be careful, not everyone will be able to see you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Pan asked him her eyes wide.

"Oh nothing" Trunks said smirking. "Except for the fact you're short and easy to run into."

"Well not everyone can be freakishly tall" Pan said looking up at him. She couldn't help but think about her father and brothers who were so tall as well.

"Nothing's wrong with you being short" Trunks told her. "I personally wouldn't mind it if you ran into me more often" he told her winking.

Who does he think he is? Pan asked herself. Insulting me one minute then flirting with me the next?

"Please, i'll make sure that i'll never have to run into you again" Pan told him crossing her arms.

"That's a shame" Trunks told her.

"More like a blessing" Pan said.

"Well you seemed to enjoy it by the blush that was on your face and how you were staring at me."

"I was not blushing!" Pan told him although she knew she did and that she was now. "And I wasn't staring at you!" Pan told him before taking a big step around him and began to walk off. "Jerk" she mumbled under her breath. He was a jerk, but she couldn't deny the fact that he was a very cute jerk.

Trunks watched Pan go with a smile on his face. It widened when he heard her call him jerk. For some reason he couldn't stop himself from teasing her, it was too fun. He loved watching her reactions and how she got made and stormed off. Trunks had to admit she was a very pretty thing to look at.

When he arrived at Capsule Corp he heard Bra talking to his mom about school. He didn't pay attention as his thoughts were still on the girl.. Maybe she went to Bra's school. She was wearing a uniform..

"What has you smiling?" Bulma asked her son raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing" he said as he began to make his way to the Gravity Room where he knew his father was at. "Just ran into a very pretty bird today that's all."

**Goten: Wait... Pan's not a bird..**

**Me: *Facepalm* Goten it's British for a young women.**

**Goten: Oh so Trunks thinks my sister is cute?**

**Me: That's what it said.**

**Goten: I don't approve!**

**Me: You're not he writer so you have no say!**

**Goten: But she's my sister!**

**Me: I will take you out of this story!**

**Goten: *Holds hands up* I'll be good! **


	3. Weekend

**-Kenicha. : Haha here you goooo!**

**-Sport cars are awesome: Haha thank you! Here you go!**

**-Msanimegeek: Haha thank you! I'm about to start writing it very soon!:) I just don't know when..**

**-Chaos267: Awe thanks!**

**-Princess Porsha: Haha thanks!**

**-Prince Yuken: Haha those are a lot of names! I like Hiashi, he'll be an important persone who comes up!**

**-Awesomegirl789: Haha I know they're amazing aren't they? I'm talking to her about letting me use them for covers of my stories on fanfiction. I put them as covers on wattpad before I knew they were hers and I found them on the Internet so I feel bad using them with out her permission.**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks! Here you go!**

**-Dbzlover500: Pan and Bra are 15, so i'll say they're in the 10th grade. Trunks is only 19, there's just a four year age difference between Pan and him. I like for him to be quite a bit older than her, but not too old.**

**-Pricne Yuken: I've seen their 'I'll make a man out of you' DBZ and their voice overs of a few DBZ episodes. I could not stop laughing. It was SOO FUNNY!**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**Three- The Weekend**

The weekend came quickly and the Sons soon arrived at the Briefs house.

Pan and Goten were attacked with a tight hug from Bulma who went on about how much they've grown. Bra came bouncing in the room and gave Goten, ChiChi, and Goku a friendly hug before attacking her new best friend, Pan with laughter. Vegeta was leaned against the wall and Bulma had to introduce him since he was being his normal self. It wasn't long before Gohan arrived with Videl and Isabelle. Now everyone was currently in the living room catching up.

"Where's Trunks?" Gohan asked not seeing him anywhere.

"That boy I swear" Bulma said shaking her head lightly. "As soon as he was out of school he got himself his own apartment. He said he would be here, but he's probably forgotten."

"His own apartment?" ChiChi asked, "How's he handling it?"

"That's a hint" Pan whispered to Goten. She was sitting on the couch placed in the middle of him and Bra.

"A hing for what?" Goten asked confused as the older adults talked.

"For you to move out" Pan told him making Bra laugh.

"I'm going to live with Mom and Dad for as long as I need to" Goten told her.

"All i'm saying is that you'll have a hard time keeping a girlfriend if you're 30 and still living with your parents."

"Where is everyone?" Said a voice coming from another room. The voice was strangely familiar to Pan.

"It's Trunks" Bulma said standing up as he walked into the living room. "Let me guess, you forgot" she told her son.

Pans eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw him. The jerk she ran into on the street was Trunks?!

Trunks smiled "Do you really have such little faith in me mother? Of course I didn't forget, or did you forget that I had to work today?"

"Stop being a smart ass" Bulma told him making him laugh. sometimes he was so much like Vegeta it made Bulma was to hide.

"Trunks! You've grown so much!" ChiChi said standing up and hugging him.

"You've gotten a lot stronger too" Goku said shaking his hand with a smile.

"Yeah I can go level two now."

"Really?" Goten asked him standing up and going over to him. "So can I."

"The gravity room is around back" Trunks said smirking.

"Nu-uh" Bulma said stopping the boys. "There will be no fighting, sparing, whatever you guys call it until AFTER supper."

"That sound like a great plan" Goku said before looking at Vegeta "Are you game?"

"Always" Vegeta said smirking.

"Oh Pan you haven't introduced yourself yet" ChiChi said turning towards her daughter and motioning her to stand up.

Silently Pan groaned, she was hoping to be ignored. Pan walked over to where her mother was, her head down. When she stopped she looked up to Trunks forcing a smile on her face.

Trunks eyes widened in surprise for a moment and a smirk crossed his face for a second before he replaced it with a smile.

"Very nice to meet you Pan" He said picking up her right hand as he bowed and kissed it.

"Like wise" Pan said blushing.

"Time to eat!" Bulma said as everyone made their way to the kitchen.

Somehow, Pan wasn't sure how but she was sitting by Trunks as Bra sat on her other side and Goten was on the other side of was at the head of the table with ChiChi, Goku, Videl, and Gohan who was holding Isabelle. Vegeta was at the other end of the table.

The meal began and everyone was enjoying it and having a good time.

"Was it just me or was you blushing again?" Trunks whispered lowly so only Pan heard it.

"I was not blushing!" Pan whispered back stubbornly.

"Oh yes you were Little One. Clear as day, everyone saw it."

"What did you call me?!" Pan whispered her eye twitching slightly.

"Little One" Trunks said as if it were nothing. "Because you're short."

"At least it's not something like Boxer Boy."

"Touché, Little One" he told her smirking.

Pan just rolled her eyes as she turned her body away from Trunks and began talking to Bra.

After supper the boys true to their word went to the gravity room. Gohan declined as it was Isabelle's bedtime and him and Videl needed to be going home.

"Boys" Bra said as her and Pan watched Trunks fight with Goten and Goku fight with Vegeta. They were all in Super Saiyan two form.

"We'll fight some other time Pan-Chan."

Pan laughed lightly "Okay, fine with me."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"A coke would be nice" Pan told her.

"Okay, i'll be right back" Bra said getting up and disappearing.

Pan turned her head to watch the boys. Trunks was laughing as he smacked Goten on the floor. Pan had to admit Trunks had a very nice body. His muscles were nice and the boy had a lick-able 8 pack. Pans eyes widened did she just say Trunks was lick-able? NO! She told herself. I can't think of Trunks like that. He's a jerk!

Goten asked Trunks something who pointed somewhere where Goten ran off to. He saw her looking at him and smirked.

"You got a bad habit of staring at people don't you?" He asked her.

Pan shook her head to clear all of her thoughts.

"You weren't the only one out there you know. I was watching Goten and my Father."

"That's funny" Trunks said raising an eyebrow. "Because every time I looked up you was looking at me."

"Only in your dreams Boxer Boy."

"Wouldn't you like to know" he told her winking.

"You're such a pig" Pan told him.

"Oink, oink" he said aging her on.

"UGH!" Pan said as he started to walk away because Bra was coming back.

"What was that about?" She asked when she sat down next to Pan.

"Your brother is a jerk" Pan said before taking a drink from her coke.

"Oh I know" Bra told her with a shrug. "You get use to it."

Pan just shook her head, but strangely she couldn't help the smile on her face.

**Trunks: So i'm lick-able?**

**Pan: UGH! Don't bring that up!**

**Trunks: What has been read can not be un-read!**

**Pan: *Looks at me* WHY DID YOU LET HIM READ THAT?**

**Me: I'm sorry! The little shit sneaked on my computer!**

**Trunks: You two know you love me!**


	4. Being Proper

**-Princess Porsha: Haha thank you!**

**-Chaos267: Thank you!**

**-Awesomegirl789: The kids won't be coming for a while lol. I have to get Trunks and Pan to stop arguing all the time and dating first! ;)**

**-Dbzlover500: Oh no! Lol that would of been like a 9 years age difference, and although I think love knows no age I wouldn't of liked for him to be so much older than Pan.**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks! I'm trying to make it somewhat funny!**

**-Prince Yuken: Haha yes lick-able! No i'm afraid I've never played those games, sorry.**

***I OWN NOTHING! **

**R.E.R- Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**Four- Being Proper**

****"This blows" Pan said as she looked at her grades. She had mainly C's. She banged her head on the desk and left it there.

"Eh don't worry about it so much" Bra said from beside her. She had mostly A's and B's with out even trying.

"My mom going to kill me" Pan whinnied.

"Hello girls" Thomas a boy in Pan and Bra's grade said coming up to them.

"Hello Thomas" Bra and Pan, who's head was still on the table said. Neither of them really liked him since he was a know-it-all genius who would belittle other students when they got an answer wrong.

"Mrs. Tarver said that I ranked number one in all the the 10th grade class. Isn't that awesome?"

"Super" Pan said sarcastically.

Pan had currently been at Orange Star High for seven months now and it was March. Most of the students Pan got along with very well, but there were some.. Like Thomas that she could not handle.

"If you girls need any help I could tutor you.."

"No thanks Thomas" Bra told him before looking at Pan. "I know what you need!"

"What?" Pan said lifting her head up.

"Shopping!"

"Oh yes!" Pan said smiling "It's getting warm again! Shorts! I'll be able to wear shorts again!"

"Shorts?" Bra asked "Oh no Pan-Chan! I'm going to get you in a dress and skirts, even if it kills me!"

"Um girls, how will that help your grades?" Thomas asked.

"It won't" Pan told him honestly. "But it will sure as hell make us feel better!"

"Plus you're spending the night with me tonight, remember?" Bra told Pan "Your mom won't even have to know about your grade."

Pan smiled "That's great!"

Thomas stared at them in disbelief as they took off to the the mall.

Bra and Pan shopped, and shopped, and shopped. They shopped until the dropped.

They entered Capsule Corp around 7 that evening laughing about something that they've already forgotten about. Trunks who was in the kitchen raised an eyebrow at them when they entered the room and placed all their belongings on the table. From there they went to the cabinets and fridge to find something to eat.

"Shopping?" Trunks asked as he walked over to the table that was full of shopping bags and their school books. "Did you two go shopping last week?"

"You can never have too many clothes" Bra told her brother.

Trunks saw Pans book, a piece of paper was hanging out of it and he smirked as he grabbed it and read it.

"Tsk, tsk Little One, you should really get your grades up" he told her.

"TRUNKS!" Pan yelled coming over to where he stood and attempting ot get her paper back. It was no luck since Trunks loved to tease Pan about her height, so he held it above her head.

"Can't you mind your own business?" Pan asked him crossing her arms.

"It was on my table that counts as my business."

Bra leaned back on the counter eating a bag of chips and watching Trunks and Pan argue like the do everyday. In a way it became like a routine, every time they see each other they argued about... Anything. Trunks liked to tease Pan, so most of the time he started it. Pan of course jumped right on in, she wasn't going to let him win. Trunks loved their arguments and although Pan acted like she didn't, she secretly loved them too.

"You moved out or did you forget? This isn't your house anymore" Pan told him.

Trunks smirked "This will always be my house. My mother said I was welcomed anytime."

"Is that why you stay over here more than your own apartment?"

"I get free meals" Trunks said nodding. "It's pretty great, plus my mom does my laundry."

"I pity the women you marry."

"Hey, if my wife takes care of me, i'll treat her like a queen."

Pan scoffed "Can I have my paper back now?"

"Only if you can reach it" Trunks said now swinging it inches above her head.

"You're impossible" Pan told him.

"To be impossible would mean to be non-existing, i'm still here."

"Must you be a smart ass?" Pan asked him raising an eyebrow.

Trunks did a fake gasp "Now that is no way a proper young lady should be talking."

"Well it's a good thing i'm not proper then."

"That's what I like most about you" Trunks told her winking.

"Give me my damn paper!"

"No" he told her smiling, enjoying making her mad.

"You want improper? Here's your improper!" Pan said attacking him with her school uniform still on and knocking him to the ground in surprise.

When Trunks realised what was happening Pan was straddling him and leaned on his body to get her paper. They were literally chest to chest and if a few more buttons on Pans shirt had been undone Trunks would of gotten a good view of her breast. She really had no idea of the impact it was having on the male Saiyan as he forced himself not to get too happy.

With a smirk on her face Pan grabbed the paper in Trunks' hand. Before she could move Trunks' hand closed around hers and his other hand placed it's self on her lower back. Pan froze, her hair covering her face.

Trunks turned his head so his mouth was closer to Pans ear and whispered "Who knew you could be naughty Little One?"

Pan went to jump up but Trunks held onto her tighter.

"I like it" he told her before letting her go.

This time Pan really did jump up, her face redder than Trunks had ever saw it.

"Come on Bra, let's go to your room now" Pan said grabbing her bags and taking off. Bra just shrugged as she followed.

Trunks laughed lightly as he watched Pan walk away.

From her spot behind the basement door Bulma walked into the kitchen and began washing her hands.

"So" she told Trunks who was still sitting on the floor. "You like Pan!"

"Don't be ridiculous mother" Trunks told her. On the inside he was screaming yes, yes! But on the outside he was still denying it.

"I just like to aggravate her like I do Bra."

"There's a fine line between aggravating your sister and teasing a crush."

"I do not have a crush on Pan" Trunks told his mother as he stood up and crossed his arms.

Bulma looked at him dully as he leaned on the counter.

"Trunks i'm your mother, I know."

Trunks looked down at the floor, mother knows all he thought.

"If you want to get her to like you, teasing isn't going to work. Trunks, please be yourself around this girl. Show her there's more sides to you other than your arrogant, smart ass, sarcastic sides... Basically everything you got from your father push it to the side. Show her your funny, sweet, caring side. I miss that" Bulma said wiping a piece of hair out of Trunks eyes as he continued to look at the ground.

"I just want what's best for you honey, and she's been making you smile. I haven't seen you smile like that since you started working at Capsule Corp. I know the job has been tough on you, and you've never like the media, but you've made the best out of it. Just remember what I told you" Bulma said kissing Trunks cheek before going back to her lab.

Trunks stood there for the longest time just staring at the floor. Ever since he started working at Capsule Corp there was denying the fact that he changed. There was little time for fun as he had to become a boss and a good one at that. One that could make other rivals feel intimidated. With the media constantly in his life it was hard for him to not do anything with out them knowing.

Trunks just wondered if his other sides were still in there, and if they were how could he show that to Pan? With a sigh Trunks straightened up and left for the night flying to his apartment.

When Pan went down stairs an hour later she couldn't help but feel a sting of disappointment to see that Trunks had left before she got to tell him goodbye.

**Day: I really like this story! What's going to happen next?!**

**Me: Well Pan is going to go out on a date-**

**Day: WITH TRUNKS?!**

**Me: No, not Trunks. Not yet**

**Day: Awe..**

**Me: Hey, the date isn't all who he seemed to be and it goes pretty bad, so guess who ends up saving the day for Pan?**

**Day: TRUNKS!**

**Me: You'll see!**


	5. Friday Night

**-Super Pan-Chan: LMAO! He's pretty close... He's Vegeta's son! Dundundun!**

**-Msanimegeek: Haha thank you!**

**-Precy J: Thanks, you too!**

**-Sport Cars Are Awesome:Yes it should be!**

**-chaos267: Well thanks for reading it as far as you will! :) I'll be starting my new story soon!**

**-Prince Yuken: Well... If I ever buy mindcraft i'll make sure to watch that video again so I won't die. lol**

**-Ynallesh: Thank you! Glad you like it!**

**-Guest: Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl789: This chapter!**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**Five- Friday Night**

****"Pan?" Jared, a boy in her and Bra's class asked her one Thursday.

"Yes?" Pan asked smiling back.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"A date?" Pan asked somewhat shocked.

"Yes.. I mean if you want to, I know this great restaurant and I would like to take a walk with you in the park."

Bra sensing her friends distress spoke up "She would love to! Pick her up tomorrow at 6:30, at Capsule Corp."

"Okay, great! See you tommorrow Pan!" Jared said with a wave before heading off.

"Bra, I can't do this!" Pan said the next day. She was wearing a light pink skirt that came a few inches above her knees with a cream colored sweater that sleeves came down to her elbows. She was wearing a light pink pair of flats and her hair was neatly put in a bun. She had very little make-up on.

"Calm down Pan, yes you can. This is Jared we are talking about! He's only the most cutest boy in our grade!"

"Bra, i've never been on a date before" Pan told her slightly embarrassed.

Bra smiled at Pan softly "Well you're worrying for nothing, trust me. Just be yourself... Well not your full self, just yourself minus the Saiyan stuff. We don't want to scare him away."

Pan did a face "I don't want to be with anybody that I can't be myself around..."

"Oh Pan-Chan no offence but most high school relationships won't last. I doubt you're going to marry Jared, it's just a date. The guy you'll marry will know you're a Saiyan and if he really loves you, he will accept it just like our mothers did with our fathers and Videl did with Gohan."

Pan sighed "Yeah I guess your right."

At 6:30 sharp there was a knock on the Briefs door, and Trunks opened it to see some high school-er he had never seen before.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly.

Jared was a little more than surprised to see the president of Capsule Corp open the door to him. He had been hoping Bra or Pan would.

"I- Ugh- I'm Jared. I go to school with Pan and Bra. Are they around?"

Trunks took a side step to let Jared in the door before he yelled "Bra, your little friend is here."

Jared felt his face flush with embarrassment at being called little.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Bra hollered back.

Trunks looked at Jared and took in his appearance. Nice jeans and a white button up shirt. He figured that he was here to take Bra out on a date. If that was the case he's lucky his father didn't answer the door.

There were footsteps and the girls came down. Trunks eyes widened slightly when he saw Pan. Jared was her date, not Bra's.

"Have fun you two!" Bra told Jared and Pan.

Jared offered Pan his arm and she smiled slightly before taking it. She looked back and her smile fell slightly when she saw Trunks' face. He looked like he was in pain. When he noticed she was looking at him he raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

She smiled then "Goodbye Trunks, Bra" she said before leaving.

"They grow up so fast" Bra said dramatically as she placed an arm on Trunks' shoulder and leaned on him.

"He was Pan's date" Trunks said. He still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. Try not to tease her about it, okay? It's her first date and she's nervous."

Trunks nodded his head once as he stared at out the door. He was too late...

"Mom and I are going to the store to pick up a few things. Do you need anything?" Bra asked him.

"No" Trunks said now looking at her. "Is dad in the Gravity room?"

"Where else would he be?" Bra asked smiling.

Trunks smiling softly "You're right. Night Sis'."

"Night..." Bra said staring after Trunks as he made his way to the Gravity room. Something was wrong with her brother, she could just feel it.

"I've bee interested in you since you've moved here" Jared told Pan after dinner. They were currently walking in the park. "I can't believe you said yes to a date with me."

"I don't know why you would be interested. I'm nothing special."

Jared looked at her "You're hot. What's not to be interested in?"

That didn't settle well with Pan. She honestly couldn't believe she had called Trunks a pig. He had nothing on Jared who had been making perverted comments all night.

"Let's sit down" he told her leading her to a bench.

Pan glanced at a clock on a building that read 8:43.

ChiChi and Goku had a strict curfew of 10 o'clock for their 15 year old daughter. Unless of course Pan was with one of the Briefs, only then could she be out to 12. But Jared didn't need to know that.

"Actually" Pan told him. "I should be going, my curfew is soon."

"On a Friday? Live a little" Jared told her sitting her down on the bench anyways before sitting beside her.

"It's a beautiful night" Jared told her as he placed a hand on Pans thigh. He went in to kiss her but Pan pushed him back and removed his hand.

"What are you doing?!" She asked him.

"Kissing you, you know it's what people do on dates."

"Don't you think you're going a little fast?!"

"No, have a little fun Pan" he told her before trying to kiss her again.

Pan pushed him back again "No."

"Just relax" Jared said determined to at least to kiss her once.

"I will not relax!" Pan told him "You have been making rude and inappropriate gestures all night, I'm not about to let you manhandle me!"

"I thought you was easy" Jared told her. "Now I owe my friends 20 bucks each because you're being a prune."

Before Pan could stop herself she slapped him, not as hard as she could obviously but hard enough. With tears in her eyes she took off home.

Trunks was walking to his apartment, aggravated with himself. He couldn't believe he let that bastard into Capsule Corp... A familiar energy bumped into him and he smirked when he saw that is was Pan.

"You really have a knack for running into me, don't you Little One?"

Pan looked up at him and his smirk vanished. She had been crying.

Pan wiped her eyes quickly "Sorry Trunks" was all she said before stopping around him to continue walking.

Trunks grabbed her arm to stop her "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing" Pan told him as her eyes began to water again. When Trunks wouldn't let go she spoke up again "Really Trunks, it's nothing. It's silly, you would laugh."

"You're crying Pan" Trunks told her. "I would never laugh at that."

Before Pan could stop herself she told Trunks all about her horrible date. From Jared's incorporate comments all the way to when he told her about him and his friends bets and called her a prune. Pan was crying and somehow she ended up in Trunks' arms as he gently rubbed her back. When she was done she blushed red at seeing Trunks shirt with a wet spot on it from her crying.

"Sorry" she told him. "Thanks for listening to me rant. I really should be going home now."

"Let me walk you" Trunks told her.

"That-"

"Come on Little One" he said placing her left hand in the crook of his right arm. "It would be rude of a gentlemen such as myself to not walk a beautiful young lady like you home on a dark night like this."

Pan laughed lightly, did Trunks just call her beautiful? And why was it making her heart pound?

They walked in silence and when they arrived at the Sons house Trunks walked Pan up the steps.

"Thanks for walking me home" Pan told him.

"You sure are going to owe me a lot" Trunks told her smirking.

"Oh boy" Pan joked.

"Really though Pan, I was happy to listen and help. You don't deserve that guy" he told her.

Pan smiled at him softly "Well don't worry, i'm never going out with him again."

"Good" Trunks told her. "You had best get in, Goten keeps peeking his head through the curtain blinds... And there's Goku."

Pan laughed "Goodnight Trunks."

"Goodnight Little One" he told her as he watched her go in.

Once Trunks knew that Pan was inside he made his way off the steps and on his way to a local teen club where he knew Jared and his friends were likely to be.

"Was that Trunks?" Goten asked Pan as soon as she was inside.

"Yes" she told him making her way towards the stairs.

"What happened to your date?"

Pan not wanting to tell the whole truth just said "We didn't get along so I left early. Trunks passed me on the way home and insisted on walking me back."

"That was nice of him" Goku said.

"Yeah..." Pan said smiling slightly. "It really was."

Trunks made his way to the club and just as he thought Jared and three of his friends were there. Trunks smirked slightly at the red spot on Jared's cheek that must of been Pans handiwork. He watched them until they left, and then he followed them. He made sure to keep his hood up at al times, so no one would spot him.

"Someone is following us" one of Jareds friends said.

"Who's there?" Jared asked, but Trunks did not answer.

The boys went in a alley where they pulled out pocket knives.

"Show yourself!" Jared yelled.

Before any of them could blink Trunks knocked out the three friends and punched Jared in his nose, breaking it.

Jared who was on the ground looked up to see his friends out cold on the ground and his nose bleeding and hurting like hell. He fearfully looked up at the hooded Trunks.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jared yelled at him.

It was only now that Trunks took his hood off and Jared's eyes widened.

"I take it you know who I am now?" Trunks asked the boy who nodded his head dumbly.

"I found out what you did to Pan-"

"Don't kill me!" Jared yelled.

"I'm not going to kill you" Trunks told him. "But if you ever touch Pan again or make her cry, I will. And if I ever hear that you are placing bets on girls again I can and will make your life a living hell. Do not doubt me, I have very high connections. Do I make myself clear little boy?"

"Yes Sir" Jared told him fearfully.

"Good" Trunks told him before walking away.

Monday morning came and Pan was shocked to see Jared with a broken nose and the story his friends were telling everyone about how they got attacked. Bra was curious about her date, but Pan told her the same thing she told Goten .

During break Pan was at her locker when someone accidently ran into her, she looked up to see Jared. His eyes almost popped out of his head and he jumped back.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't tell your friend! I'm sorry!" He said before he ran down the hallway.

Pan stared after him in shock.. Friend? Her eyes widened, Trunks... He was the only one that she told about what really happened. Trunks broke Jared's nose and knocked his friends out. She was surprised but she couldn't help but smile. That night Trunks had showed her a different side of himself... Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all.

**Goten: Happy thanksgiving everyone! I'm stuffed!**

**Me: Maybe it's because you ate a whole turkey all by yourself?**

**Goten: I couldn't help it.. it was so good!**


	6. Saiyan Room

**Pamela: Haha thanks!**

**Da Kurlzz: Haha thank you! I'm glad you like them!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha yeah I know what you mean. Of course I had to make Trunks beat him up! I just had too! :3**

**Sport cars are awesome: hehe see? Trunks can be sweet! Lol**

**Countrygirl19: Haha yes, I love that side!**

**Crazygurl: Haha thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha thanks!**

**Dbzlover500: Thank you! I'm trying!**

**Vane-.-16: Haha I know! He's adorable!**

**Prince Yuken: I know! Trunks can kick some major butt! Those are some really good names! Thanks because I'll need them! Say do you have any names for some villains? I need two for males and one for a female.**

**Awesomegirl789: Thanks!**

**Love: Awh thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**Six- Saiyan Room**

Pan sighed as she listened to Bra talk on the phone to her boyfriend of the month, Jeremy.

Ever since Pans date last month with Jared boys had been avoiding her like the plague. Pan stood up and dusted herself off before sneaking out of Bras room.

It was a rainy April day so Pan figured she could just explore the massive building. The only places she knew were the living room, dinning room, kitchen, Bra's room, Bulma's lab and a few bathrooms. The building was huge so Pan knew more rooms had to around.

After walking for a while Pan came to two large white oak doors. The handles looked like shinning silver. Curiosity was getting the best of

Pan, she really wanted to know what was behind those doors, but they were closed.

What if...? Pan thought before looking around everywhere. No one was in sight and to we relief the door was unlocked. She opened the door slightly.

"Oops..." She said looking around for anyone again. "I had best shut that" she said before sticking her head in the room.

Her eyes widened, never in her life had she seen a room like this.

On the wall opposite of the door were weapons upon weapons. Most of them were swords, but there were a few others such as ninja stars and other pointy objects.

On the right side of the door handed what looked like to be suits of armor with a giant window with a comfortable looking window seat.

There was a black, dark looking suit with a cape that had pointy shoulder pads. Beside it was a beautiful black dress. It was low cut with long sleeves. The skirt part of the dress flowed down gracefully. If seemed the black armor suit and dress was a matching pair.

On the other side of the window on the same wall was another suit of armor. It was blue looking spandex with white armor plates.

On the left side of the door was the most gorgeous jewelry Pan had ever seen. Diamonds, emeralds, rubies, Sapphires, you name it. They were in necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, and even... Crowns.

In the middle of the room was a desk closer to the back towards the weapons. Pan took a step inside and saw that a couch was sitting in front of a fire place with a little table between the two.

The fire place looked like it was sculpted out of white marble, that's how perfect it looked. It matched the golden walls perfectly. On each side of the fireplace was large bookshelves covering the rest of the walls.

The fireplace was lit like someone had recently been in there but Pan couldn't stop staring at the giant blue crest above it. It seemed so fimillar yet... She didn't know it.

"Stupid business men..." Trunks was muttering to himself as he entered the room looking at paper work. He froze when he saw Pan. She hadn't even seen him yet, she was still looking at the crest. Trunks sat his paperwork on the table in front of the couch before walking over to Pan.

"Amazing isn't it?" He asked her making her jump.

"Trunks" Pan breathed. "You scared me."

Trunks just smirked at her as she looked around the room again.

"This room is amazing" she told him.

"You don't know what this stuff is, do you?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Well everything feels so... Fimillar, but I know I've never seen any of these things in my life."

"They're all from Planet Vegeta" Trunks told her.

"Really?!" Pan asked in awe.

Trunks nodded his head.

"The swords" Pan said walking over to them, Trunks following. "They're from Planet Vegeta?"

Trunks nodded again.

"Can you fight with a sword?" Pan asked him in curiosity.

"Yes" he told her. "My father made sure of it."

Trunks followed Pans gaze to the armors.

"The blue and white one is my fathers. He was wearing it when he landed on earth around 24 years ago."

"And the black ones?"

"My father says they're the royal Saiyan armor."

"Royal?" Pan asked him with wide confused eyes.

"My father is the Prince of all Saiyans" he told her before smirking. "Which makes me a Prince... I guess me you can understand the crowns."

"Ah" Pan said tilting her head to the side with a small smile on her face.

"No wonder you're so cocky."

Trunks just smiled and winked at her before walking over to rather jewelry. "See this?" He asked Pan pointing to a necklace.

Pan walked over to get a closer look

"It's beautiful" she told him. It was a amulet. A diamond no bigger than a quarter was surrounded by strips of encircling silver metal on a thin silver chain.

"My father said it has been passes down in our family for ages" Trunks told her.

"Trunks" Pan spoke softly. "I though Planet Vegeta had gotten destroyed. How do you guys have all this stuff then?"

"My father took it with him before he left to work for Freiza. He kept it safe through his years of working for the monster until he made earth his new home."

"Wow... You must have so many stories" Pan told him.

Trunks nodded at her "The ones my father has told me."

Pan with her eyes as wide as she could get then looked up at him. "If you're not to busy, can you tell me some?"

Trunks knew he had paper work to do, but it could wait. He was the boss after all.

"Sure" Trunks told Pan smiling.

Pan smiled back at him before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the couch. She fell down in the middle of it before pulling Trunks down beside her.

"So tell me Little One, what would you like to hear first?"

"Tell me... How Planet Vegeta got destroyed. I've never heard the full story before."

"Okay, it happened years ago with our grandfathers..." He began.

Two hours later Vegeta was muttering to himself as he walked through Capsule Corp. Trunks was suppose to of been in the Gravity Room 15 minutes ago. Vegeta knowing most of his sons hide-out spots went to his favorite first, the Saiyan Room.

When Vegeta got there however he did not go into the room. Through the cracked open door he saw his son and Pan sitting next to each other on the couch, and both of them were asleep. Pan had her head resting on Trunks arm as he head was laid back on the couch.

snarled slightly, his son was bonding with Kakarrot's brat. He really didn't know how to feel. On the up side Pan was a Saiyan, strong, independent, everything a good mate should be. On the down side... Well there really wasn't one except that she was Kakarrot's daughter. With a shake of his head Vegeta walked away, if his son was really binding with Pan there would be no seperating them. Vegeta would just have to get use to it.

**Me: Since this story is loosely based on Sailor Moon and it's been forever since I've watched it, I've been re-watching the episodes again. I've hardly slept since Friday...**

**Goten: She's been making me watch it too!**

**Me: Oh shut up! I didn't see you complaining! You was crying whe we thought Darrin was killed.**

**Goten: I was not crying!**

**Me: You totally were. **


	7. Crazy

**Lena: Haha I remember you!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks! I know! Team Trunks all together! ;) Yes Trunks and Pan are happening... SOON! Then it will be kiddies time to show up!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha thanks! Goten cries at sad movies..**

**Goten: I do not!**

**Me: Don't let him fool you..**

**Prince Yuken: Thanks a lot! Those are very good names! Saves me trouble from looking other names up lol.**

**Da Kurlzz: Lmao! Of course!**

**ynallesh: Me too!**

**Pam: I know what episode you're talking about! I watched last night!**

**Dbzlover500: Awh thanks!**

**Sport Cars Are Awesome: Here you go!**

***I OWN NOTHING**

**Seven- Crazy**

It was finally summer a happy time for both Bra and Pan. They spent the days shopping, going to the beach, sparring occasionally, and just hanging out.

Of course there wasn't a day that went by that Pan wast teased by Trunks. Sure he had been a lot sweeter to her and nicer but his 'Pompous Prince side' as Pan liked to call it was hard to just let go. It was weird for Pan, the more she got to know Trunks the more she enjoyed their little arguments. Him calling her Little One honestly hadn't bothered her for months now.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Bulma asked walking into her kitchen one Thursday afternoon to see almost everything covered in flour.

Pan who was sitting at the table looked up from her book. It was a book from the Saiyan room. Since She had found it Trunks had told her possibly everything he knew about their heritage. And in a way the room became theirs.

"Bra is attempting to cook" Pan told Bulma.

"How's it going?" Bulma asked a little afraid of the answer.

"I made cookies!" Bra said holding a tray out for her mother.

"You don't want to eat those" Pan warned Bulma.

"Pan-Chan, they're not that bad!" Bra said.

"They're as hard as rocks and taste sand. Your second batch was much better."

"Really?!" Bra asked her eyes wide.

"Yes, that's why I ate them all" Pan told her.

"My goodness" Bulma said smiling. "Could you use work out?"

"Yeah" Pan said with a laugh as she placed her book down and stood up. "What do you need?"

"Well yesterday Trunks left these papers here" she said handing her a large yellow envelope. "Even though he's the president now he still gets stuck sometimes and asks for my advice. Would you mind taking these to him?"

"Yeah I don't mind, but I don't know where Trunks office is" Pan said.

"Oh it's simple. Fly to Capsule Corp and take the main doors in, you should enter into the lobby. There take the elevator to the top 21st floor. There you should see glass offices on the side and cubicles. Just walk all the way down until you see two big doors, they'll be the only ones on the wall. You might have a slight problem with Misty, Trunks' secretary. She takes her job very seriously but you can just ignore her and press the button to Trunks' door I'm sure he'll let you in."

"Umm... Okay" Pan said.

"Got it? Good!" Bulma said gently pushing her out of the kitchen.

Once the front door had shut Bra turned towards her mother.

"Momma are you trying to set up Trunks and Pan?"

Bulma did a fake laugh "Why would you say that?"

"I want to help!" Bra told her.

"That's my girl" Bulma said smiling.

Pan felt free as she flew across the sky lightening fast. Flying was something that she had always loved to do, but since her family had moved to the city she hadn't done it as much. She loved flying beside the clouds and changing there shapes. On a really cloudy day she loved to go in between layers of clouds and just float there watching the sun, it was really peaceful.

Pan made it to Capsule Corp as she landed in front of the buildings main doors. She walked in and sure enough just as Bulma said there was a lobby. Pan following her instructions found an elevator and pushed the 21st floor. When she existed the elevator almost everyone watched her as she walked down the little hallway to the other wall. She saw Trunks doors but before she got there a voice stopped her.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?" Said a lady behind a desk, Pan figured she must be Misty.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Pan asked her "I got some papers for Trunks."

"Mr. Briefs" Misty said putting emphasis on the formal name. "Does not like to be bothered by silly little mail carriers."

Pan looked at Misty, and narrowed her eyes. The lady actually thought Pan worked here, as if!

"Well that's to bad" Pan said. "Because I don't work here and bothering Trunks is something I do on a personal basis" Pan said before walking over to Trunks office door.

She pushed the button before Misty could stop her and Trunks voice came through the speaker.

"Yes?"

Pan immediately smiled "Hey Boxer Boy, let me in."

"Little One?" He asked surprise clear in his voice.

"Your one and only" Pan told him before she heard his door unlock.

Pan looked back at Misty who was shocked and Pan couldn't help but stick her tongue out at her before walking into Trunks office.

It surprised Pan to see how neat and big Trunks office was. He had a few bookshelves with books and other objects laying down on it. On the side of the room was a nice black leather couch and two matching chairs were in front of Trunks desk. It was a big dark oak desk that had a corner piece because it turned. On one side with papers laid out on it the other had his computer on it with a few papers under it. Behind Trunks was a whole window wall so he had a beautiful view of the city.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked Pan still surprised.

"You mom said you forgot these papers the other day" Pan said walking to his desk as she held up the envelope.

Trunks shoulders dropped "Bleh stupid papers.."

"The way your mom talked they sounded important."

"Maybe to her, they're last years reports. I swear sometimes she still thinks she's the boss" he said taking the papers from her.

Pan laughed a little "Oh really? Bulma said you had come asking her for advise."

"No..." Trunks said before changing the subject "So what's going on at the house?"

"Bra's cooking" Pan said smiling. "So If I was you I wouldn't eat any."

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah."

"If you wait a minute I'll walk you back" Trunks told her. "We wouldn't want you get lost on your way back."

"I'll have you know that I found your office just fine" Pan said sitting down in a chair in front of his desk with her arms crossed.

Trunks smirked "Well I would hope so, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

Pan watched Trunks for a minute as he would glance at a paper before signing it.

"Your not even reading them" Pan told him as she leaned on his desk and placed an elbow on. "How do you know there aren't plots to kill you in what you signed?"

"Awe are you worried about me Little One?" Trunks asked with a smirk as he looked up from a paper.

"No" Pan told him stubbornly as she turned her face.

Trunks saw her blushing and he smirked "Well don't worry, I have supervisors that read over them for me before I sign them."

"Don't you ever get tired of just sitting behind a desk and signing papers?"

Trunks shrugged " Sometime but, I've always known that I would be the president of Capsule Corp. In a way it really doesn't bother me, I enjoy leading people. Making sure everything is running the best that it can be."

Pan just stared at Trunks a strange look on her face that was worrying him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just finding out that there's more to you than you let people believe."

"Well its kinda hard being myself all the time. The media likes to change a lot of things... I can't afford to slack off to much around here. One wrong move and I could make Capsule Corp be in debt and just like that a hundred people would lose there jobs. Just because I made one careless mistake."

Pan smiled at him softly "Well I hope that you know that you can always be yourself around me."

Trunks smiled at her softly "Thanks."

It was quite for a few minutes as Trunks continued to sign his papers. When he was finished he stood up and Pan followed his suit.

"That should do it for now, nothing important is due tomorrow do, it'll be okay if I leave them here."

Trunks opened his door open for Pan when he walked out he locked it.

"Are you leaving for the evening Mr. Briefs?" Misty asked as Trunks and

Pan started walking down the hall.

"Yes."

"Goodnight then."

"You too."

"She thought I was a mail carrier coming to bother you" Pan whispered to Trunks once they passed Misty.

Trunks smiled slightly "You bother me everyday."

"That's what I told her."

This time Trunks smirked.

"Trunks!" Pan said when they were about half-way to Capsule Corp.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Look!" Pan said pointing to the park that was full of Cherry Blossoms.

"They're so beautiful" Pan said before grabbing Trunks hand and pulling him towards the park.

Trunks smiled as he watched Pan laugh as the leaves of the Cherry Blossom trees came falling down in the wind. She started twirling around the tree and Trunks laughing.

"I've never seen trees so beautiful" Pan said.

"They bloom every spring" Trunks told her as she passed him again.

Pan finally stopped in front of Trunks he smiled looking at a few flowers in her hair. Gently he brushed them off of her hair making Pan smile and blush slightly.

"Ready Cherry Blossom?" He asked her with a smile.

Pan wanted to yell at him for giving her another nick name but she found out that she could only smile and nod.

When they got closer to Capsule Corp they saw a giant crowd in front of the building.

"Your the tall one" Pan said looking up at Trunks. "What's going on?"

Trunks looked around and saw a guy in a mask with a gun. "I think a robbery is going on..."

"A robbery?" Pan asked surprised.

"Come on let's go" he said grabbing Pans hand and pushing their way to the front of the crowed.

Trunks let go of Pans hand and looked at her "Stay here and keep the people safe, I'll deal with the guys."

Before Pan could even reply Trunks was gone. Trunks using Instant Transmission that Goku had taught him and Goten weeks ago appeared ten feet in front of the man with a gun.

"Put the gun down" Trunks told him.

"No!" The man shouted. "Just because you showed up doesn't change anything! I want my 10 million dollars, and then I will put my gun down!"

Trunks looked at the man un moving "It's people like you who really piss me off you know?" The guy yelled at Trunks. "Mr. Big shot with all the money and girls..." He said glancing at Pan for a second before back at Trunks. "What about us normal citizens? We need money too!"

"I work hard for my money" Trunks said. "When something needs to be done, I do it. There is no slacking off. Know you want to know something?" Trunks said straightening up and causing the man to shake his gun slightly. "People like you, who try to disturb the peace of my city on purpose, people who don't work or try for what they got, those people piss me off."

"Screw you!" The guy yelled before shooting the gun.

Pan felt her blood run cold for second before Trunks caught the bullet between his pointer and middle finger.

"Really, you need to work on your aim" Trunks told the man before appearing beside him and elbowing him in the gut.

Minutes later the police had handcuffs on the guy and were talking to Trunks. Pan stood off to the side by an elderly women who was asking her questions. She glanced at Trunks and when he saw her he winked at her. Pan smiled softly as she turned back to the old women. She had seen another side of Trunks personality today, leadership.

The crazy man from earlier saw the action between Trunks and Pan. He wanted Trunks to pay so before anyone could stop him he grabbed the cops gun and shot at Pan as she wasn't looking.

Trunks saw this and in a blink of an eye and the cops attacked the man again he ran over to Pan and the women as they saw the bullet. He pushed the elderly women to the side and grabbed Pan. The bullet went stright through the spot where she would of been and went through a car door before stopping.

Pan was breathing heavily as she tightly held onto te front of Trunks shirt. He had appeared them to an alley way a little ways away so he didn't have to answe anymore questions and of course to save Pan.

"Are you okay Little one?" He asked her. "Pan?" He said when she wasn't answering.

Pan let go of him and leanded back

"What were you thinking?!" She asked him "I could of moved out of the way in time, I saw it coming! You could of gotten shot Trunks! Are you crazy?!"

"Only about you" he told her honestly looking her in the eyes.

"You're- you're..." Pan said trying to find words to call him before she hugged him tightly.

Trunks eyes widened in surprise before he wrapped his left arm around her and ran his right hand through her hair.

"I'm okay Little One, I just couldn't let anything happen to you. Even if what I did was stupid."

With a few tears in her eyes Pan smiled softly "Thank you" she whispered to Trunks.

"Anytime" he told her.

**Me: Okay guys it's voting time again!**

**Day: Yay! *Claps hands***

**Me: Okay! So Pan is going to get a animal!**

**Pan: Really? Yay! *Claps hands***

**Me: Okay, so should Pan get a Dog or a Cat? I'm leaning towards a cat because if I get her one then I planned on the cat not liking Trunks and hissing at Trunks all the time. Basically the cat and Trunks won't get along and in a way fight over Pan. It would be fun! Also I need animal names! :) Whatever you guys pick it will be a boy so boy cat or dog names!**


	8. Masquerade

**Sport Cars Are Awesome: Haha thanks!**

**Da Kurlzz: Ha thanks!**

**Awesomegirl789: Yes they're close!**

**Dbzlover500: I'm mainly just wanting it so Trunks and it can not like each other!**

**Countrygirl19: Thank you! I was meaning for it to be sweet, I'm glad it was!**

**Pam: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Crazy-gurl-who-luvs-music: Bahahaha! Yes it is!**

**Goku Rules 98: LMAO! That is halirious! I love it!**

**Prince Yuken: Haha yeah that is true!**

**ynallesh: Awe thank you!**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**Eight- Masquerade**

"Pst, Pan" Bra said gently nudging her friend awake. "Pan, wake up!" She said pushing her off her bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Pan said sitting up on her floor.

"Good because it's your birthday!" Bra said happily.

Pan groaned, her birthday which was July 14th was apparently very special. Well of course she loved her birthday, she got presents. This year however she was turning 16 and Bra believed that Pan should have a sweet sixteen like she did on her birthday months ago. Pans theme was masquerade, and she was not looking forward to it at all.

Pan and Bra made there way down stairs to see Goten and Goku eating at the table.

"Hey Panny!" Goku said with a mouthful "Happy birthday!"

"She grew up so fast!" Goten said dramatically.

"Oh my baby!" ChiChi said attacking her daughter in a hug.

"Momma, you're squishing me" Pan said.

"I'm sorry honey" ChiChi said letting her go. "I just still can't believe your 16 now!"

The Sons quickly made their way to Capsule Corp and Bra dragged Pan up to her room to get ready. The girls spent all day long in the room getting ready.

Bra's dress was vibrant colors of red. It had long sleeves like women wore in the 1600's , tight around the top and flowed down a little. Her hair was put up neatly as she wore a black mask with a red lace trim.

Pan's dress was more fairy tale like. It was a light soft pink color strapless dress. It showed just enough cleavage to keep the boys guessing and it showed off her curves. The skirt flowed down around her. Her hair was put up in a messy neat look as her bangs framed her face. Her mask was white with a matching pink lace trim.

It was 7 :00 at night and music was pumping from the ball room as guest entered left and right. Bra and Pan stood at the top of the staircases as they watched the guest.

"Ready Pan-Chan?" Bra asked her.

"You go ahead I'll be down in a minute" Pan told her.

"Okay" Bra said going ahead and heading down.

Pan sighed as she looked down at everyone. The one person who she wanted to be here wouldn't be here until later...

***FLASHBACK***

Pan was sitting in the Saiyan room hiding from her mother, Bulma, and Bra. They had been talking about her birthday party, and since Pan didn't want one she ran away.

"I thought I would find you here" Trunks said opening the door.

"Shut the door!" Pan told him quickly and he did so before walking over to Pan and sitting beside her on the couch.

"So... I heard a certain someone has a birthday coming up..."

"Trunks" Pan told him making him smirk as she sighed. "I don't see what the big deal is! It's just a birthday that's all."

"Try telling that to our mothers and my sister."

"You're coming right?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss for the world, but I am afraid to say that I'll be a little late..."

"Why?" Pan asked frowning.

"I have three meetings that day, but I'll be here as soon as I can."

"Promise?" Pan asked him, she felt a little childish asking it but she didn't care.

"Yes Little One I promise, but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Save a dance for me, okay?"

"Okay" Pan told him smiling.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Pan made her way down the steps trying her best to blend into the crowed as much as possible. No one knew who was who, expect Bra and Pan knew each other. Everytime a guy would ask Pan to dance Bra would come snatch her away and Pan was honestly greatfull for that.

The hours ticked by and 10:00 o'clock came and went as people started leaving. Pan made her way to the outside balcony feeling a little hurt and rejected. She knew that maybe Trunks couldn't help it if he didn't show up because of his job but he still promised. Maybe he just forgot all together, that thought made Pan sick. She took off her mask no longer wanting to wear it.

Down below the Breifs backyard was decked out in golden Christmas lights. With a smile Pan went down the balcony steps and into the back yard looking up at the lights. It reminded her so much of stars, the thing she probably missed most about the country.

Trunks came home at 10:15, still in his business suit he made it to the ballroom where everyone was. He was going to dance with Pan at least once.

"There you are!" Bra said seeing her brother. She was no longer wearing her mask as she grabbed his arm and lead him to the balcony door "You owe me big time!" She told him.

"What?" He asked her confused.

"I kept guys away from her all night" Bra said motioning her head down.

Trunks followed her gaze and saw Pan looking at all the lights a soft smile growing on his face.

"Go get her" Bra told her brother giving him a shove.

She watched him walk out with a smile on her face before someone taped her shoulder. She turned to see Goten smiling at her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked we holding out his hand.

"Yes you may" Bra told him smiling before taking it.

Trunks stepped out on the balcony careful to not make any noise. He took of his suit jacket and tie leaving him in his black suit pants and white button up shirt. He made his way down to Pan.

"Goodnight young lady" he said walking up to her with his hands in his pockets.

Pan turned around to face him "You came" she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh well I had to" Trunks said stepping closer to her. "You see I promised a special young lady that I would come tonight." He said taking his hands out of his pockets and grabbing hers. He placed her left hand on his shoulder before resting his right hand on her lower back and holding her right hand with his left.

"She really should feel honored you know" he told her as he began to make them dance.

"Oh? And why is that?" Pan asked playing along.

"Because it's only to certain people that I make promises to. And when I make a promise, I never break it."

"I'm sure she feels extremely honored then" Pan said smiling.

"It's me who should feel honored though" Trunks told her.

"And why is that?" Pan asked confused.

"Because she kept her promise too, and now I'm dancing with the most gorgeous girl I've ever known."

"You don't mean that" Pan said in a small voice as she looked down and her face became red.

Trunks stopped their dance but he didn't let go of Pan.

"Little One, look at me please" he told her.

Slowly Pan looked up at him, still blushing. Trunks had to stop himself right then and there from not kissing her.

"You may see me as many things, but please never see me as a liar. I'm not lying Pan, I think you're beautiful."

"Thank you" Pan told him as he began to make them dance again.

"You know, I don't think badly of you if that's what you think" Pan told him hoping he didn't think so.

"Oh really? Haven't You called me; jerk, smart ass, pompous, self-centered, lazy, demanding, really the list can go on."

"Well you are all those thing" Pan told him. "Though I guess I'm use to them by now, I don't mean harm by them."

"I know" Trunks told her smiling. "I was just teasing."

"You look nice when you do that" Pan told him.

"When I do what?" Trunks asked confused.

"Smile, not smirk but actually smile."

"I always knew you liked staring at me."

"Oh yes" Pan said rolling her eyes. "I just simply cannot help myself."

Trunks stopped their dancing and let go of Pans hand before reaching in his pocket.

"I got you a present" he told her handing her a box.

"What is it?" Pan asked him.

"You have to open it" he told her.

Pan opened it to reval a silver bracelet with a charm on it.

"It's a charm bracelet" Trunks told her getting it out of the box and holding it up towards her.

"It's a cherry blossom" Pan said smiling at the charm.

"Yep" Trunks told her as he put it on her left wrist. "You can fill it up with more as time goes by, more memories" he said before putting the box back in his pocket.

"Thank you Trunks!" Pan said as she stood on her tip toes to wrap both her arms tightly around his neck. "I love it."

"You're welcome" Trunks told her as he held her tightly.

Pan slowly let go of his neck but Trunks didn't let go of her. She leaned her head back slightly and there Trunks looked down at her there eyes meeting. He couldn't help but notice how full and lush her lips looked. He wasn't going to deny himself any longer.

Pan's heart was beating so fast she was pretty sure Trunks could hear it or feel it.

Slowly Trunks lowered his head and Pan wanting to meet him half way closed her eyes as she pressed down on his shoulders to stand on the tips of her toes.

Their lips met and Pans legs immediately turned to jello. It was a good thing Trunks was holding onto her or she would of fallen. Both of them couldn't believe what was happening. It was as if fireworks were going off in both of them celebrating together. When they pulled away they were breathing heavily and both were smiling.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time" Trunks told her.

"I'm glad you finally did" Pan told him smiling as a vibrant blush lit up her cheeks.

"Dende I love it when you blush" Trunks told her before cupping her right cheek and kissing her again.

"Pan?!" ChiChi's voice sounded in the back yard breaking them apart.

"I'd best get you in" Trunks told Pan smiling. "I bet everyone is looking for you."

Pan took his arm and neither of them were able to keep the giant smile off of their faces.

**Me: Ermagersh! They kissed!**

**Goten: They did what?!**

**Me: Calm down Goten...**

**Goten: B-but, but...**

**Me: *Shakes head * YOU WILL NOT RUIN THE MOMENT.**

**Goten: Okay...**

**Me: SO! Does anybody have any ideas of what I can make Trunks andPan do for memories so she can get more charms? He'll be taking her out on their first date in the next chapter. P.S THE KIDS WILL BE ARRIVING SOMEWHERE BETWEEN HALLOWEEN- CHRISTMAS IN THE STORY, SO SOON! I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND FOR WHEN BUT SOMEWHERE AROUND THAT TIME!**


	9. Rebel's Of The Night

**Awesomegirl789: Haha an unexpected gift!**

**Super Pan-Chan: I'm sorry! I don't mean too, honest**!

**ssj 4 pan mystic: No you're not the only one to wonder. Pan turns Super Saiyan four in my story Butterflies, her and Trunks both. **

**Pam: Thanks!**

**Sport cars are awesome: Thanks!**

**Prince Yuken: Haha yeah! Say do you have anymore villain names? They can be male or female? But I need a few more.**

**vane-.-16: Thanks!**

**Countrygirl19: Awe thank you!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha yes well I have a star idea for one since she loves stars and then a teddy bear for their first date... You'll see why.**

**ynallesh: Haha thanks!**

**Karin: Thank you! It means so much!**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**Nine-Rebels Of The Night**

Pan was sitting on her bed late in the evening one night when there was a tap on her window. With an eyebrow raised Pan moved her curtains aside to see Trunks flying outside her window. With a smile she opened it and he sat on the window seal.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him curiously.

"I've come to take you on a date" he told her.

"You know a normal boyfriend would call ahead of time" Pan said smiling.

"Ah yes, but I am not a normal boyfriend" Trunks told her.

"I'm not ready" Pan told him looking around her room frantically.

"You look just fine the way you are" Trunks told her. She was wearing a light blue pair short shorts with a nice sleeveless white shirt. It was made in a way that it looked loose on her in a nice way. Trunks himself was wearing some tan shorts with a light blue shirt on.

"Don't you know what time it is?" Pan said looking at her clock that read 9.

"Yeah so" Trunks told her shrugging. "I'll kidnap you if I have to."

Pan looked at him knowing what he said was true. "Just give a minute" she told him before running into her bathroom. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth before coming out and slipping on a pair of white Toms she had.

"Ready?" Trunks asked her.

"Ready" Pan told him as she turned off her light and went to the window.

Trunks flew out before offering her his hand. Pan took and flew out her window before gently shutting it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, my mom thinks I'm asleep. Maybe I should tell her-"

"Nah, it's more fun to sneak out" Trunks told her smirking.

"Where are we going Anyways?"

"Don't worry, I'll have you back before the sun comes out. I promise" he told her before taking her hand with a smile. "I'll make a rebel out of you yet." He said before he took off with her.

An hour later when ChiChi walked into Pans room she screamed before frantically running down the stairs to Goku.

"GOKU! GOKU! PAN'S GONE! SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

"Oh no ChiChi she's fine" Goku said as if it were nothing.

"Nothing?" ChiChi said through greeted teeth. "My baby is gone, and you say it's nothing?! Someone could of kidnapped her!"

"Kidnaped? Oh no, no, no Hun. It was Trunks."

"Trunks?" ChiChi asked confused.

"Yeah, Trunks was by her window about an hour ago or so and then he left with her. I guess they went somewhere."

ChiChi gasped "Trunks snuck Pan out for a date! I would be so mad right now if I didn't think it was cute instead! That boy is lucky that I like him!"

Trunks landed on the pier and Pan looked at all the lights on the rides in awe.

"It's beautiful here at night" Trunks told her. "It's when the rides really come to life, that's why I snuck you out. Have you ever been to one of these?"

Pan shook her head "Never."

"Well its a good think you have me as a guide then" Trunks told her.

Pan smiled at him getting excited "Let's go!" She said taking his hand before going off making him laugh.

"Don't tell me you're scared" Trunks told Pan as they stood in front of the roller coaster. They had rode just about every ride... Every ride but this one. A giant roller coaster that spread out all over the pier with big loops and very steep drops.

"I'm not scared!" Pan told him.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked her teasingly "You've been staring at if for a few minutes now. We don't have to get on it-"

"We're riding it! I am not scared" Pan said as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the roller coaster.

Pan wasn't scared of heights, how could she be when she loved flying so much? It was just the fear of not being in control, Trunks understood that but he still loved to tease Pan. All-in-all though Pan loved the roller coaster especially when riding with Trunks. Something about holding onto his arm made it not scary at all.

"Hey young lady!" Said a man at a booth calling out to Pan. When she turned to look at him he continued

"How about you get that boy of yours to win you a prize?"

Pan raised an eyebrow at Trunks to see if he was up for it. Trunks smirked always ready for a a challenge as they walked over to the booth. Many other couples were over there and as they got closer they saw it was a high striker or also known as the strength tester.

"Which would you like?" The man asked Pan pointing to a row of stuffed animals.

Pan smirked and looked at the biggest one up there "The big white bear with a blue ribbon around its neck."

"Ooh" the man said smiling wide. "The popular request of the night! But in order to get it, your man must make weight HIT the bell! The first try is free, but of he goes again you have to pay!"

Trunks smirked knowing that hitting the bell would be all to easy. He picked up the hammer with one hand as others crowed around to watch and to go next.

"You might want to use both arms" the man advised Trunks. He was the type of person that traveled with the fair so he had no idea just who Trunks was.

"I'm good" Trunks told him. Trunks in a effortless manner made the hammer hit the base and the weight hit the bell knocking it off.

The man and the crowed looked shocked as Trunks caught the falling bell and Pan smiled brightly.

"Y-you broke it" the man said shocked.

"Oops" Trunks said with a shrug as he handed the man the bell and hammer back. "Now, the bear" he said motioning towards Pan who was smiling brightly.

"Ah y-yes" the man said not wanting to get Trunks mad. He quickly got the bear down and handed it to Pan. It made Trunks laugh to see the sight the thing looked half-her size.

"Thanks for winning it for me" Pan told him.

"That thing is almost half your size Little One" Trunks told her as they began walking.

"I don't care" Pan said smiling.

"I have one more place to take you" Trunks told her.

"Where?" Pan asked confused as to where it could be. It was after midnight and just about everything was closed.

Trunks wrapped an arm around her shoulders tightly.

"Hold on" he told her before disappearing away.

When Pan opened her eyes they were in an empty field. There was one tree out in the middle of the whole thing before woods started surrounding it.

"Look up" Trunks whispered to her.

Pan looked up and her eyes widened as she dropped her bear slightly. Looking up she could see thousand, upon thousand of stars and galaxies.

"It's so beautiful" Pan whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you" Trunks said moving to stand in front of her. "May I have this dance?"

Pan smiled before gently placing her bear down and taking his hand. It was their own dance, not the formal kind but both of them moving together in rhythm.

"So tell me Little One, how did you enjoy our first date?" Trunks asked her smirking.

"I would say it's been amazing, I truly loved it."

"So you wouldn't mind me coming and kidnapping you more often?"

"Not at all" Pan told him grinning.

Trunks stopped their dancing and looked down at Pan "And how do you feel about kissing on the first date?"

Pans heart started pumping faster than normal. Her thoughts went back to the only other first date she had been on, with Jared. He had tried to kiss her but Pan told him he was moving to fast and she didn't want him to. Now here with Trunks, that's all she wanted him to do was kiss her. They hasn't kissed since her birthday a few weeks ago.

"I would say" Pan began. "That I have been waiting for you to kiss me all night, so just do it already."

Trunks laughed "I'm sorry I made you wait" he told her before leaning down the rest of the way and kissing her.

Trunks kept his word and he had Pan back before the sun came up. Pan was exhausted when she got home, but alive in all the same way as well. She fell onto her bed with the giant stuffed bear Trunks had won for her before going to sleep.

**Day: So when can we expect to see the little kids?!**

**Me: Around Christmas time, that way it give Trunks and Pan plenty of time to bond! You guys have any suggestions on anything you might want them to do?**


	10. Laser Tag

**Awesomegirl789: Haha I can do that! It's September!**

**Karin: Ha I can try to do it! Sounds fun!**

**Da Kurlzz: Haha thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha of course! I had to make him show off... Just a little.**

**Countrygirl19: thanks! I think Goku would approve.**

**Prince Yuken: Thanks! As a memory? I'm confused... More than likely modern day Pan won't ever be pregnant in this fic**

**Pam: LMAO! That would be funny!**

**Dbzlover500: Haha thank you!**

**ynallesh: Ha, me too! Thanks!**

**vane-.-16: Lmao! I would say so!**

**Super Pan-Chan: I want a kitten too!**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**Ten- Laser Tag**

"Pan, have you ever done this before?" Bra asked her best friend.

"Umm... No. You?"

"No" Bra said as she turned towards Trunks and Goten.

The four of them were at a new arcade an about to play laser tag with 26 other people. Ages ran from 30- 12, and the last person standing was going to get a $100.

"You guys ready?!" Goten asked the most excited.

"All I have to say Goten is that you had best hide" Trunks told him.

"Cause as soon as I see you, I'm shooting."

The bell went off and soon it was

madness. Everyone was runnin around blasting anybody they could. Trunks and Goten had both ran off somewhere the competive sides coming out.

"Pan I have no idea what to do!" Bra said holding up her gun.

Pan shrugged "I don't either, let's go hide somewhere."

Before the girls got there Bra got shot, she didn't care as she shrugged before walking out happy the she didn't have to do that anymore.

"Great" Pan said duly as she was now left alone.

Suddenly someone pushed her aside and shot at someone aiming at her.

Pan looked up to see a boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Hey that was a close one, you almost got hit. Wanna team-"

Before he could finish a shot came and got him. Trunks walked up a smirk on his face as the boy had to leave.

"There you are Little One, where's Bra?"

"She's out" Pan told him.

"Already?" He asked some what shocked.

"Yep."

"Have you even shot anybody yet?"

"Nope" she said smiling.

"Little One, you need to start shouting."

"Yeah I would... But I don't know how to shoot the gun" Pan told him.

Trunks laughed "Come on" he said taking her hand before running so no one saw them.

They were quite as they snuck up behind someone. Trunks told Pan how to hold her gun.

"Now shoot" Trunks whispered in her ear.

"But he's a kid" Pan whispered back looking at the 12 year old.

"Do you want to win or not?" Trunks told her.

"Well, yes."

"Then shoot."

Pan shot and hit the boys vest knocking him out of the game.

"I hit him!" Pan said "I hit somebody!" She said happily before giving Trunks a hug.

"Now let's go kick some ass" Trunks said as they took off together.

Trunks and Pan together were a force to be reckoned with. Now that they were together there was no raring them apart as shot people.

The only ones left were now Trunks, Pan, and Goten who was trying is best to hide from them.

"Come out, come out where ever you are" Trunks called out to Goten.

"No way!" Came his voice.

"I've got an idea" Trunks told Pan.

"What?"

"Instant Transmission" he said. Pan grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly before they appeared Behind Goten. Before the Saiyan realized what was happening Trunks and Pan shot him.

"Awe man! I should of used instant transmission!" Goten said.

"Too bad you didn't" Trunks said smirking.

"Well now it's just you two! So who's going to win?!"

Trunks looked at Pan who raised an eyebrow daring him to get her out.

"Ah I guess I can share my glory with you Little One" Trunks told her.

"Since you're afraid of the fight."

"Oh please Boxer Boy, I am not scared to fight you."

"Is that a challenge to a spar?" Trunks asked a smirk on his face.

"Only unless you're too afraid."

"I look forward to it" he told her still smirking.

Next weekend Trunks and Pan were in the gravity room, fixing to have their spar. Trunks wasn't wearing a shirt only training pants and Pan was only wearing a sport bra and spandex shorts. They had both attempted to drive the other crazy, and it was working.

"Ready Little One?" Trunks asked looking down at her.

"I'm more than ready."

Their spar began. Trunks knew Goku had taught Pan how to fight but he was surprised about how well she actually could. Every time he tried to hit her she would either move out of the way or block it. Pan had a lot of moves and she tried them. She only hit Trunks a few times, but he never hit her. They longer they spared the more Trunks wanted was Pan. In a flash of an eye he went Super Saiyan before pinning Pan down on the floor and going back to his normal form.

"You cheated!" Pan told him as he held her wrist.

"How?" He asked her raising an eye brow.

"You went Super, duh."

"You have no proof" Trunks said smirking.

"I saw you!" Pan said smiling.

"Oh, are you sure? The light could be playing a trick on you. Just don't want to admit that I'm better" Trunks said.

Pan didn't say anything as she blushed and Trunks smirked. "No smart comebacks?"

Now it was time for Pan to smirk. "I have other ways of dealing with you now Boxer Boy" she said.

"Huh? Like how?" Trunks asked confused.

Pan wiggled her wrist free from Trunks. His hands were now on both sides of her face as his own was just inches from hers.

"Like this" Pan said before wrapping both her arms around Trunks' neck before kissing him.

Trunks immediately started kissing back. His tongue started tickling her bottom lip wanting to enter. Pan opened her mouth more letting it. To get him back for cheating she decided to have a little fun. Pan started lightly tracing Trunks back as she pressed herself against him more.

That little vixen Trunks thought. She knows what shes doing!

Trunks broke apart and looked at her "Are you sure you want to mess with fire?" He asked her in a husk breath.

"I'm not warm enough yet" Pan said smirking. She had no idea just how much it turned Trunks on, but she had a pretty good guess since she could feel his hardened member.

Pan kissed him again before wrapping a leg around his waist and flipping them over so she was on top. Trunks not about to let her win flipped them back over. And thats when the door opened Trunks and Pan broke apart looking at the person who entered.

Vegeta stood there staring at them with wide eyes. "What are you doing?!" He asked to two of them.

"This room is for sparing not mating!"

"Oh my Dende" Pan said jumping up her face as red as a tomato. She was so embarrassed at being caught as ae walked out, Trunks behind her. He honestly couldn't care less that his dad had walked in on them. He couldn't stop laughing at the face Vegeta had made when he saw them.

"It's not funny!" Pan told Trunks lightly hitting him on the arm as they walked down the hallway.

"Maybe not for you, but I found it quite comical" Trunks told her smirking.

"There's no telling what your dad thinks of me now!"

"Well he obviously approves."

"Huh?" Pan asked confused.

"Trust me Little One, he does. If he didn't approve he wouldn't of yelled 'This is not the place for mating!' He would of tried to kill us."

"Still" Pan said feeling a bit better. "We'll need to be more careful next time."

**Goten: Why did you make Trunks and Pan team up?!**

**Me: So they would get you out. **

**Goten: I have a feeling that they'll take over the world someday!**

**Me: Goten, stop being a drama queen. **


	11. Feline, A Feline

**Sport Cars Are Awesome: Haha thanks! I bet they could too!**

**Karin: Haha I only pick on Goten because I love him so much!**

**Dbzlover500: Haha yes I just HAD too**! Lmao

**ynallesh: Lmao BUSTED is right!**

**Super Pan-Chan: More, more, more chapters coming your way!**

**Awesomegirl789: Haha you'll see!**

**Pam: Haha and it was his son and 'Kakarrots brat!'**

**Guest: That's a good idea! I'll save that idea for later when it gets warm again, in the spring. And the kids can participate in it too!**

**Msanimegeek: kitties! Trick-or-treaters! Maybe thanksgiving and some other stuff! Then the kids!**

**PrincessPorsha: Thanks!**

**Vane-.-16: Haha thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

11- Feline, A Feline

"Momma, where are we going?" Pan asked ChiChi as she lead her daughter and Bra through the mall.

"Oh, you'll see" ChiChi said smiling.

They soon landed in a pet store and Bra and Pan looked around their eyes wide.

"Well Bulma and I have both talked about it, and we decided to let you girls have a kitten. They're already paid for so you just have to pick one out."

"Ah!" Pan and Bra said happily before running to where the kittens were.

Bra picked out a orange kitten with green eyes and a purple collar who she named Marble. Pan picked out a kitten that had a white and gray coat with blue eyes and a a blue collar, she didn't know what to name him yet.

Bulma was sitting at the table reading a magazine when Trunks came in.

"Hello son" se said happily.

"Hi..." Trunks said raising an eyebrow slightly as he went to the refrigerator and grabbed a coke.

"Sit down and come talk to me" Bulma said laying her hand in front of a chair that was at the head of the table.

Slowly Trunks sat down wondering what his mother was wanting to talk to him about.

"So..." Bulma said. "You and Pan have made it official.."

"I guess" Trunks said shrugging. "We've been dating for a few months now."

"I mean with the media" Bulma said smiling. She shut her magazine and on the cover of it was Trunks and Pan walking through the park holding hands. In big letters it read 'Has the president of Capsule Corp finally found love?'

Trunks sighed as he banged his head on the table, he didn't even know there was any photographers following them that day.

"Stupid photographers" Trunks muttered.

"What I want to know, is why you like her so much?"

Trunks sat his head up swiftly and looked at his mother confused. "I thought you liked Pan?"

"Oh no! Don't get me wrong at all dear, I love Pan to death and I'm so happy you two have found each other. I'm just curious... You see with all your other girl friends you never showed them any attention in public like you do Pan. You never hugged them, kissed them, held there hand anything in public. Now your going out with Pan and you two are all the time holding hands in public. I know she hugs you a lot, and you don't seem bothered at all by it."

"Pan's different mom. I don't really know what it is. The way I felt about those other girls isn't even close to how I feel about Pan. When I was out them I didn't hold there hands or anything because I didn't want the media getting the wrong idea, like that" he said pointing to the magazine cover. "But with Pan... I don't know. Honestly it doesn't bother me. I want everyone to see us together, I want them to know she's mine."

Bulma smiled a secret smile, her son was falling in-love.

"And one of the best things about her is that I can completely be myself around her" Trunks continued. "She likes all my sides... Even the ones I get from dad" he said smirking.

Bulma rolled her eyes before smiling "Well that's a good thing then."

Just then ChiChi walked in with Bra and Pan their kittens in there arms.

"Look Momma!" Bra said happily holding her kitten out to Bulma.

"Her name is marbles!"

"Awe" Bulma said takin the cat from Bra and petting her.

"What'd you name yours little one?" Trunks asked Pan as she stood in front of him smiling as her kitten was safely in her arms.

"I don't know yet.. I'm still thinking."

"He doesn't do much does he" he asked her as looked at the cat.

"Well he's just a kitten" Pan told him.

Trunks went to pet him and when the cat saw his hand getting close by he started hissing at him. The Saiyan looked at the feline dully.

"I don't like him" he told Pan.

"Awe Boxer Boy you haven't even given him a chance!" Pan said with a laugh before she gasped, her eyes wide. "That's it! That's his name!"

"What?" Trunks asked her.

"BB!"

"Huh?" Trunks asked confused.

"BB! It stands for Boxer Boy!"

"You can't be serious, naming that demon cat after me!" Trunks told her in disbelief.

"Oh but I am!" Pan said laughing.

"I still don't like him" Trunks said crossing his arms.

"Awe" Pan said before kissing Trunks cheek. "You're still my favorite Boxer Boy."

"I better be" Trunks mumbled.

"Panny!" Bra said getting her attention. "You know what?! When our kittens get older, they can have kittens!"

"Oh great" Trunks said sarcastically. "'Cause that's just what we need, more demon cats!"

Pan laughed at him "That sounds like a great idea!"

Later that night everything was sat up for BB and he was currently laying on the giant teddy bear Trunks had won for Pan on their first date. Pan smiled at him as she scratched him behind his ear, if Trunks saw him laying on it he would have a fit**.**

**Me: *Smiling at Trunks***

**Trunks: Why are you looking at me like that?**

**Me: What you said about Pan, D'awh!**

**Trunks: Don't start it!**

**Me: *Holds up BB* Don't make me rub him on you.**

**Trunks: Get the demon cat away from me!**

**Me: You know you want to pet him!**

**Trunks: No I do not!**


	12. Trick-Or-Treat

**Goku Rules98: You're welcome! I just had to use your name, I loved it! Thanks for letting me know!**

**dbzamywinxchic: LMAO! That's so funny!**

**Super Pan-Chan: LMAO! That's so funny!**

**Treasure: Haha thanks!**

**Karin: Me too!**

**Sport cars are awesome: Here you go!**

**Dbzlover500: Haha yes I used your name!**

**Da Kurlzz: From like egypt? Lol**

**Prince Yuken: Haha! That's a good idea!**

**Guest: Thanks! ^-^**

**Pam: The villians won't show up until after the kids had been there for a while and I don't know when Pan will turn Super Saiyan.**

**Princess Porsha: Haha thanks!**

**Awesomegirl789: Haha yes Goku Rules gave me idea! I loved it so much I just had to do it!**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**12- Trick-Or-Treat**

It was now October, Halloween to be precise. Pan made her way over to Trunks apartment before the little trick or treaters started coming out and let herself in. Trunks had given her a key weeks ago. They had plans of watching scary movies tonight, what else is one of the best ways to spend all hallows eve?

Pan sat BB, who she had brought with her on the back of Trunks couch. Trunks who was in his kitchen saw the cat and glared at him.

"Did you have to bring Demon cat?" He asked Pan still staring at BB.

"Awe" Pan said walking into his kitchen. "Is someone jealous of a cat?"

"Psh, no" Trunks said obviously lying.

It made Pan smirk "You totally are!"

"Well Demon started it!"

"Demon is not his name, it's BB!"

Trunks sighed "I'll never understand why you named him after me. It's obvious it hates me."

"Simple, I did it to bug you" Pan said smiling before giving him a quick kiss.

"Did you get the movies?"

"Yes. I've got all the Halloween movies, Nightmare On Elm Street, and Child's Play. Now Little One which ones do you want to watch."

"Not Child's Play, that's for sure" Pan said shuttering. "Hmm... Let's watch the Halloween movies. What's Halloween with out a Michael Myers?"

Soon pizza that Trunks had ordered arrived and the two got settled in his living room on the couch. Pan was sitting in the middle of Trunks and BB who was on a chair arm.

"Getting scared?" Trunks asked smirking as Pan wrapped her arms around his waist and curled up beside him.

"No" Pan said even though she was partly hidding her face. It started storming out side adding a more scary effect.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing Pan to jump.

"Who the hell could that be?" Trunks asked mainly himself.

"Trick-or-treaters!" Pan said happily sitting up.

"Why would they come to my door?"

"You live in a apartment" Pan told him. "They're probably going to all the doors. Remember the bags of candy your mom gave you the other day?"

"Yeah..."

"Those were for the trick-or-treaters."

"Oh..."

"Don't tell me you've ate them all."

"Not all of them... How was I suppose to know they were for kids?"

Pan just shook her head at him before smiling. "I'll give them candy!" She said before jumping up and running to go get the candy before opening the door.

Trunks looked over at the couch chair arm to see BB looking at him.

"Demon cat" he muttered.

"I just saw the cutest little-" Pan began walking back in before she stopped. "Seriously?" She asked seeing Trunks and BB stare each other down.

She sat back down at her spot in the middle. BB got off the chair arm and came to lay down my Pan as Trunks wrapped an arm around her. BB hissed at Trunks, so Trunks growled at the feline slightly.

"Are you growling at a cat?" Pan asked him.

"That's no cat" Trunks told Pan. "It's a spawn of hell!" He said as BB made strange hissing noises.

"Stop it you two!" Pan finally said making the both of them look at her. "You two are just going to have to get along! I don't care if you don't like each other or not! Now, let's continue watching the movie."

The storm outside got worse but kids in the apartment building kept coming. Pan loved handing them candy and seeing their cute costumes. Trunks and BB didn't bother each other for the rest of the night.

By the time it was 10 all the trick or treaters were done, and by 11:30 Trunks and Pan had finished the 2nd Halloween movie.

Suddenly the electricity went out and Trunks and Pan looked at each other.

"It must be the storm" he told her.

"Let me use the bathroom right quick before we leave" she said heading towards that way. It was getting close to her curfew.

While Pan was in the bathroom Trunks phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Trunks honey is your electricity out?" His mother asked from the other line.

"Yeah" he told her. "It just went out."

"So is Capsule Corp, the storm knocked out a lot of power lines. Have you been watching the news?"

"No, Pan and I have been watching scary movies. I was about to take her home."

"Oh no you can't do that!" Bulma said "The weather man said it's going to get worse. You two are going to have to stay inside. I'll call ChiChi and talk to her about it, Pan will have to stay there for the night."

Trunks' mind wondered to Instant Transmission. If he did that, Pan and him wouldn't have to get out at all. But something was stopping him from telling his mom that.

"Okay" he finally told her.

"Now Trunks, just because she's spending the night doesn't mean you can try anything."

For some reason that didn't set well with Trunks as he gritted his teeth. "Are you insinuating that I would try to take advantage of Pan?"

"No Trunks, but you never know what will happen" Bulma shot back before sighing. "Just... If you do-do anything be careful. Don't make me into a grandma so soon."

"Fine" Trunks said still in a bad mood. Pan walked in right as he was hanging up.

"What's going on?" She asked him worriedly at seeing his angry face.

"Nothing" he said trying to smile at her. "Looks like you're staying the night here because of the storm."

"Oh" Pan said misunderstanding. "You don't want me-"

Trunks realizing what she must of been thing cut in. "No! No, that's not it. My mom said something that just got under my skin that's all. Now let's go get you something to wear" he told her before leading her to his bed room. BB slowly followed them and as soon as he got into Trunks room he jumped on his bed. It was way bigger than a king sized bed with a gray comforter.

"Will one of my shirts work?" He asked handing her a blue one.

"Yeah, thanks" she said smiling before goin to the bathroom and changing. While she was gone Trunks decided to put on his sleeping pants.

Pan walked out and Trunks smiled at her. The shirt he had given her was a blue long sleeved shirt that was way to big on her. It came down to about her mod thigh and the sleeve parts were diffently to long.

"I'll let you have my bed" Trunks told her.

"Where will you sleep?" Pan asked confused.

"On the couch" he told her.

Pan grabbed his hand knowing something was wrong. "Just sleep with me in your bed. It's big enough."

"Pan" he said sighing, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "I don't want you to think that i'm wanting you to do anything-"

Pan snorted "As if you could ever make me do something I'm not ready to do."

"My mother apparently does" he told her gritting his teeth again.

"Well I know you won't" Pan said simply. "You're not like that. Of course I care about how your mother feels about me, but I honestly don't care what she thinks we're doing tonight. I just watched two scary movies, I don't want to be alone and I want to cuddle with my boyfriend."

Trunks smirked at her "Okay."

"Yay!" Pan said as they mad ether way over to the bed. It was a good thing they had good vision or they wouldn't of been able to see anything.

Pan got in the middle of the bed as Trunks got in after her and slid over towards her. Pan immediately snuggled up to him as he wrapped an arm around her. On the end of the be BB was trying to make himself comfortable.

"What's Demon doing on my-"

Pan interrupted him with a kiss. "Just go to sleep Trunks."

"Fine" Trunks said frowning. He may not of liked the Demon cat, but for some crazy reason Pan did.

**Me: *Holds up BB* Oh Trunks...**

**Trunks: Keep him away from me!**


	13. Girls Night

**Vane-.-16: Haha me too!**

**Karin: Haha thanks!**

**Pam: I watched a little bit of it Monday. Lol it's just whenever I have the spare time.**

**Msanimegeek: Haha you'll see!**

**ynallesh: Haha thanks!**

**Dbzlover500: Yeah, they're in here their just not really involved and as close as the Sons and Briefs. They'll be coming up soon!**

**Prince Yuken: Haha of course he would! ;)**

**Awesomegirl789: Haha thanks!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha that's funny!**

**Countrygirl19: Thanks! :D**

***I OWN NO Dragon Ball Z CHARACTERS! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**

**Thirteen- Girls Night**

"Pan, wake up" Bra said elbowing her friend in the side.

"I'm up!" Pan said sitting up in her chair swiftly. She looked around and frowned when she realized she was still at school.

"Bra, I'm tired" she said fixing to lay her head back down.

"Well maybe if you would stop staying over so late at my brothers you wouldn't be" Bra said smirking.

"Ooh" said Zoey a girl who sat in front of them. "Pan and your brother getting hot and heavy, eh?" She told Bra.

"Oh shut up you two" Pan said sitting up. "It's not like that, he just helps me study."

"Study what excally?" Bra asked snickering "I know it can't be school work considering that huge hickey on your neck!"

Pans hand flew up to her neck as she blushed. She was thankful her shirt was all the buttoned up so they couldn't see the others.

"Haha" Pan said dully. "It's not like you've never done anything with your boyfriends."

"Weston and I aren't that far yet" Zoey said with shrug.

"Hey, I'm single at the moment" Bra told her. "Plus even when I did have boyfriends, I never let them-"

"Just shut up" Pan told her making her laugh.

"Aren't you excited?!" Bra asked Pan as they walked to Capsule Corp.

It was friday and Bra had declared that tonight was a girls night, which ment no boys.

"Bursting with joy" Pan told her sarcastically.

"You've been hanging around my brother too much" Bra told her.

"Or maybe, he's just been hanging around me too much" Pan said smiling.

The girls walked into the kitchen and was attacked with a huge hug from Goten.

"There's my darling little sister!"

"You just saw me this morning" Pan told him.

"Can't I just tell you hi?"

"Hi" she told him.

"What are you doing here?" Bra asked him frowning.

"Awe, i've missed you too Bra" she just looked at him and he continued.

"I've just came over to play video games with Trunks that's all."

Pan looked back and forth between Goten and Bra before doing a little gasp.

"Well look at the time, Bra and I have many, many things to do tonight! Catch you later dork!" She told her brother before grabbing Bras hand and taking off. They saw Trunks on their way there.

"Hi Trunks" Pan said briefly stoping to kiss his cheek. "Bye Trunks" she said before running up the stairs, Bra behind her.

"What in the world..." Trunks asked himself confused.

"What was that?" Pan asked Bra once they entered her room.

"What?" Bra asked confused as she took off her back pack and started changing.

"Oh you know what!" Pan said doing the same. "What's going between you and Goten?!"

"Nothing."

"I call Bull Crap! Tell me!"

"Fine" Bra huffed. "Ever since Jeremey and I broke up I haven't dated anyone because I thought Goten was going to ask me out. Instead though, I find out he asked out that bimbo Paris. I don't know what to do! One minute he's flirting with me and being super sweet and kind and then he's off in lala land thinking about Paris."

Pan frowned "I'll go kick his ass!"

"Pan don't!" Bra said stopping her from leaving the room.

"Okay..." Pan said. "But I have to get something to drink."

Before Bra could stop her Pan was out her door and making her way down the stairs. She sneaked into the kitchen not letting Trunks or Goten know she was there. They were to busy fixing them something to eat. Pan grabbed a coke before walking behind Goten and hitting the back of his head.

"Owe!" He said before turning aroud and seeing Pan. "What was that for?!"

Pan shrugged "For being a jerk." She said.

"What was that?" Goten asked Trunks.

"Well apparently, for being a jerk" Trunks told him.

"Awe man, I miss it when you were the jerk."

"He still is a jerk" Pan told him. "I've just come to get use to it and love it" she said before walking back to Bra's room.

"Haha!" Trunks told Goten.

"Pan, let's go!" Bra told her.

"I'm coming!" She said going down the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Trunks asked them as they were about to head out the door.

"We're going to get something to eat and then we're going shopping!" Bra told them practically bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Come on" Pan said pushing her through the door. "I'm starving!"

Trunks and Goten were playing video games when Marbles and BB came into the room. Marbles who was a naturally friendly cat jumped up on Goten wanting him to pet her. He did so as she purred. BB however looked at Trunks and meowed before scratching his arm.

"Ah! Damn demon cat!" Trunks yelled at BB who hissed at him.

"I swear, if Pan didn't love you so much I would kill you!" Trunks said before hissing back at BB and scaring him off. "Damn cat" he muttered.

"I can't believe.. You and that cat!" Goten said laughing so hard he was afraid he would pee himself.

**Me: Trunks, you've got a question!**

**Trunks: What?**

**Ivette: Why don't you like BB? He's so cute!**

**Trunks: *Eye starts to twitch* The cat started it! I tried to be nice, okay! Remember, I tried to pet him but the... The thing hissed at me!**

**Pan: BB is not a thing!**

**Trunks: It's a spawn of hell!**

**Pan: Trunks! You should be nice to him, he is named after you after all.**

**Ivette: Maybe that's why you two don't get along.**


	14. Babysitting Fun

**Princess Porsha: Haha yes!**

**Awesomegirl789: Haha not yet! They will soon, probably after this chapter!**

**Karin: Haha.. Well I was just going to let you guys use your imagination on what happened! Lol**

**Countrygirl19: Haha! I love writing it honestly!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha do it! Cut Paris!**

**Prisci99: Haha that's a good idea!**

**Yuken: Haha! Poor Trunks!**

**ynallesh: Haha thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha yes he is! Thanks!**

**Dbzlover500: Haha how true**

**Fourteen- Baby Sitting Fun!**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Gohan asked Pan for the 10th time that minute.

"Yes" Pan said sighing. "Go Gohan! You and Videl have fun, Izzy and I will be just fine I promise."

"Okay, but of anything happens call us immediately and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Yes, yes I know! Now go" Pan said pushing him out the door. She saw Videl in their car and waved at her before shutting the door and turning to look at Isabelle who was staying with her for the weekend. Gohan and Videl were having a weekend to themselves. They wouldn't be back until Sunday morning. Goku, ChiChi, and Goten went to go visit Master Roshii for the weekend and wouldn't be back until Sunday night.

"So Izzy, whatcha want to do first?"

Izzy started jumping up and down "Park Panny! I want to go to the park!"

"Okay, but you have to wear your coat" Pan said going to put her black north face jacket on.

"I don't want to wear my coat" Isabelle said whining.

"But it's cold outside, you could freeze your nose off!"

Isabelle gasped as she grabbed her nose "I love my nose!"

"Then you got to put your coat, hat, and gloves on" Pan said helping her put her purple gloves on. She then put Isabelle's pink coat on her before zipping it up and putting her matching hat on as well.

"Ready?" Pan asked her smiling.

"Ready!" Isabelle said grabbing her aunts hand as they walked out of the house.

They soon arrived at the park and Isabelle soon ran towards the forts they had jumping and laughing while playing on them.

Ten minutes later Trunks arrived after getting a text message from Pan. He was wearing a light blue jacket that really brought out his eyes with the hood up.

"So why are we meeting up in a park?" He asked her once he got there.

"Because I'm not alone" Pan told him smiling.

He looked at her confused and she motioned with her head towards the fort.

"Ah, got Izzy I see."

"All weekend just about" Pan said nodding. "So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us."

"Your not going to want me to do tea parties with you two, are you?"

"Let me guess, Bra?"

"Yea" Trunks said with a shudder. "She even made my dad do it..."

Pan snickered slightly "That would be a sight to see. You and Vegeta sitting around a kids table holding up little plastic cups!"

"My mom made us, thank you very much!"

"Hey T!" Isabelle said going across the monkey bars as she just noticed Trunks.

"Hey Izzy!" He yelled back.

"Have you come to play with me and Panny?"

"I guess so" he said looking at Pan sideways with a grin.

"Yay!" Isabelle said continuing her play.

Pan went over to the swings before sitting in one, Trunks sat in the other one beside her.

"Wanna race?" Pan asked him with a smirk.

"When have I ever turned down a challenge?" He asked smirking back as he stood up holding the chains.

Pan stood up and held the chains as well "On the count of three" she told him. "One, two, three!"

The two took of swinging laughing and it wasn't soon before Trunks was a head of Pan.

"That's not fair" Pan said. "Your legs are longer!"

"Excuses, excuses" Trunks said smiling as he stopped.

Pan stopped as she blew her bangs out of her face. "Not my fault I'm so short."

Trunks got up out of his swing an stood in front of Pan before grabbing the chains of her swings.

"I like it that you're so short, It's what makes you my Little One" he told her smirking before kissing her.

"I wanna swing!" Izzy said running over, breaking Trunks and Pans kiss and stealing the seat that was

Trunks. "Push us T!"

"Yeah, push us T" Pan told him smiling.

"You women are so demanding" he said as he walked behind them.

"Get use to it" Pan said laughing.

Trunks grabbed Izzy's swing and started pushing her first as the four year old laughed happily. He then grabbed Pans swing and pushed her.

"It's getting dark" Pan said after a while.

"Who wants some pizza?" Trunks asked stopping the girls swings.

"Me! Me!" Izzy said jumping out of her swing.

"Let's go get some then!" Trunks told her smiling.

Izzy jumped on Trunks shoulders as Pan held his hand as they walked to the pizza place. Once they got there they sat at a booth. Pan and Izzy on one side and Trunks on the other.

They sat there and ate until their bells were full and surprisingly Izzy was the last one done eating. They walked back to the Sons house.

"Okay Izzy, you need to go up stairs and change into your pajamas" Pan told her.

"Panny, I don't want to" she said frowning.

"Ah, that's to bad. I think your mom packed your ballerina pajamas. But you know if you don't want to wear them, I'm sure I can fit into-"

Before Pan was even finished Izzy ran up the stairs in a mad run.

Pan smiled as she walked into the kitchen Trunks following her. He saw BB on the back of the couch and they eyed each other until he was in the kitchen.

"I swear, I have no idea what I did wrong with that cat. He just hates me" Trunks said taking off his jacket.

"Maybe he's jealous of you" Pan said taking off her jacket with a smile. "I hear your looks are to die for."

"Ah yes, one can only wish to look as good as I do. But you know if I was BB that wouldn't be the only reason I would be jealous of myself."

"Oh and what else would there be?"

"Guess" he told her as she leaned on the counter.

"Well... You're human?"

"No."

"Thumbs?"

"Wrong again" he said placing both hands on the counter on each side of her.

Pan laughed slightly "I don't know Trunks. Why would you be jealous of yourself if you were BB?"

"Well I can't very well kiss you if I'm a cat, now can I?"

"You Trunks Briefs" Pan said shaking her head. "Can be so unbelievably sweet when you want to be."

"Only for you" he told her smirking before leaning his head down to kiss her.

"Look at me!" Izzy said breaking another kiss of theirs, that's twice today. "I'a a ballerina!" She said twirling around. She was wearing a white onesie outfit with a big pink tutu on it.

"What a pretty ballerina!" Pan told her smiling.

"Panny, can we watch my favorite movie?"

"What's that?" Pan asked smiling.

"The Little Mermaid!" Izzy said running into the livingroom. Half-way through the movie Izzy was asleep.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Pan asked Trunks. "I really don't want to be by myself, alone with Izzy that is at night time."

Trunks nodded at her and she smiled "You can probably find some clothes in Goten's room if you like. I'll go lay her down" Pan said picking Izzy up and carrying the little girl to her bedroom.

Ten minutes later Trunks and Pan meet back down stairs where they turned off The Little Mermaid and onto a random channel that had the Fantastic Four playing. It wasn't long before the two of them were asleep.

"Panny! T!" Izzy said waking them up the next morning.

"Hey Izzy" Pan said smiling. "What do you want to do today?"

"Let's go to the ice rink!" She said jumping up and down.

Pan smiled "Okay we need to get dressed and eat breakfast though" Pan told her.

"Okay" Izzy said running up stairs.

Pan turned to Trunks who was barely awake. "Good morning" she told him before giving him a kiss.

"Yes it is" he said smiling.

"Want to go skating with Izzy and me?"

Trunks did a face " How about I'll just watch you two."

Pan laughed lightly "Afraid you'll fall?"

"That's totally it" Trunks said playing along. "You've caught me."

Pan smiled at him as he stretched "Let me Instant Transmission to my apartment right quick and get ready. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said leaning over to kiss her. While he did BB, who jumped up by Pan hissed at him. Trunks pulled back smirking at the cat before looking at Pan.

"Told you he was jealous of me" he told her before leaving.

Pan smiled as she looked down at BB and started petting him. The cat moved to her lap and laid down.

"BB, I'm falling in-love with him" Pan told the cat. She was mainly talking to herself but saying she was talking to the cat made her think of herself as less sane.

"I remember when I first met him, he was such a jerk. It's true he still can be a jerk at times, but that's just apart of his personality. I've seen sides of him the real sides of him and I love them all too. Not only can he be a jerk but he's smart, funny, a leader when needed, sweet, the list can go on... GAH! What am I saying? I'm talking to cat, and you probably have no idea what I'm saying do you?"

BB just meowed in response.

"I didn't think so" Pan said before getting up and going up stairs with BB still in her arms.

Trunks made it to his apartment and got ready quickly. About thirty minutes later he was back feeling refreshed but the girls... We're still getting ready. He heard the shower running in the bathroom and them laughing. Trunks sighed, he was going to have to wait for another hour he just knew it. Just then his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Came his fathers gruff voice. Trunks did a face, he forgot all about sparing with his father. Which was weird because they spared everyday.

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Let me guess, you're with Kakarrot's brat?"

"She has a name, it's Pan" Trunks told his father not wanting Pan to be called Brat.

"Yes, yes" Vegeta said over the phone. "You really like her don't you?"

Trunks was quite for a minute before he spoke up "She's the one."

"I thought she would be" Vegeta told him. Trunks could tell his father was rolling his eyes. "You two are bonding. That's why it feels like you like her more and more every time you see her."

"So to put it normally, I'm falling in-love with her."

"Yes" Vegeta answered.

"Well I already knew that" Trunks told not surprised.

Vegeta snickered on the other end of the phone. "There's more than just bonding son... Soon you two will be like wild animals in heat."

"What?!" Trunks whispered as his eyes widened. There was no denying that he had some very seductive fantasies of Pan.

Vegeta was laughing "All apart of being a Saiyan my son. What's so great about it with you and Pan is that your both Saiyan. It will just be your wild Saiyan side, you'll get more in control. And then finally if she really is 'the one' you'll mark her as your mate."

Trunks eyes were still wide. Him and Pan were going to go at it with their wild Saiyan side? And why did that turn in on so much?

"I-I'll control myself" Trunks told him.

"If you deny it" Vegeta said. "You could get sick."

"I'm not going to make Pan do anything she's not ready to do, even if it means getting sick."

"She will be ready!" Vegeta told him "That's why you'll be acting so crazy! Because you know she's ready and you want her!"

"We've only been dating for a few months-"

"A Saiyan relationship is stronger than any human relationship" Vegeta said. "A Saiyan bond is not something to mess with, you never stop loving your mate. Even if they die. The Saiyans with the strongest bonds will even die right along side with their mate, because of a broken heart. Just think about it Son" Vegeta said before hanging up.

Trunks sighed deeply, he would deal with it when it came.

Twenty minutes later when Pan and Izzy came down stairs they smelled pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"You're cooking?" Pan asked Trunks a little surprised.

"Well you and Izzy were taking to long and I was getting hungry."

Pan smiled as they ate, who knew Trunks could cook? Another thing to love about him.

"Lets go!" Izzy said when se was finished running to the door.

"Izzy!" Pan yelled after her "Put on your coat- wow" she said when the four year old opened the door to reveal a snow covered ground.

"When did it snow?" Trunks asked walking up behind them.

"Snow!" Izzy said about to run out side.

"Wait a minute" Pan said grabbing her shirt and stopping her. "If you want to play in the snow you have to wear your coat, gloves, and hat."

"Okay!" Izzy said taking off to do just that.

Once everyone was ready they went outside to enjoy the snow. Izzy was having a blast as she laughed and ran around making snow angles.

Pan was standing beside Izzy laughing when something hit her back. She turned around to see Trunks with his hands in his pockets and whistling innocently.

"Oh it's on Boxer Boy" she told him.

He laughed before winking at her. That started the snowball fight between Trunks and Pan before he grabbed her by the waist and made them fall into the snow.

"You like to cheat" Pan told him smiling.

"I like to win" he told her.

"Panny, T let's make a snowman!" Izzy said running over to them.

"Make a snowman?" Trunks asked her "Why would you want to do that?"

"It's fun!" Izzy said as she took off.

Pan sat up and watched as Trunks and Izzy made a snowman.

"Hows it look Little One?" Trunks asked Pan when it was done.

"That's the best looking snowman I've ever seen" Pan told them smiling.

"Panny" Izzy said sniffing her nose. "Can we get some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah" Pan said standing up. "Let's go in."

An hour later after everyone was relaxing there was a knock on the door. Pan was quite to surprise to see Gohan and Videl, home early.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Izzy said giving her parents hugs.

"Was you good for Panny?" Videl asked.

"Of course I was! Did you see the snowman I made with T?"

"Yeah you two did a great job" Gohan said before looking at Trunks. "Hey Trunks! Long time no see!"

"I know!" Trunks said walking over to him.

"She wasn't to bad was she?" Videl asked Pan as the boys talked.

"No not at all" Pan told her smiling. "She's a little angel. What are you and Gohan doing back so early?"

Videl shrugged "Having the night to ourselves is great, it's just... We're not teenagers anymore" she said smiling. "We missed Izzy."

Pan smiled "That's understandable I suppose."

"So.. You and Trunks eh? I heard from your Mother that you two have been going out for a while now."

"Yeah" Pan said nodding.

"And here I was thinking you couldn't stand him..." Videl said smirking.

"What can I say?" Pan said shrugging. "He rubbed off on me."

Gohan, Videl, and Izzy soon left leaving just Trunks and Pan. They spent the rest of the day being lazy as they stayed inside to keep warm.

**Me: Trunks! Another one!**

**Trunks: What?**

**Treasure: Why in hell did you call BB 'SPAWN OF HELL,A DAMN DEMON CAT'' WHEN HE HAS YOUR ****NAME?DOESN'T THAT MEAN YOUR SPAWN OF HELL AND A DEMON CAT**

**Trunks: Um, no do I look like a cat to you?**

**Pan: No, but you sure are a spawn from hell...**

**Trunks: I am a nice person!**

**Treasure, me, and Pan: If you say so...**

**Me: By the way... Trunks and Pan congratulations!**

**Trunks and Pan: On what?**

**Me: *Smirks evily* Oh you'll see... You'll see...**


	15. Unexpected Presents

**Karin: Haha I'm sorry! If I have time, I might add an extra chapter up or something about girls night, or I'll just make them have another one! ;)**

**Pam: Haha maybe you're right!**

**Dbzlover500: Haha you'll find out!**

**Sport cars are awesome: Thanks!**

**ynallesh: Haha soon!**

**Superblueowl: Haha thanks!**

**Treasure: Haha yep!**

**Awesomegirl789: Haha here you go!**

**saiya-jinPan140: Thanks!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha here you go!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha you'll see!**

**Demondeathgirl: Hahah... Oh yeah.**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**Fifteen- Unexpected Presents**

Pan was in a unfamiliar place. It was a beautiful maze garden of some sort. In the background she could see a breathtaking silver castle. She looked down at her clothes she was wearing, which was just simple night sweats and long sleeved shirt. She felt so out of place.

In the distance Pan could see someone. she squinted her eyes and that's when she saw the familiar lavender hair.

"Trunks!" Pan said running to him.

Trunks turned around and Pan stopped short. This man wasn't Trunks, yet he was. He looked older, to be maybe in his thirties, he had a little goatee- that Pan had to admit looked good on him. He was wearing what looked like some kind of black armor suit. The thing that got Pan the most though was the desperate, sad look in Trunks eyes. He looked so sick, and tired.

"Trunks?" She asked again.

"Pan" he said. She was surprised by how little his voice was different.

"Help me Little One" he told her.

"Help you do what?" Pan asked worried now. "Trunks, what's wrong?"

"Help me!" He said again.

"Trunks!" Pan said now running to him, but the harder she ran the further away he seemed to be getting.

"The answer!" Trunks said. "You have the answer!"

"The answer to what?! Please Trunks tell me! What's wrong? Why do you look so sick?"

"I'm dying, right along with you..."

Pan sat straight up in her bed breathing heavily as sweat covered her. Looking around panicky she realized she was back in her room where she slept when she spent the night at Capsule Corp.

"Haha" came Trunks' voice outside of Pans door, he was laughing. "Everybody leaves me with the job of waking Pan up."

"Oh shut up!" Bra said laughing as well "You know you like it!"

"That I do, messing with her in the morning is just too fun!" Trunks said before opening Pans door and shutting it. "Oh Little-"

Before he was even finished Pan jumped out of her bed, ran to Trunks and held on to him tightly.

"One?" Trunks finished confused. "Pan?" He said when he noticed she was was shaking. "Pan what's wrong?"

Pan laughed slightly embrassed "Nothing, it was just a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"That's the thing, I don't really know" Pan said shaking her head. "You was hurt and telling me to help you, to find the answer, but you wouldn't tell me what to help you with or the answer. Then you told me you was dying..."

"I'm okay Pan" he said holding onto her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know" Pan sighed. "It just seemed so real."

"I know what will make you feel better" he told her.

"What?" She asked looking up.

"It's Christmas, everyone's waiting down stairs to open presents."

"I do like me some presents" Pan said smiling.

Trunks smiled down at her before kissing her. "Shall we go my lady?" Trunks asked her holding out his left arm for her.

"Yes we shall" Pan smiled as she took his offered arm.

"Trunks!" Pan said two hours later. "Get that off of BB's head!"

Trunks who was laughing at the cat who had a box stuck on his shook his head. "No way! This is payback for all the times he's hissed and scratched me" Trunks said still laughing.

"BB" Pan said calling towards the cat who was spinning around crazily. "BB, come here and let mommy get that off of you" Pan said chasing the cat around. "BB!"

Trunks on the other hand was laughing so hard he was laying on his back, holding his gut.

Hours later Pan was sitting in the Saiyan room as people started arriving for the Briefs Christmas party. All the Z-fighters were suppose to be there and they were all staying until New Years.

She was a pretty red dress that had long sleeves, it showed a lot of her back stopping at her hips and her skirt flowed down gracefully.

Pan looked at her charm bracelet and smiled. She had more charms on it now. She now had a star, cat, teddy bear, and a Saiyan Creat. Yes a Saiyan Crest, Trunks got it made specially for her.

Pan couldn't help but think about her dream. She wished she knew what it meant, but it could of just been a dream. With a sigh Pan stood up and walked out of the room, the party was starting.

"Pan, honey come say hello to Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Master Roshii" ChiChi called to her as she stood by Goku.

"Hello" Pan said in a friendly voice as she walked up.

"Man, Little Pan sure has grown up" Yamcha said smiling.

"Looks just like her mother!" Roshii said staring at Pans breast.

"Don't start it Roshii" Goku warned. "You won't just have me after you, you'll have her brothers and Trunks as well."

"You think he would learn" Krillin said shaking his head.

"Hey Pan" Bra said now calling her over. She was standing by Goten and two other people she didn't know.

"This is Marron" Bra said introducing the Saiyan to the blonde.

"She's Krillin daughter and she's 16 too. And this is Drake" Bra said now pointing to the other male. "He's Yamcha's son and he's 19."

"Nice to meet you two" Pan told them.

"You too" Marron told her smiling. "Bra's already told us so much about you."

"Oh no" Pan said giving Bra a friendly stare that made the blue haired girl laugh.

"Little One" Trunks said popping up by them and wrapping his arms around Pans shoulders. "You've got to save me!"

"Where have you been?" Pan asked him.

"Running from these girl scouts!"

"Girl scouts?" Bra asked confused.

"No- Okay I was just standing there minding my own business when these girls run up to me, there is like ten of them okay! And they all start asking me to dance with them and asking me very uncomfortable questions!"

"Haha you're being chased by girl scouts" Goten and Drake said laughing.

"Shut up before I kill you two" Trunks told them making them shut up.

"Oh I know them girls" Pan said.

"You do?" Trunks asked her surprised.

"Oh yeah" Pan said nodding. "There all apart of your fan club, I'm the president you know. Since you won't dance with any of the members, you have to dance with me."

Trunks looked at her before smirking and taking off with her to dance.

"You go get her Trunks" Drake yelled after them.

Bra laughed lightly "They're going out."

"Really?!" Marron asked smiling "She's the girl on the magazine covers with him isn't she?"

"Yep" Bra said nodding.

"About time!" Marron said.

"You're telling me" Bra said smiling.

"Yeah Roshii, I wouldn't mess with her" Tein said as they saw Trunks and Pan dancing.

Soon everyone was gone except the z-fighters. They were all still I'm the ballroom catching up and laughing.

Suddenly a strange feeling came in the air and everyone felt it. They turned towards the force which was in the middle of the room. There was a bright light and out of no where two kids stood in the middle on the ballroom.

A girl, who looked to be no older than ten and a boy who looked to be around five or so. The girl had long lavender hair that reached past her shoulders with coal colored eyes. She was wearing a very pretty pink dress and a tiara on her head. The boy had shaggy black hair with blue eyes. If the girl looked like princess then he would what would look like a prince, matching crown and all.

ChiChi looked back and forth between the girl and Pan noticing similarities left and right.

"Mom, do we have distant relatives somewhere or something?" Bra asked Bulma.

Bulma shook her head as she was busy looking between the boy and Trunks like ChiChi was the girl and Pan.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The boy said looking at Trunks and Pan.

Everyone turned to look at the two Saiyans who's eyes were wide with confusion.

Before the boy could run off the girl grabbed him and whispered in his ear so lowly that only he could hear.

"Remember they're not our parents yet. They don't know us, because they haven't had us yet. Remember why we're here- to find the answer. Now we have to tell them our cover up, we can't let them know why we're really here."

The boy nodded and the girl let him go as she stood up straight.

"Forgive my brother" she spoke up and everyone turned to look at her. "If you all will, please let me introduce us. My name is Sophia, I am ten years old. My brothers name is Blake, he's five. We've come from the future to study the technology from the past, and how it's changed so much form the future where we're from."

"Wow" Bulma said. "From the future?"

Sophia and Blake both nodded smiling.

"And you've just come to study technology, nothing's wrong or anything?"

"Oh no" Sophia said shaking her head. "Everything is fine, our parents just thought it would be good learning experience for us."

"I think I have a feeling of who they are, but can you just go ahead and tell us so we'll all know for sure. Who are your parents?" Bra asked.

"Our parents are Trunks and Pan" Sophia told them.

Everyone turned to look at the two Saiyans again and everyone was in even more shock.

"You two have got a lot of explaining to do!" Goten said.

"Shut up Goten!" Trunks told him "They're from the future, it's not like Pan just popped them out."

"I have kids..." Pan said looking at the two of them. Blake smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "Our kids are so cute" she told Trunks.

Trunks just looked at her "You're not freaked out by this?"

Pan shrugged "They're just here to study technology. As long as everything is okay, then I guess so am I. Plus we can get to know them."

"Yeah" Blake said excited as he left his sisters side and went over to Trunks and Pan.

"Wait do you have a tail?" Trunks asked him seeing it wrapped around his waist.

"Yes" Sophia answered for him. "We both do" she said unwrapping hers.

"Awe" ChiChi and Bulma said.

"This is so nice" ChiChi said. "Meeting grandbabies from the future and not having to worry about anything bad."

"I have a question" Goten said looking at Sophia and Blake.

"Uncle Goten, mommy said never to listen to your answers. She said they would hurt our brains" Blake told him.

"Pan!" Goten said looking at her.

"What?" She told him with a smile "That was future me, you can't blame me for that."

"Anyways" Goten said crossing his arms. "Why are you two dressed like that? Was it Halloween or something when you left?"

"Huh?" Sophia asked confused. "We dress like this everyday."

"But your dressed like some type of Prince and Princess" Goten said.

"We are" Blake said.

"Man you two you really know how to spoil your kids don't you?" Drake teased.

Trunks just shrugged "Why not spoil them?"

"I think you are all confused" Sophia said as Blake walked back over to her.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Blake and I really are a Prince and Princess, because our parents- Trunks and Pan are King and Queen of the Silver Kingdom of the future."

"I KNEW IT!" Goten said and everyone turned to look at him. He pointed at Trunks and Pan before he continued "I knew Trunks and Pan would take over the world someday! But you guys didn't believe me!"

**Me: Goten, you have really got to stop being such a drama king.**

**Goten: Hey, hey, hey! I told you all they would take over the world!**

**Sophia: The didn't take over the world.**

**Blake: They saved it.**

**Me: Awe you two! I'm so happy you're finally in the story! *Turns to the readers* How do you guys like Sophia and Blake? And tell me what do you think happened in the future and what is this 'answer'?**


	16. Silver Kingdom

Karin:** That is true! I hope you like it! :)**

**Countrygirl19: Yes, you'll have to wait! Lol**

**Sport Cars Are Awesome: You were partly right! On what part you'll find out! :)**

**Pam: Haha you'll find out soon enough!**

**Awesomegirl789: Haha thanks! You'll find out!**

**PrincessPorsha: Thanks!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Hahah! I don't think he would fall for candy in the van trick!**

**Da Kurlzz: Haha thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha they totally would!**

**ynallesh: Haha thanks!**

**vane-.-16: Don't worry everything will be explained!**

**Prisci99: Haha thanks!**

**Demondeathgirl: Haha thanks!**

**Dbzlover500: Don't hurt yourself! Lol**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!***

Sixteen- Silver Kingdom

"I KNEW IT!" Goten said and everyone turned to look at him. He pointed at Trunks and Pan before he continued "I knew Trunks and Pan would take over the world someday! But you guys didn't believe me!"

"They didn't take over the world, they saved it!" Blake said defending his parents.

"Wait... What?" Trunks said confused. "Pan and I saved the world? What did we save it from?"

Sophia looked at Blake as he looked down at the ground. He knew better not to explain it, if he did he would let something slip that wasn't suppose to.

"Before Blake and I were born enemy forces threatened to take over earth-"

"Who we're they?" Goku asked.

"I do not know" Sophia lied. "It was before I was born" she said before continuing her story. "I don't know much of what happened, all I really know is that my father and mother ended it. West City was destroyed- what wasn't in fire was in ashes and most cities everywhere else were the same. The people chose my parents to be their new leaders. The cities were re-built stronger than ever with beautiful buildings all around. It's peaceful, and everyone is happy under my parents rule."

"You don't know how we ended it or anything?" Pan asked.

"No" Sophia said shaking her head.

"Wow" Bulma said. "The technology must be incridable if it was enough to get you two here!"

Blake walked over to Pan and Trunks again. This time Pan smiled and bended down to look at him. Trunks was still trying to wrap his head around everything. His two kids from the future just popped up out of nowhere claiming they were here to 'study' technology. Not to mention they told him he was a king from that time.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blake asked Pan.

Pan looked surprised and Sophia looked at Blake quickly.

"Yes" Pan told him smiling. "I'm just fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"When we left you- I mean our mom was sick" Sophia answered for Blake.

"Oh" was all Pan said not sure how to respond to it.

Everyone was still mostly quite, they wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"Well" Bulma said speaking up. "If you guys are wanting to know about technology then you had best stay here. I got some old clothes of Trunks and Bras in the attic that you can wear."

"Grandma" Sophia said making Bulma gasp. "Oh I'm sorry, would you rather me not call you that?" Sophia said blushing slightly.

"No!" Bulma said quickly before smiling at ChiChi. "She called me Grandma!" She said feeling like she was jumping over the moon.

"What do you call me?" ChiChi asked excited now.

"Nana" Blake and Sophia said.

"That's Grandpa" Blake said smiling at Vegeta. "And that's Gramps" he said smiling at Goku.

Trunks looked at his mother in somewhat shock. Just a few months ago she had told him not to make her into a grandmother so soon and here she was cooing over his future kids.

"Um, Bulma" Pan said speaking up. "Sophia was going to ask a question." Pan smiled slightly, she had always loved the name Sophia.

"Oh I'm sorry dear" Bulma said turning towards her future granddaughter. "What is it?"

"Well I was wondering if Blake and I could share a room?" She asked before leaning in towards Bulma to whisper but everyone heard "He has nightmares."

"That's fine dear" Bulma said smiling down at Blake. She turned to look at Trunks and Pan "Why don't you guys take them to a guest room okay? That way they can go to sleep, I'm sure they've had a busy day."

"Okay" Pan said smiling as Blake took one of her hands and one of Trunks'.

"Thank you" Sophia told Bulma. "Can we start with the technology tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes" Bulma said excitedly.

Sophia nodded before following Trunks, Pan and Blake.

"Here you guys go" Trunks said leading them to a large guest room. it had a huge bed with night stand on each side. There was a window inion the wall across from the door. Across from the bed a tv hanged about a dresser. "I'm sure my mom will get some old toys down so you can play with them if you like..."

Blake ran to the big bed laughing as he jumped on it.

"So what are we like in the future?" Trunks asked them.

"The same you are now I suppose" Sophia told them.

"You're brave!" Blake said "And nice, and smart, and caring, and good fighters, and brave-"

"You said brave twice" Sophia told him as Trunks and Pan smiled.

"Will this room be okay for you two?" Pan asked.

Blake and Sophia both nodded smiling.

"Okay well mines actually right down the hall if you need anything. It's the forth one down."

"And when I stay here, mines down at the end" Trunks told them.

"I know this must be weird" Sophia told them.

"You have no idea" Trunks and Pan told her.

"It is really nice to see you two though, before you're our parents. I' guessing you would prefer us to call you Trunks and Pan?"

"Well..." Pan started. "It would probably be best, we wouldn't want you guys calling us mom or dad out in public. The media likes to talk."

"No offense, but I think it would be kinda weird calling you two mom and dad anyways" Sophia said.

"Yeah, you look different" Blake said from his spot still on the bed. "Older!" He said stretching his arms out.

"Well the time we came from is years away in this time line" Sophia told him smiling.

"Are you sure you're ten? You act so much older" Trunks asked Sophia.

Sophia smiled "You two taught me well."

"There you guys are!" Bulma said in the door way. "Here Trunks" she said handing him a box. "Old clothes."

Trunks sat the boxes down as Bulma walked away.

Pan giggled as she opened up a box and pulled out a blue pajama set that must of been Trunks'. It had dinosaurs all over it.

"I can't believe she kept those" Trunks said sighing. "They were my favorite though."

"Well we'll leave you two to change okay? Call us if you need anything" Pan told them smiling.

Before they left Blake ran over to them and hugged them both.

"They're nice" he told Sophia after Trunks and Pan were gone.

"Well they are our parents" she told him. "Our parents are the nicest people I've ever met... And the scariest."

After they were dressed Sophia took a capsule out of a hidden pocket in her dressed. She released it and items came out of it.

Blake smiled as he grabbed the photo frame. It was a picture of their Trunks and Pan as their parents with them. They were all together and smiling, happy.

Another thing was a stuffed monkey who's name was Sai, he was Sophia's. Her father had gotten it for her when Blake was born... One of the first times they attacked again. She hadn't been able to sleep with out it since then.

Another thing was an oval type contraction, the real reason why the siblings wanted to sleep in the same room. Sophia grabbed it as she turned off the light.

Blake got tucked into the bed as he held the photo frame. Sophia got in the other side as Sai was beside her. Sophia sat the contraction on the night stand beside her before pressing a button on the top. Suddenly holes appeared on it and a light escaped. A moon and stars upon stars lit up the room. Slowly they started spinning around the room as a soft melody played. Blake and Sophia drifted off to sleep listening to the melody and wishing their mother was there to sing it to them after their father telling them a story about the old Saiyan planet.

"What a day" Pan said as she sat down by Trunks in the Saiyan room. They were both in their own pajamas now relaxing.

"You're telling me" Trunks said. "I think my brain is about to explode from everything. They're hiding something. I think they know more about the war that they lead on" Trunks said looking at her.

"I know" Pan said softly. "But if they're our kids then they're stubborn like us. It'll take a while to get them to talk" Pan said before her eyes widened. "Holy crap, we have kids..." she said it now fully hitting her like it was Trunks earlier.

Trunks could help it as he started laughing lightly before it turned into straight out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Pan asked him.

"I just remember you telling me one day before we started dating that you felt bad for my future wife. I would say I'm living up to treating you like a queen wouldn't you say?"

Pan smiled "Who knew, eh?" She said before coming closer to him and laying her head down on his shoulder.

"Oh by the way, thank you again for the charms" Pan said before lifting her head up slightly and kissing his jaw before laying it back down.

When she kissed him there is when Trunks felt it. What his father had warned him about it. He didn't understand how the sensation came over him so quickly, but all he wanted to do at the moment is rip Pans clothes off and take her right then and there. Trunks inwardly groaned as he leaned his head back on the couch and covered his eyes with his free hand. It was worse than he thought... How would he ever be able to control himself?

**Me: *Giggling at Trunks***

**Trunks: *Eye twitching* Every damn story... You must hate me don't you?!**

**Me: No of course not!**

**Trunks: Then why put me through this torture?!**

**Me: 'Cause it's fun! When do you guys think Trunks will no longer be able to stop himself from taking Pan? I don't even know yet, but I like reading you guys guesses!**


	17. Questions

**Awesomegirl789: Don't worry, it'll all be answered in time.**

**Karin: Haha he's the one stopping himself!**

**Countrygirl19: Haha here you go!**

**Super Pan-Chan: You'll find out soon!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha you'll see!**

**Prisci99: Haha thanks!**

**Pam: Haha thanks!**

**vane-.-16: Haha I know!**

**ynallesh: Thanks!**

**Da Kurlzz: Haha thanks! I love messing with him!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Seventeen- Questions**

"Unbelievable" Gohan said as he sat by Goten. The two Son brothers were sitting across from Trunks and Blake who were in similar positions. Both boys had their right arm prompted up on the table, worth their head in their hand as they were drifting back to sleep. The only difference was Blake was slowly putting spoonful of cereal in his mouth at a time.

"So what do you want to study first?" Bulma asked Sophia as they ate breakfast.

"Whatever you would like to teach us first"

Slowly more z-fighters entered the room.

"Morning" Pan said as she sat down beside Trunks.

Trunks immediately smelling her sat up straight, his eyes wide wide and his body a little tense.

Vegeta being the only person to notice his sons sudden behavior changed chuckled lightly.

"So you two" Drake asked Trunks and Pan as he sat down on the other side of Goten. "How does it feel to be parents of the year?"

"Shut up or I'll hit so hard that you'll be able to see just how good of parents Pan and I are in the future" Trunks told him crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Blake smiled slightly up at Trunks, his dad really hasn't changed much.

"I have a question" Bra told Sophia and Blake. "Am I married? Do I have kids?"

"Yes" Sophia told her "You have one kid, a-"

"No, no don't tell me what I have" Bra told her quickly. "I want it to be a surprise!"

"Before I forget" ChiChi said. "I think it would be wise for you two not to tell us in how many years something will happen. That way we can all be surprised when you two finally show up!"

"Momma" Pan whispered mortified as she lowered her head blushing.

"But do tell, when is you're birthdays? If you two are here then we'll need to have parties!"

"Oh yes!" Bulma said agreeing happily.

Sophia blushed lightly at all the attention as Blake continued eating.

"Well, my birthday is July 14th. Blake's is October 31st."

"Wait" Pan said looking over Trunks to look at Sophia. "We share the same birthday?"

Sophia nodded her head and Pan smiled slightly.

"Wow dude" Goten told Blake. "You must get so much candy on your birthday. I'm jealous" he said truthfully.

"I always share with you" Blake told him.

Goten got wide eyed "And here I thought that Pan would turn her kids completely against me!"

"It's not momma" Sophia said. "Daddy's the one always saying never to listen to your ideas or do what you tell us because we'll just end up in trouble like your kid."

"Trunks!" Goten said looking at the lavender haired Saiyan who just smirked and placed his hands behind his head.

"Wait!" Goten said catching on "Did you say kid?! I have a kid?!"

"Yes."

"What is it?" Goten said practically jumping up and down.

"A boy" Sophia told him.

"I bet his name is Goten Jr and he looks just like me!"

"She would kill you if you would of named him that" Blake said speaking up.

"Who?" Goten asked confused.

"Your wife" Sophia told him.

Goten started to ask another question before Pan spoke up.

"Goten you don't need to know every detail of your life, stop asking them so many questions!"

"B-but I want to know" he said looking at his little sister.

Pan placed both her hands on the table and looked at her brother silently asking him if he really wanted to challenge her.

"Just two more! Please" he asked.

"Two, then no more" Pan told him.

Goten smiled before turning back to Sophia and Blake.

"Okay number one! Is Master Roshii still alive?"

"Hey!" Roshii yelled.

"Goten!" ChiChi said at the question.

"Yep" Blake answered since he was now done with his food.

"Number two, do I have a mustache?"

"No" Sophia and Blake both answered.

"What kind of question was that?" Trunks asked him.

Goten just shrugged "I thought it would be cool to know. Oh! I know who do I marry?"

"No more questions Goten" Pan said. "You said two, and you've asked two. If you wanted to know who you'd marry you should of asked it instead of asking useless questions."

"Awe come on Pan-"

"No more" Pan told him in a serious voice and Goten knew it was useless arguing with her.

Breakfast past and the day stretched out. It was kinda obvious that Sophia was the one really paying attention and wanting to learn about the technology. Sure Blake would pay attention but if it didn't seem to meet his needs he would go off into his own little world.

Later that day Trunks and Pan were walking outside. They were both wearing their jackets and holding hands as they walked a trail back behind Capsule Corp as it cut through some woods.

After walking for a while Pan stopped causing Trunks to look at her confused.

"Trunks, what do you think of our kids?"

"What do you mean?" He said still confused.

Pan shrugged "Just what I said."

"Well" Trunks started off still confused. "They were a surprise for sure. They're smart, good looking too, they tease Goten, know right from wrong, they kinda seem perfect. Other than the fact I know they're not telling us something about that war... But other than that I would say we raised them right."

"Then what's wrong?" Pan asked him. "You've been acting strange since they've got here just about."

I want to rip your clothes off, that's what's wrong he thought. Instead he sighed "I don't know. I guess I'm kind of nervous" he lied. "I don't know how to be a dad, not that Sophia and Blake are wanting me to be- its just how am I ever going to live up to the future me? The one that saves the earth and becomes a King..."

"Well you're already a prince" Pan told him. "And I've seen you use your leadership skills when need. No matter what happens in this timeline, if you become king or not you'll still be Trunks. Nothing can change that."

Trunks smiled down at Pan, he wanted to kiss her but he didn't know if he would be able to stop if he started.

"Come on" he told her as he started leading them back to Capsule Corp. "It's getting late."

Pan frowned slightly as they walked back. Trunks had no idea that Pan was feeling similar feelings. She wanted him to kiss her and to never stop. It was just a matter of time.

**Me: Seriously Goten? Asking of you had a mustache?**

**Goten: I wanted to know, don't you think I would look cool with one?**

**Me: I just can't help picturing Vegeta ugly mustache in GT... I'm so happy I didn't give him one. So that means no mustache for you either.**

**Pan: What was up with you asking if Roshii's still alive? Don't you know that hermit will probably out live all of us?**

**Goten: Yeah you're probably right.**


	18. Messenger

**Da Kurlzz: Ohmygosh... I don't like Mr. Satans mustache either! I just couldn't give him one. Lol**

**Msanimegeek: Haha here you go!**

**Prince Yuken: Haha I can kinda imagine him looking like Mario...**

**Karin: Thanks!**

**Sierra: Thanks!**

**Pam: Haha why go to a hotel when try can just use Trunks' apartment? Hehe**

**Countrygirl19: Thanks!**

**Dbzlover500: Oh the villains are coming soon enough...**

**Vane-.-16: Me too!**

**Sport cars are awesome: Haha thanks!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Oh no! I'm sorry you almost got your phone taken away! Lol I'm glad you didn't though!**

**saiya-jinPan140: *Restraining to say Haha* Yes... I say it a lot! But I'm just so happy when I read all of the reviews! I love them all so much!:)**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Eighteen- Messenger**

Days passed as everyone was getting more and more use to seeing Sophia and Blake around. The two fit in quite well. New years came and went and soon it was time for Bra and Pan to start school again and Trunks of course had work.

Everyday though Trunks and Pan would go to Capsule Corp to check on Sophia and Blake. Goku and ChiChi came over a lot as well so they could get to know their future grandchildren.

"Hey you" Trunks said when he arrived at Capsule Corp and saw Pan sitting at the table with homework.

"Hey" she greeted back with a smile when he sat down beside her. She gave him a small kiss as he leaned back on the chair and relaxed beside her.

"Rough day?" She asked him with a small smile.

"Two meetings, and every damn business men in there couldn't agree on the same thing. I guess it really doesn't matter though since I'm the president and what I say goes" he said smirking slightly.

Pan laughed at him as Blake ran into the kitchen followed by Sophia and Bulma.

"Hey Panny, Trunks!" Blake said happily sitting down across from them.

"Hey little man" Trunks greeted. "Learn anything new?"

Blake nodded as he pulled out a rubix cube. "Grandma gave me it."

"I use to have one of those" Trunks said smiling. "Solved it in no time."

"Whatever" Bulma said smiling. "It took you weeks to solve it."

"Way to bring me down mom" Trunks said sarcastically.

Suddenly there was a strange feeling in the air, even Vegeta noticed it as he left the gravity room and entered the kitchen. Slowly Trunks stood up and Pan did too beside him before they walked into the ballroom with everyone behind them.

Out of nowhere a boy appeared just like Sophia and Blake did. He was tall though, looking to be maybe 15 with long jet black hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail that came to his shoulder blades. He had a pointy peircing in his left ear and he was wearing a outfit similar to the black one in the Saiyan room, but less authority. It looked like a army suit of some kind and their was a red Saiyan crest on his chest plate. The thing that got Vegeta's attention the most was his tail that was wrapped around his waist.

"Hiashi!" Sophia said surprising all the adults. That was the happiest she had sounded the whole time. Sophia ran over to the boy and hugged him tightly smiling. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hello Princess" Hiashi told her.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked him a little shocked as he ran to stand over by Sophia.

"How's mom and dad?" Sophia asked him quickly sending him a message on the question.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow slightly realizing they haven't told the truth.

"They are fine" Hiashi told them. "I actually have a message from you two from them, that's why I am here."

"Then, let's go walk the trail in the back yard" Sophia said grabbing his hand. "That way you can tell us all about what's happening and we can tell you" she said leading him to the back door.

"Your majesties" Hiashi said stopping before they passed Trunks and Pan. "How nice to see you two... So young" he teased as he bowed and continued his way outside with Sophia and Blake.

Pan raised an eyebrow "Was that a joke?" She yelled after Hiashi who just laughed. "We wouldn't like that old right?" She asked Trunks.

Trunks scoffed "I bet we're still hot" he told Pan making her laugh.

Hiashi, Sophia, and Blake walked a while before Sophia stopped and looked at Hiashi.

"I'm guessing Daddy found out..." she said looking at him.

Hiashi nodded "Did you ever doubt he wouldn't? He's not very happy."

"No" Sophia sighed. "I knew he would find out, but I didn't know he would send somebody after us."

"He thought about coming himself but your grandmother talked him out of it. So here I am."

"How's our Mom?" Blake asked him his eyes wide.

Hiashi sighed "There's still no change. Have you two come close to finding the answer yet?"

"No" Sophia said with a frown. "It's kinda hard finding one when we don't know what it is."

"Keep looking-"

"We are!" Blake told him. "We're trying our best to help our mom, that's why we've come here in the first place!"

"I know you're trying Blake" Hiashi told him. "We're all really proud of you ."

Blake frowned "I just wish we could find it already before it's to late."

"Your grandmother calculated the.. Whatever it was" Hiashi said waving his hand off. He didn't care for the mathematics or physics of stuff. "Every month that passes here is a week in our time."

Sophia nodded understanding "Has Sryuo made a move yet?"

"No" Hiashi said shaking his head. "Your father told me to tell you to to keep an eye out. He knows Sryuo will make a move sooner or later, and when he does he'll be after your mother in this time."

"Well he's not getting her!" Blake yelled "He didn't get her in the future and he's not getting her here!" He said before turning around and walking in.

"Hey" Pan said greeting Blake when he came in. Her and Trunks were back in the kitchen. "Sophia and Hiashi still talking?"

Blake nodded and Trunks jumped up "What they're out there alone?"

Blake stole Trunks spot and sat by Pan.

"Yeah they're probably talking about his training or something" Blake said. He smiled when Pan gave him her binder with a clean sheet of paper and her pencil so he could doodle.

"His training?!" Trunks said trying to look out the window "Why would they want to talk about stuff like that?"

Pan watched him amused "Are you upset that Sophia has a crush?"

"She's too young" Trunks said crossing his arms.

"Trunks she's ten" Pan told him. "It's natural for her to have a crush."

"Well Hiashi is older than her! Probably an adult or something."

Pan rolled her eyes before looking at Blake "How old his Hiashi?"

"15" Blake told her still doodling.

"See Trunks, there's only five years between them."

"That's too much" Trunks said.

Pan looked at Trunks dully "You're five years older than me."

"We're different from them" he told her.

"How so?" Pan asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we're older" Trunks said.

"For Dendes sake Trunks, they're kids. It's not like they're going to run off and get married."

"Dad thinks so" Blake said not looking up from the paper.

"Oh?" Pan said looking at him. "So he does this a lot in the future as well?"

"Yep" Blake told him.

"Here that Trunks?" Pan asked him smiling. She was really getting a kick out of teasing him "You think they're going to run off and get married in the future."

"See? I know what I'm talking about" Trunks said as he went to the back door to see Hiashi and Sophia hugging. His eye twitched slightly.

"Hey messenger boy" he called out startling Sophia and Hiashi. They broke apart, and Sophia was blushing.

"My mom wants to know if you're staying for dinner" Trunks lied.

"No Sir" Hiashi said. "I was just leaving to go back." Hiashi turned his attention back towards Sophia. He smiled at her before bowing slightly "Goodbye Princess, see you soon." He told her before he disappeared.

Pan rolled her eyes as Trunks walked in a slight smile on his face.

"What?" Trunks asked her innocently as he sat across from her at the table.

"If you're this over proactive when she's not even your daughter yet- I just wonder how bad you'll actually be in the future" Pan said with a slight grin.

**Ivette: Blake, who does Goten marry?**

**Blake: Aunt Bra...**

**Me: Blake you wasn't suppose to tell!**

**Blake: Oops...**

**Ivette: What does your grandpa Vegeta do about it?**

**Blake: *Shrugs* It was before I was born...**

**Ivette: Okay Sophia, does Master Roshii still hit on your mom? And If he does what does your father do about it?**

**Sophia: He did for the longest time, but he doesn't anymore since my father almost killed him the last time.**

**Me: Sophia, is it just me or do you have a crush on Hiashi? *wink* *wink***

**Sophia: *Blushes* SHUT UP!**

**Me: What do you guys think of Hiashi and Sophia?**


	19. Day Out

**Ivette: I really don't want to tell... I don't want to ruin the story and give stuff away! So you'll find out!**

**Goku Rules98: I don't know... I'm so use to writing Trunks and Pan. Lol I'll think about it though, and see if I can come up with any ideas.**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks! No don't worry, it's nothing Trunks or Goten did.**

**Karin: Haha don't worry, they're not cousins! But he is a Saiyan!**

**Prisci99: Thanks!**

**Prince Yuken: Where is it at?**

**ynallesh: Thanks!**

**Pam: Haha yeah I'm 17 and I always tend to like the guys who are 4 or so years older than me!**

**Dbzlover500: Don't worry! You'll find out soon enough!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Nineteen- Day Out**

"My parents are where?" Trunks asked Pan one Saturday morning after he walked into Capsule Corp.

"Out" Pan said simply as she smiled up at him.

"Out?" He repeated confused.

"Yes" Pan said nodding her head. "Your father was getting grumpy so I figured we were stealing some Bulma time from him. Thats why I sent them out for day."

"Grumpy? My father is always grumpy."

"But he's been extra moody. Trust me I know that's what's wrong with him, because that's how you get when you claim Bra has stole some of my time from you." Pan told him before she kissed his nose.

Trunks looked at her dully before speaking "Where is my sister anyways?"

"Taking Goten shopping" replied Pan as she starting making her way up the stairs.

"Wait what?" Trunks said wide eyed as he followed Pan. "Why would she be taking him shopping?!"

"Goten needs new clothes, and he doesn't know how to match to save his life. So Bra's taking him. By the way" Pan said stopping in the middle is the stairs to look at him. "Do you have to work?"

"I have to go in to sign a few papers, but thats all. Why?"

"You're taking Blake out for the day, and I'm taking Sophia. They've been working so hard since they've got here, so I thought they could use a day off."

"Where do I take him?" Trunks asked Pan as he started following her up the stairs again.

Pan shrugged "Wherever I guess. Just make sure it's appropriate for a kid."

Before the two got to the kids door they met them in the hallway.

"Hey" Sophia said smiling when she saw them.

"Hey! Let's go get your shoes on" Pan told her holding out her hand.

"Huh?" Sophia said confused, but she took Pans hand anyway.

"We're going to have a girls day out, and the boys are going out as well" Pan said smiling as she walked down stairs with Sophia.

Blake looked up at Trunks as they stared at each other for a moment.

"Can I go to work with you?" Blake asked.

Trunks raised an eyebrow "I actually have to go for a bit. I got to sign some papers, you're okay with that?"

Blake nodded his head swiftly "Let's go!" He said with a smile.

Trunks was surprised by how much Blake was like him. It was kind of scary in a way, yet he couldn't help but be proud.

The employees of Capsule Corp were more than a little surprised when they saw their boss walk in with a boy on his shoulders laughing.

"Good morning Mr. Briefs" said a employee named Cassy.

"Morning" Trunks said not even looking at her as he continued to walk to his office.

"Who's the cutie?" She asked stepping in front of him this time and looking at Blake.

Blake from his spot still on Trunks shoulders looked down at Cassy with a frown. He didn't like her. Her skin looked orange and her hair looked like an unhealthy shade of blonde like it had been bleached one too many times. Her smile was tight and thin.

"My.. Cousin" Trunks said.

"Awe he sure is cute" she repeated. "I know a really good ice-cream shop down town that I could show you after my shift. I'm sure Blake would love it."

"It's just us today" Trunks told her before continuing his way to his office.

Blake sat in one of the chairs across from his desk and looked around his office.

"Wow" he said.

"Have I never took you Capsule Corp before?" Trunks asked Blake amused at the faces the kid was making.

Blake shook his head "You're not the boss."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the King, Aunt Bra took over being the president so you didn't have to much stuff to handle."

Trunks snorted "Bra as the president?" He mainly asked himself, he could hardly see it.

Trunks got to signing papers and Blake peaked his head out the door. After convincing Trunks that he was just going to look around he left. Finding his target easily he found Cassy's desk.

Slowly he walked up to it, and startled her.

"Oh my, you scared me" she said. "Shouldn't you bee with your cousin?"

"I told him I was exploring" Blake told her.

" I don't have time to babysit kid" Cassy told him.

"Ah that's a shame" Blake said. "Trunks said something about maybe needing help with me."

Cassy eyed Blake "Are you messing with me?"

"I don't know, am I?" Blake asked smiling slightly.

"I don't need your help winning your cousin over" Cassy said in a low voice. "I'm doing just fine on my own."

"He's dating Panny" Blake told her getting angry. "And they're going to get married."

Cassy made a sound that was between a scoff and a laugh. "Once your cousin realizes what he's missing with me, he'll dump that little girl in no time."

Blake glared at her and using a little bit of his energy he pushed her scolding hot coffee on her lap. Cassy screamed in pain and everyone instentlly looked at her and ran over making sure she was alright. Trunks ran out of his office, he was worried that Blake was hurt. When he got to the scene he saw Blake standing in front of Cassy's desk as the woman stood up shaking in anger. When she saw Trunks she pointed a finger at Blake.

"He dumped coffee all over me!"

"I did not" Blake said calmly.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did! Don't listen to him Trunks!"

"It's Mr. Briefs" Trunks told her in a cool voice that sent a chill through the air. Everyone looked at him causionly as he looked at Cassy.

"Are you calling one of my family members a liar?"

"No- I-I" Cassy began. "I don't know how he did it, but he did!"

"Proof?" Trunks asked "Or was you being such a klutz that you spilled all over yourself?"

"Mr. Briefs, I-"

"You really shouldn't blame other people for your mistakes. It's a really nasty trait to have" Trunks said before grabbing Blake's hand and walking back into his office with him.

Everyone stared after him in shock and it was less than 10 seconds later that Cassy ran to the bathroom crying.

"What did you do?" Trunks asked Blake once they were back in his office. They were both sitting on the couch.

"I used a little bit of my energy and made her coffee spill on her" Blake said looking down.

"Why?" Trunks asked him confused.

"She said something about getting your attention and she called Panny little. Only you're allowed to do that."

Trunks couldn't stop the corners of his lips from peeking up.

"Are you mad?" Blake asked looking up at him.

"No" Trunks said smiling now. "I never liked her anyways" he said with a wink.

Five minutes later Trunks was done with signing and the boys left.

"Where too now?" Trunks asked, but just then both his and Blake's stomachs grumbled.

"Pizza" they said at the same time before they took off.

Hours later after both of the boys stomachs were full they were at some arcade store.

Blake picked up a plastic fake sword and Trunks raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you know how to use a sword?"

"Yes" Blake told him a small smile on his lips. "Probably better than you too."

The competive side of Trunks came alive as he smirked at the young boy and grabbed a plastic sword of his own.

"You're on" he told Blake before their battle little began.

After leaving Capsule Corp Pan and Sophia began walking.

"Where to?" Pan asked Sophia.

Sophia not really knowing what to say just shrugged.

"Oh come on, there's got to be something! What did you like to do in the future that you haven't done since you were here?"

"Well, I like to skate" Sophia said.

Pan smiled "There's an ice rink up ahead. We can go to it."

Twenty minutes later both girls had on their skates and were on the Ice rink.

"Do you skate a lot?" Pan asked Sophia.

Sophia nodded a small smile on her lips. "There's this huge pond outside of the castle and every winter it will freeze over. We always used to skate on that."

"Sounds nice" Pan said with a smile. "So tell me more about Hiashi and you..."

"Pan!" Sophia said almost tripping. If it wasn't for Pan holding her hand she would of fallen. She looked up blushing.

"What?" Pan said innocently "I'm your future mom, I want to know. Don't worry I'm not going to tell Trunks."

"There's nothing to tell" Sophia mumbled.

"Oh there is most definitely something to tell."

"He's just a family friend who's always watched out for me okay?"

"Just a family friend?"

"Well..." Sophia said blushing. "Yes."

"Okay," Pan said not wanting to embarrass her anymore. Can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Why is the future Kingdom called the Silver Kingdom?"

"Well Daddy and you always said it wouldn't of been fair to call it the Saiyan Kingdom, or something to do with humans. You are both Half of each so you guys just thought it needed to be different. The castle is silver so I guess it just kinda took its name."

"Ah I see."

The two girls continued to skate for awhile before going to a restaurant and eating. Once they were finished they went shopping for the remainder for the time out.

Once the girls and boys were back it was time for supper. Sophia and Blake both wanted tacos, so tacos it was. After eating everything seemed normal, or so it seemed.

"Blake!" Sophia said as he almost hit her with his plastic sword.

"Sorry," he replied back. "At least it's not a real one like last time."

"Get back here!" Trunks yelled at Blake as he himself had a plastic sword.

Bulma and Vegeta walked in just in time for Blake to turn around to Trunks and yell "I'm the prince of all Saiyans!" Before running off laughing.

"That is Trunks Jr. If I have ever saw one" Pan told herself as she watched Blake.

"Oh yeah?! Well I'm apparently their King!" Trunks said running after him.

"I rest my case" Pan said with a smile.

"What in the world is going on here?" Bulma asked.

"You probably don't want to know" Sophia told her honestly.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Come on Woman, let's go to bed" Vegeta said picking her up over his shoulders and started walking.

"Trunks, Pan! Don't mess up my house too much!" Was they last thing they heard Bulma say.

Trunks and Blake were under the stairs when they heard a whistle. They looked up just in time to see Pan and Sophia throw water balloons at them.

"This means war!" Blake yelled at them.

"Oh we're shaking" Pan said sarcastically.

"You will be when I'm done with you!" Trunks told her before he started running after her.

It wasn't long before he caught her. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him, her back to his chest. Trunks' hair was wet from the water balloon and a little cold. When Pan felt it touch her cheek she jumped a little. Trunks used a free hand to move Pans long hair out of the way before he kissed the right side of her neck. Pan felt shivers go all up her back, and it took all her will power to not fall on her knees.

Trunks smirked as his mouth was still on her neck. He wanted more, so much more. "I knew I could make you shake."

"This so does not count" Pan said crossing her arms.

"Maybe not, but you like it" he whispered.

"Trunks... The kids" Pan said subconsciously looking around. "It's their bed times anyway."

Trunks sighed slightly before letting go. "Let's team up then and get them."

Pan nodded at him smiling and they took off. When they got to the kids Trunks grabbed Sophia and Pan grabbed Blake.

"What?! This is a mutant!"

"Its mutiny Blake" Sophia said as she fixed herself to ride on Trunks back.

"Do you even know what that word means?" Trunks asked him as they walked down the hall way.

"Of course I do, do you?" Blake asked him.

"Yes" Trunks said nodding his head.

"Then what is it?" Blake asked him.

"Why do you want to know?" Trunks asked him smirking "If you know then surely you could just tell me."

"Yeah but if you can't tell me then you must not know."

"It's an open rebellion against proper authorities" Trunks said as they entered the room.

"What is?" Blake asked him as he stood on the bed.

"Nothing" Trunks said with a sigh that made Pan laugh.

"Goodnight you two" Pan told them. Blake and Sophia both hugged them before they left the room.

Trunks walked Pan to Bras room where the blue haired Saiyan had gone in hours ago after shopping with Goten. She had hand loads of bags so she was probably still putting them up.

"Goodnight Little One" Trunks told Pan as he looked down at her.

"Goodnight" Pan said but their eyes stayed foucesed on each others.

Finally Trunks bent down and kissed Pan. It was hot and needy and Pan responded back just as egar as she grabbed the front of his shirt trying to make him come closer. Trunks placed his hands on her hips before nudging them into his.

Suddenly Bras door opened and she stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Obviously" Trunks told her in almost a growl.

"No need to get hasty, you two were making out in front of my room you know."

Trunks rolled his eyes annoyed "I have to go anyways." He said with one last quick kiss on Pans lips he left.

"What was that about?" Bra asked Pan.

"I don't know" Pan said feeling disappointed at how Trunks left. He had been acting weird around her lately, and she was about to get to the bottom of it.

**Me: How was shopping Goten?**

**Goten: I no longer have feeling in my legs or arms. I walked so much! And then Bra made me carry all her bags!**

**Me: You poor thing- not as poor as Trunks.**

**Trunks: Shut up!**


	20. Wild Night

**Ivette: Hehe this chapter!**

**Da Kurlzz: Here ya go!**

**Pam: That he does!**

**Msanimegeek: You'll find out!**

**Angel: Thanks!**

**ynallesh: Trunks feels your pain! Lmao**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**-JUST A WARNING: The story is now rated 'M' and this chapter is M just to be safe!**

**Twenty- Wild Night**

Trunks and Pans meetings had been short since them getting caught in front of Bras door. Every time they would meet up Trunks would make some kind of excuse that he would have to leave. It's not that he didn't want to see Pan because he did. He wanted to see all of Pan and that was the problem.

"I have to get a few papers signed and checked over by tomorrow" Trunks told Pan. He had been there less than ten minutes and he was already leaving.

"You just got here" Pan told him.

"I know, but I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

"Only to leave early again?" Pan asked him as she grabbed his arm. "What's wrong Trunks? You're starting to look a little sick and it's really worrying me."

It was true the male Saiyan looked sick, he felt it too. He was getting dark circles under his eyes and his normally naturally tan sick was a little too pale.

"Nothing" Trunks told Pan. "Honestly Little One, I've just been getting stressed out over work. There's a big shipment coming in and gets a little crazy when stuff like this happens. I'll be here longer tomorrow. Promise" he said before kissing her cheek and disappearing.

"Ugh!" Pan half screamed in announce as she threw herself against the wall and crossed her arms.

There came slight chuckling and Pan turned her head to see Vegeta walking down the hallway.

"You two are going to drive each other crazy of you keep that up" he told Pan with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you both want nothing more than to rip the others clothes off but you're stopping yourselves."

Pan blushed "What gives you that idea?"

"Simple, you're becoming needy and you want Trunks' attention. You're also becoming moody because they boy keeps waiting. He's becoming sick-"

"This is making him sick?" Pan said now realizing what was wrong with Trunks.

Vegeta nodded "The longer he waits the sicker he'll get."

"Then why won't he just take me then?!" Pan said aspirated.

Vegeta shrugged "The boy is a gentlemen through and through even though he can be a jerk at time. He's probably waiting to make sure you're ready."

Pan uncrossed her arms as she started walking down the hallway. "That boy is so oblivious! What am I going to have to do to prove it to him?! Throw myself at him naked and yell 'make love to me?!'"

Vegeta started at her his eyes wide "Where are you going?"

Pan turned her body towards him slightly a smirk on his face "I'm going to go show my boyfriend that he can't ignore me forever." She said before continuing her walking.

Vegeta stared after her already knowing he would have to cover for her and Trunks.

Trunks was surprised to hear a knock on his door. He was even more surprised to see Pan.

"Pan?" He asked as she went under his arm and into his apartment.

"The one and only" she said smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"To take care of you of course. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't try to help you out when you're stressed?"

Trunks started to speak "I-"

"Now, you go somewhere and relax, finish those papers and I'll cook us something to eat." Pan said before disappearing in his kitchen.

Trunks inwardly groaned, he knew there would be no telling Pan no. It was one of his greatest weaknesses. Slowly he sat down on the couch and looked at the papers. He really did have some to look over but they weren't that important. How was he going to be able to concentrate on them when he knew Pan wasn't that far away?

Thankful it was Friday Pan took off her coat and her uniform jacket. She wanted to hit herself for not changing into something else. She would have to make her uniform work somehow. First she took the tie off and then she unbuttoned a few of the buttons on her shirt leaving a good preview of her breast. It was revealing but not too revealing and Pan knew it would keep Trunks guessing.

Pan was pleased to see that it did just that. Trunks could hardly keep his eyes off of her as they ate, but he still wasn't making a move.

Once they were finished Pan stood up to take the plates.

"Are you leaving soon?" Trunks asked her. Part of him hoped she was, the stronger part of him wanted her to stay.

"No" she said smirking slightly as she leaned down to get his plate and giving him a good view of her breast. She walked over to the sink knowing that Trunks was watching her every move.

"I have to go to the bathroom" she said after she placed the dishes in the sink. She knew that would give him some time to think.

Trunks tried to relax but he couldn't. Not with Pan so close and her smelling so good. He couldn't wait any longer, how did he wait this long to began with?

On her way back to the kitchen Pan was surprised in the hallway when Trunks appeared in front of her. She looked up into his eyes to see desire and lust. There was something else to but Pan wasn't sure what it was.

Trunks placed both of his hands on the wall beside her face making her back up to the wall a bit. Pans heart was racing and she wanted nothing more than Trunks to kiss her.

"What are you waiting for Trunks?" Pan whispered. "I'm yours, take me."

Trunks smirked showing his pointy white teeth "You're messing with fire" he told her hoarsely. It was the same line he had told her months ago when they spared together for the first time.

"Then come warm me up" Pan told him matching his smirk the best she could.

That did it for Trunks as he leaned his head down and captured Pans lips. Their tongues were soon fighting for control. Trunks placed his hands on Pans hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Trunks began untucking Pans shirt from her skirt before placing them inside. His hands were rough, but to Pan they felt right as they sent chills all over her.

Pan started scrunching up Trunks shirt until she was able to pull if off of him. Wanting her shirt off as well Trunks grabbed the two sides and ripped the buttons apart before Pans shirt fell off of her shoulders.

Trunks hands returned to her hips as they started kissing again. His hands lowered as he moved them to her thighs and hoisted her up. Pan smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kicked off her shoes. Pans hands made their way up to Trunks' hair as he made his way to his bedroom.

Trunks crawled onto his bed with Pan underneath him. It wasn't long before Pans skirt was slid off of her. Pans moans were driving Trunks crazy as he unhooked her bra. Trunks started kissing down her jaw before going to her breast. It wasn't long before he started going lower down. Pan held onto the sheets tightly as she couldn't control the noises escaping her lips.

Trunks came back up and Pan eagerly took his pants off.

"Kiss me" Pan breathed out to Trunks.

Trunks smirked at her before kissing her. Pan dug her nails into Trunks' back as he slid into her for the first time.

Many hours later Pan woke up a little dazed. She was laying on her back and beside her Trunks was laying on his stomach with his arm wrapped around her still sleeping. She kept seeing something white on her eyelash and when she grabbed she realized it was a... Feather? Now looking at her hair their were little feathers in it as well and on Trunks. Feathers seemed to be everywhere.

Slowly Pan sat up carefully bring the covers up with her. She was sore between her thighs, but she had honestly never felt better. Trunks arm fell a little to her lap and he stirred a little. Pan looked at him more carefully and a blush lit up her face as she saw his back that had dozens of scratch marks going down it.

Trunks realizing Pan was up sat up as well before opening his eyes and looking at his room. It honestly looked like a tornado went through it with feathers.

Trunks looked at Pan a smirk on his face. "You destroyed my pillows" he told her as he brushed fome feathers off of her hair.

"Sorry" Pan told him smiling. "But that's what you get form destroying my panties" she said looking at the shreds of her black lace ones on the floor.

"I like that you wear lace, it's sexy" Trunks told her winking.

"I'll never be able to wear any if you're just going to rip them off of me" Pan told him with a smirk.

"Oh like you didn't want them off just as bad. You should hear how loud you can get. I'm lucky the walls are sound proof that way no one else got to hear you screaming my name."

Pan was blushing red, something that Trunks loved so he couldn't help but laugh.

"What can I say? You drive me crazy, and I mean that in different ways" Pan said glaring slightly.

"Oh I bet I do Little One" he said before kissing her.

Pan couldn't help but laugh a little. She was just happy Trunks was back to his normal self even if he was being a bit cocky.

**Me: Well guys there you have it. Trunks and Pan finally did the dirty hehe..**

**Goten: Hey Kaitlyn, whatcha writing?**

**Me: *Hides screen* Nothing!**

**Goten: What are you hiding?**

**Me: You're Christmas president, and if you don't leave you won't get it.**

**Goten: Okay! *Runs away***

**Me: Whew, that was easy.**


	21. School Days

**Princess Porsha: Haha thanks!**

**Sport cars are awesome: Haha yeah I couldn't let him see!**

**Msanimegeek: Awe thanks! Here you go!**

**chaos267: Thanks!**

**Prisci99: Haha maybe they will;)**

**Ivette: Haha he's a pain in the butt, I got to make sure he doesn't find out.**

**Sierra: Haha he is an idiot, but I love him! Lol**

**Pam: Bahahaha! Where did you get a baby though? Lol Pan's not going to get pregnant yet! Lol**

**Da Kurlzz: Is that a good DAMNNNNN? Lmao I hope so ;)**

**ynallesh: Haha thanks!**

**Dbzlover500: No lol Pan won't be having kids yet! It'll be a while before she gets pregnant and even then normal Pan probably won't ever be pregnant in my story. But future Pan will be when I finally tell you guys what happened.**

**Super Pan-Chan: I see that! Haha**

**Lena: Haha thanks!**

**Countrygirl19: Haha thanks! But they won't be having babies for a while since Sophia and Blake are there! Lol**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty-One ~School Days**

"We have to what?!" Blake asked Bulma one day as they were sitting in the living room. Sophia was sitting beside him but she wasn't saying anything.

"You need to go to school Blake" Bulma told him. "I can't have my grandchildren falling behind while they're here."

"It could be fun" Sophia said thinking about it. "School in another time."

"Not everyone likes to learn like you" Blake told his sister as he crossed his arms. "I don't need school."

"Well I already signed you two up. You start Monday" Bulma told him.

"What?!" Blake said again before looking at Trunks and Pan who were sitting on the love seat together. "Are you going to let her do this?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Trunks asked him smirking. "Schools good for you, you need to learn."

Blake did a noise of disappointment as he leaned back on the couch.

Monday morning came quickly as everyone was getting ready. Pan and Bra were going to walk the kids to their schools since they weren't to far from their own.

"Why do I have the feeling that he'll get in trouble on his first day?" Trunks told Pan as he leaned against the door frame and watched Blake slowly eat his breakfast.

Pan crossed her arms as she looked at Blake as well. "Probably because he's your son."

"I'll have you know that we Briefs men are-"

"Troublemakers" Pan said turning to look at him. "Don't try denying it Boxer Boy, your mom told me all about the times you got in trouble during your school years."

"You and my mother should really stop talking" he said.

Pan laughed "I don't think so." She said before kissing him goodbye.

Pan held onto Blake's hand as they walked to school, the boy really wasn't looking forward to it. Since it was just the beginning of February they were all bundled up.

Sophia's school was first and the lavender haired girl was actually excited about starting the 5th grade in a different time. So now it just left Blake, Pan, and Bra.

"Panny, what grade are you in?" Blake asked her.

"I'm in grade 11" she said smiling down at him.

"Is it hard?"

"Well at first it was. All things can be hard at first but if you put effort in it, you can work it out."

The three finally landed at Blake's school which was across from the high school. He was going to be in kindergarten.

"Are you going to be okay?" Pan asked him getting down on his level.

Blake sighed and looked at his building before looking back at Pan. "I guess so."

"Well if you need anything I'll be in the building right across the street, okay?"

"Okay Panny" he said before giving her a hug and walking in the building.

"Are you okay?" Bra asked Pan as they walked across the street.

"Yeah" Pan said sighing slightly. "It's like I was sending them off to school for the first time. Sophia was easy because she was eager to go, but Blake... I just wanted to pick him up and run home with him."

"Awe Pan, your becoming a mom!"

"Shh!" Pan said slapping a hand on her mouth. "Don't be saying that in public, you know how people like to gossip! Plus I won't really be their mom for years to come."

"If you say so" Bra said smiling as she skipped in the school with Pan.

Everything was running smoothly so far, but it was just lunch time and Pan was still worried about Blake.

Around one o'clock a announcement went of in Pans classroom.

"Mrs. Tarver, we need Pan Son to the office" it said.

Pan was confused as to what the office would need but she grabbed her stuff together in her back pack and headed that way. When she got to the office she saw Blake sitting in one of the chairs.

"Are you okay?" Pan asked him immediately. She knew something was wrong. She felt of his forehead as he shook his head no. He was burning up.

"I assure you Ms. Son that the boy is fine" said an older looking women who Pan had never saw before.

"Who are you?" Pan asked a little in a clipped kind of voice.

"That is no way to be talking to an elder Ms. Son" her principal Mr. Willis said.

"Excuse me then" Pan said in a falsely sweet voice. "But I wasn't asking her if Blake was okay, I was asking him. Now please ma'am may I ask who you are again?"

"My name is Mrs. Knox, I am the principal over at the K-3 school across the street." The older lady told Pan as she stood up straight.

"Please Ms. Son have a seat" Mr. Willis told her pointing to an empty seat beside Blake.

"No thank you, I'm fine standing" Pan told them crossing her arms. "Now may I ask then, if Blake is fine why is he here?"

"We will get to that" Mr. Willis said "But first we have some things to talk about."

"Ms. Son when Mrs. Briefs enrolled Blake she listed you and her son Mr. Briefs as the top contacts to reach if something was to happen" Mrs. Knox said. "Now we tried to reach Mr. Briefs but his secretary said he was in a meeting. Now I'm just curious to know why you both would be listed in the top contacts? I thought he was only Mrs. Briefs nephew..."

"No offense, but it's none of your business" Pan told her sharply. " Now will you please tell me why Blake is here?"

Mrs. Knox was a little shocked, but she continued. Her face became hard "He wasn't paying attention during class and he was causing distractions."

Pan looked at Mrs. Knox her stare unwavering "Is that all? Mrs. Knox he is a five year old child who just moved into a new environment, surely you didn't expect him to act like an adult?"

"Well no-" Mrs. Knox started a little unsure.

"Did it ever occur to you that Blake is burning up? He's sick!" Pan continued getting angry "Now please ma'am tell me this- did he or did he not tell you he wasn't felling good?"

"He told me, but I just figured he was lying to get out of trouble-"

"He is a child!" Pan told her "And you didn't even check his forehead did you?" Pan didn't even wait for her answer before she continued "I am taking him home."

Pan turned towards Blake a smile on her face "Come on honey, let's go" she told him in a soft voice as she picked him up in her arms.

"Ms. Son you can't leave, it's school regulations" Mr. Willis said. Mrs. Knox was still too shocked to speak.

"This little boy is sick" Pan said in a eerie calm voice. "You're not about to tell me that I can't take him home and take care of him." Pan then opened the office door, walked out, and then slammed the door shut all with Blake safetly in her arms.

Pan quickly sent Bra a text telling her what happened so she wouldn't worry about her or Blake.

When Pan arrived home she was greeted by her mother and Bulma who walked out of the kitchen to see who came in.

"Pan?" ChiChi asked surprised "What are you and Blake doing home?"

"Give me a minute and I'll tell you all about it" Pan said as she walked over to the couch. She sat Blake down and took off his coat and shoes before doing the same herself. He looked sick and Pan felt so bad for him.

"Let me go fix you some soup okay?" Pan told Blake as she grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around him. Blake nodded before she walked into the kitchen ChiChi and Bulma following behind her.

"Blake's sick" Pan told the older women when they were in the kitchen. Then she looked at ChiChi "You might be getting a call from the school though..."

"Why?" ChiChi asked surprised.

"I kinda walked out..."

"Walked out?"

Pan sighed "Blake's principal was in there and she started talking about how he wasn't paying attention in class and how he was disrupting. When Blake told her he was sick she didn't even feel his forehead, so I got a little mad and went off on her..."

ChiChi smiled slightly "Well I guess that couldn't be helped."

"What?" Pan said surprised that her mother was so calm.

"Going off on people, it's what mothers tend to do when someone talks badly about their kids" ChiChi said still smiling. From beside her Bulma nodded in agreement.

Just then the phone ranged and Pan looked at it knowing it was the school.

"I'll handle it" ChiChi said as she picked up the phone and went to her room to talk.

"Bulma-San" Pan said turning towards the blue haired woman. "You listed Trunks and me as the top contacts for Blake."

"Uh-Huh" Bulma said nodding. "I figured you two would want to know if something happens. Do you not like it?"

"Oh no" Pan said stopping. "Thank you for actually putting it. It was just that Blake's principal asked why Trunks and I were the top contacts when Blake was just suppose to be your nephew."

"What did you tell her?" Bulma asked curious.

"I told her it was none of business."

"That's a girl!" Bulma told her smiling and making Pan laugh.

An hour later Bulma and ChiChi were back in the kitchen talking. Pan was in the livingroom watching tv, Blake was asleep with his head on her lap. In his arms laid BB, the cat might not like Trunks but he loved his kids- probably because they were apart of Pan.

Trunks walked in the door in normal clothing letting Pan know he must of stopped by his apartment first.

"I wonder who that is now" ChiChi said as her and Bulma began to go see again.

"It's just me ChiChi-San" Trunks said as he sat down by Pan on the couch. He looked over and smiled at her "What did you do?" He said eagerly wanting to know.

"What do you mean?" Pan said confused.

"When I got out of a meeting today Misty told me I had a missed call from the school. My first thought of course was Blake" Trunks said looking down at the sleeping boy or a second before looking back up at Pan. "When I called the school back they told me a Ms. Pan Son handled it. So tell me Little One, what did you do?"

Pan told Trunks about getting called to the office and how they asked her about the top contacts list. She told everything from when she got into the office until she left.

Trunks laughed lightly "I wish I could of seen it. Is he okay now?"

"Yeah he's fine" Pan said smiling. "He had some soup and now he's just sleeping."

"I can't believe him and Demon Cat get along" Trunks said looking at Blake holding BB.

"You're so mean to BB" Pan told Trunks smiling.

"Demon cat started it" he said before an idea popped into his head and he smirked.

"What are you going to do?" Pan said knowing he was up to trouble.

Trunks turned around on the couch and stood up on his knees and he rested his arms on the back.

"Hey mom" he hollered out to Bulma. He knew she was there because he felt her energy.

"Yeah?" Bulma said back.

Pan raised an eyebrow wondering what Trunks was doing.

"Are the pillows at Capsule Corp feather pillows?" Trunks asked her just like he was talking about the weather.

Pans eyes widened as a blush lit up her face. Trunks' smirk widened.

"I don't know, why?" Bulma asked.

"I was just wondering, they're super comfortable-"

"Trunks Briefs if you don't stop it right now, I'll throw BB on you" Pan hissed still blushing.

Trunks laughed as he turned aroud on the couch right before kissing Pan. Oh how he loved to tease her.

**Me: Geez Pan, you're not even a mom yet and I wouldn't want to miss with your kids.**

**Pan: No one will miss with my kids!**

**Me: Anyways! I don't know if any of you are artist out there or not or if any of you guys have a deviantart- but I was just wondering if anybody has drawn anything from my stories? If you have or want too I'm fine with it just as long as you tell people where you got it from and tell me. I would love to see any pictures. :)**


	22. Valentines Day

**Da Kurlzz: Haha I thought so!**

**Ivette: Awe that would be sweet! I live in Arkansas and where I'm at they have it split in many ways actually. It's K-1 in one building then 2-4 in another. 5-6 is the middle** **school then there's jr high which is 7-8 then high school 9-12. I just put it as K-3 for no reason really lol.**

**Pam: What anime is it?**

**Sierra: Haha I know she's a bitch huh?**

**Msanimegeek: Thanks!;) I can totally see her doing it too!**

**Dbzlover500: Haha I know I do!**

**Sport cars are awesome: Haha thanks!**

**Countrygirl19: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**ynallesh: Haha that's a cute idea!**

**Prince Yuken: Haha at first they hurt a lot, but now that's I've been writing for a while it's better.**

**Karin: Thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty-Two- Valentines Day**

It was Valentines day, a romantic time for most people- well the people who have someone to share it with.

Trunks walked down the stairs of Capsule Corp after talking to his sister. He saw Goten sitting at the table eating.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked the Son with a raised eyebrow.

"Your mom made spaghetti last night; I love spaghetti," replied Goten with a mouthful.

"Okay" Trunks drawled out.

Goten finished his plate and placed it in the sink before noticing that Trunks was very well dressed.

"Taking my sister out?"

"Yep," replied Trunks.

There was a strange feeling in the air; Goten not knowing what was happening looking around carefully. However, Trunks' face fell.

A second later they heard Sophia scream "Hiashi!"

"Who's Hiashi?" Goten asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sophia's boyfriend," Blake said walking into the kitchen.

"Sophia has a boyfriend?!" Goten asked shocked; his eyes wide.

"No!" Said Trunks quickly, "Sophia does not have a boyfriend."

"Then who is he, and why did he just take her outside?" Goten asked as they heard the back door open and shut.

"He's from the future; like Sophia and Blake. Pan and I apparently use him to send messages back and forth."

"Ah," said Goten understanding a bit more.

A beeping sound soon filled the room, and Trunks checked his watch. It read 6:45; giving him just enough time to instant transmission to the Sons, and pick Pan up before leaving for dinner reservation at seven.

"Goten, I need you to do me a favor," said Trunks as he looked at his friend.

"What?" Goten asked cocking his head to the side confused.

"I need you to stay here and watch Hiashi and Sophia."

"What?"

"Bra already agreed to watch Blake and Sophia for the night, but I need a male to watch Hiashi and Sophia; someone who can understand."

"Understand what?" Goten asked still confused.

"Just watch them" said Trunks with a roll of his eyes. He gave up on trying to explain it to Goten.

"Just remember," Trunks said before he left. "She's your future niece, and you wouldn't want anything happening to her- right?" Then he was gone.

"Goten?" Bra asked confused as she walked down the stairs.

Goten, from his spot looking out the kitchen window turned to the blue haired girl and smiled.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted.

A blush lit up Bra's face. Calm yourself Bra, she told herself. It's just Goten being his normal flirty self.

"Watcha doing?"

"Watching Hiashi and Sophia."

"Hiashi's here?!" Bra said running over by Goten and squeezing herself beside him so she could see as well.

"You know about him?" Asked Goten with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Bra said with a nod. "Pan told me all about him. She was right... He is a cutie!"

"Not cuter than me, right?" Goten asked with a smirk. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder; bringing her closer to him.

Bra felt her face grow hotter; she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"You're cute when you blush," Goten told Bra. He was no longer smirking, but smiling.

"What are we doing tonight?" Blake asked walking up to the two.

Bra jumped back a little surprised as she looked down at her future nephew.

"Well," she began. "I was thinking we could make some cookies."

"Cookies?" Asked Goten perking up. "I'm staying then!"

"Hiashi, I'm so happy you are here," Sophia told him as they went outside.

"It's nice to see you too Princess," said Hiashi with a smile.

"My mother, is she still...?"

Hiashi nodded, "Yes there is no change."

"And my father?"

"He grows sicker by the day; hardly ever leaves your moms side, and he's worried sick about you and Blake."

Sophia frowned at the ground feeling extremely bad for making father suffer more than he has too. Her and Blake couldn't of just sat there; they felt like they had to help somehow.

"Are you any closer to finding out what the answer is?" Asked Hiashi.

Sophia shook her head as tears brimmed her eyes, "I'm beginning to feel like its useless. What if we can't the answer? What if- what if we can't save our mom?" She asked burying her head into her hands and sobbing.

Hiashi looked at her sadly before wrapping her up in a tight hug. He held her as she cried, and even when she was finished he still didn't let go.

"You'll find the answer, I know you will," he said.

Sophia just nodded slowly against his lower chest. She pulled back and asked, "Has Sryuo made any moves?"

"No, he's being awfully quiet though, and your dad is pretty sure he's up to something."

Sophia and Hiashi walked around in the back yard until they found a small bench and sat down.

"Today is valentines day," Sophia told him. She wasn't really sure of what else to say.

Hiashi nodded a slight grin on his face, "I know."

"Do you have a valentine?" Sophia asked him before she could stop herself.

"I do," grinned Hiashi. "She's the only girl for me."

"Who is she?" Sophia whispered; her heart hurt at Hiashi liking another girl. If that was the case; why should she care? They were just friends.

"I don't know if I can tell you or not," Hiashi said. "Can you keep a secret?"

Sophia nodded her head as she scooted closer to Hiashi.

"You," said Hiashi.

"Me what?" Asked Sophia confused.

"You're the only girl for me," Hiashi announced.

"Me?" Asked Sophia; her eyes wide.

Hiashi nodded smiling, "Don't tell your dad okay?"

Sophia laughed lightly, "I promise."

"It's getting time for me to go," Hiashi told her.

"Already?" Sophia asked frowning.

"I'm afraid so Princess, you will see me soon enough," said Hiashi.

He leanded down and kissed Sophia's forehead.

Feeling extremely brave; Sophia spoke up, "I want a real kiss."

Hiashi smirked at her, "When you are older Princess, I will give you a real kiss."

"How much older?" Sophia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Older," Hiashi told her with a smile before leaving.

Later that night Bra baked some cookies; more like attempted to. She wasn't a cook; no matter how hard she tried.

Sophia had gone to bed early, and Blake took one bite of the cookie before spitting it out. Seeing nothing else to do; he made his way to the bedroom to go to sleep.

"They're not that bad," said Goten as he chewed on one.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Bra said from her spot on the floor.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Goten said with a shrug as he sat down on the on the floor beside her.

"I know you like to eat Goten, but I don't see how you can stomach them."

"Foods not the only thing I like, I like other things too."

"Like what?" Asked Bra.

"Like you," said Goten looking at her. "I like you a lot, probably more than food actually."

"Goten-" Bra said not sure of what else to say.

"I only dated Parris to try to make you jealous, but you didn't seem to notice. So I broke up with her because I felt guilty for leading her on," said Goten.

"I was jealous," Bra said surprising Goten.

"It's really not fair," said Goten.

"What is?"

"Trunks gets to kiss my sister, but I still haven't gotten a chance to kiss his yet."

Bra looked up at Goten her eyes wide with surprise.

Slowly Goten leaned his head down; when Bra didn't move or protest he leaned it down more. His lips touched Bra's and her eye kids fell close. It was a short simple kiss, but it left tingles all in Bra's body.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," Goten told her truthfully.

Bra smiled, "Better than never."

Goten smiled back at her, "How would you feel if I did it again?"

"Well I won't stop you," said Bra.

That's all Goten needed to hear before he kissed her again.

**Me: Well here's a bit of Goten and Bra; as well as some Hiashi and Sophia. I hope you guys liked it! Anyways three more chapters!**

**Day: Until what?**

**Me: Until Sryuo arrives in the past...**

**Day: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! WRITE!**


	23. What A Day

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: Awh thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**chaos267: Thanks!**

**Karin: Here you go!**

**Countrygirl19: Thanks! I thought it would be cute!**

**ynallesh: Thanks! Here you go!**

**A reviewer: Okay thanks! I'll make sure to re-read it many times before publishing it. More details and working on not having one sentence paragraphs- got it! Your reviews do help; they help me to see what I need to work harder on! I promise I'll keep trying!**

**emikot316: Here you go!**

**Pam: Haha thanks!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha no the problem is not an equation; it's much bigger than that.**

**Sierra: Here you go!**

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**Prisci99: Haha don't worry; Trunks and Pan moments will be coming up. I just wanted to focus on other couples briefly.**

**Dbzlover500: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty-Three~ What A Day**

It was a chilly Saturday morning in March as Pan walked West City streets. BB was in her arms enjoying the ride since Pan was scratching behind his ear. Trunks' apartments came into view and a smile came across Pans face as she entered the building complex. The building was huge; rich warm colors decorated the lobby as did red plush chairs. Pans teeth chattered from the cold as she rode the elevator up to the seventh floor where Trunks' apartment was. Finally arriving at her destination Pan held BB with one arm as she unlocked the door with a key that Trunks had given her with her other.

Shutting and locking the door behind her Pan smiled as she breathed in the fimillar sent of Trunks. He smelled like cinnamon and earth. Pan looked around his apartment with a half smile, it was fairly obvious that a male lived here. There was very little dishes in his sink, because he never cooked. Other minor objects were thrown around the living room; not really having a place of belonging. It was his bedroom that was the most chaotic. Clothes were thrown everywhere since Trunks strips as he walks. Pan did have to give him

props for his bathroom though, it was always fairly neat.

Pan walked over to Trunks' bed and stopped short. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards as she saw Trunks still sleeping peacefully. He was laying on his stomach; his head rested on his left forearm that was under the pillow. His right arm was thrown carelessly to the empty side of the bed with a slight bend at the elbows. He had the covers pulled up to his waist giving Pan a good view of his shirtless back.

Pan pressed a knee on the bed before pressing the other and getting a little closer to Trunks. BB made a noise of discomfort and an idea appeared into Pans mind. Slowly Pan held BB close to Trunks, the feline making noises of discomfort the whole time before hissing. Trunks' right eye twitched slightly as he nose scrunched up. Pan knew he was awake now.

"Little One, if you do not remove your demon cat I will harm him," Trunks said his voice heavy with sleep.

Pan let out a light bell like laugh before letting go of BB. The feline stretched in the space between the two Saiyans before jumping off the bed and walked into hallway stealthily. Pans best bet was that he was going to the kitchen. Trunks opened his eyes groggily and focused his blue eyes on Pan.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked with a sleepy smile.

"Can I not spend my boyfriends birthday with him?" Pan asked innocently; it was March 21st, Trunks' 21st birthday.

"My mother sent you to keep me distracted; didn't she?" Trunks asked knowing better; Pan never woke up early on weekends unless it was an emergency.

Pan smiled a secret smile as she placed a finger on her lips. Bulma had asked her the day before to keep Trunks distracted all day while she sat up the party. Trunks sighed, he didn't want a party. Knowing it was useless to argue with his mother he didn't say anything; at least he was spending the day with Pan.

Trunks grabbed the covers at his waist and held them up; silently inviting Pan in the warmth. The girl smiled before kicking off her black flats and taking her north face jacket off. It left her dark blue skinny jeans and v-neck purple shirt. Pan climbed in beside Trunks immediately taking in his warmth as she laid her head on the pillow beside him. It was his fourth set of pillows; feather pillows of course. It was more of a game to him called 'lets see how many pillows Pan can destroy.'

Trunks sat up on his his left elbow as he looked down at Pan; a smile tugged on his lips. Pan raised her right hand and pushed a few stray hairs out of Trunks eyes. She lowered her hand to his neck as he lowered his head to kiss her.

"You're warm," Pan told him with a smile as he laid his head on her chest.

Trunks laughed lightly as he wrapped his right arm around Pans waist tightly. Pan rested her left arm on top of his as her right arm was thrown across his shoulders. She began to run her fingers through his hair. Trunks relaxed completely; Pan running her fingers through his hair was something that he absolutely loved. It wasn't long before Pan could see his breathing slow down and hear his soft snores.

Pan smiled softly as she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. She couldn't believe how far her and Trunks had come. She remembered the first time she met him; more like ran into him actually. She thought he was suck an arrogant jerk. After some time though Trunks showed her the real him; not the one he showed the media. Had she changed as much as him? She honestly didn't know, and right now she figured it didn't matter. What mattered was that everyone was safe and happy.

Trunks woke up hours later to his stomach grumbling. He was in a bit of a conflict with himself; he was growing more hungry by the minute, but he was so comfortable. After debating about it he finally decided he needed some food. Slowly he sat up trying to be careful, but his movements made Pan stir as well. Slowly she opened her eyes before sitting up as well.

"Hungry?" Asked Trunks.

Pan nodded just as her stomach grumbled; causing her to blush and Trunks to laugh. He leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"Lets get ready and then we'll go out to eat, okay?"

Pan nodded again this time smiling. Both Saiyans slithered out of the bed as they began to get ready. Trunks began putting on clothes as Pan went to go use the bathroom. After that she used the brush that she always kept at Trunks apartment to brush her hair, and after thinking about it she decided to brush her teeth again. After her spending a few nights with Trunks she began to bring extra toiletries of hers to stay at his apartment. Trunks had joked that it would only be a matter of time before she moved in completely.

Once the two of them were ready they walked hand in hand down stairs and out of the apartment complex. The sun had risen more since Pan had last been outside it for it was now nearing 12 o'clock. It was still a bit chilly with a steady wind blowing, but the sun beaming down kept it warm enough for people around to enjoy.

"Where to eat Little One?" Asked Trunks.

"It's your birthday, so you pick," Pan told him as she swinged their hands.

After a few more minutes of walking the couple had made their way to a local diner. A blonde haired waitress came up to greet them, and Trunks slipped her and ten dollar bill for a booth in the back that was a little ways away from everyone. The booth was a huge half circle that could of been big enough for at least three couples.

"My name is Torie, I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you two to drink?" She asked looking at Trunks.

Trunks looked over at Pan who gave a nod, "Water."

"Two waters it is," Torie said before walking off.

"She was making eyes at you," Pan told Trunks once the blonde was gone.

"Is someone jealous?" Asked Trunks highly amused.

"I have nothing to be jealous of," said Pan.

"That's my girl," Trunks said with a smirk.

Torie returned seconds later with their waters. She took out her pad and pen and turned towards Trunks. He looked at Pan out the corner of his eye and smirked slightly.

"What can I get you two to eat?"

"What would you like?" Trunks asked Pan.

"A cheeseburger and fries sounds really good right now," said Pan.

"It does, we'll take four," he told Torie.

"Four?" Torie asked raising an eyebrow. "As in four cheeseburgers and fries?"

"Yeah," said Pan like it was no big deal.

Torie walked off a bit annoyed; she hated it when people ordered way to much food that they wouldn't be able to eat. Little did she know that Trunks and Pan were half Saiyan and their stomach were just about bottomless pits.

Around two and a half hours later Trunks and Pan sat munching on a few fries they had left. It utterly surprised Torie to see that Trunks and Pan ate all four cheeseburgers.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise to not get upset," said Pan.

"What?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

"Promise to not get upset," said Pan.

"I promise," Trunks said wanting to know what Pan had to tell.

"Cross your heart?" Pan said.

"Yes," said Trunks.

"Say it," said Pan now just messing with him. She knew it was now killing him to know what she had to say.

"I cross my heart," Trunks told her impatiently.

"You cross your heart to what?" Asked Pan.

"Little One..." he said looking at her dully.

Pan smiled, "Just say it Boxer Boy."

"I cross my heart that I won't get upset," Trunks told her. "Now please tell me," he said eagerly.

"Okay... I'm pregnant," she said.

Trunks' eyes became very large and his skin started getting pale. He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out. Sure he knew they would have kids; Sophia and Blake were proof of that. He just didn't expect to have them so soon. The corners of Pans lips started twitching upwards until finally she couldn't conceal her laughter any longer. Trunks looked at her blankly.

"That wasn't funny."

"I know, but you should of seen your face," said Pan. "In all honesty though, I really do have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Bra and Goten are dating."

"No they're not," said Trunks denying it.

"Yes they are," Pan said nodding her head. "They've been dating since February, and Bra plans on telling your dad soon."

"No," Trunks said shaking his head. "They can't be going out, Bra's my little sister."

Pan looked at Trunks with a look that said 'You've got to be kidding me.'

"What?" Trunks asked towards the look.

"Stop being such a hypocrite Trunks," Pan said shaking her head as she looked at her menu to see what the diner had for dessert.

"I'm not being a hypocrite Pan," he said.

"Yes you are!" Hissed Pan not daring to raise her voice in a public place. She sat her menu down, took a few deep breaths to control her temper and looked at her boyfriend.

"In case you're forgetting Goten is my older brother. You're dating me and Goten's been just fine with it; want to know why? It's because he knows you're a good guy, and Trunks you know Goten's a good guy too. So why can't he date Bra?

Its the same way with Hiashi and Sophia," Pan continued. "They're not dating yet, but you're freaking out about the five year age difference. Trunks, today you turn 21, I am only still 16. That's a five year age gap between us until I turn 17 this July."

Trunks opened up his mouth to speak, but Pan knowing what he was going to say stopped him.

"Don't say we're different from them, because we're not," she told him. She grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly, "Bra is a big girl Trunks. You will always be her big brother; just like Goten will always be mine. You two will always be there for us when we need you, but you need to let Bra live her life like Goten is letting me live mine with you. You make me happy, and Goten makes Bra happy.

"As for Sophia, I know it's hard... And if I'm being honest a little strange to see her with Hiashi. We haven't even had her yet and you're already over protective of her," Pan said smiling. "She's still just a kid though Trunks, and Hiashi seems like a responsible young man. We wouldn't of sent him to be our messenger of he wasn't; now would we?"

"Yeah... I suppose you're right," Trunks said hating to admit it.

"Of course I am," Pan said with a smile.

By the time the two of them left the diner it was four o'clock, but Pan had orders to not being Trunks to Capsule Corp until seven. So two went to go see a movie. Since it was Trunks birthday Pan let him pick out the movie; immediately she regretted it because he picked a horror movie named Sinister.

"Scared Little One?" Asked Trunks once they were sitting in their seats.

"No," lied Pan.

It's not that she thought the movies were real, because she knew they were obviously fake. It's just that scary movies creeped her out, the movies were fake but that doesn't mean a villain like them could never show up. Freiza, Cell, and Buu were all horrific examples. Pan was thankful she wasn't born yet when Freiza and Cell arrived, and then she was really too little to remember Buu.

"I think you are," said Trunks.

"Well then you're thinking wrong," Pan told him.

Trunks just kept looking at her before the previews came on and Pan looked at him confidently.

"I bet you ten bucks that I won't scream," said Pan.

"I don't want your money," smirked Trunks.

"Then what do you want?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think you know," said Trunks.

Pan then smirked back at him, "You're on Boxer Boy."

Pan tried to live up to her word as the movie came on and progressed. She wrapped her arm around Trunks when the creepy home movies in the movie came on, and the music was typical horror music. Pan tried not to scream, but she did with many others when the monster Bughuul appeared. She could feel Trunks smirking as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Not scared huh?" Asked Trunks once the movie was over.

Pan rolled her eyes, "I don't care what you say; that movie was scary."

"It was pretty freaky," agreed Trunks.

"Now let's go to Capsule corp," said Pan.

Trunks stopped walking, "I don't want to go."

"Stop being a baby," Pan told him. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards Capsule Corp.

"I already know my mom did a whole party thing; let's just go back to my apartment."

Pan smiled slightly, "We can go back to your apartment later."

Trunks made a sound of discomfort but he continued to follow Pan anyways. They were getting close to the building and Trunks was not looking forward to it.

"Are you going to act surprised?" Asked Pan.

Trunks stopped again and smirked, "No."

"What?" Pan asked a little confused.

"I'm going to surprise them," he said and before Pan even had time to think he instant transmission them into the middle of the ballroom where everyone was at.

"I should of known you would do something like this," said Bulma. She walked over to her son, "You've never liked your parties and tried to find a way out of them."

"Pan wouldn't let me," said Trunks.

Bulma looked up trying not to cry, and Trunks frowned knowing what was coming. He was thankful the party had started so no one was paying attention anymore.

"My baby!" Bulma said attacking him in a hug. "I can't believe how old you are, I remember the day you was born. You made me so happy, you and your sister both still make me so happy. I know you're growing up; just don't forget about me too soon okay?"

Trunks smiled down at her, "You will always be my mother." He kissed her forehead and Bulma smiled sadly.

"I'm so proud of the way you turned out," said Bulma.

"Awe mom, don't make me blush," Trunks teased.

"You're too much like your father," Bulma said making Trunks laugh.

"Papa, there you are!" Pan said when she found Goku, eating at a table of course. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Why?" Goku asked confused after he swallowed a mouthful.

"Come dance with me," Pan said as she pulled on his arm.

"B-but I can't dance Panny," said Goku.

"I don't care," Pan said smiling. "I just want to dance with you."

Goku was then pulled up by his daughter who took him to the dance floor. Everyone was wearing normal clothes; there were no ballgowns or anything.

"I don't see why you would want to dance with me," said Goku.

"Because you're my Papa," Pan said simply.

"You sure are growing up on me," said Goku.

Pan laughed, "I'll never be too grown to not dance with my dad."

Goku nodded a smile on his face, "You'll always be my little girl."

Trunks had finally gotten away from his mother, and then he made his way over to Bra. She smiled up at her old brother who just looked at her.

"Pan told me about you and Goten," said Trunks.

"Oh," Bra said looking down at the ground before looking up at him. "And?" She said wanting to know what her brother thought.

"If you're happy then I'm okay," Trunks told her. "But if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him."

Bra laughed as she hugged her brother, "Thank you Trunks!"

"Have you told dad yet?" He asked.

"Not yet," said Bra.

Trunks did a face, "You better tell him before he finds out."

"I will," said Bra. "I just don't know when yet..."

It was getting close to eleven at night and the party was calming down a bit. Most of the older party goers were drunk or getting that way. ChiChi and Goku had left about an hour earler; leaving their two youngest to stay at Capsule Corp for the night. Gohan and Videl followed soon after.

"Man," Drake said as he slapped a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "-Hiccup-Nice party."

"You're drunk," Trunks told him.

"-Hiccup- No I'm not," said Drake.

"Come on Drake," Marron said as she wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and a arm around his waist. "Happy Birthday Trunks, it was an awesome party. Night," Marron told him as she walked off with Drake.

"Goodnight," Trunks told the two smiling slightly.

"Where are we going?" Drake asked Marron excitedly.

"To your house, your mom is going to kill your father when she sees you drunk," said Marron.

"Then don't tell her," said Drake.

"Babe, you reek of alcohol," Marron said as they kept walking.

Trunks suddenly felt two arms wrap around him and he looked down to see Pan hugging him with a smile on her face. He smiled down at her before placing his hands on her hips and leaning down and kissing her lips softly.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Pan murmured between kisses.

"Yes," Trunks replied as he rested his forehead against hers. He looked at her for the longest time; just looking.

"What?" Pan asked a small smile on her face when he wasn't saying anything.

Trunks smiled softly, "Is Sophia and Blake asleep?"

"Yes," Pan said nodding.

"Then what would you say if we left the party early?"

Pan smirked, "I would say that's not a bad idea at all."

Pan removed her arms from his waist before wrapping them around his neck and kissing him. As soon as there lips touched Trunks removed his right hand from Pans hip and used Instant Transmission. When they arrived at the destination his hand returned to her hip pulling her close as he leaned her against something. Pan feeling something hard and rough on her back realized they wasn't at Trunks apartment. She broke the kiss to look around; there they stood in the same field Trunks had took her to on there first date. It was still big and beautiful and Pan realized it was the tree she was leaned up against.

She looked at Trunks and raised an eyebrow. The male Saiyan shrugged with a smirk on his lips. Pan then smirked as well before standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him again; this time though she began pulling him down with her.

**Me: Incase some of you have forgotten; Drake is Yamcha's son.**

**Blake: Why wasn't Sophia and I in this chapter?**

**Me: Sorry kiddo, but both of you will be in the next!**

**Blake: Promise?**

**Me: I promise.**

**Blake: Cross your heart?**

**Me: You act just like your mother...**


	24. Lullaby

**Sierra: Haha Bra will tell Vegeta, but probably not until the next chapter!**

**Pam: I know just how you feel! I spend most of my time writing on my phone, I have no life! XD**

**Chaos267: Thanks!**

**Ynallesh: Haha he will be!**

**Ivette: Haha here you go!**

**emikot316: Haha yes he will be!**

**Princess Porsha: Haha it's okay. It's nice to hear from you again!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha here you go!**

**Da Kurlzz: I hope you like it!**

**Countrygirl19: Thanks! I hope you like Bra telling Vegeta too! It won't be until the next chapter though.**

**Dbzlover500: Awe thanks! I do try to add a bit of comedy into each of my stories.**

**Karin: Thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**-To make things simpler; dreams are in _italics_. Bolded stuff through the story will be someone's thoughts.**

**Twenty-Four~ Lullaby**

It was a nice day in April as Sophia sat outside on an old swing set that use to be Bra's. She stared at the ground wondering why kids had to be so mean. She wasn't trying to act better than them; honestly she was just trying to help. It wasn't her fault that she came from a line of geniuses. She heard someone coming and she was surprised to see Trunks who sat down in the swing beside her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked curious.

Sophia shrugged, "Just thinking I guess."

"You guess?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

Sophia nodded slightly as she still looked at the ground. The names that the kids had called her were still in her mind.

"Trunks, do you think I'm a know-it-all?"

Trunks thought about it for a while, "Well no one actually knows everything. So therefore I don't think anyone can be a know-it-all."

"But do I act stuck up or snobbish?"

"Did someone tell you that?"

Sophia was quiet for a moment, "I was trying to help them out on a problem. I'm ahead of everyone in the class, and because of that they think I'm a know-it-all."

"You're smart; that's nothing to be ashamed of," said Trunks. "Hold your head up high, because you'll be going somewhere in life. All those kids who called you a know-it-all they're just jealous. It's not your fault your both beautiful and smart."

Sophia looked at Trunks, really looking at him. Sure she had seen him but this was the first time she focused on him. He was her father; yet he wasn't. There was little difference from how Trunks looked now and how he looked as her father. Her fathers hair was longer. He had a flat goatee, but most importantly he looked older. He looked like her dad; this Trunks beside her only resembled her dad.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked her raising an eyebrow as she looked at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"My dad," Sophia said with a sad tone. The last time she had seen him he was sick because of her mother. Both of her parents it seemed were dying right in front of her; yet here in the past they were right in front of her again, but healthy as ever.

"I see," said Trunks. "Am I a good king?"

"The best," Sophia said smiling.

"So everyone loves me?"

Sophia nodded, "Some women a little to much for Mom's liking."

Trunks laughed lightly, "I bet they know not to mess with her though. Say... How old was I when I became King?"

"I can't tell you," said Sophia.

"Why?" Trunks asked frowning.

"You told me not to tell you," Sophia lied. Honestly her father didn't even know that Blake and her left but she figured that if he would of known he would of told her not to tell.

"Ah, that's probably a smart idea," Trunks said smiling.

"Sophia!" Blake said running outside to his sister.

"Yes?"

"I found you!" Blake said smiling happily, "And I found Trunks too!"

"I didn't know we were hidding," Trunks told him.

"Yeah, Panny and Bra are doing homework so Bra told me to find you two," said Blake.

"Was you bugging the girls?" Trunks asked him raising an eyebrow and a slight smirk on his face.

Blake just shrugged, "I was only asking them questions."

"Well then since they're so busy doing homework; who wants ice-cream?"

"Me!" Sophia and Blake said jumping up and down.

Trunks laughed as he stood up and stretched. Sophia grabbed his left hand as Blake jumped on his back before they made there way to the ice-cream shop. People were quite surprised to see the president of Capsule Corp with two kids, but Trunks just told them what he told everyone else; they were his cousins.

"You know," Sophia said as the three of them sat at a booth eating ice-cream. "We look nothing like your real cousins."

Trunks eyes widened, "You mean my Uncle Tarble had children with his wife?"

Sophia nodded, "Alexis and Hayden."

"They're funny," said Blake.

"Well..." Trunks said not sure of what else to say. He honestly did not want to know how his uncle was able to have kids with his... Different looking wife.

The three of them soon headed back to Capsule Corp and sadly Trunks got called into work for an emergency. It left Blake to torment Bra and Pan again and this time Sophia helped.

_Later that night Sophia opened her eyes only to see that she wasn't at Capsule Corp anymore. **I'm dreaming...** She thought. **I must be dreaming; how else could I be in my room in the castle?**_

_Slowly Sophia sat up looking around her room. It was still the same as she had left it. Her large white canopy bed was in the middle of her room. Across from her bed was her desk table with bookshelves covered with books and pictures. On the side wall was her large window that had a seat to it; from there she could see the whole kingdom. A little ways down from her bed was her large closet where all her clothes hung._

_As quietly as she could Sophia got off of her bed and made her way to the door. She peaked her head out to see that the hallway looked just the same as well. She stepped out in the hallway keeping her right hand on the wall just so the dream would feel more real._

_She was home but the hallways felt so empty. There was no Resto and_

_Reirionto, or also known as the twins; they normally ran around the castle causing mischief and getting under Izzy's skin because Reirionto was in love with her. There was no Blake and Jase who looked up to the twins so much that they were called the twins 2. Othello wasn't around anywhere either. Sophia missed talking to the older Saiyan who had many tales from the old planet. Hiashi's parents; Thaniel and Artemis weren't around either. **Yet again** Sophia thought **Thaniel, Artemis, Uncle Goten, Aunt Bra, and Mommy and Daddy are normally all together.** The six Saiyans were a fighter squad as well as very close friends. They've been like that since before Sophia was even born._

_"Sophia!" Came a fimillar voice._

_The ten year old froze; that voice... It was her mothers!_

_"Momma!" Sophia yelled as she started to run to the sound of her mothers voice._

_"Sophia!" Future Pan called again._

_"Momma!" Sophia said smiling brightly when she saw her mom. "You're okay," she said as tears began to gather in her eyes._

_"My darling," said Pan holding her arms out to her daughter._

_"Momma!" Sophia said running into her arms crying. "I've missed you so much!"_

_"I've missed you too my darling," Pan said as she patted Sophia's hair down. "Once this is all over we can be together again."_

_"What?" Sophia asked forgetting all about it being a dream._

_"Wake up Sophia," Pan said softly._

_"Mommy," Sophia said shaking her head. "MOMMY!" She screamed as Pan started disappearing._

Sophia sat strait up now back in the bed that she shared with Blake at Capsule Corp. The moon and star lights from the music box still floated around the room, but the music had long stopped playing. She looked at Blake to see that he was still sleeping soundly without a care in the world. Sophia didn't just want the music, she wanted a song. She grabbed Sai and held onto him tightly before leaving into the hallway.

Pan was in her room that was at Capsule Corp. She was currently waiting for Trunks to return; whatever the emergency was it must of been big, for it was almost 10:30. There was a small knock on her door and Pans first thought that it was Trunks. She quickly pushed it to the side though; Trunks never knocked he just entered. Slowly Pan got up and opened the door to see Sophia.

"Sophia?" Pan asked a little surprised, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Sophia said blushing slightly. "I just had nightmare."

"I see," said Pan. "I still have nightmares sometimes."

"What do you do to get over them?"

"Well I always think of something that makes me happy, and that helps."

"Panny, if it's not to much to ask; can you do something that my mom does when Blake and I have nightmares?"

Pan smiled, "Sure what is it?"

Sophia looked at Pan, really looked at her just like she did Trunks earlier. She felt the same way with Pan as she did Trunks. Pan was her mom; yet she wasn't. Her moms hair was long like Pans because that's how her father liked it. Her body was slightly curvier from barring two kids and she was an inch or so taller.

"Can you sing me a song?"

"Hm," Pan said thinking about it. "The only lullaby I know is the one my mom use to sing to me as a child."

Sophia smiled, Grandma ChiChis lullaby was better than nothing. She just wished her mother could sing hers.

"That's fine," Sophia said grabbing her hand and leading her to the room she was staying at. Sophia got back in the bed and scooted over so there was enough room for Pan to sit down.

"Do you see that music box?" Sophia asked pointing at it.

"Yes," Pan said looking at the oval shape contraction curiously. "Is that where all the stars are coming from?"

Sophia nodded, "There's a button on top of it. Press it two times and music will start playing so you can sing."

Pan looked at the box carefully before looking at Sophia, "Okay," she sighed. "Just don't get to disappointed when you hear my voice, I'm not a good singer."

"You have a beautiful voice," Sophia told her.

Pan smiled slightly, "Thanks," she said before pressing the button twice.

Enchanting music started playing and Pan was slightly shocked. When ChiChi had singed this to her as a child she ha no music with it, but the music playing was so beautiful. Pan could see how it went with the song. Sophia closed her eyes and Pan begain.

"Your presence by my side

Makes me feel warm inside.

Your smile lights up my darkest nights.

You promised that against

My fears you'd bravely fight.

You'd protect me with all your might.

Yet you know that we

Live in two different worlds

And that she will always be in your heart.

You said nothing will ever break us apart

Yet for her you'd always depart."

Pan could see Sophia breathing slow down and she knew the girl was close to being asleep. She felt Trunks Instant Transmission back letting her know he was somewhere in the building. Pan smiled slightly as she pushed a piece of hair out of Sophia's face and continued.

"I love you, it is true

But you have to decide.

Please, you have make up your mind

Because love is selfish

And I can't share what's mind

And please mean what you say this time.

Call my name; clear my doubts place your hand in mind.

Say my heart is where your loyalty lies.

Prove that you'll stay with me till' the end of time.

Then I will love you all my life."

Pan stayed on the bed patting Sophia's head humming until the music stopped. The girl was soundly sleeping with her stuffed monkey close to her chest. Pan smiled as she saw Blake passed out as well.

Pan bent her head down and kissed Sophia's forehead before getting up and walking over to Blake. When she leaned down to kiss him she noticed something poking out from under his pillow. After kissing his forehead she gently pulled out the item to see a picture frame. She looked at it in amazement. In the picture was an older Trunks and her smiling with Sophia and Blake. Carefully as if she was afraid to break it Pan touched the glass on the picture. They all looked happy and she couldn't help but smile with them.

It was her future family. One day her and Trunks would be married and she would have Sophia and Blake. She loved them all so much already. Pan gasped slightly realizing what she just thought.

"When did that happen?" She whispered as she looked at the future Trunks in the photo. "I've fallen in love with you."

Was she in love with Trunks? She was fairly sure she was. He could always make her heart pound just by smiling. Even when doing the most simplest things he could still cause butterflies in her stomach. When he wasn't with her she missed him terribly and when he was holding her she didn't want him to let go. With him beside her, Pan feared nothing.

Slowly Pan sat the picture frame down on the night stand beside Blake. Quietly she sneaked out of the room and looked down the hallway to find it empty. Her best bet on finding Trunks was that he was in the Saiyan room.

Five minutes later when Pan opened the Saiyan room's door Trunks sat on the couch with his head leaned back. Pan shut the door catching his attention and when he saw her he smiled.

"Hey, I thought you was asleep," he told her.

Pan shook her head as she walked over to the couch. Attentively she pressed her knees on each side of him before sitting on his lap. She smiled slightly at him wearing his glasses before carefully removing them and gently placing them on the table.

"Did you fix the emergency?" She asked him.

Trunks nodded, "The Capsule machine went on the rampage. Never in my life have I ever seen so many capsules. A few workers on that level and I literally had to open up all the capsules just to make sure they were empty."

Pan rested her hands on his lower abdomen before slowly trailing them up to the top button of his shirt. She unbuttoned the first one before moving down and unbuttoning the others. Trunks not knowing what she had in mind but curious to find out let her continue. Once all the buttons were undone Pan placed her palms on Trunks' warm stomach before moving them up to his shoulders where she shook his shirt off. She placed her hands back on his neck where she began to massage it gently. Trunks sighed in contentment as he closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

"You drive me crazy," Trunks told her honestly. The way she made him feel was almost unbearable. She smelled like Vanilla and roses; her body was right ontop of his and rubbing against him occasionally. Her hands were doing wonders to his neck, it made him wonder what else they could do.

Pan smiled, "I know."

Her hands wondered from his neck and shoulders downward. Lightly she traced his muscles from his chest to his stomach. Trunks opened his eyes and grabbed her small hands in his large ones. Something big was on her mind, he could just tell.

Pan looked at him tilting her head to the side slightly before straightening it again. Trunks now held both of her hands with his left hand as he placed them on his chest. Pan could feel in heart beating strongly on her palms. With his right hand Trunks reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind Pans left ear.

"What's on your mind Little One?" He asked wanting to know.

"Trunks..." She began softly. "I love you."

From the look in her eyes Trunks could tell this was much, much more than just a simple 'I love you'. He stared at her in a semi-shocked stated. He couldn't believe it... Pan was in love with him.

He opened his mouth to say something; anything, but nothing came. The only person he had ever said I love you to was his mother and if he was being shamefully honest he hadn't told her that since he was probably twelve.

Pan noticing his struggle spoke up, "It's okay Trunks. You don't have I say it back yet; when you're ready I'll be waiting."

Trunks sighed, "You don't deserve me."

"I deserve the best," Pan told him.

"I know," Trunks said looking down.

Pan freed her right hand from his grip before grabbing his chin and making him look at her. A smile danced acrossed her face.

"To me Trunks, you are the best," Pan told him. Trunks grabbed a handful of her hair as he crushed his lips onto hers.

**THE SONG THAT SOPHIA HAD PAN SING:**

**Melody: Futari No Kimochi from "Inuyasha"**

**English Lyrics: Written by KuranYuri on YouTube.**

**GO TO YOUTUBE AND SEARCH Futari No Kimochi English lyrics BY HurricanePandaBear! IT'S AMAZING!**

**ANYWAYS NEXT CHAPTER: BRA TELLS VEGETA ABOUT HER AND GOTEN'S RELATIONSHIP! ALSO** **PAN HAS ANOTHER DREAM!**


	25. Time Is Short

**Sierra: I love Inuyasha :3**

**Ivette: Thanks!**

**Karin: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Msanimegeek: Thanks!**

**ynallesh: Haha you'll see!**

**PrincessPorsha: Thanks!**

**Prisci99: Thanks! I just had to make Pan sing to her; that's what my mom use to do to me when I was little.**

**Super Pan-Chan: I love it too! :3**

**Dbzlover500: I hope you like it!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty-Five~ Time Is Short**

"Pan, I can't do this!" Bra said as the two girls walked trough Capsule Corp.

"Yes you can Bra," Pan said pushing her best friends back. "You'll have to tell your father sometime."

"I know," said Bra. "Does it have to be now though?"

"Look at it in two ways; you can tell Vegeta now and maybe save Goten from dying or you can wait until your dad walks in on you two making out and kills him. I really don't want to explain to my mom that Goten's dead and we need to find the dragon balls."

Bra sighed as she stopped in the hallway, "I know I need to tell my dad. I'm just worried about what he'll say."

Pan's phone dinged and she took it out of pocket to read the text message with a smile.

"Come on," Pan said grabbing Bra's arm and dragging her down the hall towards the kitchen. "Your father just got done eating so he'll be in a good mood."

"How do you know he just got eating?"

"Trunks told me via text message," Pan said as she put her phone in her pocket.

Bra stopped, "You and Trunks have been planing this out haven't you?"

"Well maybe a little," Pan admitted.

"Pan!" Hissed Bra.

"What?" Pan said innocently, "Trunks wants to see your fathers reaction and I do too."

"You and my bother need a life," said Bra.

"I know," Pan said as she pushed Bra into the kitchen. Bra who wasn't watching where she was going ran stright into Vegeta.

"Good morning Daddy," she told him laughing nervously. Pan used this time to go over to where Trunks was sitting at the table and sit down beside him.

"Morning Sweetheart," Vegeta replied back in his gruff voice. Trunks did a gagging motion at how sweet his father acted towards his little sister almost making Pan burst with laughter.

"So, how was your training this morning?" Bra asked rocking back in her heels.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, she was up to something or wanted something one. "Good," was his reply.

"Daddy, I got something to tell you," said Bra.

"This is about to get good," Trunks whispered in Pans ear. "Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Pan whispered back.

"I invited Goten over; he should be arriving any second," Trunks said with a smirk.

"Trunks! Why would you do that?!" Pan whispered harshly, "If your dad kills him, you're the one explaining it to my mom and you can have fun collecting all the dragon balls by yourself!"

Trunks just smirked, "It's for the best... You'll see."

"I'm dating Goten," said Bra. Wouldn't you know Trunks was right... Because that's when Goten walked in. The Son male looked at Bra panic clear in his eyes before they slowly looked at Vegeta.

The oldest Saiyan male stood still in shock more than anything. His eyes were focused on Bra; who was worried to death her father would try to kill Goten. Vegeta's lips was a tight, straight line and his muscles started tensing up.

"Kakarrot's brat..." he said in a voice that made it clear he was trying to control his temper.

Bra swallowed hard, "Daddy?"

"No," Vegeta said shaking his head as he grabbed Bra's arm to pull her away from Goten. "My daughter will NOT be dating the idiot spawn!"

Trunks smiled as he leaned back with his head in his hands. His father had best hold on because his little sister was about to blow him away.

Bra's eyes widened as she looked at her father. Anger boiled inside of her as she harshly ripped her arm away from Vegeta. When it was done with Bra was standing right in the middle of Goten and her father.

"No," Bra told Vegeta.

"No?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow. "I am your father Bra and it is my responsibility to look after you-"

"Yes dad your responsibility to look after me, but dragging me into your vendetta against Goku isn't looking after me. I know you and Goku have reached an agreement in the past years but there will always still be something between you two- I know that, but you can't make me suffer for it!"

"I can't let you date his son!" Vegeta hissed.

Bra laughed without humor, "Incase your forgetting you have a son! His name is Trunks and he's been dating 'Kakarrot's' daughter for almost a year! You were just fine when Trunks and Pan started dating so why is such a big deal if Goten and I date?!"

Vegeta crossed his arms stubbornly, "Trunks and Pan are different!"

Trunks swiftly turned his head to look at Pan a smirk on his face, "I told you we were different!"

Pan rolled her eyes, "Hush Boxer Boy, I'm trying to listen."

Bra looked at Vegeta finally understanding what his problem was. "You're not mad that it's Goten... You're just that mad that it's a boy period."

Vegeta just looked at her, "You're my little Princess."

Bra smiled slightly, "Daddy, you have to let me grow sometime. You will always be apart of my life no matter how old I get. One day Goten might become my Prince, but you will always be my King," Bra said kissing Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta look up at Goten startling the man at first. There was a silent understanding in their eyes. One that said 'Take care of her,' and another one that said 'I will.' Vegeta knew there was nothing he could do. The Saiyan bond was a complex thing and the heart wants who the heart wants. He knew Goten would take care of her, for a Saiyans mate is one of the most percious things in the world. With a huff Vegeta left the room; killing Goten wouldn't solve anything. It would just make Bulma and Bra very angery at him though he doubt Trunks would care; although that would make Pan mad at his son. Long story short it would cause a mess. Vegeta might not be able to kill Goten but he could beat on the next best thing.

"Hey Kakarrot, want to spar?" Vegeta asked calling the Sons house five minutes later.

"Yeah!" Came Goku's almost too cheerful reply before he hung up letting Vegeta know he was on his way. The Prince of all Saiyans rolled his eyes. **That man is such an idiot, yet again if I'm being completely honest with myself I would trust him with my life.**

"Well that blew," Trunks said after Vegeta left. "He didn't even hit you," Trunks told Goten.

"Trunks," Pan said slapping his arm lightly.

"That's a good thing," Bra told her brother.

"You guys have no idea of how nervous I was," said Goten.

Bra smiled and was about to say something sweet when Pan spoke first, "You wasn't very good at hiding it. Your knees were shaking and I honestly thought you were going to pee yourself."

Goten narrowed his eyes at his sister as Bra looked at her brother, "Trunks!"

Trunks smirked proudly, "What? I didnt make her say that."

Bra huffed, "You're rubbing off on her to much." Trunks laughed a little before he stood up and offered a hand to Pan.

"Where are we going?" Pan asked as she took the offered hand as he helped her stand up.

Trunks shrugged, "Whatever we want. We are going to take over the world someday you know."

"Haha, very funny," Goten told him as they walked out.

"Was you really that nervous?" Bra asked him.

"Yes," Goten said honestly. "I know I'm strong but I bet your dad is way stronger."

"Goten, you don't give yourself enough credit," Bra told him.

Goten just shrugged, "Maybe so but an angry Vegeta is not something I would want to get in the way of."

"I'm glad he knows now," Bra said smiling.

"You know; me too," Goten said before leaning down and kissing her.

"_Where am I?" Pan asked herself as she looked around the unfamiliar ground. It seemed that she was right in the middle of the ruins of an old castle. The sky was cloudy and grey and it looked like it might rain._

_**This feels like the dream I had with Trunks in it**, Pan thought. She immediately started looking around for signs of Trunks to not find any. Come to think of it Pan couldn't see signs of life anywhere. Was she alone?_

_"My child," came a women's soft voice. Pan turned around quickly and gasped at the sight in front of her. A women... Or was it a ghost? She floated in front of Pan, her white robes and hair swaying even though there was no wind. It was pure magical and Pan couldn't stop staring at the women's beauty. Everything about the women was white; her skin, her robes, her hair, even her eyes. She had the transparent look, but Pan couldn't see through her._

_"Who are you?" Pan asked in awe._

_"Do not be afraid Pan Son," the women whispered._

_Goose bumps ran down Pans arms, "How do you know my name?"_

_"I know a lot of things about you my child."_

_"Are you like... My guardian spirit or something?"_

_The women let out a soft laugh, "Something like that." She saw the confused look on Pans face and continued, "All will be explained to you in time my dear."_

_"I'm still confused," Pan said shaking her head. "What's going on? Why did you tell me not to be afraid?"_

_The women's voice was still soft as she spoke, "Everything is about to change Pan Son. Hard times are coming; you and the other Saiyans will have to stick together during this time and stay close."_

_"What's going to happen?" Pan whispered._

_The lady didn't answer but simply started floating backwards away from Pan._

_"Don't leave," said Pan. "Please!" She called after the woman as she started after her. It was useless the woman disappeared before Pan could even have a chance to catch her._

Pan woke up her eyes wide and blinking. She sat up on her bed waking BB up and causing him to stretch before curling back up into a ball. Pan swallowed hard, did that dream mean anything? What was the lady talking about when she told Pan not to be afraid? What was coming that would change everything? Pan shook her head as she fell back on pillows with a sigh. She didn't know if her dream meant anything; she still didnt understand the dream that Future Trunks was in. The one that he told her she had the answer... The answer to what?

**Me: Next chapter Syruo arrives and can you imagine who he's looking to take? Trunks won't be happy and neither will Sophia and Blake!**


	26. A Reunion Of Sorts

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Pam: I love Inuyasha, it's funny to me and I like the romance. The song that Pan singed is beautiful though. I don't have normal dreams; mine are always so weird.**

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha Veggie knows if he kills Goten it would make his little girl very upset with him. You'll see what Sryuo is going to do!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Ohmyword! You have no idea of how hard I was laughing at your review! I think I found a new name for Trunks to call Sryuo to make him mad!**

**Prisci99: Oh man I don't know if you'll cry! I have a feeling I'll get teary eyed while writing some of it.**

**Karin: Kid time will be coming up... As well as other things.**

**Prince Yuken: Yikes thanks for letting me know that!**

**Sierra: Hehe Vegeta knew better than to try to kill Goten in front of Bra.**

**Dbzlover500: I hope you think so!**

**emikot316: I cried when I first listened to it too! The answer does point to Pan... And Trunks too; they just don't know it yet. Don't worry a lot of stuff is about to be explained.**

**ynallesh: Thanks! I hope you like it!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty-Six~ A Reunion Of Sorts**

It was a warm June morning when Bra announced to the other young Saiyans (Sophia and Blake included) that they were going to the beach. School had just let out two weeks ago and so far the Saiyans hadn't done much of anything. Bra felt that was a bit ridiculous; she felt the need for sand to be under her toes.

"The beach does sound nice," Pan said as she ate an apple for breakfast. "Sophia, Blake what do you say?"

"YEAH!" Blake said practically bouncing up and down.

"What will we do about our tails?" Sophia asked.

"Oh..." The older Saiyans said. Sophia and Blake had been hiding their tails so well underneath their shirts they had forgotten all about them having one.

"Well there's nothing you can do," said Trunks. "People will talk; tails or no tails. Plus if anyone gives you two a hard time-"

"We'll kick their butt," Pan finished for Trunks smiling.

"Alright!" Bra said clapping her hands. "Let's go get ready!"

One hour later everyone was ready to soak up some sun. They arrived on the beach and a lot of glances came their way. Trunks huffed in irritation as he grabbed Pans hand and walked ahead of everyone to find them a spot.

"Trunks and Panny, make a sand castle with me!" Blake said running after them before jumping on Trunks back and climbing to his shoulders.

Sophia shrugged her shoulders as she started skipping behind them. Bra laughed before grabbing Gotens hand and making him follow.

As the sun rose the hotter it got. Pan and Trunks did as they were asked and made a sand castle with Blake. Now Bra and Pan were laying on towels enjoying the sun in their bikinis. Beside them Sophia sat under a beach umbrella reading in a dress she had thrown over her swim suit. Her lavender hair was braided neatly down her back. The boys were in the water laughing at something Blake was doing. The five year old was quite the entertainer. There was a distant boom and the ground shook. The boys were immedially out of the water and the girls were standing up quickly puting some shorts on as they looked around.

"What was that?" Asked Blake.

"A tremor?" Goten said although he wasn't sure.

"No," said Trunks. "It wasn't a tremor."

The ground shook again this time more violently. Suddenly a power level was felt, it was was fimillar in a way but for the most part it was foreign to the older Z-fighters.

"I don't know who's out there but whatever it is, it's bad," said Trunks reading the dangerous vibes. Whatever it was wasn't necessarily dangerous; just evil and that made it dangerous to a strong degree.

"Sryuo..." Sophia breathed.

"Who?" Bra asked her raising an eyebrow.

"He did it..." Sophia said shaking her head. "He was able to come to the past!"

"He's not going to take Panny!" Blake yelled making the older Saiyans look at him. "I'll make sure of that!" The little boy yelled before flying off.

"Blake!" Sophia yelled after her brother before flying off after him.

Trunks and Pan looked at each other and it took them less than a minute to follow their kids. This time around it was Goten who grabbed Bra's hand as they followed the others.

Sryuo's landed in the middle of the air above old West City. He smirked as he looked down; if he caused enough commotion Pan would be sure to find him. He flew down landing in the middle of the road and causing a little tremor. Cars slammed on their breaks causing accidents all around. There was cussing and shouting everywhere. Everyone stared at the tall man with dark green hair and even darker eyes. Sryuo smirked again before raising his right arm and sending multiple blast at a building causing it to explode.

"Sryuo!" Blake yelled angrily as he landed in front of the man.

"Ah look the little Prince," Sryuo said scowling. "And the Princess too," he added when Sophia landed.

"You can't have her!" Blake yelled at him.

Sryuo laughed, "Did you come all this way into the past just to tell me this?" He then raised a dark eyebrow, "Or did you come here to find the answer..."

"That's none of your business!" Sophia yelled at him.

"Sophia, Blake-" Trunks said as him, Pan, Bra, and Goten landed behind the little kids. He stopped short at seeing Sryuo. The man was gazing at Pan intently and Trunks didn't like it one bit. He growled slightly as he took a small step in front of Pan.

"Ah Trunks and Pan," Sryuo finally smirked. "How nice to see you two... Well."

"Well?" Pan asked confused, "Is something wrong with us?"

"Oh my goodness did your future children not tell you?" Sryuo said dramatically. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth twice, "Such bad kids to keep such a big secret from your parents."

"Keep what from us?" Trunks asked getting angry; not at Sophia and Blake but Sryuo. Trunks already didn't like him and he knew something was just wrong with that man.

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Blake yelled at Sryuo, "ALL OF IT!" His tail was swinging wildly behind him.

"I'm not the one who did that to your mother!" Sryuo spat angrily.

"Did what to me?!" Pan asked her eyes wide.

Blake was shaking because he was so angry, "Hina only did it because of you!"

"Blake," Sophia told him softly. "Try to calm down."

"Oh yes little prince," Sryuo said dully. "Do try to calm down; momma's not here to kiss your boo-boos better."

Blake yelled angrily and there was a blast aimed at Sryuo. He seemed surprised for a moment before moving out of the way. Trunks landed almost right beside him.

"I should of guessed you would throw a blast," Sryuo smirked slightly.

"I don't know who you are, but I already don't like you," said Trunks.

"Don't worry your majesty," Sryuo mocked, "The feeling is mutual!"

"Trunks!" Pan said staring at Blake. The lavender haired man turned to the boy and his eyes widdend in shock. Blake was a Super Saiyan; complete with the golden hair and tail, teal eyes, and electricity danced around him.

"Oh no," Sryuo said without enthusiasm. "I made monkey boy mad; whatever will I do?"

"Shut up," Trunks hissed at the man.

"Temper, temper," Sryuo told the Saiyan before he attacked him.

"Panny calm him down!" Sophia yelled.

"What?" Pan said, "I don't know how to calm him down!"

"Grab a hold of him and hold him tightly! Please you're just about the only one that can! Only my parents can calm him down when he gets this mad! He'll get so worked up and hurt himself if you don't!"

Pan nodded as she took a step closer to Blake. He was still shaking as the aura of Super Saiyan surrounded him. He was watching Trunks and Sryuo fighting. The two weren't actually battling; it was more like they were seeing what the other could do.

"Blake," Pan said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Mommy?" Blake asked as his eyes began to fell with tears.

Pan looked over at Sophia nervously but she just nodded. "Yes my little Super Saiyan I'm here."

Blake then fell into her arms crying. Pan patted his back as she tried to calm him down. She didn't know what else she could do. Her mind wondered to what Sryuo had said about her. She wanted to know what happened because whatever did happen really upset Blake.

"Well look at this!" Sryuo said looking around as Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and the other Z-fighters landed on the scene. "It really is a reunion now! Too bad Draco and Artemis aren't here! Well Trunks, I would love to stay and fight you, but im needed somewhere else. I must say though your future self is definitely much more of a challenge. It's quite weird to see you with out your little light sword thing..."

Everyone was watching Sryuo closely and Trunks was shaking in almost the same anger Blake had been in. How dare he insult him.

"Don't worry Pan," Sryuo told her. "I'll be back for you."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Trunks yelled sending a blast at Sryuo, but the man disappeared.

"Would somebody mind telling me what the hell happened?!" Asked Vegeta. "Who was that man? Where did he come from? What does he want?"

"We don't really know," Goten said shaking his head. "He said his name was Sryuo, he knows Sophia and Blake so he's from the future and it seemed like he was after Pan..."

Trunks took a deep breath before he walked over Pan. She still had Blake tightly in her arms; the little boy was calmed down.

"It's time to go to Capsule Corp," said Trunks. It was more of an order, no one could deny that.

Hiashi landed right outside of their little group, "Sryuo has left-!" He stopped when he saw everyone staring at him.

"We know," Sophia told him. "He paid us a visit."

"Once we get to Capsule Corp," Trunks said looking at Sophia. "It's time for the truth."

"Well I can see this is a family matter..." Hiashi said fixing to leave.

"Hold it Messenger Boy," Trunks said stopping him. "You're staying too. You're older than Sophia so the things she don't know you can tell us."

Hiashi swallowed hard, "Okay..." Trunks wasn't the King yet but that didn't mean he had the demeanor of one.

An hour later after everyone was changed out of fighting gear or beach wear; all the Z-fighters were crammed into the Breifs living room. Sophia sat in one recliner with Hiashi sitting on the floor in front of it. In another one Vegeta sat with Bulma on the chair arm. On the love seat sat Trunks and Pan who was still holding Blake who was now asleep. ChiChi, Videl with Izzy on her lap, and Bra all sat on the couch with Goku, Gohan, and Goten sitting on the floor by their feet. Eighteen sat on the couches chair arm as Krillin, Tein, Yamacha and his wife Evie sat on chairs pulled out from the kitchen. Drake and Marron sat together on the floor. Everyone looked at Sophia ready for the girl to speak and she blushed at all the attention.

"It's okay Sophia," Trunks told her. "I know you might not want to tell us what happened but if Sryuo is from the future and he's coming here to the past to us then it makes it our bossiness."

Sophia nodded as she took a deep breath ready to tell the story the best she knew...

**OKAY EVERYONE INSTEAD OF YOU GUYS HEARING SOPHIA TELL THE STORY YOU'RE GOING TO SEE IT! THE NEXT TEN OR SO CHAPTERS WILL BE THE OTHER TIMELINE! THINGS WILL BE EXPLAINED SUCH AS: WHO SRYUO EXACTLY IS, HOW TRUNKS AND PAN BECAME KING AND QUEEN, WHY BLAKE CAN TURN SUPER SAIYAN, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY... WHAT IS WRONG WITH PAN!**


	27. It Begins

**Da Kurlzz: Here you go!**

**Pam: Haha I'm like the only girl in my little group of friends that likes Dragon Ball Z.**

**Lena: I hope everything is okay.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Ivette: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Princess Porsha: I hope you like it!**

**PrinceYuken: That's neat! Maybe you could write a story on it.**

**Msanimegeek: I probably will do a few HiashixSophia moments. It won't be nothing big since they're still young. I plan on maybe doing something when they're older. If you have any ideas you want to me to let me know.**

**ynallesh: Haha here you go!**

**Prisci99: Awh thank you! Your reviews make my day!**

**Sierra: I got to keep you guys on your toes.**

**Superblueowl: Nice to hear from you again! Here you go!**

**emikot316: The look out with Dende. Don't worry he'll be showing up.**

**MZDBZBABE: Here you go!**

**Countrygirl9: Thanks!**

**Karin: Thanks!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha here you go!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

***Please remember that this is the other time line chapters! It will be that way for a few chapters; I'll let you know when it's back to the normal timeline. Pan and Trunks are a bit older; 17 and 21.***

**Twenty-Seven~ It Begins**

"I have something for you," Trunks told Pan one day in August. They were both at his apartment on his couch watching old movies.

Pan raised her eyebrow, "Whats the special occasion?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to give you this now," said Trunks.

"Give me what?" Pan asked smiling. Her eyes widened as Trunks pulled out the silver diamond necklace that had been in the Saiyan room since she had first seen it.

"D-didn't you say that was like a royal artifact? Passed down through your family?"

"Yeah," Trunks told her softly. "When my ancestors first found it the first queen of the Saiyans wore it. It kinda went from there. I want it to be a promise of sorts... Are you okay with that?"

Pan nodded as she stared at the necklace smiling. "Put it on me," she said turning around. She gathered her hair up as Trunks wrapped his arms around her shoulders and clasped the necklace. The crystal hung down to above Pans breast and she smiled down at it. It really was beautiful.

Trunks watched Pan with a smile before leaning his head in the crook of her neck and kissing it. Pan smiled as shivers ran all over her and she leaned back into Trunks. She turned her head so she could kiss Trunks' lips. He grabbed her by the hips before picking her up like she was nothing and sitting her down on his lap.

"Do you like it?" Trunks asked her stroking the place below where the crystal hung.

"I love it," said Pan.

Pan wiggled herself to where one of her knees was in between Trunks' thigh and the other was on the outer side of his left leg. She grabbed two handfuls of his shirt bringing his face just inches from hers.

"Would you like for me to show you how much I love it?" She asked him.

Trunks smirked, "Oh please do."

Pan laughed as she kissed Trunks. He raised up his right hand to grab a handful of Pans hair as his left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Trunks fell back on his couch taking Pan with him. His left hand slipped up her shirt before he grabbed the material and vaporized it.

Pan sat up slightly bringing Trunks with her, "I liked that shirt," she told him with a pout. She smirked before she ran her nails over Trunks back ripping his shirt off of him.

Trunks smirked at Pan, "I love it when you act like this!" He pulled her close before kissing her heatedly again.

They fooled around for a minute before stumbling off of the couch and onto the floor. Trunks rolled them over so he was on top and Pan laughed lightly as he began to kiss down her jaw and to the crook of her neck. His right arm reached behind her to unclasp her bra when something stopped him.

'All Z-Fighters please come to the look-out quickly,' Dende's voice ranged through their heads.

"Do you think it's serious?" Trunks asked Pan as he leaned over her slightly.

"It sounded serious," Pan told him.

"Do you think they'll be mad if we don't show up?"

"Trunks..."

Trunks sighed, "Okay, okay we'll go."

Pan smiled, "I'll show you later how much I love the necklace." She gave his a sweet kiss before slithering out from under him and going to his room.

"I'm holding you to that," Trunks said after her before jumping up and going to his room as well.

Once the two were done Trunks used Instant Transmission to take them to the look-out. They arrived just as Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, and Videl did.

"Where's Izzy?" Pan asked looking around for her niece.

"I dropped her off at my fathers," said Videl. "We don't know if something is really wrong."

Tein, Choutzu, Yamcha, Evie- who learned how to fly thanks to her husband, and Drake all landed on the look-out then. Marron, Eighteen, and Krillin who was carrying Master Roshii landed not to long after. Finally Goten arrived with the rest of the Briefs via Instant Transmission.

"Oh good you're all here!" Mr. Popo said at seeing everyone as he walked out of the building with Piccolo and Dende.

"Hiya guys!" Goku said smiling brightly. His smile turned into a frown when he saw Dende sweating and Piccolos frown. "What's wrong guys?"

"Vegeta, Goku," Piccolo began. "What do you know about a race called the Truffles?"

Vegeta's eyes widdend in shock; Trunks who's heard the stories of the Truffles and Pan who he had told the stories to we're both a little surprised to.

Goku scratched his head, "Eh not much honestly. When King Kai first told me about my Saiyan ancestors he mentioned something about them being on Planet Vegeta with the Saiyans."

Piccolo nodded before looking at Vegeta, "What can you tell us about them?"

"They were a rival race who was on Planet Vegeta with the Saiyans. Years before my grandfather was even born they attacked wanting full power over the planet and to take over my ancestors. The Saiyans were stronger obviously," Vegeta said smirking slightly. "Most of the Truffles were killed but some escaped."

Dende sighed, "The ones who got away... They went to a distant planet where they have been mating with the race known as the Creaons. The have multiplied rappiedly and they're on their way to earth right now."

"Why?" Bra asked, "If they have their own little planet why would they want to come to earth?"

"Two reasons; they have heared rumors of the Saiyans coming here and making this their new home. Secondly, they want to take the earth over for them selfs and repopulate."

Trunks spoke through his teeth, "They're monsters."

"Yes they are," said Piccolo.

"How strong are they? Do you know?" Asked Goku.

"They are not quite as strong as you Saiyans, but do not underestimate them. They have powerful tricks up their sleeves," said Dende.

"When will they be arriving?" Asked Tein.

"Very soon," said Dende.

"This is kind of exciting," said Yamacha. "I haven't had a good battle in a while."

Vegeta snorted lightly, "As if you could last weakling."

"Father please do not start," Trunks told him. "We're lucky the others are willing to help; this is a Saiyan battle after all."

"Hn," Vegeta said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dende, can you tell us where they'll be landing?" Asked Pan.

"Whales island; they'll be arriving in about a minute," spoke the Namek.

Vegeta smirked slightly, "Then let's go be their welcome to earth party."

Trunks smirked as well, "Thanks for the help Dende."

The Z-Fighters split up into three groups between Trunks, Goten, and Goku as they all went to Whales island leaving Dende and Mr. Popo on the look out. The Z-Fighters arrived on the island that was no bigger than three football fields. The closes city near by was Pepper City and it was a good 100 miles away. A large ship zoomed into the atmosphere before landing down on the island about a mile away from the Z-Fighters. Trunks looked down at Pan the same time she looked up at him and their eyes met. Pan grabbed Trunks' hand tightly before they began walking out towards the ship; everyone following closely behind them.

The ship was as round as Capsule Corp. It looked to be about two or three stories high. Vegeta knew who ever was in there would no doubt be the leader of the new Truffles, but he also knew that not all of them would be in the ship; some of them would still be on the other planet.

The Z-Fighters stopped about thirty feet away from the ship. They waited in calm manner; they weren't about to show fear. They wasn't sure of what the Truffles would do or look like but one thing was for certain; they wasn't about to let any Truffles take over their planet.

Slowly the ships door opened before landing on the ground with a thud. From the shadows of the ship emerged two men and women who were obviously of importance. Behind them walked ten men who were geared up ready for action if needed. The man in the middle of the first three was obviously the most important. He had a arrogant stride to his walk as he walked in front of the other two. He wasn't very tall standing at most 5'5. He had fiery red wild hair that came in curls to his ears. He had dark black eyes. The women looked to be his daughter. She was younger with the same wild red hair, but hers was straight and came down past we shoulders. She had the same dark eyes as her father and was almost as tall as him as well. The other man however was very tall. Almost as tall as most of the male Saiyans. He had dark green hair and even darker eyes. The man in the middle might be the leader but it was obvious the green haired one was more evil.

The Truffles walked off the steps stopping five feet away from their ship. The Z-Fighters took a few steps closer to where there was only ten feet between both races.

The short red headed man spoke up first as he looked at Vegeta, "You must the the descendent of the Saiyan King Vegeta."

"He was my great-grandfather," Vegeta said crossing his arms.

The red headed man raised an eyebrow, "I see, and here I thought all the Saiyans got destroyed with the planet when Freiza blew it up."

"Some of us were able to escape in time," said Goku.

"I can see that. I must thank you your race though for kicking us out of that dump of planet all those years ago. It could of been us Freiza tried to kill."

Vegeta growled slightly; he was really the only one who remembered what planet Vegeta was like. It was not a dump.

The red haired man spoke up again, "Please allow me to introduce us, my name is Lord Ventruio, King of the Truffles. This is my beautiful daughter Princess Hina," he said motioning to the girl before moving towards the man. "This is my top General Syruo. Now if I may ask; who is everyone here?"

"We would tell you but there is really no point," Trunks said speaking up.

"Why is that?" Spoke Sryuo.

"Because you're leaving," said Vegeta.

"This has been our home for many years," said Goku. "Please we don't want to cause trouble."

"I see," said Ventruio. "The Saiyans have already taken over the earth as their own."

"Taken over?" Asked Pan making the Truffles look at her. "You're sadly mistaken."

"Why is that little girl?" Growled Ventruio.

This time Trunks spoke up again, "Our fathers might have landed on earth years ago but they never took it over. They made it into their home. As for us and a few others we were born and raised here. This is our home."

"I suggest you leave before there is trouble," suggested Gohan.

Ventruio nodded once, "We'll just be on our way then."

The guards waited for Ventruio, Hina, and Sryuo to pass. Ventruio nodded his head ever so slightly at on guard who looked down at the ground before looking at the sky to show he understood. As Ventruio and the other two walked up the door to enter the ship the ten a guards turned around to walk. As they were taking their first step the guard who Ventruio turned around swiftly. Using some of the speed he had he ran towards the Z-Fighters.

Trunks saw him coming as he let go of Pans hand. Faster than the guard thought the Saiyan appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chest. The kick sent the Truffle crashing into the door; the other guards helped him up as Ventruio turned to look at Trunks.

"This is my planet," Trunks growled at the man. Ventruio didn't respond as he turned around and walked on to the ship after Hina and Sryuo. The guards followed soon behind and once they were all in the door shut. It was less than two minutes later that the ship shot up into air and disappeared.

"Well that was quick," said Krillin. "I guess you guys really showed them eh? Anyone in their right mind wouldn't mess with a group of Saiyans!"

As Krillin rambled on Pan walked over to Trunks. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked down at her. They were both thinking the same thing, 'It's not over yet... It's just beginning.'

"Lord Ventruio, I did good yes?" The guard who ran towards the Saiyans asked.

"Yes Coiyorto you did very well," Ventruio told him. "Because of you we know that the Saiyans are stronger than they look. If we want to take over earth we'll need to take down the lavender haired man and his mate first. That man... He must be Vegeta's son. Who else would act like he had so much power? To get that man though we will need to get his greatest weakness."

"Father, none food the Saiyans have tails," said Hina.

"He's not talking about the tails," Sryuo said speaking up. "He's talking about his mate. Saiyans bonds are one of the strongest in the world; if we capture his mate- we get him."

"Very good!" Ventruio said obviously pleased at the man. "Dallas!"

"Yes my Lord?" A guard asked taking a step closer to Ventruio.

"You and Sryuo will be taking a small space ship back to earth. I want you two to capture the Lavender haired mans mate. Don't rush it, take your time so no one gets suspicious. Do not do anything to her, I want her alive. I will go get the others. The earth will be ours soon enough."

"Yes my Lord," Sryuo and Dallas said together as they bowed before taking off.

**-Next chapter: A few months have passed and most of the Z-fighters think that their worry of the Truffles are gone. Sryuo and Dallas make an attempt to capture Pan; I'm sure you guys can only imagine how a certain person will react to that.**

**ANYWAYS! I know this might sound crazy but I'm fixing to start posting a new story! It's the story I had everyone vote on with this one at the end of my other story 'Closer.' It's the story about Pan going to New York for a few years and getting into a lot of trouble and coming back with scars from her past and a stalker with a dark secret. I hope you guys will like it. Also one more thing; I have a Goten and Bra story line planned out that I tend to start writing soon. I hope you guys will like it too.**


	28. First Move

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Pam: Its okay I have no life either! That's why I write all the the time.**

**Msanimegeek: Thanks! I happen you like it.**

**Ivette: Well that's why Sryuo wanted Pan at first... It's not why he wants her anymore.**

**Super Pan-Chan: It sounds like Friday was crazy for you! For me I just went to the doctor. I'm sick with an ear infection and my mom is pretty sure I has a UTI. This is the beginning of my holiday break... -.-**

**ynallesh: Haha thanks! I hope you think so!**

**Superblueowl: Thanks!**

**Sierra: Thanks!**

**emikot316: Haha that is so true! He mumbled all the time in the series so I just had to make him do it in my story.**

**Princess Porsha: Thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty-Eight~ First Move**

It had been two months since the Truffles had landed on earth. Most of the Z-Fighters seemed to think all signs of danger were gone; some though knew better. Trunks was constantly waiting for them to return. It made him a little nervous because he didn't know what they would do when they got back. He had a huge target on his back since he declared earth his and then kicked a guard into the doors. His father and Goku could have targets on their backs as well for speaking up to them and trying to be peaceful. A scary thought occurred in Trunks mind that Pan could even have a target on her back...

Trunks leaned back in his chair with a sigh as he placed his heads behind his hands. He would call Pan but she had just called him thirty minutes ago during her break from school so he knew she was okay. Trunks looked out his office window to see the grey sky as he let his mind wonder. He didn't know what he would do to the Truffles if they tried to take Pan. One thing was for sure though; no one would be taking her away from him.

"Are you sure you'll be okay to walk by yourself?" Bra asked Pan once school let out.

Pan rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Yes Bra I'm seventeen, not seven."

"I know but my brother will get worried-"

"My house isn't that far Bra; really I'll be fine. Now go meet up with my brother for your date!"

Bra smiled before hugging her best friend, "Later!"

Pan laughed as she watched her friend go before turning around and walking. She wasn't sure of where she was going. She knew that her parents were both at Capsule Corp and even though she had sent Bra away she didn't want to be alone. An idea popped into Pans head as she began to smile. She would go surprise Trunks and bug him.

Pan had been walking for five minutes when she felt like she was being followed. To not make it obvious Pan glanced at a store window and saw two men walking a few feet behind her. One of the men looked up and Pan quickly looked straight again. Her heart started beating fast; the man was Sryuo so that must mean that the other was a Truffle as well.

As causally as she could Pan stuck her hand in her jacket pocket and reached for her phone. She pressed the recent button and she could feel her phone calling Trunks. It was then that Pan began to walk a little faster and then the Truffles did too. Pan could still feel her phone ringing as she broke out to a large stride.

"Little One," Pan faintly heard Trunks voice from her phone. She didn't answer though as she ran into an alley.

"Pan?" Came Trunks voice again.

When the Truffles arrived in the alley way it seemed empty.

"Where is she?" Asked Dallas.

"Right here," Pan said appearing in front of him and kicking him in the face. She then sent a light blast at Sryuo knocking him into the side of a building.

"Ah you bitch!" Dallas screamed from his spot on the ground where he held his nose. "You broke my nose!"

Sryuo started laughing as he got out the side of the building, "You're very good Princess."

"Princess?" Pan asked confused.

"That lavender haired man is your mate correct? I don't see why you'd fall for some one like that," Sryuo said looking Pan up and down. "You are far to beautiful."

Pan felt Trunks pressence near by, it seemed that the Truffles didn't notice it. She didn't know where he was at but she knew he was probably waiting to make the best move.

"I'm with him because I love him," Pan told Sryuo.

Sryuo shrugged, "He'll soon be no more once the others arrive. If you're nice though I could keep you alive. You could become my queen."

Pan got a real sick feeling, "I will never become your queen!"

"You won't really have much of a say once we capture you!"

"Only if you can catch me!" Pan yelled before running down the alley.

"Get up!" Sryuo growled at Dallas. "I'm going to follow her on foot; you go up to the roofs and follow us Incase she tries to fly."

Pan was surprised to see that the Truffles weren't very different from the Saiyans in certain ways. They could run fast, they were strong, and it seemed they could fly as well. Sryuo was hot on her trail but yet again Pan wasn't running at her full speed. A dead end was coming up but Pan kept running.

"You're trapped Princess!" Sryuo called as Dallas stood on top of the building that was a dead end.

"There is one thing you're forgetting," Pan told him.

"What's that?"

"My Prince!" Pan yelled as she used her fully speed to run up the side of the building and kick Dallas in the gut.

Before Sryuo could move someone grabbed the back of his clothing. The person threw him over their back before letting go and making the Truffle crash into a side of building. Pan kicked Dallas off the side of the building and he landed next to the hole where Sryuo was with a thud. He was still very much alive; his loud groans were proof of that. Pan jumped off the building effortlessly before landing on the ground next to Trunks.

"Are you okay Pan?" Trunks asked her.

Pan smiled slightly before nodding, "I'm fine Trunks."

Sryuo came tumbling out of the rubble as he looked at Trunks with a look that could kill. "I should of figured the little Saiyan Prince would show up." He then smirked, "Or should I say Trunks?" He asked before glancing over at Pan, "And pretty little Pan?"

Trunks growled slightly as he placed his left arm in front of Pans waist and took a step in front of her. "What are you doing here Sryuo?"

"We have orders from Lord Ventruio to capture Pan," he said with a smile.

Sryuo saying her name honestly made Pan shiver in a uncomfortable way and Trunks growled again as he spoke up, "Why does Ventruio want her?"

Sryuo rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, "It's simple really. We get Pan- we get you. We kill you two- we get earth."

"I already told you bastards that this is my planet," Trunks said trying to control his anger.

"Even if you do kill us you'll still have many more people who would defend earth," Pan told him. "This is their planet too."

Sryuo shrugged, "I guess we'll find out wont we? Ventruio is bringing back the whole army. We'll see who's the strongest then."

Trunks looked at Sryuo before standing at his full height. The two were almost the same, "Tell Ventruio if it's a war he wants; a war he will get. I'll be damned if I ever live a day to see the earth taken over by some freaks like you."

Sryuo looked at him for a moment, " I see. When the time comes to battle I will look forward to seeing you."

Trunks watched him carefully as he picked up Dallas before disappearing. He stood there for a while looking at the spot where he had stood. A war was fixing to happen.

"Trunks?" Pan asked softly placing a hand on his right arm. He looked at her and she smiled slightly before wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and hugging him. "I'm with you all the way," she told him.

Trunks sighed into the crook of her neck as he held her around the waist tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Pan said running her fingers through his hair.

"We need to go tell Dende," said Trunks.

Pan nodded in agreement as she let go of Trunks before grabbing his left hand and holding on to it tightly. Trunks appeared them on the look-out and the two was a little more than surprised to see their fathers and siblings with Dende, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo.

"Dende said we should come here," explained Goku. "He said you two had a run in with a few Truffles."

"It was Sryuo and a guard named Dallas," said Pan.

"Why did they come back to earth?" Asked Vegeta.

"To try to kidnap Pan so they could lure me in and takeover the earth," said Trunks.

"You do know what you did right?" Piccolo asked him, "You more or less declared war."

"What else was I suppose to do?" Trunks asked getting angry. "I'm sure you heard with Dende when Sryuo spoke that Ventruio was going to get his army. Even if I didn't declare a war it still will happen. Ventruio wants earth and I'm not about to let him take it."

"None of us are," said Goku as the rest of the Saiyans nodded in agreement.

"You guys..." Dende spoke. "You need to go to the Orange Islands... Now."

"Why whats wrong?" Asked Gohan.

"Nothing is wrong, but you guys have a few guest."

"Who?" Asked Goku.

Dende smiled slightly, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Goku shrugged, "I guess we'll find out."

"Let just hope they don't want to take over earth as well," Goten said before they all disappeared.

**Next chapter: You guys find out who the guest are! But take a guess, who do you think they are? I have thrown some hints throughout the story that might kinda help you... ;)**


	29. What A Shock

**Sierra: Well technically this timeline is Mirai Trunks and Pan so it's not them.**

**Pam: Haha thanks!**

**dbzfan777: Thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

**Ivette: *Hides behind Goten* You'll find out!**

**Da Kurlzz: You'll see! :3**

**emikot316: You'll see!**

**Prisci99: In a way. These chapters are what happened in the other time line.**

**Superblueowl: Thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha I'm sorry about all the cliffhangers! You'll see soon!**

**.1656: Thank you! You'll see who they are!**

**Dbzlover500: Haha you'll see!**

**Super Pan-Chan: You'll see!**

**ynallesh: Don't freak out! Here you go!**

**Treasure: I always lose at hangman too.**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty-Nine~ What A Shock**

The giant ship landed on Orange Island without a problem. It was bigger than the Truffle ship but there was only thirty or so people on board. A small short man with spiky hair and a fuzzy tail walked out of the space ship with a smile. The air was chilly and the sky was grey but to Tarble the earth still looked beautiful.

"Dad," came his two twin girls who were ten. Their names were Alexis and Hayden. Their mother, Gure was following not far behind with a few other people. They were by far taller than her and they had the same matching fuzzy brown tails as Tarble.

Tarble took a step on the grass as everyone followed him before he turned around with a smile. "Welcome to earth! My brother should be here any minute."

It was more like seconds because that's how long it took for the Z-Fighters to appear in front of the group. Tarbles eyes widened into a smile when he saw Vegeta and the Z-Fighters it seemed couldn't speak.

"Brother!" Tarble said happily as he walked over to Vegeta.

"Tarble, A-are those-?" Vegeta couldn't even finish the sentence as he looked at the group of people.

"Saiyans," Trunks said barely above a whisper but everyone heard him. They all looked at him and Pan; their eyes widened when they saw the necklace around Pans neck.

A man with long black hair that was pulled into a low pony tail and black eyes spoke up, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you your majastys." He said before bowing; everyone else soon following his lead.

"Trunks, why are they doing that?" Asked Pan.

Trunks shrugged, "Maybe because I'm a Prince?"

"It's that necklace around your mates neck," said an old wise voice. "It is to be worn by the Queen of all Saiyans; it's been that way since it was first discovered."

"Othello?" Vegeta asked still in shock as he recognized the voice.

The old man came limping into sight using a stick for support. It was clear that in his youth he had been very tall and handsome but now his back was hunched over and slight wrinkles covered his face. His hair was an ash grey as it was cut shortly.

"Prince Vegeta," Othello spoke, "You look just like your father. Your boy looks a lot like you to," he said glancing at Trunks.

Vegeta almost forgot how to talk, "How? How did you survive? I thought- I thought only a handful lived Freizas blow..."

"I will explain everything to you in dear time my boy," said Othello. "First how about I introduce you to some Saiyans?"

Vegeta nodded slightly as the man continued "Thaniel, take it away."

The man who had bowed to Trunks and Pan smiled, "As Othello told you I am Thaniel." The man had a nice presence to him, and looked no oldwr than Trunks. He reached out his arm to a near by women who was carrying a child and he spoke up again, "This is my mate Artemis and our three year old son Hiashi." Artemis had black hair that fell to her shoulders and Hiashi's hair was cut shortly.

"On with the other people, these are Othello's eight year old grandsons Resto and Reirionto."

"Call me Res," said Resto.

"And I'm Rei," said Reirionto.

Pan smiled at them slightly and their eyes widened before they looked at each other in disbelief that she smiled at them. Thaniel continued to introduce all of the rest of the Saiyans who seemed very friendly and nice to see everyone.

"Tarble," Vegeta began once Thaniel was done. "How did you find them?"

"I didn't; they found me."

Vegeta turned his attention towards Othello who smiled slightly, "There is a lot to tell you."

Vegeta nodded, "Let's go to Capsule Corp. I'm sure their will be enough rooms there for everyone to stay in."

Bulma and ChiChi were beyond surprised to see more Saiyans. That didn't stop them from serving their guest though. After some time to relax a private meeting was being held in the Saiyan room. Othello, Thaniel, Artemis, Tarble, and the rest of the earths Saiyans were the only ones allowed in the room. Bra and Pan sat on the window seat as Trunks and Goten leaned beside them. Thaniel,Artemis, and Tarble walked around admiring everything as Gohan sat at the desk and his father and Vegeta stood.

Othello looked around the room in pure amazement remembering every sword mounted on the wall and every jewelry in the glass. "I remember your grandparents wearing those," Othello told Vegeta as he looked at the black armor suits.

"Old man, mind telling us how you're here now?" Vegeta asked smirking knowing it got on his nerves.

Othello sent a glare at his old student before turning his attention towards Goku, "You are the son of Baradock correct?" Goku nodded and the man continued, "You look so much like him." Othello took a deep breath before telling the story.

"Freiza came into rule just as Vegeta's father began his rein. Under Freizas rule the Saiyans were forced to do some very horrible things... We soon got a reputation of being the meanest, cruelest race known. It wasn't our fault though... Not really. On one planet Baradock went to with his squad a alien from that planet gave him the gift of visions. It wasn't a gift at all; Baradock saw Freiza destroying our planet. That's why you was sent away Kakarrot and Vegeta you was sent on a mission. King Vegeta and Baradock sent out a warning so everyone could leave and be safe, but not everyone listened. Most people didn't believe it... Most of the older ones I have with me were born in outer space as forty other Saiyans and I went from planet to planet trying to find shelter and a new home. You wouldn't believe how hard it was with our reputation; finally though we landed on a planet and we found Tarble. He told us of earth and how beautiful it was and how Saiyans lived on it. Vegeta, you and your family are royalty; where ever you live is where we should live."

Vegeta sighed as he took everything in, "You have arrived at a bad time. We have gotten a few enemies on our backs."

"Who?" Asked Artemis.

"Truffles," answered Trunks with a light growl.

Othello raised a grey eyebrow, "They survived?"

"Just like you guys were able to escape- so were they," Goku explained.

"We have been looking for you guys for many years. We will help you fight," said Thaniel before smiling slightly. "After all we're Saiyans too. When will they be arriving?"

"We don't know when they'll be back but more than likely they'll attack," said Trunks.

"If you guys are wanting to fight with us you need some training," said Goten. "No offense!" He added quickly.

Pan rolled her eyes at her brother, "What if it's you who needs the training?" She asked Goten, "They have tails. What if that's being just as strong as going Super Saiyan?"

"You have reached the Super Saiyan level?" Othello asked shocked.

Vegeta nodded, "Most of us can go to level two."

"Pan can't even go Super," Goten teased.

Pan jumped up; the only thing stopping her from ripping Gotens eyes out was that Trunks grabbed her around the waist. "Just because I can't go Super Goten doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass!"

Artemis laughed slightly, "You are something else your majesty."

Pan groaned, "It's Pan."

Goku smiled at his daughter slightly before turning his attention towards the other Saiyans. "Tonight you guys can rest; how about tomorrow we get down to training?"

"I'm sure everyone will be excited to hear the good news," Thaniel said with a smile.

Everyone soon left the room leaving only Pan and Trunks. Pan sighed as she sat down on the couch and Trunks soon did the same.

"What a day," said Pan.

"You could say that again," Trunks told her with a slight smile.

"How bad do you think it's going to get?"

"I honestly don't know," Trunks said now frowning.

Pan sighed again as she laid her head on on Trunks chest as he wrapped an arm around her. "Are you scared?"

"Only of losing you," said Trunks. "They tried to take you away from me Pan. I don't know what I would of done if they succeeded," he said holding onto her more tightly.

"Well they didn't and that's all that matters. You know I actually have a really good feeling about the new Saiyans."

"Hmm is that so your majesty?" Trunks asked smirking slightly.

Pan glared at him playfully before he started laughing, "You know I'm just kidding! To me you will always and forever be Little One!"

"Trunks!" Pan said pouting earning a laugh from her boyfriend before he captured a kiss from her lips that had been calling him all day.

**Goten: MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Me: I hope everyone has a great day!**


	30. Tails

**Ivette: Thanks I did!**

**saiya-jinPan140: Thanks I'm glad you think so!**

**Da Kurlzz: Haha yes I had to bring him back with the others.**

**ynallesh: Haha thanks!**

**Pam: I bet it's fun!**

**Prisci99: Thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: Thanks you too!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha yes adorable little Tarble!**

** .1656: Haha thank you!**

**Sierra: Thanks!**

**Countrygirl19: Well these chapters are what happened in the past/ future or as you could say the other timeline. Blake and Sophia aren't born yet.**

**Goku Rules 98: Okay, I'll try my best to work on those.**

**Dbzlover500: Here you go!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Thirty- Tails**

Pan sat at the table beside Trunks as she watched the Saiyans eat breakfast. Was it sad that the two eight year old Saiyans had more manners while eating than her father and brother? Then yet again the twins were messy in their own way. The Saiyans had been on Earth for three weeks now, and it was coming close to Christmas time.

"So I have some big news to tell," said Bulma.

Goten groaned, "No offense Bulma-San, but I'm kinda tired of all these surprises."

"Goten," Bra hissed at her boyfriend giving him a look that said 'don't make my mother mad.'

"Well this is a good surprise," said Bulma. "I've been working on an invention for many years, and now I think it's ready."

"What will your invention do?" Asked Gohan.

"Simple, it will give the Saiyans their tails back."

All the Saiyans looked at Bulma in shock. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan were the only ones who really knew what it was like to have a tail. Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra had all had their tails cut off when they were born.

"Can you really grow our tails back?" Asked Goku seeming hopeful.

"Of course I can!" Bulma said crossing her arms. "I'm not the worlds smartest woman for nothing you know!"

Five minutes later a group had made its way to Bulmas basement. Everyone was curious to see the invention, and everyone wanted to see it work. A Saiyan was always prideful of his tail, and Vegeta was eager to have his back. Goku and Gohan were looking forward to having their tails back as well. Trunks and Goten we're hyperactive about getting tails; so much so they had been bouncing around a bit. Pan wasn't real sure what to think, and Bra was probably taking things the worse.

"Let's say I get a tail," Bra began. "I'll never be able to wear tube tops again because I'll have to wear those lose ugly shirts that cover my stomach up!" She finished pouting.

Pan looked at her friend frowning, "Why don't you just wrap your tail around your thigh when you wear shirts like that?"

"That's a great idea! But what about bikinis?! Oh no, I won't be able to wear bikinis anymore!" Bra said her eyes unmistakably filling with tears.

"What's a bikini?" Othello asked confused.

"A two piece swimsuit that women wear during the summer," Trunks said with a smirk as a thought crossed his mind.

"Get those perverted thoughts of my sister out of your head!" Goten told Trunks earning Pans attention as Bulma calmed her daughter down.

"Oh like you don't think perverted thoughts about my sister!" Trunks shot back.

"Well not when I'm around you!"

"Well I can think of Pan whenever I want to; she's my girlfriend," Trunks said stubbornly.

"Not by me when she's my little sister!" Goten said gritting his teeth together.

Pan sighed as she looked at the boys, "Honestly we've been dating for over a year now!" She yelled out between them with no luck. When the two 'idiot hybrids' as Pan famously called them at times got like this there was really no stopping it.

Trunks crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes at Goten before smirking slightly, "I'm thinking about her now."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm thinking about your sister right now!" Goten said before attacking. It sent the two of them on a rolling wrestling match across the floor.

"Hey brother, they fight like us!" Rei told Res.

"Gah!" Res told his brother before attacking him like Goten did Trunks.

Bra was now calm thanks to her mother who told her 'You are the damn Princess of all Saiyans and if anyone don't like your tail then they could get over it. They'll probably just jealous anyways.' The blue- haired beauty stood beside Pan as the two of them watched their boyfriends and brothers fight in a similar fashion of two eight year olds.

"Alright!" Bulma said wanting to get the attention off the boys. "Who wants their tail back first?"

"Me!" Trunks said before kicking Goten in the face and laughing as he ran to the spot in front of the beam. Goten rubbed his cheek as he stood up, but he was no longer mad at Trunks as he waited to see what would happened.

"Hey Bulma-San, let's just say that the beam hits Trunks, but his tail doesn't grow back. What will happen?" Asked Goten.

"I die," joked Trunks.

"Trunks!" Pan hissed at him making his eyes widened slightly. "That's nothing to be joking about!"

Trunks held his hands up in surrender as he laughed nervously, "Just kidding! I was just kidding, right?" He asked his mother.

"If the beam doesn't work then nothing should happen to Trunks. I would just have to work on it more," said Bulma. "Ready?" She finally asked Trunks as she pressed a few buttons on the machine.

Trunks sighed as he lifted both arms and placed his hands behind his head. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Now I don't really know if it will hurt or not... I've never tried it before," said Bulma.

"Oh boy," Trunks said sarcastically. "I've always wanted to be a lab monkey."

Loud laughter came from Goten as Gohans lips twitched upwards, "That's a good one!" The younger Son told his friend.

When Gohan saw no one else found it humorous he quickly got into his scholar mode, "Now is not the time to be cutting jokes guys, or laughing."

"I saw your lips twitch," Goten told his brother.

Gohan quickly placed a finger over his own mouth before hitting his brother lightly on the arm, "Shh!"

"Okay Trunks, hold on!" Bulma told her son before pressing the button to send the beam.

Trunks closed his eyes tightly as he scrunched up his nose expecting the worse pain imaginable. Pans eyes were wide as she watched Trunks movements carefully; she was fearful something drastic might happen. Instead of feeling a knee dropping pain Trunks felt a little shock on his lower back bone as the beam hit him. As quickly as it came, it left. Trunks lowered his hands slowly as he looked around to see no tail.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" Asked Pan.

"I'm fine, I feel normal, I guess," said Trunks.

"Now, where is that tail?" Bulma asked talking mainly to herself before looking at the machine.

Trunks lower back really started itching as the rest of his back tensed up. It was becoming unbearable as he gritted his teeth together when a burning sensation came. A loud ripping noise sounded and Trunks let out a loud scream of surprise.

"There it is!" Bulma said with a smile; clearly proud of herself.

"Let me guess, I have a tail now?" Trunks asked smirking slightly as everyone stated at him.

"Bro, your tail is purple!" Goten said his eyes wide.

Trunks looked down at his tail and his eyes almost popped out of his head. His tail was indeed the same lavender color of his hair. He looked up at Goten and smirked, "What can I say? I'm unique." He looked at Pan who was looking at his tail carefully. When she felt the heavy gaze of his eyes on her she met them before smiling at him.

"Who's next?" Asked Bulma as she got her machine ready again.

"Me-" Began Goten before Vegeta grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the side. "If anyone is going next it will be me! This is my house!" Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband; something's would never change.

After Vegeta had gotten his tail, Bulma was only able to do two more people before her machine needed a good cooling off. It left Pan, Bra, and a very saddened Goten having to wait until the next day to receive their tails. It really wasn't helping Gotens spirits much that Trunks flaunted his tail around. The lavender-haired male even rubbed off on Thaniel, who use to be quiet before he befriended Trunks and Goten. The young Saiyan warrior started letting his tail -that was normally hidden underneath his shirt- out, and down freely behind him. Poor Goten had never wanted a tail so badly in all his life.

Later that night Pan was walking down the hallway of Capsule Corp quietly when something strong grabbed her around the waist tightly before pressing her tightly against something. She smiled when she looked down to see a lavender tail around her waist, and her smile deepened when she realized it was Trunks she was pressed up against. Two warm arms came above his tails as he wrapped them around Pan. He kissed her cheek before lowering his head and resting it on her right shoulder.

"I see you have great control over your tail already," Pan said with a smile. Trunks smirked slightly as his response was to tighten his tails grip around her waist. Pan looked down at his tail again, and this time Trunks watched her carefully as she lightly ran her fingers over the fur. Very slowly she began stroking his tail, and soft noises began to escape Trunks throat.

"You're purring!" Pan told him giggling slightly.

"I- I am not!" Trunks said stubbornly as the sound escaped his throat again.

Pan wiggled slightly in his iron grip as she turned herself around to face Trunks. She wrapped both of her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his chest before looking up at him, "I like that you purr. I think it's cute."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "That's what every man wants to be told. They're cute," he said sarcastically with a small smile.

"The purring is cute," said Pan. She then licked her bottom lip before standing on the tips of her toes, grabbing a handful of Trunks hair and whispering in his ear, "But the tail is sexy."

A lazy smirk spread across Trunks face, "Your brother would kill me if he knew the thoughts I'm having of you right now."

Pan rested back flat on her feet. She looked all around before looking back at Trunks with a suggestive smilie, "Wouldn't you know? No brother around." Trunks picked Pan up as she crashed her lips against his seeking attention. She wrapped her legs around him tightly as she pressed herself to him tightly. It wasn't long before Trunks had disappeared them off.

"Man, they really take this mistletoe thing seriously huh?" Artemis asked her mate as they stood in their door frame looking at the spot where Trunks and Pan had been. Above where the two love birds had stood was one of the many mistletoe Bulma had hung around Capsule Corp.

"I would say so," said Thaniel. "Let's pretend one is in our room." A smirk lit up Artemis' face as she slowly closed the door before she attacked her mate.

**-I just had to give Trunks a lavender tail! I think it's really cute! Anyways I hope you guys really liked the chapter! I tried to make it funny before the next one where *Covers mouth* Well... I can't give too much away now can I? ;)**


	31. Like Chess

**Da Kurlzz: Haha yeah he could of said that. Bra's tail I guess will be blue.**

**Ivette: Awe I'm sorry I had you worried that I wasn't going to update! I'm not abandoning this story, I promise!**

**Msanimegeek: Hehe yes I will probably do some more lemon... Eventually. :) Other things have to happen first! ;)**

**Sierra: If you have a story you should write it! I would read it! Whenever I start my Bra and Goten story he will make Vegeta mad.**

**Dbzlover500: Me too! I want a tail!**

**SunAndMoon13ZK: Thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

**ynallesh: Haha thanks! Here you go!**

**Pam: Haha you'll see what I'm planning!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha yes! He likes being unique.**

**Prisci99: Haha! That's a funny idea!**

**emikot316: I know what you mean! I would die too! Haha yes the Saiyans are definitely different! I'm glad you thought the chapter was funny! That's what I was aiming for! And yes... Trunks and Goten are horrible role models period.**

**Sixt5roses: Thanks!**

**Superblueowl: Haha thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Thirty- One~ Like Chess**

Goten finally got his tail, and soon after the girls had theirs. Bra was a little more than surprised to see that her tail was blue just like her hair. It was then that all the Saiyans, except Izzy had a tail. Gohan and Videl had both decided she was too young, and when she was older she would have the choice of getting a tail or not. The tails made the Saiyans feel stronger than ever, and their balance was great.

Pan and Bra were currently in school not really caring about paying attention. Both girls kept their tails securely underneath their shirts. Bra doodled little hearts on her paper with Gotens and her initials all over it. Pan had her right arm constructed on the table with her head in her hand. She looked out the window blanky watching the cool January clouds pass by.

"Ms. Son?" Mrs. Tarver called to the young woman. Pan kept looking out the window as the attention of the whole class turned her way. Bra nudged her friend right as Mrs. Tarver called her name again. Pan looked around confused to see everyone staring at her.

"Try not to zone out please, I'm teaching you guys very important stuff," Mrs. Tarver said right before the bell rung.

"You're really out of it today," said Bra.

Pan shrugged, "I just can't shake this feeling like something is going to happen."

"If you girls need some help, I would be happy to," began Thomas as he walked over to the two girls.

"No thanks Thomas," Bra told him standing up. She grabbed Pans arm before walking quickly out of the room. It was just now 3:00, and the girls were happy to be free.

The two girls made it to Capsule Corp quickly. They were greeted by Vegeta, Othello, Thaniel, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Artemis who was holding Hiashi. All the Saiyans of course were eating.

"Did you have a good day at your school today Princess'?" Asked Artemis.

Bra having no problem with the title smiled, "Yeah."

Pan however frowned, "Why do you keep calling me Princess? Honestly, it's just Pan."

"Aren't you Prince Trunks mate?" Artemis asked unsure of what Pan saw so wrong.

"I'm his girlfriend, it's not like we're married or anything."

"The necklace," said Othello. "The queen of all-"

"It's just a necklace though," said Pan. "It doesn't make me any different than who I was before Trunks gave it to me. I need some air, I think I'm going to go take a walk," she said before walking out the back door.

"Panny?" Goku started calling after her.

"I think she needs some time Goku," Bra said looking at the door where her best friend had left. "She's had a lot on her mind lately." Goku nodded slightly before sitting back down.

Not ten minutes later Trunks arrived home from work, and he went to the kitchen to get him something to eat. At seeing his son Vegeta spoke up, "Trunks, have you and Pan mated yet?"

Trunks who had been taking a drink of water did not expect the question and spit his mouthful out. "Where did that come from?!" He asked his father still trying to clear his throat.

"Just answer the question; have you and Pan mated yet?"

"Yes," Trunks said looking down to avoid all the male Son's eyes.

"WHAT?!" Goten yelled, "You slept with my sister?!"

"Goten please don't," Bra said grabbing her boyfriends arm to stop him from attacking Trunks. Goten looked down at her confused and the blue-haired girl continued, "This could be important."

"When did you two mate?"

"On her birthday," Trunks muttered getting slightly embarrassed. "What does this have to do with anything?!"

"Hush," ordered Vegeta as he and Othello stood up. The latter of the two walked over to Trunks before speaking, "Does she know you two actually mated?"

"Well... No. She knows something is different, but she doesn't exactly know what. Is that bad?"

"Is that bad?" Othello mocked before hitting Trunks in the back of his head with his cane.

"What was that for?!" Demanded Trunks as he held onto his head.

"You need to go find your mate right now and tell her!" Said Othello.

"What's the rush?" Trunks asked not seeing the importance.

"The rush is that she needs to understand her full potential before the Truffles come! If you are going to lead us, she has to be ready too!"

"Woah!" Trunks said cutting the older man off, "What do you mean if I'm going to lead you? What is he talking about father?" Trunks asked turning towards Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at his son in mild shock before speaking, "Just what he said. You are going to have to lead them."

"Me?" Trunks said in a small voice before clearing his throat and continuing, "Why me?"

"You're the one who spoke up against

Ventruio," Goku said speaking up. Everyone turned to look at him as he continued, "You're the one who claimed earth as his, and then when Sryuo tried to kidnap Pan... He did it to lure you in. Now I'm not happy about Pan being mated because to me she's still my little girl, but Othello is right Trunks. You need to find Pan and tell her. She needs to realize she is now considered a Saiyan Princess."

Trunks sighed knowing everyone was right, "I'll call her and tell her to meet me at my apartment. I'll tell her then," he said before walking out just like Pan did.

"I can't believe it..." Gohan said mainly talking to himself. He knew Pan was a teenager now, but he still never imagined her being mated. He guessed though if she was mated then he was happy it was with Trunks. He knew the boy would take care of his little sister. Thinking more about it, it made Gohan feel extremely old.

Goten crossed his arms, "She's too young," he muttered.

"Goten, Pan is the same age as me," Bra informed him. "Shut up." Goten huffed as he crossed his arms, but he didn't say anything else.

Pan listened to the grass crunch as she walked through the park. Trunks had called her a few minutes ago asking her to meet him at his apartment, the park was luckily a short cut to his apartment. She was happy to finally be able to see Trunks, although she had last seen him this morning she already missed him so much. When she was with Trunks she could forget about the worries of everything and relax. He made her feel special, and she knew she could always be herself around him.

Hearing a noise behind her Pan turned around quickly. Her eyes widened, but her mouth was covered before she could make a scream.

Trunks laid on his bed waiting for Pan, she sure could make him wait when she wanted to. His mind wondered to what Goku had told him. When the time came to face the Truffles he would have to be the one to face Ventruio. It made him feel brave and scared all in one. Trunks knew he wouldn't back down; he had meant what he told Ventruio when he said the earth was his. He wasn't about to let someone take his planet away from him. It made him not necessarily scared, but nervous as well. He had no idea what the Truffles would have up their sleeves.

Trunks' watch started going off surprising the young Saiyan, only the Z-fighters could contact him on it. He looked at it raising an eyebrow before pressing the button to see the message. Ventruio came onto the screen and both of Trunks eyes widened as he sat up on his bed still looking at his watch.

"Hello Prince Trunks," said Ventruio.

"What do you want?" Growled Trunks, "And how can you contact me?"

A secret smirk appeared on Ventruio's face, "We have something of yours."

"What?" Trunks demanded.

The view from Ventruio moved left and landed on a woman with black hair covering her face. Both of her wrist were tightly changed up on the wall behind her as she sat on the cold floor. Looking harder Trunks realized the woman looked like Pan and his heart stopped.

"Now, don't be shy now Pan," came the mocking voice of Ventruio.

Pan looked up tears clear in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Trunks," was all she said before turning her head to the side.

The view returned back to Ventruio who was smirking. "Let her-" Began Trunks.

"You are in no room to talk," interrupted Ventruio. "We have something of yours and if you want her safe you'll be quiet." Trunks was quite and Ventruio continued, "Meet us in an hour in the abandoned shoe warehouse in the middle of the city. We'll talk about the earth there. If you want to keep your little Pan alive do not come early and do not come late. We'll be waiting," the Truffle said before disappearing from the screen of Trunks' watch.

Trunks heart was hammering as he kept looking at his watch. The blue letters of the current time that he wasn't even paying attention to shined brightly in his face. He knew what had just happened, the war had began and he was about to face Ventruio face-to-face.

**Well... *Scratches back of head* I don't want to give anything away... I just wonder if anyone can guess what's going to happen next correctly.**


	32. Surprise

**Princess Porsha: Haha thanks! Here you go!**

**Sierra: Haha sorry!**

**Ivette: Thanks! Happy new years to you too!**

**DBZ fan: Thanks for respecting my stories, but my opinion of Pan will not change.**

**emikot316: You'll see!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha you will see!**

**Msanimegeek: Pan already knows... You'll see!**

**ynallesh: I would tell you, but I really don't want to give anything away! So you will find out!**

**Prince Yuken: Haha it's a good guess, but no. I've been pronouncing it the Japanese way.**

**Pam: Thanks and you too!**

**Goku Rules 98: I do want to become a better writer, but I'm not going to die if I don't improve right away.**

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior: Haha you don't know; some people have come very close to guessing correctly.**

**Karin: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Sharpshooter909: Haha it's okay! I bet I say them wrong too!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Thirty-Two~ Surprise**

It was six at night on a cold January day when Trunks arrived at the old abandoned warehouse. He wore a black armor suit his mother had been working on with his sword strapped onto his back. Beside him was was the person that was picked to go with him to see Ventruio face-to-face. After Trunks had received the message from the Truffle King, he made is way to Capsule Corp where the Z-Fighters quickly gathered with the Saiyans. Bulma having high connections all over the phoned the major of West City and told him to do an emergency evacuation of the city because there was a threat of an attack. The Z-Fighters could only hope that if a fight did break out, everyone in the city would be somewhere safe.

Almost everyone wanted to go with Trunks to see Ventruio, but they decided that if they wanted the Truffle to corporate easily there should only be two who went to go see him. As Trunks and the other entered the building the Saiyans who were wearing new armor, thanks to Bulma again, surrounded the building with the Z-Fighters. They waited patiently, not knowing what would happen. Bulma, ChiChi, and Elvie were left at Capsule Corp with Izzy, Hiashi, and the twins. The twins of course, snuck off the first chance they got to the city.

The old shoe warehouse use to be very popular, and it use to make the top selling shoes until it became bankrupt. Ventruio was on the top 15th floor. "Are you nervous?" Trunks asked as they rode the elevator up.

The person who came with him had their hood pulled up, they didn't want Ventruio to see their face. Trunks could still see them nod though and he sighed, "Me too."

Trunks walked out of the elevator first, his friend right behind him. The floor level that use to have desks scattered around was clear and empty except for Ventruio, Sryuo, and Dallas standing in the middle of it.

"You've brought a friend I see," said Ventruio.

Trunks shrugged, "You have most of your army here do you not? So why can't I bring a friend?"

"Now Trunks, I know you Saiyans better than that. True the rest of my Truffles are around, but I bet your little Saiyans are scattered out aroud as well."

"You know nothing about the Saiyans!" Growled Trunks, "Where is she?"

Ventruio motioned with his left hand and Coiyorto came out pushing Pan. She kept her head down as she walked and her wrist were still tied up.

"You know if you want to keep her alive, you had best keep that temper of yours in check," Ventruio said wiggling a finger at Trunks. "I just might accidentally kill her."

"I wouldn't mind killing her," said the soft voice of the person who was wearing the hood.

Ventruio raised an eyebrow at them before turning to Trunks, "Such faithful friends you have. I would of never thought you would bring someone who wants to kill the love of your life."

Trunks looked at Pan and scoffed, "I don't love her." Pans eyes widened in shock, as did Ventruio's. His plan was backfiring and fast; worry crossed his face, but he quickly covered it up. Ventruio had been positive from the start that Pan was his mate. Trunks turned to the hooded figure and smiled slightly, "This person is the most loyal out of everyone, because you see she's my mate."

"W-What?" Ventruio asked confused. "I thought Pan was your mate!" He said pointing to the girl beside him.

"She is," Trunks told him simply. "That girl however, is not Pan."

"I am!" Said the hooded figure as they finally took off there hood to reveal Pan.

Ventruio stared at her in shock as Trunks spoke, "Your little plan was a good one, it's just too bad the real Pan was with me when you sent that message."

****What Happened****

Hearing a noise behind her Pan turned around quickly. Her eyes widened, but her mouth was covered before she could make a scream. Her fear soon disappeared as she smiled into the kiss. She pulled away and looked up at Trunks, "What are you doing here? You scared me you know, I thought we were going to meet at your apartment."

Trunks laughed lightly, "Sorry for scaring you Little One, I've missed you too much so I decided to just come and find you so we could walk together."

"How nice of you," Pan said with a smile.

"That's me, Trunks Briefs, extraordinary gentleman," he said offering her his left arm.

"You're something, that's for sure," Pan said taking his arm.

The couple soon made their way to Trunks apartment. "Pan, there's something I have to tell you," he said as they made their way to his room.

"What?" She asked confused as she slipped her shoes off and sat on Trunks bed as she looked up at him.

Trunks had no idea of how to tell her what he was about to, but he figured it was best to just say it. "You remember your birthday?"

"Yes," Pan said wondering where he was going with it.

"Well... I-uh- I bit you."

"I know," Pan told him nodding her head before smiling slightly. "You left a light scar you know?"

Trunks looked at her for a moment as he scratched the back of his neck, it was a nervous habit he had picked up from the Sons. "When I bit you, I marked you as my mate. That's the reason why the other Saiyans have been calling you Princess, because technically you are. Please don't be mad," he said quickly before falling on his stomach and onto his bed.

Pan looked at him in shock, "So we really are mated?"

Trunks peeked his head from under his arm, "Yeah..."

"Oh," Pan said staring out in the distance before making a face. "No wonder Artemis has been calling me Princess... I was kind of a jerk to her."

"Well you didn't know, and that was my fault. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Pan shrugged, "What's different than just dating and being mated?"

"Well mainly it just bonds us together... And in a way, it's marriage."

"So we're married?!"

"In a way..." said Trunks.

Pan thought about for a second before looking at Trunks, "Well don't think this gets you out of a wedding. I still want one."

"You're not mad?" Trunks asked unsure.

Pan laid down on her back beside him, "Nah. I guess now you really are my Prince."

Trunks smirked, "Of course, but you know that makes you a real Princess." Pan began to whine so Trunks kissed her to make her be quite. He brought himsef up so he was now hovering over her without breaking their kiss. When he heard Pans stomach grumble he pulled away smiling softly, "Hungry?"

Pan blushed lightly before Trunks' stomach grumbled too. "Just a bit," she told him. "I'll go make us some popcorn and we can watch a movie," she said slithering out from under him.

"I don't want to watch a movie, I want you," whined Trunks as he fell back on his bed.

"Sorry Babe, but I'm eating first," said Pan.

"Make sure there's enough for me too," Trunks called after her. He heard her laugh as she walked into his kitchen before hearing the cabinets open. He sighed as he laid down on his back and waited for Pan to return.

Ten minutes later Trunks sat up on his bed, his heart pounding so fast it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. He knew whoever Ventruio had wasn't Pan, he knew that for a fact because he could hear her in his kitchen. He could feel her lowered Kai. It still didn't stop him from thinking that it might of been Pan if he had not found her in time. Ventruio seemed to really think that was Pan, so it made the other Truffles responsible for this trouble. He would bet money that the person playing Pan was Hina.

Trunks felt Pan heading back into his room as he stood up. Before Pan even entered the room Trunks opened his door and gathered her in his arms holding her tightly. It surprised Pan enough to drop the popcorn and the cokes as she looked at Trunks confused.

"Trunks?" She asked softly as she laid her arms on his. "What's wrong?"

Trunks raised his right hand to cup her cheek as he looked at her, "I'll explain everything in a minute, but right now- just kiss me." He then captured her lips passionately surprising Pan. Her eyes widened slightly before she fluttered them shut and kissed him back. Trunks slipped his tongue into Pans mouth. When she started unbuttoning his shirt is when he knew he needed to stop it. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Pans, and that's when he told her everything. They both decided they needed to tell the others, and it was at Capsule Corp that the plan was made.

****Back to the warehouse****

Ventruio turned to growl at Coiyorto, "You and Hina were of suppose to have everything under control!"

"We couldn't find her!" Coiyorto said defending himself. "We found her watch though!"

'Pan' scrunched up her nose before shaking her head, Hina's face soon appeared. "So I'm not the real Pan, but tell me Trunks- can you honestly harm the face that you love?" She asked with a laugh before Pans face covered her own again.

Trunks froze knowing she had got him. He knew it wasn't Pan, but he couldn't stand the thought of hurting anyone while they looked like her. The real Pan glared at Hina, "He might not be able to, but I sure as hell can."

Hina crossed her arms, "Bring it monkey."

A smirk crossed Pans face as she noticed the large window behind Hina. Using her speed she ramed the fraud out of the window as she fell with her. Hina was surprised as she looked up at Pan with a glare.

"It's Panny," Goku said seeing her daughter break through the window. "Woah, two Panny's," he said when his eyes focused to see Hina.

"There will only be one," Pan told Hina.

"And it will be me!" The Truffle Princess screamed.

"No, bitch, I'm the real Pan!" The Saiyan Princess said before punching the Truffle across the left cheek with her right hand. They stopped flying in mid air, Hina screamed as she held a hand to her cheek as blood came through her fingers. Pan stood up, floating straightly in the air as she looked at the big emerald ring Bra had given her to wear before the fight. Pan looked at Hina as her mask began to fade because it was damaged, and her real face was returning. "I told you there would only be one; my face is flawless."

"She's been hanging out with Trunks too much," Gohan said as he watched his sister.

"Yup," Bra agreed from beside him.

"Hina!" Ventruio yelled after Pan pushed her out. He turned his attention to Trunks as he breathed out of his nose angrily, "The earth will be mine!"

"Over my dead body," said Trunks.

"That can be arranged, Sryuo!"

Sryuo charged at Trunks with his sword, the Saiyan drew his sword out just in time as the metal blades clinked together. Trunks looked at Ventruio, "How pathetic! You're sending someone out to do the dirty work for you! Why not come fight me like a real man?"

Ventruio did a motion with his right hand towards Coiyorto as he began to walk out of the room. "Send everyone out, I want all of the Saiyans dead."

Pan from her spot in air below the room heard what Ventruio had said. She looked at the ground frantically as she tried to pin point out all the Saiyans, "He wants us dead!" She yelled right before Hina flew her into the side of the building.

"Finally," Vegeta said as the other Truffles began to appear. "Some fun."

"Get off of me!" Pan yelled as she kicked Hina in the gut. The Truffle flew out in the opening before stoping herself. "I say Hina, you're not looking so good!" Pan said taking off the cape she had been wearing to reveal a black female armor suit.

Hina lightly touched her cheek that was still sore and bleeding. She snarled at Pan, "I hate you,"

"I don't understand why, I haven't done anything to you!"

"Oh you haven't?!" Hina yelled as Trunks and Sryuo jumped over their heads fighting themselves. "He's positive he's in-love with you, you know?"

"Who?" Pan asked confused.

"Sryuo! He loves you when he's suppose to love me! He's suppose to be mine!"

"I don't love Sryuo, I love Trunks!"

"Doesn't matter," Hina said shaking her head. "Because when I'm done with you Sryuo won't have a choice but to love me!" She screamed before attacking Pan.

Trunks from where he was at attacking Sryuo went Super Saiyan. "A Super Saiyan, I'm frightened," Sryuo mocked. Trunks kicked Sryuo in the neck causing the Truffle to stumble backwards and fall. "You should be," he said with a smirk.

Following Trunks' lead most of the ones who could achieve the Super state of Saiyan did so. Gohan searched the battleground until he found who he was looking for, Dallas. The young Truffle who was for the most part a big coward when it came down to it, he was running away. Using his speed Gohan appeared in front of him, "Going somewhere?"

"Move out of my way before I blast you!" Dallas said trying to be intimidating.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Hit me with your best shot."

Dallas clumsily shot a blast at Gohans head, and the Saiyan easily stepped aside to miss the shot. "My turn," Gohan said before placing a hand on Dallas' chest. "This is for months ago when you tried to kidnap my sister," he said before shooting a blast right through his chest.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said as he launched a Truffles body beside the other Saiyan. Vegeta grunted in response as he round house kicked a Truffle in the stomach. Suddenly twenty more Truffles came their way, all of them aiming their attacks at Vegeta and Goku.

"You got my back Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah I got it," Goku said as he focused his attention on the up coming targets.

"I got yours," Vegeta told him.

Goku smiled, "Let's do this!" The two Saiyans fought back-to-back as they worked together to easily defeat the Truffles.

Pan has barely escaped Hina before the Truffle disappeared. The young Saiyan flew above the city as she looked around for any sign of Hina. Pan could feel her power building, and the necklace Trunks had given her was hot. Suddenly Hina appeared behind Pan and grabbed her arms before turning the Saiyan around and kneeing her in the stomach as well as the chest. Pan gasped as the air got knocked out of her before Hina punched her in the face, and threw her over her shoulder in a motion that she threw Pan in the ocean water. She laughed as she watched the air bubbles slowly stop coming up. She turned around to look at Goten who eyes were wide since he witnessed the whole thing.

"I've killed your sister," she told him with a slight smirk.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled when he saw her be thrown in the water by Hina.

"Awe that's a shame," said Sryuo. "At least Hina can pretend to be her while I fu-" Trunks screamed in range as he shot a blast out of the palm of his hand. It just happened to be his right hand, the same hand holding his sword. The metal blade busted to a million pieces as the energy of the blast surrounded the handle before shooting out like a blade made of energy. Shocked Trunks dropped his sword. The blast had sent Sryuo slamming into the pebbles of the roof.

Trunks looked around in even more shock, almost all the buildings were destroyed if not on Truffles had called the Saiyans barbaric, but in truth they were the ones truly acting out of control. Trunks was very proud of all the Saiyans, they were doing an amazing job. A slight smirk came onto his face as he felt Pans Kai spike dramatically. He turned his head so he could see her as Sryuo groaned, he wouldn't have much time to watch the show.

Goten looked passed Hina before a smirk of his own came to his lips, "Guess again." Hina looked confused and Goten just motioned behind her.

Hina turned around to see Pan, completely dry, and waist deep in the water with a whirlpool surrounding her. None of the water touched her as it circled around her swiftly and wildly. Lightening cracked around Pan as it circled around her body starting from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Her long black hair began to flow frantically around her as Pan slowly raised her head, and Hina saw that her eyes were closed. Pan's eyes shot open looking straight at Hina, causing the Truffle to fly back in surprise a little. Pans eyes were an electric teal blue. With a powerful scream Pans hair flashed between black and gold before it was finally a strong golden color flowing peacefully behind her.

Artemis noticing the new power turned to see Pan just as she transformed. She caught a Truffle by his hair and sighed as she kneed his face breaking his nose. "At last, the Princess has awoken," she said before blasting the Truffle.

"You had best run," Pan told Hina with a slight smirk before she jumped out of the water and flew to the Truffle. She placed both her feet firmly on Hinas stomach as she sent the girl crashing to the ground before landing on it herself.

Sryuo stood up with an angry grunt as Trunks picked up his sword handle again. He bet he could send a blast out of it again if he just concentrated. Sryuo began to laugh as he took his full sword out, "What harm will a handle cause me?!" He began walking over to Trunks as the Saiyan closed his eyes to concentrate. Sryuo raised his sword to strike Trunks, "With you gone your girlfriend will come crawling to me. Don't worry though, I'll show her a good time." That did it for Trunks, and just as Sryuo went to strike the energy formed in Trunks hands before it went to his sword and right through Sryuo's chest.

"Sryuo!" Hina yelled in despair when she witnessed the act. She appeared away from Pan who followed her to where the men were. Trunks removed his sword from Sryuo before dropping it on the ground as the Truffle feel to his knees holding his chest. He looked up at Trunks gasping for air as the Saiyan began to form an energy blast to kill him in his now free hand. "No!" Hina screamed disparately as she hugged Sryuo's shoulders tightly. Gathering as much energy as she could she found the button on her armor. 'LEAVE!' She said sending out a telepathic order to the Truffles that were still alive. Hina pressed the button on her suit and held on tightly to Sryuo as they dispeared right before Trunks let go of his blast making it go right through the building.

"Where did they go?" Pan asked as she landed on the building beside Trunks.

"My best bet is to their spaceship, they'll be back," Trunks told her. He then turned his attention towards her and smirked, "You look hot. I've never seen a female Super Saiyan before."

Pan frowned, "Hina was no fun. It seemed like as soon as I went Super she left."

"I'm sure you can just go beat on Goten."

Pan smiled slightly, "I think we've all had enought beatings for the night. Let's just go home," she said before turning her attention towards the city. It looked the same as when Trunks had saw it earlier. The citizens were lucky because Bulma's warning; although some were stupid enough to stay behind and almost be killed.

The Z-Fighters had minor injuries such as scrapes and burns, nothing they couldn't heal from. Everyone was thankful to see Capsule Corp undamaged. Bulma and ChiChi were even more thankful to see their families alive.

"Did you get them?" ChiChi asked, "Are they all dead?"

"No," Trunks said shaking his head as everyone began to go to their rooms exhausted. "They got away, and they'll be back. When they come back though, it's going to end."

"Come on Trunks," Pan said grabbing his hand. "Your words are slurring together, because you're so tired."

"Wait a minute," he said feeling of his chest before finding what he was looking for and laying it on the table. "I need a new sword," he said before he followed Pan to bed.

It was only nine night, but it had been a very long day. Most everyone else was passed out in their beds resting, or some passed out where ever because they were so tired. The twins curled up together on a recliner as Goten was spread out on the couch peacefully sleeping. The only fighters still up were Goku, Vegeta, and Othello, who were explaining everything to ChiChi and Bulma.

"Now I just wonder," Othello said when they got done talking as he picked up the handle to Trunks' old sword. "How in the hell did he do this?" He asked looking at the handle that seemed to melted around the grip and the place where the blade should be looked burned.

"With him there is no telling," said Vegeta.

"When do you guys think they'll be back?" Asked Bulma.

"There's no telling," said Goku. "They all left so quickly, they could come back just as fast."

"Kakarrot's right, we have to stay on guard," said Vegeta.

"Well I would say we won't have to worry about them coming back tonight," said Othello. "They were all just a bad, if not worse off than we were. We can worry about it in the morning, for now though I'm off to bed."

"That sounds like a great idea," agreed Goku, and from beside him Vegeta nodded.

**-I hope you guys liked it! Was anyone surprised by what happened?**

**Next chapter we'll find out just what exactly happens to Sryuo, Hina, and Ventruio.**


	33. Some News?

**Da Kurlzz: That was her first time going Super.**

**emikot316: Thank you!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks! Haha Sryuo can make you crave it huh?**

**Ivette: Thanks!**

**.1656: Well both him and Vegeta have tails. Since GT didn't happen they don't know of a level four, but with what I have coming up -when Blake is born- I'm thinking Goku might go level four. Then of course Vegeta will too, because he doesn't want to fall behind Goku.**

**Sierra: Thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: Blake and Sophia will be showing up shortly! Lol**

**Karin: Thanks! I hope you like it!**

**DBZ fan: Awe they're not bad, I've talked to some of them. Thanks for the support! Sorry if I offended you.**

**Guest: Thanks for the support. Everything has been worked out. :)**

**Prisci99: Thanks! Haha a love triangle-square thing... I like that! Hina loves Sryuo, but Sryuo loves Pan and she loves Trunks- who loves her back.**

**ynallesh: Awe thanks!**

**Dbzlover500: Thanks! I like surprising you guys! (In a good way of course!)**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Thirty-Three~ Some News?**

Trunks woke up blinking his eyes a few times to adjust them to the light. The spot beside him was empty letting him know that Pan was already up. Slowly he sat up in the bed to see the main parts of the armor suits from his and Pans scattered on the floor. They had been so tired last night they basically just striped down to their underwear before going to sleep. Still getting use to be awake, Trunks got out his bed before slipping on a shirt and a pair of sweats over his boxers. The sudden smell of food caught his nose and he sighed as he made his way down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen he saw his father, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Bra, Artemis, Thaniel, Othello, the twins, most of the Z-Fighters and Pan all sitting at the table. Seemed like the smell of food had woke them up too.

"What time is it?" He asked as he took the empty seat beside Pan.

"Two in the afternoon," answered Bulma who was cooking with ChiChi and Elvie.

"Wow," said Trunks. "Didn't know I slept in that late."

"We all did, Gotens still sleeping," said Pan.

"Not for long," said Gohan. "The smell just hasn't reached him yet."

Sure enough two minutes later Goten came into the kitchen and took the seat across from Pan that was beside Bra. He looked at his sister and smiled, "What crawled into your hair last night."

Pan sent him a glare not even bothering to try to pat her wild hair down. "Goten, I'm not afraid to jump over this table and go Super on your ass."

"Language Pan," said ChiChi.

"Sorry-" Pan began before she was cut of by ChiChi. "WAIT A MINUTE! YOU CAN GO SUPER?!"

Pan looked at her mother her eyes wide, "Yeah, it happened last night..."

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!" Asked ChiChi.

Goku, covering for Pan laughed nervously, "Sorry Hun, it must of slipped my mind with everything else that's happening. You should of seen her though, it was amazing. I'm very proud of you Panny," he said now looking at his daughter.

Pan blushed lightly, "Thanks Papa."

"Did you see Hina's face when she saw you?" Goten asked, "Priceless!"

"Yeah, I really didn't get a chance to fight her in my Super form, because Trunks stabbed Sryuo with his light saber."

"I want a light saber," Goten muttered to himself.

"Trunks," Bulma said picking up his sword handle that was on the counter. "Just how did you do that?"

Trunks opened his mouth to say something before it went blank, "I honestly don't know. Sryuo was making me mad, and I forgot about having my sword in my hand. So when I shot a blast out of my hand, it surrounded my handle, broke my blade, and more or less became a blade of its own."

"That's wicked," said Goten. "I gotta try that."

Krillin laughed lightly as he took a sip of his coffee, "You guys act as if you won."

Trunks looked at him, "Why not celebrate a little? None of us died, and it was obviously a Saiyan victory."

"YEAH!" Goten said giving his friend a high five.

"Oh!" Pan said taking the ring off her hand and handing it back to Bra. "Thanks for letting me wear it."

Bra started sniggering, "Ah I loved it when you rammed her out of the window. 'No bitch, I'm the real Pan!'" She said trying to make her voice sound like Pans.

"Language!" ChiChi and Bulma said at the same time.

Trunks smirked, "You guys should of seen Ventruio's face when Pan took her hood down, now that was priceless."

Gohan laughed lightly, "I bet they were surprised!"

"You know what's sad?" Bra asked with a frown.

"No!" Pan said pointing a finger at her. "There will be no talking of sad stuff, I only want to hear happy things!"

"Chocolate makes me happy," said Res.

"Pizza!" Said Rei.

"Hamburgers!" Res continued.

"Cotton Candy!" Said Rei.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Goten said looking at the twins, "They're my new best friends, no offense bro," he told Trunks.

"Not a problem, Thaniel's got it covered," Trunks said giving the said Saiyan a fist bump; something Trunks had taught him last week.

* * *

Out in space a few days later, Sryuo woke up panting in a cold sweat. He grabbed at his chest in a panic motion like he was trying to grab something. "Sryuo!" Hina said from a chair beside his bed. She quickly got up and moved to sit beside him on the bed. She grabbed his arm and he looked at her in shock.

"Hina?" He whispered when he saw her face. Along the left side of her face was a gash that had four stitches on it, it was the same cut Pan had done to her, and it would be a scar. "What happened to the battle? Where's the Saiyans?" He asked sitting quickly only to hiss in pain.

"Lay back down," Hina said gently pressing on his shoulders. "You need your rest. After Trunks stabbed you, I rescued you and sent out an order to leave the grounds and to return to the ship. My father wasn't to happy that we lost, but he plans on attacking again soon," she finished looking at the pillow beside Sryuo's head. She stared at it for a long time before finally looking at Sryuo again, "We can leave."

"What?" Sryuo asked in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"We can leave, we can leave without my father. There's an extra ship in the basement of this one. Most of the army follows you more than him anyway, we can get them to listen to us and we can go back to Creatos, to be with the Creaons, you know they'll welcome us back with warm arms without my father."

"Hina..." Sryuo said, he wasn't really sure of what else to say. "Pan..."

Hina closed her eyes as rejection and jealousy hit her with a big sting. Hot tears filled her eyes, so she refused to open them, "Can't you tell you'll never have her?!" She asked causing Sryuo's eyes to widened. "She is in love with someone else Sryou, they're mated for crying out loud! As many hours as my father has made us study about the Saiyans, you know just how strong a bond can be. After watching Trunks and Pan, I believe their bond is one of the strongest." Hina opened her eyes to see Sryuo watching her. She sniffed slighty, and his eyes widended slightly at seeing a tear fall from her right eye. "Look at the monsters my father had made us into Sryuo," she whispered. She began to shake her head, "This isn't us, this my father trying to control us, we can get away. We can be free... Together."

Sryuo looked away from Hina as she lowered her eyes to her lap. She was partially right, Ventruio had controlled most of their life since they turned thirteen. Sryuo had known Hina his whole life, they grew up together, and she had been his best friend. But he didn't love her... Not the way she loved him, or the way he loved Pan. He knew the female Saiyan was mated, but since chasing her in the alley that one fateful day, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He knew though no matter what he did, Trunks would never let him have her. He would never be able to claim Pan as his as long as Trunks was alive. But Hina loved him, she could love him until he could have Pan. She would take care of him like she always had. They could gather the group of Truffles that liked him more than Ventruio, and leave just like she said. Then once he was fully healed, and after years of training he could come back. He could get Pan.

Slowly Sryuo sat up, "Hina?"

The Truffle wiped a tear away from her eye before looking at him, and speaking softly, "Yes?"

Ever so softly Sryuo leaned down and kissed Hina on the lips. The Truffle Princess' eyes widened in surprise as she couldn't believe what was happening. After coming to her senses she closed her eyes before kissing Sryuo back. When the pulled away Sryuo grabbed the back of her neck to draw her closer to him, "I'm sorry for not seeing something that I've had in front of me this whole time. You're right, let's leave. Let's get away from your father, and go back home. We can start our own family, and be free."

New tears filled Hina's eyes; tears of joy and shock. "You mean it?" Sryuo nodded and Hina flung her arms around crying in joy.

* * *

"I can't believe how badly the city is," Pan said as her and Trunks stood in what use to be his office. The whole Capsule Corp building was damaged, and Trunks didn't even have a window to his office any more. It had been five days since the fight; people roamed the streets of West City, the place that use to be their home.

"Yeah," Trunks said with a sigh as he walked over to where the window use to be beside Pan. He shook his head, "I still can't believe how they just disappeared like that, and now we'll have to rebuild the whole city."

"Well, this just means we can build the buildings to be sturdier. I just feel so sorry for all those poor people who have no homes," said Pan.

"I suppose, since Goten and Bra are searching for the dragons balls... They could help us."

"Wish number one, bring back all the innocent people who were killed by the Truffles," said Pan. They had thought that mostly everyone was gone, but they were wrong. More people stayed behind then they had imagined, and because of that- those people were now dead.

"Wish number two, rebuild the city with the best defense."

"Wish number three..." began Pan, but she stopped.

"We could erase their memories," said Trunks.

Pan sighed as she looked at him, "Trunks, every time something bad happens we erase their memories. I'm tired of doing that; these people deserve to know what happened. They deserve to know that someone wants to take over their planet, and they deserve to know about the Saiyans. What's not to say that some of them want to join the Z-Fighters, and help us protect it?"

Trunks shrugged, "I never really thought about it. I guess I always just figured that it was a good thing they didn't know, so they wouldn't freak out."

"They probably will freak out, but at least they'll know the truth. The truths is better than being lied to."

"We'll talk to the others about it, it's not just our secret to share."

Pan nodded, "I don't think we should wish on the dragon balls right away though."

Trunks nodded in agreement, "It would be best to wait until after all this mess is over."

Suddenly there was a small power level that Trunks would be able to notice anywhere. He looked at Pan, and it was clear from the expression on her face that she felt it too. He grabbed her hand quickly before using Instant Transmission to where the power was. They arrived in an open field, not ten feet away was Hina who was holding Sryuo's hand. Trunks growled slightly as he stepped in front of Pan.

"We come in peace," Hina told him. Trunks stopped his growl, but he looked at them with caution.

"I am here to apologize for my race's actions. My father has twisted my mind since I was thirteen, and I forgot my real self, we both did," she said glancing at Sryuo. "We've come here to tell you that we're leaving earth with a big group of the others, and going back to our old planet. I must warn you though that my father will attack again. You must kill him, he won't stop till he kills all of the Saiyans." Hina smiled slightly, "I hope you two have a great life together, and please- just kill my father." She turned around making Sryuo turn as well. He glanced back only for a second to look at Pan, then they were gone.

Trunks and Pan looked at each other, "Did that really just happen?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Trunks. "We have to tell the others."

Pan smiled slightly before swing their still locked hands, "Well then let's go Boxer Boy!"

Everyone was relieved to hear that Hina, Sryuo, and a group of Truffles would no longer be a treat, yet there was still Ventruio to worry about. They still had to be on guard, because there was no telling of what he would or could do. A few days later, after everyone agreed Trunks gave an announcement to the world via electricity. He told the world about the Truffles, and how they wanted to take over the world. Then he told them about the Saiyans, and how his family and the Sons were part of the race. Trunks had made it very clear though that the Saiyans saw the earth as their home, and they would protect it with all their might. The world for the most part was shocked, but after realizing that they had lived on the planet in peace with the Saiyans for many years they accepted it. They were happy to have a superior race on their side incase some more bad guys would attack.

"Guys!" Bulma said running into the living room a week later where mostly everyone was. "The city is being attacked! Not just Weat City again, but the other coordinate cities! As well as Pepper City, Bridgetown, Gingertown, their all being attacked by Truffles!"

Trunks glanced at Pan, a slight smirk on his face, "Are you ready for another trick?"

Pan smirked, "Let's do it."

**Me: Everyone! This page has, *Looks at Vegeta* Will you help me?**

**Vegeta: *Crosses arms* No!**

**Me: *Pouts* Please!**

**Vegeta: Hell no!**

**Me: Fine, I'll get Goku to do it!**

**Vegeta: *Huffing* Fine!**

**Me: Yay! Okay, everyone! This story-**

**Vegeta: HAS OVER 9,000 VIEWS!**

**Me: Thanks Veggie! And thanks everyone for reading! ;)**


	34. The End?

**Da Kurlzz: Haha I bet Goku would of sounded epic saying that!**

**Ivette: Vegeta is famous for saying that because when he first arrived on earth with Nappa, the latter asked what Goku's power level was and Vegeta responded with "IT'S OVER 9,000!" Back then that big of a power level was a big deal. The kids will be arriving soon!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Yeah, it is sick.**

**Msanimegeek: You'll see! I just had to make Veggie do that!**

**Sierra: Thanks!**

**PnutButtr: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Prisci99: They will be back, but not until later.**

**ynallesh: Haha thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**emikot316: Yeah, but Hina loves him. So she'll give him the benefit of the doubt.**

**Dbzlover500: Awe thanks! I'm glad you liked it, and it was clever. ;)**

**Karin: Haha thanks!**

** .1656: Haha thanks! Trunks and Pan will become rulers in this chapter. :)**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Thirty-Four~The End?**

The loud echo of Pans steps sounded the halls of the abandoned shoe warehouse as she made her way up to the top. After Bulma had ran into the living room delivering the news that the Truffle King, Ventruio was attacking cities, Trunks and Pan knew they had to do something. Pan had contacted Ventruio, who still had her old watch, and had told him to met her somewhere. Ventruio picked the warehouse. Now Trunks and Pan just hoped their plan would work as good as the other one. The skirt of the black armor dress that had been hanging in the Saiyan room swooshed on the floor as Pan walked. She was not sure about wearing it at first, but after she put it on, Pan realized it was comfortable. She would not mind wearing it more often.

"Pan," Ventruio greeted when he saw her.

"Ventruio," Pan greeted back politely.

"Where is Trunks?" Ventruio asked looking around for the lavender-haired hybrid.

Pan shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine." It was the solid truth, she really had no idea where Trunks was.

"Ah, so it is just you?"

Pan nodded slightly, "It is just me. Why are you attacking the cities?"

"It got yours and the others attentions did it not?" Ventruio snapped as he started walking around. He walked closer to Pan, but she was determined to not move.

"You still have my watch, I contacted you with it through Trunks'. If you wanted our attention why did you not just contact us through that?"

"My daughter, my most top general, and over half of my army has disappeared!" Ventruio said circling around her fast. "I think they were killed."

Pan knew better, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"You're not sorry for anything!" Ventruio yelled making her jump slightly as he took a few steps away from her. "You... You killed my daughter!"

"I did no such thing," Pan said calmly.

"You did! Ever since that first day, you and Hina have hated each other! After the first battle, you monstrous Saiyans snuck-"

"How dare you belittle my people," Pan spoke loudly making her voice boom. Ventruio quitted down in shock as Pan continued, "If any race is monstrous it would be your Truffles! Look at what they have done to earth! You claim you want the earth as your own; setting it on fire and watching it burn will not help! I am telling you this now, I did not kill Hina, she left. She left you Ventruio, because you are a cruel heartless man who made her into something she hated. Hina is the one who took Sryuo and half your army with her."

Ventruio who was facing away from Pan breathed in heavily. Anger surrounded him, "I don't believe you," he said through gritted teeth.

"I do not have to prove myself to you," Pan told him before crossing her arms. "My race has had a bad reputation for many years, and we are now trying to fix that. We want to live in harmony with other races like us. Since we are now showing this kindness I am giving you a warning; leave earth, and never come back. Just erase it from your memory, because you are never getting it.

"You killed my daughter," Ventruio said shaking. "YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled before turning around to kill Pan with his sword. Before Ventruio turned around completely, Trunks appeared in front of Pan. He had a new sword that he stuck right through Ventruio's right chest. It had seemed that Ventruio had got Trunks as well in his left chest. Trunks just smirked.

"You need to practice your aim," he said lifting up his arm. Ventruio's sword fell to the ground with a loud metal clank. The Truffle gasped for air as his oxygen was being cut off. "Pan gave you a warning, and you failed to obey it. It is true, we are working on restoring the honor that we once had to our Saiyan names, but some people... Some people do not deserve second chances." Trunks yanked his sword out of Ventruio making the Truffle Kings fall to his knees. Before he had time to mutter anything Trunks slit his throat and watched as he fell face first on the floor. Without turning around Trunks spoke again, "Tell the others what has happened. Kill any remaining Truffles."

Goten and Thaniel who had been in the back the whole time nodded before flying out of the window. Pan looked at Ventruio's body before turning around herself. "Not you," Trunks said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close to him.

"Who do you think you are? A prince or something?" Pan teased as she raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that," Trunks said with a smirk before it fell. "Do you think I am a monster now?"

"Why would I think of you as a monster?" Pan asked confused.

"I just killed a person Pan."

"Trunks," Pan said placing a hand on both of his cheeks and tilting his head down to look at her. "I do think you are a monster, if anything I think you are a hero. Ventruio was coming to kill me, he would of killed me if you would not of killed him first."

Trunks sighed, "I guess you are right. I hated that man really I did, but deep down, I wished we could of worked things out. We could of let the Truffles live on earth with us in harmony or something."

Pan smiled up at Trunks, "This is why you are so great." She removed her hands from his cheeks before wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, and laying her head on his chest, "You want what's best for your people."

"Our people," Trunks muttered into her hair with a smirk. "You called them your people earlier as well. Now we can finally start rebuilding all the cities, and we will work together in peace."

"We can finally relax," Pan said with a smile as she looked out the window.

"Wanna get married?" Asked Trunks.

Pan popped her head up and looked at him in shock as a blush slowly came to her face, "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah. Your the one who said you wanted a wedding," said Trunks.

"You sure have a way of asking, don't you Boxer Boy?" Trunks just looked at her, and Pan smiled, "But your answer is yes." Trunks smiled down at her before kissing her, everything was finally peaceful.

"You guys!" Bra said running up to them; breaking up their kiss that was getting steamy. "You are never going to believe what people are calling you guys!" She said in shock and excitement.

"What?" Trunks asked confused.

"Okay," began Bra. "Goten and Thaniel told everyone what had happened- that you guys killed Ventruio. There were only a handful of Truffles left, and we all took care of them with ease. Now the humans found out about your guys royalty status to the Saiyans, and technically you guys are kinda royalty to them too. I mean come on, Capsule Corp is what keeps all the other business alive! Trunks, you are the most powerful man on earth- money and business wise. The humans want to start rebuilding the city's as provinces, and make West City the capital where a Kingdom palace will be. They want to rebuild earth so nicely, and make it so peaceful that other friendly races can come live on it as well. They want to do all of this, with you two as their King and Queen."

"What?" Pan said in shock. She was just now getting use to being a Princess, and now they were wanting to make her a Queen?

Trunks snorted, "They will worship anyone who saves them, would they not?"

"It makes since," said Bra, "You guys are both Saiyans and human. They are already calling you the King and Queen."

"What about Capsule Corp? I just can't leave it," said Trunks.

"As one of your advisors, I will take over," Bra said with a smirk.

"Who said you would be an advisor?" Asked Pan.

"Oh I know you are totally kidding Pan-Chan!" Bra said pointing a finger at her with a smile. "Now since this mess is all over I say we wish on the dragon balls, so we can start building the palace, and plan your guys wedding!"

"You heard?" Groaned Trunks.

"Oh I totally heard!" Bra said smiling ear to ear.

Pan rested her head on Trunks chest with a sigh and a slight smile as she watched Bra ramble on about what was going to happen.

"Arise from your slumber Great Shenron!" Goku called a few days later when all of the Truffles were gone. The Z Fighters stood outside of Capsule Corp around the dragon balls. The seven dragon balls glowed before they shot up to reveal Shenron with a great gust of wind. Rather they had saw him many times before, just once, or this was their first time, everyone stared at Shenron in awe. You could see him a thousand times, and still be mesmerized.

"You have awoken me from my slumber; name your three wishes," came the deep grumbling voice of, Shenron.

"Nice to see you Shenron," announced Goku. "Our first wish is for all of the innocent people who were killed by the Truffles to be brought back."

Shenron bobbed his head ever so slightly before his eyes glowed red, "It has been done. Next wish?"

"Thanks Shenron!" Goku expressed, "Our next wish would be if you would kindly rebuild all of the cities that were destroyed by the war even better than they were before?"

It was silent as everyone watched Shenron closely before his eyes glowed red, "It is done. Your last wish?"

Goku turned around towards everyone, "What's the last wish?"

"Well, since the humans know about Saiyans, and they accept it, we really don't have a third wish," spoke Trunks. "Everyone is alive and the city is built. Everything else we need has to be done on our own. We can't rely on Shenron for everything."

Goku nodded before turning his attention towards the mighty dragon once more, "Thank you again Shenron for helping us. You have helped bring peace to our planet once again. Since we really don't have a third wish I have one... "

"What is he going to do?" Pan whispered, muttering to herself.

"Can I have a cheeseburger?" Asked Goku, and wouldn't you believe it, everyone fell over anime style. Shenrons eyes lit up before a cheeseburger appeared in Goku's hands.

"That is all I can do for now, farewell," Shenron said before disappearing.

"Goku..." ChiChi said messaging the bridge of her nose as she watched Goku eat his food happily. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Do you want a bite?" Goku asked holding his almost completely eaten hamburger out. ChiChi just sighed.

**Next chapter, a year has passed! The twins are nine! Izzy is six! Hiashi is four, a darling little Sophia will be arriving. :3**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**If anyone is curious, the views for this story is now well over 9,000. It's in the 14,000's. Thanks for viewing everyone! ^-^**


	35. Years

**Da Kurlzz: I bet he was jealous!**

**Msanimegeek: All things will be revealed! The palace has to e built first! Lol**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha yes, only Goku would do that!**

**saiya-jinPan140: Oh no! I'm sorry to have scared you! Don't worry, this story isn't over yet! When I said 'The End' I was meaning it to be the end of the threat that was attacking earth. :)**

**Ivette: I'm not going to write out their wedding, but I might the other Trunks and Pan. Lol I want hurry up and get everything moving for the kids to arrive, and then for Sryuo and Hina to show back up. Then of course there is what Hina is going to do to Pan...**

**emikot316: Haha no, it's not the end yet!**

**Prisci99: Yeah... Eventually.**

**Countrygirl19: Oh god, I remember that! When he wished for that I could not stop laughing! It was indeed priceless.**

**ynallesh: Awe thanks!**

**Dbzlover500: Haha she's here!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Thirty-Five~ Years**

It had been a little over a year since the defeat of Ventruio. During the time numerous of events have happened. Pan and Bra finished school, the cities were being worked on even more, and the big one- Trunks and Pans wedding. The palace was just finished at being built, it was massive enough for all the Z Fighters, Saiyans, plus dozens of other families to live in there. In reality though The Briefs, Sons, and a handful of Saiyans would be the only ones really living in it. Most of the other Saiyans moved into a variety of cities looking for jobs and a place to fit in. Quite a few already had mates.

Along with rebuilding the cities, and other things Trunks and Pan had to get use to their roles as the King and Queen. Every time they went out in public they were asked a million questions about something, and most of the time it wasn't important. Since it was a Kingdom, Trunks and Pan did not know what to name it. They could not call it the Saiyan Kingdom, because of the humans. So they decided to just call it the Silver Kingdom.

"I'm so happy this is finally done," Goten said as everyone was outside of palace admiring at it.

"Finally, a palace for royalty," Bra said with a slight smirk. "I can't wait to see my room!"

"Well they did finish it in good time," said Trunks. "It's freezing out here."

"Trunks," Pan said turning her head to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant," she said in a low voice so that only Trunks had heard her. His eyes became as big as quarters and his skin started paling. "Trunks?" Pan asked again as she waved a hand in front of his face. Still he did not answer as he stared out in space, shocked.

"What did you say to him?" Goten asked walking over before poking his best friend in the arm. Trunks wasn't moving at all, and it was starting to get everyone's attention.

"I'm pregnant," Pan told Goten in a loud whisper.

Goten laughed slightly, "Nice prank."

"I'm not joking!" Pan said getting louder as her new hormones were taking control of her. "I'm pregnant, and the father of my baby has been thrown into a coma of shock!" She said before heading into the building. Goten was now in a state very similar to Trunks.

Trunks shook his head when he saw Pan fixing to enter the palace, "Wait Pan!" He said running after her, "When did this happen?"

"Jeez Trunks, you should know! You was there! Do you want me to go into detail?"

"No," Trunks said as they entered the palace for the first time. "I mean like- I don't know. How far along are you? When are you do?"

"I'm around two to three months along. I'm due sometime in July," Pan said stopping. She had tears in her eyes as she turned to look at Trunks, "I thought you would be happy. I-I can't even control my emotions anymore!" She said now touching the tears she was now crying.

_This is going to be a long pregnancy_, thought Trunks. "Little One," he said gathering Pan up into his arms. "I am happy, so happy, I was just a little shocked at first. This is my first time too, I don't know how to be a dad. Come to think of it, I don't know much about babies at other than they eat, poop, and sleep." Pan laughed lightly as Trunks rubbed her back, "Whatever is to come, we'll figure it out together, okay?"

"Okay," Pan sniffed.

Meanwhile, outside Goten was still in a mind of shock that his baby sister could be having well... A baby! Pan was not suppose to have children, at least not for a very long time. Just because her and Trunks were now married it was not suppose to have changed that.

"Goten?" Bra asked him, "What happened?"

Goten turned to look at her, "PAN'S PREGNANT!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WHAT?!" Bra, ChiChi, and Bulma all said at the same time.

"Did you hear that Vegeta?!" Bulma asked turning her head towards her mate. "We'll finally be grandparents!"

"I'm bursting with joy," he replied sarcastically.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said hitting his arm, "Try to sound a little bit more trilled, this is our first grandchild after all!"

"What do you want me to do woman? Prance around the town announcing it?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms.

"Well maybe I do!" Bulma told him placing her hands on her hips.

"You're losing your mind!" Vegeta told her.

"Hey guys, are you going to come in? Or stay outside all day?" Trunks asked poking his head out the door with a smirk. When they started towards the door his smirk fell, and he added in a low voice so only they could hear, "Be careful of what you say to Pan, she's very emotional..."

"Move Trunks!" Bra said pushing her brother to the side. "You just don't know how to deal with women."

"I'm telling you... Right now she's crying about everything."

"It only gets worse," Gohan told him earning a slap in the arm from Videl.

Days passed soon turning into weeks, and then the weeks passed turning into months. Pan grew bigger each month, but it was wise not to tell her that. Her emotions were still a little jumpy, but she no longer cried over just anything. Now instead she had cravings that without a doubt drove Trunks crazy at times. It was July 14th, Pans birthday, and she was ready to bust any day now.

"Happy Birthday Pan! How are you feeling?" Bra asked her friend when she wobbled into the dinning room that morning.

Pan just looked at Bra as she sat down, "Hungry."

"Morning everyone!" Goten said coming into the room. "Happy birthday Pan!" He said patting his sister on the back.

Trunks shot Goten a look of warning, but it was too late. Pan grabbed Gotens hand crushing it, "Don't touch me," she said letting go.

"Sheesh," Goten said rubbing his fingers as he walked over to his seat beside Bra. "Hello to you too."

"I'm sorry," Pan said her emotions changing in flash. "I just haven't been feeling good today," she said with a sigh as she rested her hand on her stomach.

Soon the whole dinning room was filled as everyone began to wake up. Pan who was normally as lively as everyone else was strangely quiet. Trunks who was sitting beside her noticed this, and it honestly worried him.

"Trunks," Pan said quietly.

"Yes?" He asked looking at worriedly.

"I think the baby is coming."

"Why do you say that?" Trunks asked his eyes wide.

"Because I'm pretty sure my water just broke, or I just peed myself."

"Oh my Dende, oh my Dende," Trunks repeated over and over in a whisper.

"Now is not the time to be freaking out Boxer Boy!" Pan yelled standing up quickly only to gasp in pain and grab the table. "GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Right!" Trunks said standing up quickly. He grabbed Pan tightly before disappearing.

"What was that about?" Thaniel asked confused.

"Pan's in labor!" Bra shouted standing up, "That's the only reasonable explanation!" She turned her head towards Goten, "Hurry up! Take us there!"

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Instant Transmission Goten!" Bra yelled at her fiancé. She forced Artemis to stand up, and held her hand. "Grab a hold of Thaniel, and don't let go of Hiashi."

"Goku!" ChiChi yelled as her and Bulma both it one of his arms.

"Ah! What?" He asked confused.

"Everyone is using Instant Transmission to get to the hospital, and your still eating!" Bulma yelled at him as she held onto Vegetas arm. Bra, Artemis, Thaniel, Hiashi, and Goten were all long gone. Gohan had just left with Izzy and Videl. Othello was staying at the palace with the twins and a few others.

"But I just started eating, and I don't like hospitals," Goku said shaking his head.

"Idiot," Vegeta muttered under his breath as he looked at Goku.

ChiChi's eyes turned red as she glared at Goku, "OUR BABY IS IN LABOR! WE'RE NOT MISSING THE BIRTH OF OUR GRANDCHILD!"

Goku fearing his wife stood up quickly, and laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Let's go!" He said grabbing ChiChi as she grabbed Bulma's hand and took off.

"How are you feeling Pan?" Bra asked a hour later when the women were in the room. All the men minus Trunks was in the waiting room.

"Don't ask me how I'm feeling!" Pan yelled at her, "I feel like I'm dying!"

"My hand is losing circulation," Trunks whined as he looked down at his right hand which Pan was holding tightly.

"Well then maybe you should have this Baby!" Pan yelled at him.

"I'm good," he told her.

"Oh honey keep up the good work," ChiChi told her moving some hair out of her face. "The baby will be here soon enough."

Another hour later the Princess had finally arrived. She had a head full of lavender hair matching with a tail. Although her hair was like Trunks', she had eyes just Pans.

"She's adorable you two!" Bra said cooing at her niece as Goten held her. Everyone was in the room.

"Well duh," Trunks said with a smirk as he sat on Pans bed next to her. She was finally back to her normal self, and couldn't keep the tired smile off her face. "She's our child," finished Trunks.

"Have you two thought of names?" Asked Videl.

Trunks and Pan shared a look. They had discussed names, but they never really set it in stone yes or no. Pan raised an eyebrow, and Trunks nodded. "Sophia," said Pan. "Her name is Sophia Grace Briefs."

Two years had passed, and Sophia had melted the hearts of everyone she met. At only being two she had quite the personality that was a mixture of both of her parents. She hated taking naps, but once she was asleep, you had best not wake her up or all hell would be broke loose. She liked trying new foods, and then spitting them out on the floor for BB and Marbles to eat. She loved animals, and she loved her tail too that she would laugh at occasionally.

Trunks was walking through the palace as he carried a sleeping Sophia in his arms. It was getting late at night and the Princess had been in the library with him and Pan. When the girl had dozed off, Trunks had offered to take her to bed as Pan put the books up. He would not have far to go then, Sophia's room was not very far from his and Pan's.

Loud laughter came from the hallway as the twins started walking down it. There was not a doubt in Trunks' mind that they were probably laughing at a prank they had just pulled on someone. The two twelve year olds were very mischievous.

"Shh," Trunks told them quietly. "She's asleep," he said motioning towards Sophia.

"Why? The night is still young!" Res said loudly making Sophia stir lightly.

"I swear, if you two wake her up I'm going to kill you!" Trunks whispered loudly not feeling like listening to his daughter cry.

"Oh, be careful Res," said Rei.

"Yeah," Res said with a slight smirk. "Big Daddy will kill us!" He said calling Trunks a nickname he hated.

"Go to bed!" Trunks ordered them, and they ran off laughing.

"Daddy!" Whimpered Sophia as she clinged onto him closer. Trunks just sighed, the twins were going to be dead one of these days.

**Next chapter, more years have passed, so guess who's coming?!**


	36. Trouble

**Da Kurlzz: I tried to make him a bit comical. ;)**

**Sierra: That's nice.**

**emikot316: In the words of Trunks, "Well duh." Lol**

**Ivette: Ice-Cream Cake?!**

**Goten: Did someone say cake?**

**Me: No! *Hides cake***

**Pam: Well in a way they would be like siblings, but their not blood related. So it's okay. :)**

**Guest: Or maybe a bit of both?**

**Msanimegeek: I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, but they will be going back soon enough. Probably between 3-4 chapters. I am still not sure. Lol**

**Number 1 fan: No, it is still in the Mirai timeline.**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha! Thanks!**

**ynallesh: Well I did mention it, but I didn't go into detail too much. Lol in my Bra and Goten story, I will!**

**Prisci99: You just noticed what? Lol**

**Dbzlover500: Haha thank! I tried to make her emotional.**

**PrincessPorsha: Thanks!**

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior: I'm not good at guessing either.**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Thirty-Six~ Trouble**

As the years passed, peace on earth had never been better. Everyone was living together in harmony, and if there was any trouble it was soon dealt with. The use to be little kids were growing up so quickly. The twins were now fifteen, and Izzy wasn't far behind them at being twelve. Hiashi was nine, and little Sophia was four.

Hiashi and Sophia had grown a bond through the years, and it was rare at times to find them apart for long lengths of times. The two were not trouble makers like the Twins were so famous for, but instead they enjoyed other things. They enjoyed flying, and having races to see who the fastest was. They enjoyed climbing on trees, and for the most part just being together. Sophia knew how to read, but she still wasn't the best, so Hiashi helped her.

The young Saiyans friendship came a bit of a surprise to their parents, and mostly Trunks. He was not too kind on the idea of his daughter already forming a bond with someone. It did help him that he knew Hiashi was a good kid, and a growing warrior. Trunks knew the boy would protect his daughter.

The surprise of Pan being pregnant came nothing close to the surprise of when Bra announced she was expecting. Goten did not stare out into space shocked, no. Instead, he fainted. Trunks could not help but to laugh at his friends dismay, that was until Pan reminded him how he acted. Less than a year later Bra gave birth to son who looked just like his father. She named him, Jase.

Izzy was growing into a beautiful teenager. Her black hair was down to her shoulder blades as she always let it flow freely behind her. When she had turned ten her parents had given her the choice to re-grow her tail, or to let it be. Wanting to feel a closer sense to her family, and quite frankly just wanting a tail, she said yes.

It was a beautiful April day, and Izzy was taking advantage of it by walking around in the gardens. She had always admired the dazzling flowers the gardeners planted. The vast and vibrant garden had a trail that if you followed would lead you into a stone maze. Izzy had spent many hours in there, but never had she found the exit.

"Bell!" Came two voices making Izzy groan. It was the twins, and no matter how many times she had told them not to call her Bell, they still did. Res and Rei appeared by her side in a flash. Res wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as Rei wrapped one around her waist.

"Reirionto, Resto, what are you doing?" Izzy asked being the only person to hardly ever use their full names.

"Talking to you of course!" Chirpped Rei with a big smile.

"What have I told you two about bugging me?" Asked Izzy.

"Awe, Rei she doesn't want to be influenced by our sexy bodies!" Res said with laughter.

"Daddy! Grandpa! Goten! Trunks!" Izzy began to yell.

"Shit, come on bro!" Rei said grabbing Res' arm as they ran away. They liked to bug Izzy, but they did not however feel like dealing with the wrath of the men in her family.

"That was mean," said a voice startling Izzy. She turned around to see her aunt Pan who was holding Sophia's hand. Pan had her hair down letting it flow behind her, she had a certain look on her face that Izzy could not place. Sophia had a flower in her free hand as she hummed to herself, and her hair was in pig tails. A smirk crossed Pans face, "I have tought you well."

Izzy laughed lightly, "I did take some pointers from all those stories you have told me about you and Uncle Trunks."

Pan rolled her eyes with a slight smile, "They were not that bad."

"Sure..." Izzy said stretching the word out. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?"

Pan shrugged, "Probably. Honestly, at this moment, I'm just hiding from Bra. I needed some air, I see that you like this place too."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah when the twins are not around."

"Awe Izzy, I think Rei likes you," Pan said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Izzy did a fake gag, "Gross."

"Hello ladies," came Trunks' voice as he walked to their spot.

"Daddy!" Sophia said letting go of Pans hand and running into Trunks' arms.

Trunks kissed her cheek, "Hello Princess."

"I got you a flower!" Sophia said handing it to him.

"Thank you," he said, before turning is attention towards Pan.

"Don't tell me," Pan said with a frown.

Trunks laughed lightly, "Sorry Little One, but Bra is going on a rampage looking for you and Sophia. Izzy, your mother is looking for you as well."

Pan groaned, "I should of known it would be useless to hide from her. Come on Darling, we had best go get ready for the ball before your aunt kills us," she said to Sophia.

Sophia jumped out of Trunks' arms as her mother made her way over to them. "Don't kill Bra," Trunks told his wife with a smirk.

"I'll try to constrain myself," Pan said giving him a quick kiss before walking away holding Sophia's hand.

Trunks turned to look at Izzy, "Did you yell for me and the other men a minute ago?"

"What?" Izzy said acting confused, "I didn't call for anyone. You must be getting old Trunks, hearing things and such," she said before walking off with a smile on her face.

Trunks watched Izzy go as he knitted his eyebrows together. He could of sworn she had called his name as well as Gohans, Gotens, and Goku's. "Nice flower," Goten said snickering when he saw his friend.

Trunks huffed as he made his way into the palace, and pushed Goten aside. "Shut up, Sophia gave it to me."

"Bra! I don't want too!" Pan whined as she sat on her best friends floor.

Bra who was walking aroun half naked trying to get ready looked at her friend, "Too bad Pan. You're wearing that dress!"

"Not if I don't want too, I'm the Queen," Pan said sticking her tongue out.

"I don't care if you are a Kai, you're getting ready!" Bra told her friend.

"You know," Artemis said as she sat on the bed bouncing a six month old Jase, as Sophia sat beside her. "Sometimes I think your mothers are the children."

Sophia laughed, "Mommy and Bra are silly." Her lavender hair was now out of the pig tails and curled down her back. On top of her head rested a little silver crown, that matched the blue dress she was wearing.

"See, now how bad was that?" Bra asked her friend a hour and half later when they were all ready. Half of Bra's hair was neatly put up, and her dress was a dark red that had a sweet heart neck line before flowing down. Artemis' shoulder length black hair was left down to be wild, it matched her midnight black dress that had a slit up the right side. Pan's hair was neatly put up with her bangs neatly spread out across her forehead, on both sides of her face a short length of hair was pulled out and curled. On top of her head rested her crown. Her gown was silver with light decorations across it. It jwas sleeveless and hugged her body tightly until her hips bones where it then started fanning out slightly.

Pan looked at herself in the mirror staring at her slightly budding out stomach. "Looks like you need to lay off the sweets," Bra joked to her friend.

"Um Bra," Artemis said getting her attention. She motioned her head towards Pan who was still looking at herself.

"Oh my gosh," Bra said realizing what was happening. "How far along are you?"

Pan shrugged as she looked at her friend, "A month, give or take a few days."

"Have you told Trunks?" Asked Artemis.

"No," Pan said shaking her head with a smile. "I planned on telling him later tonight."

"Tell Daddy what, Mommy?" Sophia asked confused.

"It's a surprise, you'll find out tonight as well Darling," Pan said tapping a finger to her daughters nose, and making her laugh.

"Piccolo!" Goten said about a hour before the ball started. It was very rare for the Namekian to attend a party, he much preferred solitude.

"How nice of you to finally join society," Trunks joked as he stood by Pan who was holding Sophia.

"I'm not here for the party," said Piccolo. "Dende has went to Namek for the week, and I have been filling in for him. I have some information, that you will want to know. It's about some old friends..." The tone of Piccolo's voice made it all too clear who the 'old friends' were.

"Hiashi, take Sophia to go play please," Pan said with a smile as she held her daughters hand out towards the young boy.

"Come on Sophia," Hiashi said grabbing her hand. "I think your grandma's have been making some cookies."

"Yummy!" Sophia said with a skip as her and Hiashi began to run off.

"Sophia, don't ruin your dress!" Pan yelled after her.

"Yes Mommy!"

"Where do you two think you're going?" Trunks asked grabbing the back of the twins shirts as they began to enter into the meeting room.

"Awe come on Trunks, let us in!" Said Rei, "We fought in the battle as well. We will be good, we promise."

"Fine," Trunks said letting go of their shirts. "But go get my father, Goku, and Othello first, tell them it's important."

"Yes Sir!" The twins said in union before running away.

The meeting room was a sound proof room in the castle made just for these purposes. It had a large table in it, big enough to seat twenty people if needed. The only other thing in the room would be a fire place, a window, and then a book shelf. Trunks and Pan sat at the head of the table as, Bra, Goten, Artemis, Thaniel, Gohan, Videl, Goku, Vegeta, Othello, and the twins took up spots around the table. The Z-Fighters had not arrived yet.

"Okay Piccolo, we are all here. Now what about the Truffles?" Asked Trunks.

"They are here," Piccolo said simply.

"What do you mean they are here?" Asked Pan, "Like here as on earth?"

Piccolo nodded, "I felt their power signals enter into the atmosphere yesterday, but I have not been able to locate them. My best bet though, is that they will be coming to the ball since its opened to the public. Do you have any idea of what they might want?"

"Maybe they still want the earth," said Goku.

"Maybe there is no threat at all," said Goten. "Maybe they are wanting to settle a truce."

"I doubt it," Trunks said speaking up as he looked at the table. He could not get his mind off of Sryuo, and they way he talked about Pan all those years ago. He could be after Pan, and Trunks was not about to let that happen.

"Like I said, I do not know what they will do," said Piccolo. "There was many of them, it seemed like they all came back, but once I noticed them they lowered their energy, and I could no longer feel them."

"Did they seem stronger?" Asked Vegeta.

Piccolo nodded, "Their energy levels had increased greatly."

Trunks growled slightly, "Maybe we shouldn't of let them walk away."

Pan sighed, "We have to give them a benefit of the doubt. Maybe Goten is right, they want to start a truce, we won't know until something happens."

"Still, I think it would be very wise and safe for all of you to be on your guards tonight," said Piccolo.

"Thanks for telling us Piccolo," said Goku.

"No problem, I think I will stay for the party though, just in case something does happen."

Trunks nodded his head before turning towards Thaniel, "Would you be okay with me giving Hiashi a mission?"

"A mission?" Thaniel asked confused, "What kind of mission?"

Trunks gritted his teeth together slightly, "It's kinda obvious our kids have a bond..." Thaniel laughed at his friends discomfort at the thought. "I know Hiashi will keep Sophia safe, she's still too young to protect herself fully. I was going to make him her guard incase something does happen tonight."

Thaniel smiled, "Sure, why not. But you're telling him."

"Oh boy," Trunks said sarcastically.

"Are you going to tell Trunks?" Bra whispered to Pan once they were out of the meeting.

"No," Pan said shaking her head. "He doesn't need more worry than he has at the moment. I will wait until after the ball."

"Pan, Sryuo might come for you," Artemis told her.

"I know, but I plan on staying by Trunks the whole time. Plus, I doubt he'll let me or Sophia out of his sight."

"Hiashi, can I talk to you?" Trunks asked poking his head in the kitchen.

"Look Daddy, cookies!" Sophia told him taking a big bite of one.

Trunks smiled at her, "I see that. You had best not get your dress dirty, your mother and aunt will throw a fit."

"I've been super, super careful Daddy," Sophia told him.

"You wanted to see me?" Hiashi said walking up to him.

"Yeah, let's go take a walk," Trunks said strapping a hand on his back before they walked off.

"Where is Daddy going with Hiashi?" Sophia asked her grandmothers.

"Oh my," Bulma said. "I hope he's not giving him a talk."

ChiChi laughed lightly, "Men. They never do handle things the right way."

"Hiashi, you care about Sophia, right?" Asked Trunks.

"Of course," Hiashi answered. "She's my friend."

"You would protect her?"

"Of course!"

"Hiashi, I'm going to ask you to do me a big favor. Something bad may happen tonight at the ball, if for whatever reason, something bad does happen, I need you to take Sophia somewhere safe. Keep her out of harms way, make sure nothing happens to her."

"What will happen?" Hiashi asked confused.

Trunks smiled slightly as he patted the boys shoulder, "Nothing I hope. Can you do it? Can you keep Sophia safe?"

Hiashi looked Trunks in the eyes, "I'll always keep her safe."

Trunks smiled sadly, "I know."

The ball had started without any problems, there were no signs of Truffles anywhere. Sadly, that did not last long. About a hour an half into the ball, Sryuo walked in with Coiyorto, and a group of other Truffles. They all had disguises on to hide their out of this world looks. Everyone kept a close eye on them, watching their movements like hawk. Sryuo realized they had been spotted a disappeared for a moment leaving the others.

Trunks felling a slight energy behind him grabbed his sword and turned around quickly to meet Sryuo and his sword. The whole ballroom broke out into chaos as the humans began screaming when the other Truffles began to knock stuff over. The only ones staying remotely calm were the Saiyans who were trying to stop the Truffles. Izzy was running over towards Bra to grab Jase when a huge piece of marble flew her direction. Before it hit her someone grabbed her, pushed her tightly against them before moving out of the way just in time.

Izzy looked up breathlessly to see Rei, "Be careful," she told him. He gave a curt nod before running off.

"Hiashi, take Sophia!" Pan yelled handing him her hand.

"Mommy!" Yelled Sophia trying to get Pan.

"It's okay Baby, but you have to go with Hiashi for a moment. Don't worry, everything will be okay," Pan said kissing her forehead before running off.

"Come on Hiashi," Izzy said holding Jase as she ran up the stairs. Hiashi held on to Sophia's hand tightly as he lead their way up the stairs.

"I see you still have not changed," Sryuo told Trunks with a smirk.

"Did you forget what happened last time you dueled me? Really Sryuo, are you that stupid? Call off your men at once!"

Sryuo huffed before rolling his eyes, "Fine. Stop!" He ordered and all the Truffles froze, and because they did so the Saiyans stopped attacking as well.

"Quite a nice palace you got here," Sryuo said looking around. "Where's your Queen?"

"I'm right here," Pan said walking up to stand by Trunks. "Why have you come back Sryuo? We let you and Hina go."

"Is it not obvious?" Sryuo asked, "I came back to take over where Ventruio failed, and of course for you."

Trunks growled slightly, as Pan spoke, "What about Hina? She loves you."

"I don't care about Hina, like the way I care about you."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Came Sophia's voice as she ran towards Trunks' and Pan. Hiashi was right behind her trying to catch her, she had broken out of his grip. Pan picked up Sophia and held her close.

Sryuo looked at Sophia, his eyes were as wide as quarters. "You... Have a child?" Trunks' growl was clearly audible as he took a protective step in front of Pan and Sophia and pressed his sword more into Sryuo.

"Don't you even think about touching them," he hissed.

Sryuo narrowed his eyes at Trunks, "I'll be back," he said before disappearing with the others.

"Damn it!" Trunks yelled in frustration. "Why won't they just leave us alone?"

"Because it's in their blood to be savages," said Othello. "We thought we would have peace, but it is now clear we won't have peace until all of the Truffles are gone."

Trunks nodded, "We'll have to fight, just like we did the last time."

Pan felt tears gather in her eyes as she quickly turned around with Sophia still in her arms and began walking up the stair case. "Pan?" Trunks said following her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Pan shook her head as she stopped halfway up the steps, "I can't fight Trunks."

"What do you mean?" Trunks said with a slight smile, "You're an amazing fighter, of course you can fight."

"No," Pan shaking her head as tears filled her eyes again, she forced them not to leak. "Trunks, I'm pregnant," she choked out before running up the steps.

Trunks stared after her in disbelief, and everyone was quite as to wondering what he would do. Anger started bubbling up inside of him at Sryuo, his child would be born into a time of war. And to make matters worse, Sryuo was after Pan, and he could try to harm her, the baby, or Sophia. No wonder Pan was so upset, her being pregnant was suppose to be joyous, and it turned into a disaster, because of the treat.

Finally after what felt like a aeon Trunks spoke, "Pan and Sophia, are not left to be unattended. If I'm not with them, I want somebody else to be with them at all times." Without even looking at anyone he continued his way up the stairs, and to his and Pan's room. He walked in to see Sophia laughing in one of his shirts, the bottom of it came all the way down to her toes, and her hair was a mess. She didn't fully understand what was happening, and Trunks was thankful for that. She was too young to be worrying about war. Pan was siting on the bed still wearing her dress as she watched Sophia.

"Look Daddy, I'm wearing one of your shirts," Sophia said jumping.

"I see that," Trunks said with a smile.

"Mommy said I'm sleeping in here tonight, so it'll be a Sophia sandwich!" She said falling down right in the middle of the bed.

Pan laughed, "Time for little Princess' to go to bed."

"I'm not tired," Sophia said with a grin.

Pan looked at her daughter, "Oh okay, but at least get under the covers."

"Okay," Sophia said getting under them. "But I'm not tired. Can I watch tv?"

Pan smiled slightly, "I suppose," she said handing Sophia the remote. "I'm going to go get ready for bed, and then I'll be back. Goodnight Darling," she said kissing Sophia's forehead.

"Goodnight Mommy, but I'm not tired," Sophia told Pan as she watched her mom enter her parents massive closet.

"You had best be going to sleep," Trunks told her walking up.

"I'm not tired," Sophia said with a laugh.

"If you say so Princess, goodnight," he said kissing his daughters forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy," Sophia said with a yawn as she turned her attention towards the tv.

Trunks followed Pan into their closet to see her standing in the middle of the room looking at him. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, I was going to tell you tonight."

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"At least a month," Pan said as tears began to gather in her eyes. She let them flow now, "What are we going to do Trunks? What if, what if he tries to harm this baby, or Sophia? And just because he wants me? I can't bare the thought," Pan said covering her mouth as she tried to constrain her sob.

"He's not going to get you, or Sophia, or the baby," Trunks said walking over towards her and holding her. "I'll make sure of it. He's not taking any of you away of me Pan, I promise." Pan nodded as she felt comfort in Trunks' words. Sryuo was a monster, but as long as she had her family, Pan would be okay.

**Next chapter, I'm thinking Blake arrives... And it won't be pretty.**


	37. Halloween

**PrincessPorsha: Thank you!**

**Da Kurlzz: Lol probably.**

**Ivette: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Yes poor Pan, and Trunks would do anything for his family. I love Ice-Cream cake!**

**Sierra: Thanks, but I'm not going to e updating it again. It's explained on my profile.**

**Msanimegeek: You will see! Blake's birth will be shocking and a big surprise to everyone. And it will be one of the Truffles thoughts. Trunks aura gets very dark. I hope you like it.**

**Super Pan-Chan: I love your review :3 lol you can kill Syrup later.**

**ynallesh: Thanks! :)**

**Treasure: Of course :p**

**emikot316: I know :( I feel so sorry for him.**

**Prisci99: Oh no I did not do that on purpose! Lol I don't know the little girls name, but I have seen them on the Ellen show.**

**-Dbzlover500: You will see!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Thirty-Seven~ Halloween**

"This makes me sick," Goten said while he floated beside Trunks as they looked at what use to be an island. They had heard a loud boom less than an hour ago, and they rushed to the noise with a few other Saiyans. There was no doubt in Trunks' mind that the Truffles were behind this.

It had been four months since the Truffles had crashed the ball. They had not attacked cities directly, but they sure have made their presence well know. Every time Trunks and the others arrived at the scene they would be gone. It was really starting to enrage Trunks.

"Those bastard will have to be caught one day," he said looking at the smoke. Most of the other Saiyans had headed back to the palace leaving the royal squad of Trunks, Goten, and Thaniel.

"What I don't understand is why they are just blow up islands, and destroying things. They're not attacking like they did the first time," said Thaniel.

Goten shrugged, "New battle strategies maybe?"

"Whatever it is, it's pissing me off," said Trunks. He was a bit jumpy, he had been since the Truffles came back, and he found out Pan was pregnant. He was constantly worried about something happening to his family. Worried about Sryuo capturing them, that was his worse nightmare.

"It is irritating," agreed Goten. "I kinda wish they would just attack so we can kick their asses like we did last time."

Thaniel smirked slightly, "Ah memories."

Trunks chuckled lightly, "There's nothing we can do. We are lucky the island was too far away to cause harm to any major surroundings."

There was another loud boom and the three Saiyans turned their heads quickly towards the sound. They could see a big grey puff of smoke getting bigger. "It looks like its coming from West Central Mall," said Thaniel.

"No!" Trunks said his eyes wide as his face paled. He shook his head swiftly, "NO!" He yelled before disappearing.

"Pan and Sophia was suppose to be going Shoping there today!" Goten said his eyes as big as quarters. He grabbed Thaniel, and the two disappeared behind Trunks. They arrived in front of the building to see people running out, some was helping other leave. Goten and Thaniel ran inside to help as many people as they could.

Five minutes later everyone was out of the building. The Saiyans had soot across their faces, hair, and clothes, but at least everyone was out. "Did either of you see Pan or Sophia?" Asked Trunks.

"No," Goten said shaking his head. "Maybe their still at the palace. Go check, I'll handle things here."

Trunks nodded once before jumping in the air and flying off as fast as he could to the palace. He bursted through the doors with a loud crack, "PAN!"

"She's up stairs in the library with Othello," Bra told her brother, slightly confused as she held Jase in her arms. "What happen-"

"PAN!" Trunks yelled again ignoring his sister while he ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

Bra growled after her brother slightly annoyed at being ignored, but with the way he acted... And the way he looked it must of been very important. Bra looked down at Jase who smiled at her, "Your father had best tell me what happened."

Hearing Trunks calling for her Pan walked out the library resting a hand on her growing stomach. She was currently five months along, and although they didn't know the sex yet, Pan was certain it was a boy. She wanted it to be a boy, for Trunks. "Trunks?" Pan asked confused when he came into view.

Being careful not to harm her stomach he grabbed both sides of her cheeks before kissing her hardly. He then wrapped both of his arms around her shoulders tightly and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Trunks, your shaking," Pan said wrapping her hands around his waist. "What happened?"

"I thought you and Sophia were going shopping at West Central Mall," Trunks said horasly.

"We were, but Sophia got to feeling bad so we stayed home," said Pan.

"It was bombed," Trunks whispered holding Pan tighter. "I thought... I thought you and Sophia were in there. I thought I might of lost you two and the baby."

Pan raised her arms to rest her hands on Trunks' shoulders as she held him tightly. She could only imagine the scare he must of gone through. "We're still here," Pan soothed Trunks rubbing his back gently. "Come on," she said getting out of his embrace and grabbing his hand while leading him to their room.

"Where's Sophia?" Trunks asked looking around.

"With Hiashi," said Pan. "I don't think she was really sick, either way it's a good thing she acted like she was." She lead them to their room when she then ordered Trunks into the shower to get all the soot off of himself. Pan did away with his clothes, and when Trunks walked out of the shower clean and fresh he saw Pan trying to reach a basket on a high shelf in their closet. He walked up behind her and grabbed it for her, and she glared at him playfully.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A few of Sophia's baby things," said Pan.

"But don't you think this baby is boy?"

"Yeah," said Pan. "I'm just looking for that little blue hat that Sophia wore one time, the little hat that use to be yours."

Trunks rolled his eyes slightly, why Pan liked the hat so much was beyond him. "We still have plenty of time to find it," he told her.

"He'll be here before you know it," Pan told him.

"Well he's not coming today," Trunks said with a smirk as he grabbed Pans hand and leading her to the bed.

"Sophia, please be careful," Pan told her daughter as she walked beside Bra. The two of them had took Sophia, who was dressed up as fairy, and Jase who was a Bumblebee, trick-or-treating.

"Okay Mommy," Sophia said as she held her bucket full of candy out as she twirled around. "Where's Daddy?"

"He'a checking out some suspicious activity with your Uncles," Pan told her. There was a call earlier around five, the caller said he heard some bomb threats on the Pepper City bridge. So of course Trunks, Goten, and Thaniel flew off to go see.

Bra sighed, "I don't know why those people gave Jase so much candy. Goten will probably eat most of it anyways."

Pan laughed slightly, as she rested a hand on her stomach, "Probably so, but candy does sound good right about now."

Bra snickered, "After we lay them down, we need to go kidnap Artemis from your mom and eat some."

Pan shook her head, "Why she would ever want to know how to knit is beyond me."

"Mommy, look!" Sophia said from her spot about five feet in front of the women. She pointed to something outside before running out the doors.

"Sophia!" Pan said half-running after her. The doors were not suppose to be opened this late. Pan stepped outside to see a sparkler glowing brightly, and Sophia was looking at it in awe. "Sophia," Pan called gently trying to get her daughter away from it. She looked around carefully, but it was too late. Something sharp rammed into the right side of Pans stomach.

"MOMMY!" Sophia yelled horrified.

Bra ran outside with Jase still in her arms to see Pan down to her knees while holding her stomach. Coiyorto was standing just a few feet away, his face was pale while his hands shook and he dropped the knife. "HELP!" Bra yelled loudly getting the attention of the others. Coiyorto turned to run but he was soon caught by Gohan who ran up with Videl. Pan was starting to scream as labor pains hit. "Pan, the baby is coming," said Bra. She had handed Jase to Izzy who was trying to comfort a hysterical Sophia.

"NO!" Pan gasped, "I-It's too early!"

"We need to get you inside," said Videl.

"IT'S TOO EARLY!" Screamed Pan.

Meanwhile, back at the Pepper City bridge, there was no signs of a bomb anywhere. Everything seemed in place, "No," Trunks said getting a horrid feeling in the pit of his stomach. "There was no bomb threat to begin with, it was a setup! A distraction, something is wrong with Pan, I can feel it," he said before disappearing.

"No time to waist," Thaniel said grabbing Goten before they disappeared. They landed right behind Trunks who landed in the middle of the entrence room. There was screaming from up stairs, and it took less than a second for Trunks to know it was Pan. Swallowing down the vile that threatened to escape he ran up the stairs, Goten and Thaniel right behind him. Before Trunks made it to his room he was stopped by his father, as he went to go around Vegeta grabbed onto his arm.

"You'll want to know what happened," said Vegeta.

Trunks stopped in his tracks, but he did not turn to look at his father, "What happened?" He asked just above a whisper.

"Pan was walking with Bra when Sophia went outside, Pan ran after her and Coiyorto showed up. He stabbed Pan in the stomach, Videl and Bra rushed her to the room, and Kakarrot went to go get the doctor. Pan's staying strong, but the baby is getting more distressed as the minutes goes by. They are having to delver him early."

"Where is he?" Trunks asked frightening calm voice.

"The meeting room, he has not made an attempt to escape, the twins are with him. Gohan was with him, but he almost killed him."

Trunks turned around on his heel swiftly, and Vegeta made a motion for Thaniel to follow him. Goten ran towards the others, Goku had just arrived back with the doctor. Goten took Jase out of Izzy's arms and held him closely, not wanting to think the horrible thoughts creeping up on his mind. Videl came out of the room with a sigh as she shut the door behind her, Bra was staying in the room to help her friend.

"How does it look?" ChiChi asked, tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she held onto Goku.

Videl shook her head, "There's so much blood. I don't know... I honestly don't know."

Down stairs Trunks made his way to the room steadily as Thaniel tried to keep up. As soon as Trunks opened the door the first thing he saw was Coiyorto standing by the wall. Trunks let his emotions take over. In a blink of an eye the Saiyan was in front of the Truffle and punched him square in the face, sending Coiyorto crashing into the other side of the wall. Trunks jumped over the table abruptly before he grabbed Coiyorto by the front of his shirt and slammed him on the table breaking it.

"Why did you try to kill my wife and unborn child?!" Trunks asked through gritted teeth as he held on tightly to Coiyorto's neck. The Truffle opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out because of Trunks' grip around his throat. The Truffles face was already severely bruised because of his run in with Gohan.

"Trunks," Thaniel said cautiously placing a hand on his friends back. "Let go of his neck a little so he can answer."

Trunks did so and Coiyorto breathed in a big gulp of air. "Hina! Hina ordered me too!"

"Why?!" Demanded Trunks.

"She wants Pan dead so she can have Sryuo to herself!"

"All those bombs, it's been you guys has it not?!"

"Yes!" Screamed Coiyorto.

"You should of just left us alone," Trunks growled softly. Trunks looked the Truffle in his eyes before breaking his neck. Res and Rei looked at him in shock, as Trunks pressed the button on Coiyorto suit to make him disappear to the other Truffles. Trunks stood up, "That should send the message that I'm not playing games. The war has begun yet again," he said before walking out.

"He killed him..." Res said looking at the spot where the Truffle use to be.

"If he didn't, someone else would have," Thaniel said before walking out after his friend.

As Trunks walked up in the hallway where everyone was at Sophia saw him. She broke out of Bulma's grasp, "Daddy!" She screamed as she ran into his arms and sobbed. Trunks leaned against the wall before sliding all the way down and sitting on the floor as he held Sophia tightly.

"I'm here Princess," Trunks whispered to her.

"Will Mommy be okay? And my brother?"

"Of course they will," whispered Trunks. Everyone was quiet, there was nothing to say. Their nerves were all in a jumble as they waited for news on Pan and the baby.

"Your Majesty, you have to push!" The doctor said from inside the room.

"I can't," sobbed Pan. "It's too soon!"

"Your Majesty, the baby has a finer chance of living outside then he does of being your your stomach at the moment. He's in distress, and you are fully dilated. If he stays in there any longer, he could die."

Pans eyes widened as sweat beaded down her head and neck, "It will be okay Pan," Bra told her.

Pan looked at the doctor, "My baby comes first. No matter what happens to me, make sure he lives."

The doctor nodded, "Now push your Majesty." Pan did as she was told, but nothing happened. She screamed in pain as the gash in her stomach felt like it was tearing even more. A maid was putting pressure on it, but that wasn't helping.

"Something's wrong!" Pan screamed as she felt something change inside of her stomach. Something definitely was not right.

"Her stomach!" A maid said, "It's glowing!"

"Unbelievable!" Exclaimed Bra, "He must of went Super because he's so distressed." She turned to her friend, "You have to push hard Pan."

Pan gritted her teeth together before giving a heavy push. "That's it!" The doctor told her happily. "Just one more, one more, one more," everyone kept saying. Pans whole body was shaking in agony. Her vision was blurry, and sounds were like echos. She took a deep breath as tears trickled her eyes, she had to get her son out. She did so with one last rippling scream.

"We have a Prince," the doctor said with a smile as the baby started crying loudly. Pan sighed at the noise, it sounded marvelous to her. She stroked his cheek gently, and without knowing what he was doing the baby powered down. He had a head full of raven hair, and a little brown, fuzzy tail. "We have to go clean him now, the midwife will help with your afterbirth, and the maid will stitch you up."

Pan nodded slightly as she leaned back in the bed again. Her body was now numb, her limbs felt like jell-o. Her baby boy was finally out, early, but out. Pan closed her eyes slightly, trying to find a moment of peace. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Pan," said Bra.

"Do what?" The raven-haired Saiyan asked with her eyes still closed.

"Scare me like that, I thought you was dying."

"I felt like I was dying," Pan told her honestly.

Five minutes later Pan was stitched up, and everything was good with her. The baby was cleaned and wrapped tightly in a blanket. The doctor gently placed him on Pan and she smiled as she stroked his chubby cheek. He was so small, because of how early he had arrived, but Pan was beyond the moon greatful that he was healthy. Softly she kissed his forehead, "I would hold him right, but I can't really feel my arms."

Bra smiled slightly, "You will soon enough."

Pan looked up at her friend, "I feel gross."

"Would you like for me to help you take a quick shower while everyone sees him, and this gets cleaned up?"

"Please," Pan said with a slight smile.

Two minutes later the door opened, and everyone turned hoping not to hear the worse. The room was sound proof, so they had no way of knowing what had happened. Instead of hearing the worse, they saw the doctor holding a little white bundle. He smiled slightly, "It's a boy. Strangely enough for being as premature as he came, he his perfectly healthy. The Queen is fine as well, her wound is stitched up, and she is currently getting cleaned up as the maids tend to cleaning the room. Who wants to hold him first?"

Everyone's gaze automatically switched towards Trunks, who was now standing ad holding a sleeping Sophia. "You guys go ahead, I will hold him later. I'm going to go lay her down," he said motioning towards Sophia with his head. He walked to her room slowly; relief did not come close to how he was feeling. Pan and his son were alive! They would be okay!

"Daddy?" Sophia said confused as Trunks sat her on her bed. He smiled at her softly before going to her drawer and getting out a pair of pajamas for her to put on. "You need to get ready for bed, it's late." He helped her take off her costume and then get dressed.

Sophia looked up at him still half asleep, "Is Mommy and my brother okay?"

"They sure are," Trunks said with a smile.

"Can I see them?"

"Tomorrow, when you'll have all day," Trunks told her.

"I need a stuff," Sophia told him. Stuff was what she called her stuffed animals.

"Oh okay," Trunks said with a smile as he walked towards her closet. Instead of picking one of her old ones he reached up on the top shelf and pulled out a brand new stuffed monkey that had a brown coat with a long tail. Trunks and Pan had bought it for Sophia for when her brother arrived, and even though he came early, she still deserved it.

"A new one!" Sophia said happily at seeing the monkey. Monkeys were her favorite animals, mostly because she knew her family's past about the great apes.

"A new one," Trunks agreed as he handed Sophia the monkey.

"I'm going to name him Sai," said Sophia.

"Why Sai?" Trunks asked sitting on the side of her bed.

"Because it's a part of Saiyan."

"Smart girl," Trunks told her with a smirk.

Sophia looked at Sai with love before her eyes turned sad, "Daddy, it's my fault Mommy got hurt."

"No Princess, it's not," Trunks told her as he moved a piece of hair out of her face. "There are some very sick people out there, who like to see pain and suffering. It was their fault, not yours. Never believe it is your fault."

"But, I went outside, and Mommy followed me."

"Only to make sure you were safe. Sophia, your mother and I love you and your brother more than anything in this world. We would do anything for you two, even if it meant dying."

"I don't want you two to die!" Sophia said with tears in her eyes as she flung herself in Trunks arms. "You and Mommy have to live forever!"

Trunks laughed lightly, "We will all die someday, but hopefully your mother and I will go together, and it will be many years away. We will all see each other again."

"Promise?" Sophia asked with a sniff as she held Sai tighter.

"I promise, and I only keep my promises to very special girls," Trunks said making Sophia giggle. "You know, your brother doesn't have a name yet... Any suggestions oh wise name giver?"

Sophia looked up at the ceiling and scratched her chin like she was really thinking hard about it. She looked at Trunks and smiled, "Blake Knightley Briefs! Knightley because he was born at night, and he'll be very strong and a knight when he grows up."

"Are you sure your five?" Trunks asked tickling Sophia's stomach.

An hour later everything was finally calm. Sophia was back asleep, and Trunks and Pans room was fixed. After taking turns of holding the new Prince everyone had left to their own chambers to give Pan and her son some time alone. When Trunks entered his room he saw Pan laying in middle of the bed, and beside her a blue bundle. A smile graced her lips when she saw her husband, "Hey Boxer Boy, come say hello to your son."

Trunks smiled back slightly as he walked over towards Pan and sat down on the bed on the other side of the baby. "He's so small," Trunks said with a smile as the baby held his finger with his tiny fist.

"Pick him up," Pan said as she watched them. Carefully Trunks picked up his new son, and looked at him carefully. He was perfect, early or not, to Trunks, he was perfect. He ran his fingers lightly over his sons face thankful that everything turned out right. "He was born a Super Saiyan," Pan told her husband. Trunks' eyes widened in shock as Pan continued, "I was having trouble getting him out, so he must of decided that I needed a little help."

Trunks looked at Pan before kissing her happily, "I love you."

Pan smiled softly, "And I love you." She wanted to know about Coiyorto, and what happened to him, but after the room was fixed and she was clean everyone came in to see her. They told her how Sophia was, and Thaniel had told her what Trunks done, and she knew he did not want to relive the fear right now. "He still needs a name," she said instead.

"Sophia, has come with the name Blake Knightley Briefs."

Pan mouthed out the name before thinking about it, "You know, I really like it," she said sitting up. "How does she come up with these names? That was really good?"

"I don't know," Trunks said with a shrug. "She must get her orginality from you."

Pan smirked, "Must of," she said before looking down at her son. "Welcome to the family Blake," she said before kissing his cheek lightly.

**-Blake is finally here! Most of you guys thought Sryuo would be behind the scheme, but-ah, now you know! Next chapter: I'm moving ahead in years again! Everything seems happy... At first. Hina will make her move on Pan. Trunks won't be the only one angry at her. Someone will take their own life. Questions will arise. And I'm pretty sure, Sophia and Blake will be heading off to the past.**


	38. Frozen

**Msanimegeek: Lol I don't guess so. Somebody is going to kill themselves though... You will see!**

**Ivette: Yeah, pretty much. Many things will be happening, but I think guys are ready to go back to the normal timeline.**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks :)**

**emikot316: Yep, it will be the last one.**

**Prisci99: Haha thank you! ^_^**

**angelnieves1656: D'AWE! I loved your review! It seriously made my day, THANK YOU!**

**ynallesh: Thank you! :D**

**Super Pan-Chan: Lol of course Blake would be okay!**

**Rappy Yo-Yo: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Thirty-Eight~ Frozen**

Years passed by quickly. Blake was now five, and ambitious as ever. As entergic as he was you would never believe he was born under the circumstance he had been. He could now even control his Super Saiyan level. When he was just a little baby he could not, the only ones that were able to calm him down was Pan or Trunks. As he got older, and with some training from his father he was fully able to control when he ascended. By the time he was five, Blake could defend himself with a sword- Trunks had made sure of it. Although he loved his family dearly he enjoyed almost nothing more than pulling pranks on them. Jase and himself both had gotten the mischievous gene from their fathers. It earned the two the nickname of the Twins 2.

A seventeen year old Izzy was walking down a hallway of the castle , not paying much attention to where she was going. It had been a long stressful week with the Truffles attacking Bridgetown for the second time in the month. After Blake's birth they had only bombed a few other times, before the attacks actually started. Each time the Saiyans would arrive, kick their asses as always, and then the Truffles would disappear. Trunks was determined if they just killed Sryuo, things would be okay. Thing was, Sryuo stayed hidden in the shadows; working his mastermind in secret. Hina had not been seen at all since the Truffles had come back, everyone wondered if she was even alive. Something wet and freezing cold landed on Izzy's head.

"Reirionto, Resto!" Izzy screamed at the top of her lungs as the water soaked up her dress.

The two twenty-year-olds were in front of her almost immediately. The corners of Rei's lips began to tremble upward as Res tried to hold in his laughter. "What have I told you two about tricking me?!" Izzy asked almost desperately.

"That was not us," Res said now letting his snickers go.

Izzy shot her glance upwards to the stairs to see two almost matching smiles. "JASE! BLAKE!" She yelled as the two younger boys laughed hysterically before running away. "I'm going to get you two one of these days!" Izzy yelled after her cousins.

"Come on Babe, I'll walk you to your room so you can change," Rei told her grabbing her arm.

"Do not call me 'Babe'!" Izzy as she let him lead the way. Rei rolled his eyes slightly before looking back at his twin. He wished he would not of, Res was giving him two thumbs up with a big goofy grin on his mouth. Behind his back Rei gave him the finger, earning a short laugh. Him and Izzy were not dating, no matter how badly he wished they were.

The two entered Izzy's room, and Rei fell onto her bed laying on his stomach, and covering his face. Izzy groaned know there would be no making him leave. He would stay until she was done changing so he could walk her back. "You had best not look," Izzy told him.

"I would never do such a thing without your permission," he muffled back.

Walking into her closet, Izzy quickly slipped out of her now wet dress. Not wanting to dress up again for the day, she put on a pair of jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt with a v-neck. With a sigh she picked up her brush that was laying on her desk before working on her wet hair.

Not thinking much about it, Izzy sat down beside Rei. There was something about that boy that always sent butterflies in her stomach. Since the first time she met him, she had always thought him and Res to be obnoxious, and they still were to this day. It was funny, Izzy was really the only person who could tell the twins apart immediately. It was weird for her, how she could do it exactly. She could just feel which one was Rei, letting her automatically know the other was Res. Izzy laid her brush on her nightstand getting Rei's attention.

"What?" He asked her as he sat up and cocked an eyebrow.

Izzy continued to look at him. Could what her aunts and mother been telling be true? Could Rei, really, honestly like her? She had been pushing him away for many years, not because she did not want him, but because of fear. She did not want to risk falling in love with him, and the factor that he might die in a battle. But it was too late. With a shaky breath, Izzy realized the truth. She had fallen in love with Rei! Tears began to fill her eyes as she trembled slightly.

"Izzy?!" Rei said in a gentle voice, even though he was panicking on the inside. He placed a hand on each of her cheeks as he wiped away the tears that were now falling from her face. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Izzy placed her hands over his and held them tightly as she shut her eyes. She could feel the warm tears escape from the crack of her eyelids. "I've been pushing you away for so long, because I did not want to fall in love with you, only for you to maybe get killed in a battle. It's too late though!"

"What is too late?" Rei asked; his heart pounding so hard it was fixing to burst out of his chest.

"Me falling in love with you," Izzy said looking up at him. "I'm in love with you, Reirionto."

Rei looked at her in complete shock as he froze. The girl he had spent the last eight years trying to woo and win over, admitted to being in love with him. He felt like he could fly to the moon right about now! Instead he did something else. Gently he lowered his head before kissing Izzy straight on the lips. Izzy's crying stopped instantly, as her eyes became big quarters. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear the blood in her ears. It was her first kiss ever, and she could not ignore the warmth that spread over her enter being.

Rei pulled back looking at Izzy, he was afraid he had went too far. Opening his mouth to apologize, he was cut off by Izzy who leaned into him this time and pressed her lips on his hardly. Rei sighed in contentment as he placed his left hand on the back of Izzy's neck to guide her, and his right one fell to her waist. Izzy clung onto Rei's shirt tightly, not wanting the moment to stop. She gasped slightly when she felt Rei's tongue tickled her bottom lip. He used this advantage to slip his tongue all the way in. He explored every inch of her mouth, before coaxing her own tongue to join his.

Needing a gasp of air, the two finally pulled away panting heavily. A light pink blush lit across Izzy's face. Rei reached up his right hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear with a smile. "I have been in love with you for Eight years," he told her.

Izzy smiled at him sadly, "I would not be able to stand it, if something happened to you."

"Shh," he told her cupping her face with his left hand. "Do not worry my little Bell, nothing will happen to me," he told her before giving her a chaste kiss.

It was a was a chilly December night. All throughout the castle it was calm and quiet as everyone slept soundly.

Everyone, but one person. Pan's eyes shot open as a thin layer of sweat glossed her body, and her heart rate sped. She had no clue what was wrong with her, but she felt like she had no control over her body. It frightened her. She tried to open her mouth to call to Trunks, who was sleeping peacefully right next to her, but it would not even open. Without her permission her arm carefully removed Trunks' own arm from around her waist. Silently Pan's body arose from the bed before leaving the room all without a sound. Pan saw and felt all of her actions as she did them, but not a one, did she have any control over. Her body stoped in front of a window before opening it and jumping down to the night below. In silence Pan's body unwillingly made it's way into the dark city night.

Five minutes later shaking from the cold, and fear that was inside of her Pan came to an house. It looked like a normal house, and that normal people would live there. Her hand grabbed for the handle without even knocking, and opened the door. The inside looked liked a castle, and Pan knew it had to be bewitched. Her body continued to walk as it entered a room filled with smoke. As the smoke cleared Pan saw who was responsible for her problem, Hina. The woman looked so much older than the last time Pan had saw her. She had a scar on her cheek from when Pan had fought her all those years ago.

"About time the guest of honor arrived," she spoke with a slight smirk. "Please, sit," and Pan did unwillingly in an old wooden chair. "You are probably wondering what is wrong with you," Hina said as she began to walk around Pan. "I got it from my mother's side, she was full Creaon. The Creaons have a knack for what you would call... Magic. Once Sryuo and I landed back on the planet, I learned from a old women there everything I could. And so here you are, it's called the Puppet doll. All I needed was a piece of hair, which I easily got from a faithful servant who fought you in the last attack."

Forcing her will, Pan moved her lips, "Why are you doing this Hina?"

"Is it not obvious?" Hina growled, "Sryuo still loves you!" She said with tears in her eyes. She had tried everything to try to make him love her, she even tried to give him a son. Hina felt herself tremble as she remembered all the miscarriages, a part of her died with each of her unborn children. She picked up a vile of clear liquid and handed it to Pan, "Drink it."

"What will it do?" Pan said gritted her teeth to stop her body from doing what it was being forced to do.

"If it works correctly, it will kill you," Hina said blankly.

A strange look crossed Pan's face before she dropped her restraints and drunk the liquid quickly. She looked at Hina, having full control of her body again, but she didn't move to attack. "How are you moving, how are you alive?!" Hina asked shocked.

"Your potion will not kill me," said Pan. "It will put me in a deep sleep. Get away now while you can Hina. Get away from Sryuo, he will never stop."

"What do you know?" Asked Hina.

Pan's eyes began to fell heavy as the deep sleep began to rise up on her. "No," Hina said quickly regretting what she had done. "Do not go to sleep! How will I be able to wake you up? How can we stop Sryuo?"

Pan looked at her and smiled softly, "The answer to both of those questions, are in the past." Just then her eyes fell shut and she began her deep sleep.

Trunks sat up in his bed with a scream. His heart felt like it was being squeezed, and he knew something was wrong with Pan. She was not in the bed beside him, and he almost tripped as he jumped out of it. He could not Instant Transmission to her, because her Ki was lowered to a great detail, making him worry more. He would just have to fallow his gut. He ran out into the hallway, it was almost five in the morning and everyone was still asleep, but Trunks needed them all awake in case something happened. He pressed a button on his watch contacting him to the others. He could hear all their watches going off, "I need everyone awake and alert. Pan is gone, I am going to go find her." With that Trunks ran all the way down the stairs and into the chilly night relying on nothing but his gut instincts.

"What are you planning?!" Sryuo yelled as he stormed into the house trying to find Hina. "Hina! I have heard the rumors, what are you-" he stopped when he saw Pan who seemed to be asleep. "What did you do?" He asked shocked.

"I-" began Hina. "I tried to kill her, but she's in some type of deep sleep instead."

"How do I wake her up?!" Sryuo demanded.

"I don't know," Hina said with tears in her eyes. "She said the answer was in the past."

Sryuo looked at Pan carefully before grabbing the diamond necklace around her neck and ripping it off. He stuck it in a safe pocket in his clothes. "I am going to get Pan, if not this one, then I'll just go back to the past. Then I can have both of them," he said with a smirk before walking out.

Hina fell to her knees with a sob, and that is how Trunks found her when he broke into the house. He ran straight to Pan and gathered her in his arms. "PAN?!" Trunks asked noticing something was very wrong, "Why is she not waking up?!"

"It's a spell," Hina said softly. "I tried to kill her, but instead it put her in a deep sleep."

"How do I wake her up?"

Hina shook her head as she looked at Trunks, "There is something you need to know. Pan knew something before she fell asleep, I think she knows how to end this war. She said the key to waking her up, and to stoping Sryuo was in the past. If I were you, Trunks, I would get to the past and quick. Sryuo will be on his way there soon enough."

Trunks picked Pan up in his arms bridal style. He wanted to scream. Hina just tried to kill his wife again! Thankfully she was still alive, but in a deep sleep? Trunks felt like he was dying. Why did this all have to happen to Pan? He would gladly take her place in a heartbeat.

"So, to wake Pan and defeat Sryuo, we need to go to the past?"

"That is what Pan said," Hina said as she picked up a knife on a low shelf.

"What are you doing?!" Trunks asked, "You have to help us save Pan!"

Hina shook her head, "I can't Trunks. My pain is like yours at the moment, except you have a chance. Go to the past before Sryuo! Save Pan, and please, kill the son of a bitch." Just then Hina smiled softly, "I can be with my three babies," she said before ramming the knife right into her heart.

Trunks arrived back at the castle feeling as dead as ever. What if they could not find the answer? Or Sryuo found it? He could not live without Pan... Entering into the castle everyone looked at Trunks. It was clear by the fact that he was carrying Pan, that something was wrong. Something was very, very, wrong.

"Mom!" Blake and Sophia both said running over to Trunks.

Trunks looked at them, and tried his best to not show any of the true emotion that he was really feeling. "Your mom is sick, she is going to have to sleep for a while." He hated lying to his children, but what else could he say? He did not want to worry them, or give them fear. While walking up the stairs, Trunks made eye contact with Vegeta. He gave a nod and Vegeta did a hand gesture calling for a meeting.

Thirty minutes later Trunks had told everyone the story. Pan was safetly in their room, lying on the bed. He felt weaker by the minute, and at the moment he wished nothing more for Pan to wake up. Everyone felt the coldness of what had happened. how could something like this happen to Pan? For the most part anger and despair were the emotions in the room.

"I could get two people to the past," Bulma said speaking up. "I have been working on time traveling since Cell, and I think I have it mastered."

Before Trunks could say anything Vegeta spoke up, "You can not go," he told his son. "You are too weak. Right now the only thing that is keeping you alive is the fact that Pan is still able to breath and that she is just sleeping. You will get weaker my son, it would be best for you to stay as close as possible to her."

Trunks nodded slightly, he had no plans in leaving Pan. "You and Goku should go then."

"What?" Goku asked slightly confused.

"The people we send needs to be people our past selfs would trust and know. So it would be best to send you and my father," said Trunks.

"He does have a point," said Krillin.

From their spot in the room above Sophia and Blake listened from an unknown vent. The twins had done it one year when they were not allowed in some meetings. Sophia turned to Blake, "We should go."

Blake clinched his fist, "They hurt mom!" He said as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Yes they did, but this is why we need to go to the past."

"Why can't Grandpa and Gramps go?" Blake asked still trying not to cry.

"We have to do something Blake! Don't you want mommy to be better?"

"Of course I do!" He said getting angry.

"Then there is no time to waist," said Sophia.

The two made there way to their rooms where they grabbed a few of their things that they capsuled. As quietly and slowly as they could they made there way to their parents room. "We promise to find the answer Mommy," Sophia whispered holding Pan's hand tightly.

Blake laid his head on his mothers stomach, and listened to her light breathing. "I love you Mommy," he told her as a tear leaked out of his left eye. It did not take long for both kids to be sobbing.

"Our brackets are set to Christmas day about thirteen years in the past," Sophia told Blake, after their goodbye to their mother. They could not tell their father, he would never let them go, "The truffles do not arrive until the next August, so that gives us Eight months to find the answer."

Blake nodded before grabbing his sisters hand, "Let's go so we can hurry back."

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" A maid said banging on the meeting room door. Confused, Trunks opened the door, "The Princess and Prince are gone!"

"W-what?" Trunks asked In a hollow voice.

"They snuck into Lady Bulma's lab, put on these weird looking bracelets, and then poof they were gone! I am so sorry your Majesty, I should of tried to stop them!"

"They must of heard some how," Videl said looking around confused.

Trunks grabbed the door for support. Pan was in deep sleep, and now his children were in the past? He had faith in his kids, really he did, but why did they have to leave? They were too much like himself and Pan, that was why.

"Trunks?" Bra asked her brother pulling him back into reality.

Trunks shook his head numbly," I can't," he said. "I can't handle this right now. All we can do now is have faith in Sophia and Blake. They know their mother, they can find the answer." With that Trunks walked out of the room and up to his own. He was a broken man, and he would remain that way until his family came back to him.

**-I hoped you guys liked it. _THIS IS THE LAST MIRAI CHAPTER_! So next chapter is back to normal timeline.**


	39. Back In Time

**Msanimegeek: It was Hiashi and Sophia telling everyone the story- note they did my tell everyone everything- because they were not there. Just the basic stuff.**

**ynallesh: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Da Kurlzz: Yeah...**

**Sierra: Thanks.**

**Prisci99: Thanks! I had to put some happiness in there.**

**Super Pan-Chan: I know! I feel so sorry for him!**

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**PnutButtr: Awe thanks!**

**Dbzlover500: Thank you!**

**Karin: Thank you! ^.^**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

***PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS THE NORMAL TIMELINE NOW! BLAKE, SOPHIA, AND HIASHI DID NOT TELL EVERYONE EVERY THING- BECAUSE THEY DO NOT KNOW EVERYTHING. THEY JUST TOLD THEM THE BASICS.**

**Thirty-Nine~ Back In Time**

The Briefs living room was dead silent; you could hear everyone breathing. Sophia sat in the recliner nervously looking at her clasped hands as she waited for someone to speak up. Everyone though, was still trying to wrap their heads around all of what had happened in the other timeline. Trunks hand his elbows on his knees as his head rested in his hands. In some weird way, he could feel his counterpart's pain. He did not want to dare what it would feel like losing Pan like that. Beside him, Pan held Blake tightly as the young boy slept. She was horrified at what had happened to her; no wonder Blake had been so worried about something happening to her.

"So," Gohan said being the first to speak up. "The answer to wake up Mirai Pan, and to stop Sryuo is here?"

Sophia nodded, "That is what my mother said."

"Is there any hints at all as to what it might be?" Asked Bulma. Sophia looked down again and shook her head sadly.

"The other Truffles will be landing here soon will they not?" Asked Vegeta, "This time instead of letting them go, we will have to kill them."

"Actually, you guys will not have to worry about them," said Hiashi. "Sryuo is more demented and twisted then you guys think. Before making a stop here, he made a stop to visit the other Truffles. He killed them all, even himself."

Bra's eyes were wide with terror, "That is horrible!"

Hiashi nodded, "Yes it is, but that is the way Sryuo works."

"You said that I knew the answer right?" Asked Pan, and Sophia nodded. "Could it be possible that my Mirai counterpart is trying to contact me to tell me the answers?" Everyone looked at her in shock causing Pan to blush slightly.

"What do you mean Panny?" Asked Goku.

"Well... The day Sophia and Blake showed up I had a dream, and Mirai Trunks was in it. He told I had the answer and I needed it. A few months later I had another dream. It was of a woman, thinking about it now she looked like a spirit. She told me not to be afraid, and that everything would be explained in time. She said hard times would be coming, and we would have to stick together."

"And that woman, she wasn't you?" Asked Goten.

"No," Pan said shaking her head. "It was weird. She knew who I was."

Trunks turned to look at Hiashi, "When do you think Sryuo will be arriving again?"

Hiashi shook his head, "It is hard to tell the scientist that Sryuo has working for him are not as advanced as we are. I say it will be a few weeks before he arrives again, so that means it would be a few months in this time."

Trunks nodded, "Just keep us informed."

Carefully Pan stood with Blake in her arms, Trunks stood up only a second after. "It is getting late, I need to put the kids to bed."

Trunks placed a hand on Hiashi's shoulder as Sophia grabbed his free hand. "Go ahead and go back, I'm sure your parents are wondering where you at."

Hiashi nodded, "I will be back soon," he said before he disappeared.

"Panny," Goku said stopping Pan from walking out of the room. "If you have anymore of those dreams, let us know. Maybe your Mirai self really is trying to contact you."

Pan nodded before continuing up the stairs. They arrived at the kids room where Sophia changed into her night clothes as Pan helped a still sleeping Blake into his. He instantly fell back onto the bed and was asleep. Pan lifted up the blankets as Sophia crawled under. She looked up at Trunks and Pan, "Are you two mad at us for not telling you the truth?"

"No," Trunks said speaking up. "You two were trying to make it to we're we did not have to worry. We know now though, and nothing can change that. Don't worry, we will find the answer."

Sophia looked at Pan, "Do you really think my Momma is trying to contact you?"

"Possibly," Pan told her with a smile. "I think she might be trying to tell me answer, since in a way, we are connected to one another. Hopefully if she is, our connection will come through and we will soon know."

After goodnight kisses Trunks and Pan left the room. They walked in silence as they made their way to the Saiyan room. Once there Pan sat on the couch bringing Trunks with her. "Say something," she told him. She could not stand the silence any longer.

Trunks let out a deep sigh, "I can not get the picture of you in a sleep like state out of my head." He looked at her gently, "I do not know what I would do, of something ever happened to you."

Pan laid her head on his chest and let out a sigh as well. "I can't believe all that had happened in the other timeline. And now, it is effecting ours. This is horrible Trunks, what are we going to do?"

"I do not know," Trunks said honestly as he wrapped an arm around her waist tightly. "I honestly do not know. I do know however, that I am not going to let anything happen to you, or Sophia, or Blake." Pan could only nod, the future at this time and moment, was indeed unknown.

**-I hope you guys liked it! I am going to try to add some comedy in the next few chapters, since it has been so depressing!**


	40. Double Birthday

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks! I will try my best to not let you down!**

**Da Kurlzz: Awe! Thank you!**

**PnutButtr: That is so true!**

**Msanimegeek: Thanks! ^.^ I know it is short, I just wanted to hurry up and get to the bit of fun.**

**Ivette: Ask and you shall receive!**

**Dbzlover500: Of course! He always makes he laugh at least!**

**Karin: You will see!**

**ynallesh: Lol thanks! I will try my best with the long chap!**

**emikot316: I know! I need some laughter!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Forty- Double Birthday**

It was July 14th, Pan's birthday. And, now that Sophia was in the present timeline, it was her's too. ChiChi, Bulma, and Bra busied themselves with getting Capsule Corp set up for the the double birthday. It had been less than a month since everyone had found out about the truth behind the other timeline. Since then, everyone had been trying their best to help find the so called 'answer', whatever it may be. Pan, tried her best to contact herself to her counterpart. She hoped that if she was able to finally make the connection, her older self could tell her what she saw- thus giving her the answer. It was useless. In a sad way, Pan had not had any dreams since the one she had the day Sophia and Blake arrived.

"I have to be honest, this is kinda weird," Pan told Sophia as they walked hand-in-hand down the stairs. They had went up to get ready for a day out, and now they were on their way to get the boys. "Celebrating my seventeenth birthday, with my eleven-year-old daughter. It is weird, but you know, I am glad we get to spend it together," she said looked down at Sophia.

The young girl smiled back at her, "Me too."

When they two entered the living room they saw Goten, Trunks, and Blake all playing a video game. By Goten's frantic hand movements, Trunks' slight cursing under his breath, and the threats and boasting coming out of Blake's mouth, it was easy to see who was winning. Blake was of course. Pan walked over to Trunks before pressing a button on his controller to freeze the game. All three boy's looked at her like she had committed the worse crime ever. "Why did you do that for?" Whinned Blake.

"Because, Sophia and I are ready. So let's go you two," Pan said giving Trunks and the boy a look before walking out of the building with Sophia.

Blake looked at Trunks his eyes wide, "Are we going shopping?"

Trunks shrugged as he stood up and took a big stretch. "Pan, are we going shopping?" He yelled after her.

"I don't know! We might," Pan yelled back.

"I don't want to!" Blake said getting ready to bolt away.

"Sorry buddy," Trunks said grabbing him and throwing him under his right arm. "If I have to live through the torture, then so do you."

"Have fun shopping you two!" Goten called after then cackling.

"Shut up, Goten!" The boys chimed together.

"What is it with women and clothes?" Trunks asked himself with a shake of his head. Pan had tons of clothes, yet she thought she needed more. And, why you may ask? Because it was her birthday and she needed a dress for the party. Sophia, who had gotten tons of clothes since she had been here, needed a dress as well. Trunks looked down at Blake, to see the boy having as much fun as he was. He sat on the floor with his legs and arms crossed. He had his eyes narrowed at blankness as he thought about all the fun he could be having.

Trunks nudged Blake with his foot causing the boy to look up. Trunks glanced at Pan, and saw that she was too busy looking at dresses to pay attention to them. He motioned his head towards the arcade across from the clothing store, and Blake followed his gaze. The five year old sprung up with action, and Trunks had to put a finger over his mouth to let him know to be quiet. They could not let the girls catch them now. Silently, Trunks grabbed Blake's hand, and slowly they started walking to the arcade. Halfway there Trunks picked up Blake, and ran the rest of the way.

"Where's Trunks and Blake?" Pan asked five minutes later. It was strange for them two to be so quiet. They normally complained every five minutes, so when the time came, and she did not hear either of them- she knew something was up.

Sophia shrugged her shoulders as she looked around. Looking out of the clear windows and onto the plaza, she saw the boys. "Pan..." The raven-haired girl looked at Sophia who was staring across the way. Following her gaze she saw Trunks and Blake at the arcade, both of them were playing some racing game. Pan rolled her eyes with a huff, she should of figured they would of ran off.

Close to a hour later, when both of the girls had their dressed they walked over to the arcade. Trunks and Blake were at some machine that had a space game on it. They were throwing threats at one another, and physically trying to damage each other too. The two were very similar and in more ways than one. Pan noticed how they both needed a hair cut. Trunks had his shoulder length hair into a low ponytail, as Blake's hair was a mess over his ears and in his eyes. As childish as Trunks was acting, Pan could not keep the small smile off of her face. He was amazing with the kids. She looked down at Sophia, "Are they always like this?"

The eleven year old shrugged, "Normally worse."

"Trunks!" Blake said trying to remove the older boys hand from over his eyes.

"I win!" Trunks said with triumph as the game ended.

"Only because you cheated," Pan said with a smile.

"Me? Cheat?" Trunks turning around to face her with a smirk. "I would never! Did you girls finally find your dresses?"

"Yes we did," Sophia told him with a smile.

"Where are they?" Trunks asked looking around for them.

"Well there are these handy little things called Capsules, I think you have heard of them. We put our dresses in one," said Pan.

Trunks looked at her dully, "Ha."

"Where's Blake?" Pan asked her eyes wide at not seeing the boy.

"What?!" Trunk said, "He was just here a minute ago!" He met Pan and they both thought the same thing- Sryuo. Before they could look anywhere Blake walked up eating a giant pretzel.

"There you are!" Pan said squishing him in a hug.

"Ah, Pan!" Blake said blushing in slight embarrassment.

"Why did you run off?" Trunks asked him.

"I got hungry," Blake told him taking a bite of his pretzel.

"Where did you get money to buy it?" Asked Sophia.

"Trunks," Blake said with a slight smirk. "He lost a game to me, and had to pay me five dollars."

"I did not lose," Trunks said stubbornly crossing his arms. "I let you win. There is a difference."

"Yeah, I bet," Pan said with a smirk on her face.

After a long lunch the four made their way to the pier where they could all have a little fun. At Capsule Corp everything was getting set up nicely. Goten was being forced to help by his girlfriend. Hiashi arrived just in time to see him grumbling about something. For the first time since Goten had met him, Hiashi was wearing normal clothes.

"Hey Hiashi!" The male Son greeted. "Any news on Syrup?"

"You mean Sryuo?" Hiashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Syrup," Goten said shaking his head.

Hiashi cracked a smile, "Nah, there has been no word. Today is Pan and Sophia's birthday, right?"

"Yeah. They are not here at the moment, but they will be back later. Come on! You can hang out with me while we wait," Goten said with a bunch of energy.

"Yay..." Hiashi said slowly before he followed the older man.

Around six Trunks and Pan finally arrived back with the kids. It was then that the two birthday girls were whisked away by Bra to go get ready. By seven though, the party had begun, and everyone was having fun for the most part.

"Hiashi!" Sophia said happily when she saw the older boy. She hugged him tightly, and was careful not to mess up her new blue dress. "I am so happy that you came!"

"Of course I did Princess," he said with a smile. "I would never forget your birthday. I have brought you a present."

"What?" Sophia asked with a wide smile.

"This," Hiashi said taking out a small black box and handing it to Sophia. Sophia opened the box to see a pair of earrings. They were small pink flowers that were made from crystals.

"They're beautiful, Hiashi," Sophia whispered.

"Here," Hiashi said taking the earring out of the box. Slowly he put the earrings in Sophia's ear before clasping them in the back. Sophia watched him the whole time, her face turning a shade darker than pink, and her heart pounding. When Hiashi was done he smiled at her brightly, "Want to go get some food before your grandfathers and brother eat it all?" He asked as he held out his right arm.

Sophia smiled as she took his offered arm, "That sounds nice."

"Come on Little One," Trunks said with a laugh as he pulled Pan along in the hallways.

Pan huffed, "In case you are forgetting, your legs are longer than mine. Slow down!"

Trunks looked back at her and smirked, "They look long in that dress." Pan rolled her eyes as she put a piece of loose hair behind her right ear. She had on a short black dress, that had a sweet heart neckline, and the skirt ended around her lower thighs. Trunks lead them into the Saiyan room before he shut the door.

"What are we doing in here?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because your present is in here," Trunks said with a smile. Pan just raised an eyebrow as Trunks walked over to the jewelry and picked a certain necklace up. He held the chain on his right pointer finger letting the diamond swing slightly. He motioned for Pan with his head and she walked over. "The last person to where it was my grandmother," said Trunks.

"Is that the necklace that was passed down in your family since it was found?"

"Yeah, my great-grandfather found it. It has been a royal heirloom, since then."

"And you want me to wear it?" Pan asked her eyes wide at how serious Trunks was being.

"Well, only if you want to," Trunks began. "It did belong to a queen you know... I don't know," he said as a slow smirk spread across his face. "You might get a bit conceited ."

Pan rolled her eyes, "No, that's you Babe." She looked at Trunks and smiled sincerely, "I would love to wear the necklace." She turned around, and held up her hair so Trunks could put it on her. "Do you know what today also is?"

Trunks scrunched up his face, "Should I?" He said trying to remember.

"Trunks..." Pan said turning around to look at him. "We have been dating for a year. You kissed me for the first time on my sixteenth birthday." Pan said with a smile. She picked up the diamond in the palm of her right hand as she began to ramble on. Trunks watched her in awe. His father had told him that once he gave Pan the necklace she would in a way become the Queen of Saiyans- For the necklace could only be worn by one. Trunks could see it now, her Queen like characteristics. His insides were churning and felt like they were on fire.

The beast inside of him wanted to claim his Queen- officially. Trunks knew how to do this; marking of a mate. And, boy did Pan's neck ever look so mouthwatering. She was completely oblivious at Trunks' mental state as she continued to talk. Trunks loved her voice... At the moment, he wanted to turn her steady dialogue into pants and moans. He wanted to hear her screaming his name, and he would scream hers.

"Little One," Trunks whispered as he closed his eyes and laid his head down on her right shoulder. He planted a light butterfly kiss in the center of her neck, almost causing her knees to buckle. She grabbed ahold of his arms tightly as a sensation of shivers ran down her back. "I will not let you fall," Trunks whispered nuzzling into her neck.

Pan could feel the change. Fire spread all throughout her body, but at the same time a strange force hit her. For some reason she wanted to run away- away from Trunks!

"There you two are!" Goten said opening the door to the room. Trunks lifted his head growling lowly so only Pan could hear it, and it sent shivers all over her. "Come on you two!" Goten said, oblivious as to what was happening, "Everyone is waiting for you Pan. You and Sophia are fixing to blow out the candles."

"Oh, okay," Pan said softly, trying to get her voice back. She cleared her throat and Trunks held his head high. He grabbed her hand tightly, before they walked out of the room behind Goten.

After the candles were blown out successfully, Pan stood by the door looking around. Her eyes caught ahold of Trunks who was looking at her, almost like a predator looking at his pray. It frightened her, but more so- it excited her. Her heart started pumping and some how she knew what to do. She walked to the balcony doors quickly before opening them and running outside. Lifting up her legs one at a time she took off her high heels and threw them to the side before jumping off the ledge and running towards the woods.

Vegeta saw the action between the two young Saiyans and rested a hand on his sons shoulder. "You had best go catch her," he said. Trunks and Pan were feeling what all Saiyans did when the time to mate arrived. In a way, it was a game. The female would run, and if the male could catch her she would be his- if not, then he had best leave her alone, and look for another girl.

Trunks waisted no time before running to the doors Pan had just left through. He jumped off the ledge, and not missing a beat, he ran into the woods. His heart pounded as he followed Pan's warm scent. He was aching- he needed her so bad.

Pan panted as she ran through the woods taking twist and turns. She had no earthly idea where she was going, but something told her to keep running. She knew what she was wanting, the ache between her legs told her loudly. Something was making her move, and she had never felt more alive. In a way, she almost felt wild.

Hearing a noise coming from behind her, Pan jumped. She turned her head to look forward as she kept running. That was a mistake. Pan ran into something hard, yet soft. She started to fall backwards before two strong arms wrapped around her middle tightly. Shaking ever so slightly, Pan looked up to see Trunks- desire deep in his eyes. A strange feeling of deja vu came over her. It was like this the first time they met. Trunks noticed it too, and a slow lazy smirk crossing his face.

"You have a knack for running into me, do you not Little One?"

"Oh yes," Pan whispered. Trunks saw the fear flashing in her eyes. It made his smirk stretch in pride, but his heart hurt slightly. He would never hurt Pan willingly, and he would show her that.

Twisting her body slightly, Pan freed herself from Trunks. Less than a second later she was running through the woods again. Trunks growled in slight annoyance. It was called a chase for nothing. Pan would keep running until he proved to her there was no where else to run. And he would do just that. He was going to get his mate. With a jump he disappeared into the tree branches above. Pan was running when a strong hand grabbed her right wrist. It forced her to turn around and Trunks' strong left arm made a iron grip around her waist. He looked down at Pan as he used Instant Transmission.

The couple landed in Trunks' apartment and onto his bed. Trunks placed both of his knees in between Pan's lower thighs. He crashed his groin into hers causing a small noise of surprise to escape her lips. She could feel his member getting harder and harder. Trunks looked at her and with his left hand he played with her messy hair, "No more running," he told her.

Pan looked at him as she carefully undid the buttons on his shirt. Oh how badly she just wanted to rip it off! But she was making herself be patient, and him too. When all the buttons were done, Pan helped him slip his arms out of it leaving him shirtless. Trunks rested his forearms outside of Pan's shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "I am not running anywhere," she told him softly.

Trunks looked at Pan for the longest time. "I love you, Pan." Pan's eyes widened in shock. It was the first time Trunks had told her he loved her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Trunks stopped her by shaking his head. "I love you so much, really I do! I possibly can not imagine my life without you, because I want you to be forever at my side. I love you Pan Son! I love you!"

Pan knew all of what he was saying was true. She could see his sincerity in his eyes. Tears filled her eyes, all she had been wanting was for him to tell her those three words, and finally he did. He had screamed it. "And I love you, Trunks Briefs!" She yelled back at him.

"Then kiss me," he told her with a smirk.

Lifting her face up slightly she met with Trunks' hungry lips. The kiss was passionate and desirable as they moved in sync. Trunks slipped his left hand down, before letting it lightly trace it's way up Pan's leg and to the string of her panties. Her skin was hot, and Trunks' fingers left the fire. Trunks grabbed the fabric and ripped it off of Pan as he sat up on his knees. Pan soon got up on her knees as well before she started kissing Trunks again. Her hands traced his chiseled muscles before they got to his pants. She unloosed the belt before unbuttoning his pants; laying back down she shook them the rest of the way off.

Pan arched her back wanting to be closer. Trunks used this opportunity to find the zipper to her dress and unzip it till it stopped before her hip. Knowing how agitated Pan got at times when he would rip her clothes, he carefully slid the dress off of her frame. He looked at her body, in whole with admiration. He loved every little thing about her.

Pan grabbed above his elbows to pull him back to her as she pressed all of her body against him. The only thing blocking their lovemaking was the thin layer of his boxers. Trunks attacked Pan's lips fervently while together they yanked the last bit of clothing off. Trunks centered himself and Pan grabbed his buttocks, she was just as eager as he was. with one quick motion, he forced his way in. Pan broke the kiss with a satisfied moan as her panting increased because of her want for more. Trunks let out a deep throat sound as he nuzzled his face into the crease of the right side of Pans neck as he gave her time to get ready.

"Trunks," Pan panted out, "More."

"You are a demanding little thing are you not? I might have to punish you," Trunks panted with a victory smirk.

"Oh, please do," Pan said matching his smirk.

She smashed her hips into his, making his member go in deeper and her whimper slightly. Trunks grabbed a handful of her hair with his right hand before kissing her gently. Slowly he pumped in and out, Pan rocking her hips with his. At each stroke it got faster and deeper. Trunks could tell he was fixing to blow, and Pan was fixing to climax at anytime. Pan grabbed Trunks' back and clawed her nails down it so deep, some cuts were starting to bleed. She could feel herself building up, and Trunks pulled away panting. They climaxed together at the same time. Pan screamed Trunks' name, but in stead of screaming hers, he bit into the soft flesh on the right side of her neck.

Pan froze at the action. Waves, and waves of pleasure pounded at her all at once as she moaned them out loudly, calling out Trunks' name. It was all music to his ears. Trunks could taste Pan's blood in his mouth, he could not stop himself though. He started sucking on the tender flesh and not releasing his firm bite. If his goal was to drive her crazy- he succeeded.

What seemed like an entirety later, Trunks laid with his head resting on Pan's chest. His right hand fondled Pan's breast lovingly as she stroked his hair. Long fading was the sticky sweat, and now it was just the two lovers embraced together. "You are mine now," Trunks said possessively.

It did not frighten Pan, it filled her with warmth and love. She knew what Trunks had done, Vegeta had took it upon himself to explain it to Pan what would happen when Trunks finally marked her as his mate. His mark on her neck was red and sore, but at the same time it felt amazing.

She was ecstatic to be his, just as he was hers. She had never liked sharing. Pan smiled slightly as she now ran her fingers through his hair.

"I always have been yours," Pan told him with a tired grin.

A slow smile creeped up on Trunks' face before he kissed the space between her breast. "This is why I love you so much," he said holding her tighter as they drifted off to sleep.

**Me: Hiashi! You have a question!**

**Hiashi: *Blushing* I do?**

**Me: Yep! Believe it or not, a lot of people like you! Ask it Sierra!**

**Sierra: When are you going to ask Sophia out?!**

**Hiashi: *Crosses his arms* When she his older.**

**Sierra: How much older?**

**Hiashi: I don't know! Older! Whenever Kaitlyn makes me, she is the master mind!**

**Sierra: *Looks at me* WHEN?!**

**Me: *Laughs evilly* When she is older, and that's all I will say! ;)**


	41. Found

**PrincessPorsha: Haha, I figure you guys had deserved some lemon! A few of you were wanting some!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks! ^-^**

**Ivette: I am sorry it took me so long to post! I have been caught up with school, as well as writing my Bra and Goten story (which I hope to start posting once I finish this one.) Anyways! I will try to not keep you waiting so long next time!**

**Sierra: Haha don't worry, you will see!**

**Dbzlover500: Awe, thank you! ^-^**

**angelnieves1656: I wanted them to be different. :) I am glad you liked it! You are on the right track with your guess ;)**

**PnutButtr: When Sophia is older...**

**Prisci99: Thank you!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha here you go!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha it can be a mixture of both!**

**Karin: Here you go!**

**emikot316: I thought so!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Forty One- Found **

_Pan's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at a bright sunset sky. It was a beautiful array of blues, purples, pinks, and reds. It left Pan breathless as she sat up. Looking down at her body she saw that she was wearing a small white summer dress that came down to her knees, she had no socks or shoes on. The grass she was sitting on was a soft green color and Pan stood up slowly. She had no idea where she was, could she be in the future? In the distance Pan saw a beautiful castle with cities that surrounded it. She smiled slightly, the future is where she must be._

_Laughter made her jump and Pan turned her head to see two kids, looking no older than her running. The boy made her freeze, he looked just like Vegeta! And the girl, she was beautiful! She had waist length black hair, and both of them had long brown tails swaying gbehind them freely._

_"Vegeta," the girl said with laughter. "Please, slow down." Vegeta? Pan thought, that's not Vegeta... Although she could see the similarities, especially the hair._

_"Come on, Ohime," the male said laughing. He grabbed her hand, "You will miss the shower!"_

_"Excuse me," Pan spoke up as they grew closer. The two Saiyans ignored her and passed right past her like they did not hear a word she said. "HELLO?!" Pan said loudly, but still the two did not turn towards her. Pan sighed, I must be another dream. But, if she was in a dream, then it could show her something._

_Quickly Pan followed the two young couple to a nearby river where both of them placed their feet in and sat down beside each other. Pan could tell the two were very close, the male had his arm behind the girls back as she leaned on him slightly. Darkness came quickly and a crescent moon came out from hiding. Bright stars shone all around, and Pan could not stop staring at the beauty. Suddenly streaks of white and silver flashed in the sky. It was a meteor shower, and it was beautiful!_

_"Ohime! Look!" Vegeta said pointing up to see a meteor go into the atmosphere before crashing in the ground miles and miles away. Vegeta grabbed Ohime and turned so his body protected her from the impact of the gust of wind. Pan covered her eyes from the brightness of the fallen space._

_"What was that?" Asked Ohime._

_"I don't know," said Vegeta as he stood up. "Let's go find out."_

_"Are you crazy?" Ohime asked as Vegeta helped her up. "We have no clue as to what that may be."_

_"That's why we go look, my dear."_

_Pan watched the two jump up and fly off. Something was nagging at her to follow them, so she did. She landed behind them as they looked into the creator. They were talking, but Pan could not hear what they were saying. Vegeta slid into the creator before he jumped back out holding something shinning brightly in the palm of his right hand. Pan squinted hard to see... It was the diamond from her necklace. She looked down quickly to see that she was still wearing it. Wheels started turning in her head, this Vegeta and Ohime must be Trunks' great-grandparents. They are the ones who found the diamond anyways. She was not in the future- she was in the past!_

_The surroundings around Pan started to change and she looked around panicky as the world started spinning. Just as quick as it started, it stopped. Pan once again saw Vegeta and Ohime, but they were older. Ohime had the diamond in the necklace and around her neck. She was also pregnant._

_"Vegeta, what are we going to do?" She asked warily as she laid a hand on her stomach. "We have tried to be friendly, but the Truffles..."_

_"There is nothing else we can do, Ohime," said Vegeta. "We have to fight- I have to lead my people."_

_"Now you listen to me," Ohime said grabbing the front of his shirt. "You had best be careful!"_

_Vegeta smirked, and Pan shivered slightly. It was the same smirk that belonged to the Vegeta she knew and to Trunks. The Vegeta of that time wrapped his arms lovingly around his mate, "You worry too much. We will be attacking on the next full moon. The Great Oozaru will he on our side. Just stay inside and keep yourself and my son safe," he said resting a hand on her stomach._

_Ohime huffed with a light smile, "What makes you think it is a boy?"_

_"Lucky guess," Vegeta said with a wink._

_The scene around Pan changed again and she tightened up as she felt it. When the spinning stopped she saw Great Apes everywhere! She had heard stories from her father, Gohan, and Vegeta, but seeing it in person... They were like nothing she had even imagined! They went about destroying buildings with their long claws and shooting beams out of their mouths. Pan was lucky that the spot she landed to was floating in the air._

_People, who Pan figured must of been the Truffles- for they were the only ones who were not Great Apes- were running around frantically. Some tried to fight the Apes, but the beast easily picked them up and tossed them away like trash. Pan heard yelling, and the battle carried on like someone had pushed the fast-forward button. A great number of Truffles were thrown about the ground, dead and soaking in there own blood. A small group escaped and made it to a ship, that barely escaped a Great Apes claw._

_The scene around Pan changed again and she closed her eyes tightly. All the moving around was making her sick. "Please stop moving," Pan muttered to herself. When everything was still, she opened her eyes to see Ohime. She was older, a lot older. In her arms she held a little boy with spiky hair._

_"Mother," said a man who had very close similarities to the Vegeta she knew. "It is getting close to time."_

_Ohime sighed, "Vegeta, he is too young."_

_"I do not want to send him off either. You heard Baradocks vision though... Freiza will be coming shortly. That is why we sent off Tarble days ago."_

_Ohime looked down at her grandson with love. Her husband had died years ago, and now it was just her left. The monster Frezia had arrived less than a year later. Gently Ohime handed the sleeping boy to his father before kissing his forehead. "If you don't mind... That necklace I gave to you to hand to Milly, will you please send on with Vegeta? Let some part of this planet go with him, me and your father found it all those years ago."_

_The man nodded and kissed his mother's cheek, he knew there time was near- that is why he had to hurry to send Vegeta off on his first mission. He would be raised up under Frezia's care, but at least he would be alive. "Where will you be going?" He asked trying to keep the sob out of his voice._

_Ohime hugge her son gently, "I am going to be with you father. You send him off, and then you go be with your mate. I love you, my son."_

_"I love you too Mom," King Vegeta said as he watched his mother go. One small tear rolled down his right cheek as he held his son tightly._

_Ohime made her way to her deceased husbands grave. Her heart had died right along with him. Everyday she missed him more and more. Slowly she sat down on the ground and rested her back against his tombstone. She looked up at the sky and watched it turn into a dark blood red color. And that was all she knew._

"Pan!" Trunks said awaking Pan from her dream.

"Huh?" Pan said shooting her eyes open to see they were still in Trunks' room.

"What happened, Pan? You was crying," said Trunks looking at his newly bitten mate worriedly.

Pan looked at Trunks her eyes still filled with tears. "I had another dream," she told him. "I saw your great-grandparents finding the necklace, and then I saw the first Saiyan and Truffle battle. Our ancestors turned into Great Oozaru's. I saw your father... I saw him right before he was shipped off. I watched Planet Vegeta get blown up!" She said sitting up quickly and sobbing. She propped her knees up to place her elbows on them before holding her head in her hands. "I don't understand! If my Mirai counterpart is trying to contact me, what is she trying to tell me?"

Trunks sat up and wrapped an arm around Pan to pull her close to him. He began to rub her arms to calm her down as he let her cry into his chest. "We need to tell the others. Maybe someone can see a clue to something that could help us."

"It was horrible, Trunks," Pan whispered in a sniff.

"It is okay now Pan, I am here. I will not leave your side," he told her. Pan wrapped both of her arms around Trunks tightly, not wanting to let him go. The image of his great-grandfathers grave kept popping into her head, but instead of it being his grave- it was Trunks'. Pan did not want to think about that.

"Come on," Trunks said holding Pan's hand and getting off the bed. "Let's go take a shower and then we can go to Capsule Corp." With a slight sigh Pan got up and followed him.

A hour later Trunks and Pan appeared at Capsule Corp and walked into the kitchen where everyone was already at. Krillin was the first to speak up, "Where have you two been?" He asked with a slight smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I had another dream," Pan said as her and Trunks sat down.

"Did you see our mom?" Sophia asked.

Pan slowly shook her head, "No, what I saw was more like flashbacks. I saw your Grandparents," she said looking at Vegeta. "I saw them when they found the diamond," she said now holding her necklace carefully. "I saw the Great Oozaru's as they fought the Truffles for their planet. I saw the Truffles cowering and running away into space. I saw Planet Vegeta's last moments... I watched the planet disappear before my own eyes..." Pan said trailing off as she looked at the table. Tears filled her eyes as everyone was silent.

"Could it be a sign?" Bra asked speaking up. "Maybe Sryuo doesn't want to take the earth over anymore... Maybe he wants to destroy it."

"To destroy it or to take it over, I am not about to let that happen," said Trunks. "And, I am definitely not letting him take Pan."

"This would all just be so much easier if I knew what she was trying to tell me," said Pan. "I know the answer, it is one the tip of my tongue, it just won't come to me! It's frustrating me!"

Trunks placed his right hand on Pan's lower back and started rubbing small circles to relax her. "Don't stress yourself out too much," he told her softly. "We will find the answer," he said confidence strong in his voice.

"I don't have the answer, but I know something that might help," said Bulma. "Sophia, said I had built a machine that helped you guys re-grow your tails, ironically enough I have been working on a machine to do just that for sometime. You guys can have your tails back, that will help you out won't it?"

"Yeah!" Goku said with enthusiasm, "That could help us a great deal. The only problem that could occur is that our tails are also our weak spots."

"We will just have to keep the secure," said Vegeta.

"I call to go first!" Goten said jumping up.

"Good," Vegeta said with a smirk. "That way if you die, we know the machine needs to be worked on."

Goten paled in color and swallowed hard. "Vegeta!" Bulma said slapping her husbands arm. Pan could not help but crack a small smile. The dream did frustrate her, but her family could always make her feel better.

**Me: Sophia-Chan, Blake-Kun, you two have questions!**

**Sophia and Blake: Yes?**

**Sierra: Blake, do you like anyone in the Mirai timeline?**

**Blake: *Crosses arms* NO WAY!**

**Me: He still thinks all girls (Minus his family, and me) stink. Sophia's turn!**

**Treasure: Sophia, are you and Hiashi a thing?**

**Sophia: *Blushes red***

**Trunks:* Runs over with his arms crossed* I don't think so! Sophia is not allowed to date.**

**Pan: *Slaps the back of Trunks' head* Stop it, you're embarrassing Sophia.**

**Treasure: Well Sophia, are you two a couple or not?**

**Sophia: I... Well-**

**Goten: Hey guys!**

**Me: GOTEN! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!**

**Goten: *Looks around puzzled* What did I do?**


	42. Could Be

**-Sorry for not replying to you guys reviews in this chapter! I will in the next chapter, I promise! So, please REVIEW! :)**

**Forty Two- Could Be **

July soon turned into August and early September. The Saiyans all had gotten their tails back, thanks to Bulma's machine. Bra and Pan along with Blake and Sophia was at school again. The two older girls were finally Seniors, and it would be their last years in a horrible place known as High School. Bra was excited, and cheerful, Pan however- seemed to already be slacking. It really was not her fault though. She had way too much on her mind, and she had been feeling sick for what seemed like forever.

"Pan," Bra said looking at her friend who was seated next to her. "Maybe you should go to the doctor."

The raven-haired girl who had her head on the desk shook her head. "They wouldn't know what's wrong with me."

"Maybe it's the stress," said Bra. "You have been sick for the last few weeks. What all happens?"

"Nothing really. Just about every morning when I wake up, I puke. I can never get comfortable, and I always feel like I have to pee. My head feels like it is about to explode."

Bra stared at her friend in shock. She knew what was wrong with her, but how could Pan not read the signs?! "Hey ladies!" Thomas said coming up with a batch of cookies. "Want one? I made them my-"

Before the young man could even finish Pan clamped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. "Excuse us Thomas, Pan has been sick," Bra said before running after her friend. Bra followed Pan to the bathroom and held her hair for her as she puked. After everything was out the blue-haired girl ordered her friend to be still and relax as she walked out side to make a call. "Marron," Bra said when the blonde answered her phone. "Pan and I need you to do us a big favor..."

One hour later Bra and Pan made their way to Kami's house. Eighteen and Krillin greeted them as they sat in the living room reading. "Hey girls! What brings you here? Marron arrived home about half a hour ago."

"Hey you two," Bra greeted with a cheerful smile as Pan smiled weakly from beside her. "We just came over to talk to Marron about girl stuff," Bra said before leading Pan to the blondes room. Once they were inside Bra motioned for Pan to sit on the bed, and that's when Marron held out a little box towards her.

Pan's eyes widened, "No way!" She said shaking her head, "I'm not pregnant! I can't be! I don't have Sophia until I'm 19."

"You never know Pan, you could have her early in this time line," said Bra. "Do you and my brother ever use protection anyways?"

"Yes!" Pan said quickly before she groaned loudly. "No!" she whinnied falling onto the bed on her back.

"Then you could be pregnant Pan," said Bra. "You have been showing all the early signs."

"I got the best kind," Marron said handing Pan the pregnancy test as she sat up. "I think my mom knows I was up to something, but my dad was oblivious."

Pan stared at the stick for a few seconds before getting up and going to Marrons bathroom. Minutes later she came back and sat on the bed. She had left the test in the bathroom. "Now we wait for five minutes," she told the other two.

"What are you going to do if you are pregnant?" Asked Marron.

"I don't know," said Pan leaning back on the couch. "I mean... I love Sophia and Blake to death. They are my children- even though I did not technically give birth to them. And one day I will have them, I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Don't worry about it Pan," Bra said sitting down beside her. "I will be by your side the whole time."

"Yeah me too," Marron said sitting down on her other side.

"Thanks guys, but if I really am pregnant... How will I be able to tell my parents? And especially Trunks?"

"Your best bet would to just tell them," said Bra.

"I guess your right. Has it been five minutes yet?"

"No it's only been one," Marron said looking at her clock.

"This is taking forever!" Pan said waving her arms around.

"Patience Pan-Chan, if you're pregnant you'll need it," Bra said with a light snicker.

"Haha," Pan said sarcastically.

"You know, I can kinda see you being pregnant," said Marron. "I bet you would have a cute tummy."

"Oh my gosh! And we could go shopping!" Bra said happily.

"Will you two stop it!?" Pan said standing up, "We don't even know yet!"

"You're right, this is taking forever!" Said Bra.

Finally all the minutes had ticked by, and Pan stared at the stick. "I can't..." she said. "I can't look at it, one of you go see."

Slowly Bra got up before walking over to the stick and looking at her. Her eyes were wide, and Pan was mentally preparing herself on what she would tell Trunks and her parents. "I can't believe it... You're not pregnant Pan."

"How am I going to tell Trunks?! Wait- what?" Pan said realizing what her friend had said. "I'm not pregnant...?"

"No," Bra said shaking her head. "It's a blue strip."

A slow smile curved up on Pan's face. She was happy to not have to be pregnant yet- but in a way she was sad. A part of her was hoping she was pregnant. She would like to have her little girl, just maybe not yet. Suddenly Pan jumped up.

"Where are you going?" Bra asked her as she ran towards the window.

"Capsule Corp... I have got to celebrate!" Pan said with a smirk before opening the window and jumping out.

"Just be careful!" Bra yelled after her causing the raven-haired girl to laugh.

"She's crazy," said Marron watching Pan's figure disappear. "But I love her..."

"Me too," Bra said with a light laugh before shaking her head.

Pan made her way to Capsule Corp quickly. Her mood from earlier had improved a great deal as she hummed to herself while walking down the hall way towards Trunks' office. Misty recognizing her unlocked Trunks' door so Pan could easily slipped in.

"Hey," said a guy who was standing by his friend as they watched Pan. "Fifteen bucks says they'll do it right there in his office."

"Dude!" The second man said acting appalled, "Twenty bucks says they'll leave."

"You're on," the first man said shaking his friends hand.

"Pan?" Trunks asked slightly confused as she walked into his office.

"That's my name," she with a smile as she walked over to Trunks. She placed herself right in front of him, sitting on his desk.

Trunks raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk, "Shouldn't you be at school?" He said glancing at the clock that read 11:00 am.

"Yeah... Probably, but I decided to take the rest of the day off. How's work?"

"Boring, or it was until a certain someone came in and sat down on all my paperwork," he said smirking at Pan.

"Well you can work on me instead if you like," Pan said moving from his desk to his lap. Gently she placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Please tell me that was a promise," Trunks told her huskily as he wrapped both his arms, and new tail around her waist.

"No..." Pan said with a sweet smile as she shook her head. Trunks looked at her confused as she continued, "That was an order."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Asked Trunks.

Pan giggled, "You could stand to mention it a few more times. I love you, Trunks," she said tucking a piece of his lose hair behind his ear.

Trunks grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I love you too, Pan." He moved his right hand up and grabbed the back of Pan's neck before kissing her. Pan's hands roamed around as she slid his coat jacket off of him, before undoing his tie. "Some one is needy," teased Trunks.

"Hey, I said it was an order didn't I?" Pan asked with a smile.

Trunks stood up quickly; Pan yelped slightly, as she wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall. Trunks looked at her with a smile before he saluted, "Yes ma'am!" He said before kissing her again and making them disappear.

It had been two hours since Pan had entered Capsule Corp. All the workers couldn't help but keep glancing at Trunks' office door to see what exactly would happen. They had been in there for a long time. Suddenly a blue-haired woman came marching up. "Unlock my son's door!" Bulma demanded.

"Uh... Mrs. Briefs, your son said he didn't wish to be disturbed," Misty said trying to cover for Trunks and Pan. It would be embarrassing to be walked-in on.

"I don't care what he wishes! He had a meeting fifteen minutes ago with me and some of the other board members! Unlock his door!"

"Yes ma'am," Misty said doing just that.

Bulma marched over towards Trunks' door and everyone watched it carefully. Wondering what would happen. "I swear Trunks, if you have fallen asleep again I'm going to-" Bulma said opening the door. "TRUNKS!" She said through gritted teeth making all the co-workers bend their backs to see inside the room. They were somewhat disappointed to see it empty. "I swear!" Bulma huffed as she talked to herself. "I had thought you've outgrown the flying off stage. And you've just left your cost jacket and your tie behind!" She said picking up her sons clothes and putting them both on his desk. With one last huff she walked out, she would just have to yell at him later.

A few feet away a man elbowed his friend in side with a smirk, "Told you they would leave," he said holding out his hand. The other man groaned slightly before pulling out a twenty dollar bill and handing it to his friend.

**-Do did you guys really think Pan was pregnant? Was you surprised to find out she wasn't? There is a reason why she is acting and feeling like she is though...**


	43. The Return

**emikot316: It does have to do with the timelines! You'll see!**

**Prisci99: You'll see why!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks! ^-^**

**ynallesh: Thanks!**

**Ivette: I tried to throw a little humor in there. Thanks!**

**Sierra: Thanks!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Here you go!**

**Msanimegeek: Pan being sick is linked to her Mirai counterpart! Normal timeline Pan will not be pregnant for a while. I'm glad you still like it! :)**

**Karin: Thanks! I love it when she gets mad too!**

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE CHARACTERS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Forty Three- The Return**

It was a a cool morning in September and Pan rested in the quiet living room at the Briefs. BB sat on her lap purring happily as she scratched behind his ear. Pan enjoyed the quietness, it gave her a little time to think. She had been trying her best to hide her sickness as much as possible, but it was fairly obvious that everyone knew something was wrong with her. That's what worried them so much, the fact that they did not know what is was.

Pan heard light foot steps before she saw her two favorite guys. "Morning Panny," Blake whispered as Trunks kissed her forehead before sitting at the end of the couch where her feet were.

"Morning Blakey," Pan whispered back with a light smile.

"Can I lay with you?"

"Sure," Pan said scooting over and making room so the five year old could lay down beside her.

"Who do you think you are?" Teased Trunks when she rested her feet on his lap. BB looked up at the man and hissed slightly. After all this time the two still did not get along. Trunks just glared at the feline before mumbling something about it being retarded.

"I like BB," Blake said petting the cat and making him purr.

"How can he not like me, but LOVE my children?" Asked Trunks who was watching Blake pet BB.

"Awe is someone feeling a little left out?" Teased Pan.

"No," Trunks said crossing his arms. "I could care less if the cat likes me or not."

"Uh-Huh," Pan said smiling with her eyes. Trunks looked at her and he could not stop his heart from breaking. She looked so weak and sick. He wanted nothing more than to just pick her up and hold her in his arms.

"The Z-Fighters will be arriving soon," said Trunks. They had been coming over every weekend since the truth about the Mirai timeline had been revealed. Hiashi had tried to come over just as much.

Pan did not say anything but instead moved a piece of hair out of Blake's eyes. She looked at Trunks and he knew they were thinking the same thing. The end of the war was drawing near, they could both feel it. Blake soon fell asleep again after listening to Pan hum for a while. "Is it bad to say that I am scared?" Pan asked quietly. "I am terrified that something is going to happen to Sophia or Blake. I get heartbroken of just thinking of losing you."

"Don't think about it Pan," Trunks told her softly as he rubbed leg.

"I can't help it though... I just can't seem to stop thinking about this stupid war some how." Slowly Pan sat up being careful to not wake Blake. She sat BB down beside the boy as she turned towards Trunks with tears in her eyes. "Trunks... I have these horrible dreams that you die."

"Pan, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her tightly. He kissed the top of her head as she sniffed.

"In the end, there will only be one. Truffles or Saiyans. It was meant to be that way from the beginning. Your Grandfather was of suppose to have ended it, but he didn't settle it the right way- he let some of the Truffles escape. I think that's why I had a dream about him and your Grandma. Our Mirai counterparts didn't settle it the right way either- they let Sryuo and Hina escape. This isn't going to end until all of the Truffles are dead, Trunks. If we let some of them escape they will just keep coming back again and again. It's up to us to make sure they won't come back anymore. There can only be one."

Trunks rubbed Pan's arm softly. "Don't worry Little One, we'll get them. We'll get them," he told her trying to stay strong.

The day continued on slowly but steadily. The Z-Fighters soon arrived and the day passed on like any normal one would. There was not much they could do since they did not know when Sryuo would strike again. Sophia was a bit disappointed that Hiashi had not turned up, but she tried her best to hide it. She knew that something might of happened that caused his attention in the other timeline.

It was midday Sunday when an earthquake caught everyone's attention. It was not like the normal earthquakes, this one had power levels. The Saiyans, as well as a few Z-Fighters, them being Piccolo, Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, and Drake, flew to the scene. There floating in the middle of the air with his arms arrogantly crossed over his chest was Sryuo. He looked at Pan and smirked, "Miss me?"

"You son of a bitch," said Trunks stepping in front of Pan.

"Ah, I guess you have heard about me then," said Sryuo. "Well, that's good I suppose. Good that you know what you are dealing with."

"I'm not afraid of you," Trunks told him.

"Still so overly confident," Sryuo told him with a glare. "Anyways, I didn't come here to chit-chat, although it has been nice to catch up. I figured you guys would like to take a visit with me." Everyone looked at him confused as Sryuo swiped his arm across the sky and a massive slit appeared. It looked like an endless black hole. "Well, come or don't come. I guess it's really up to you," he said before looking at Sophia and Blake. "I bet your poor mommy and daddy could really use some help from the attacks of my people." With that Sryuo flew into the hole before disappearing.

"It's a portal hole," Bra said in awe. "How did he do that?"

"He knows some magic," said Sophia. "He's probably been learning some more and that's why he waited so long to attack. He's going back to our timeline."

"Do you really think that will take us all safely to the other timeline?" Asked Pan.

Trunks met her eyes before he smirked slightly, "I guess there is only one way to find out."

"Alright!" Goten said excitedly, "We get to see our futures selves! Let's do it!"

"We will go tell teheran others," Marron said as she grabbed Drakes hand. Eighteen and Krillin went with them leaving the Saiyan's and Piccolo to face the abyss.

**-Well... As you guys can see: Next chapter they arrive in the Mirai timeline! A great deal of things are going to be happening! The answer will soon be revealed, and it's a lot simpler than any of them ever thought it would be, but it is also very difficult in a way.**


	44. Older

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, IDEAS, AND PLOTS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Forty Four- Older**

Everyone took in a deep breath when they went through the portal. It sent a strange sensation all over their bodies and when it stopped they were quite surprised to see themselves on the ground. Looking around they saw West City, but it was a lot different from the one in their timeline. The buildings looks magnificent, and there was a large castle right in the middle.

"We're home!" Blake said happily before he started running towards the castle.

"Blake!" Pan called after him worriedly. There was no telling where Sryuo may be.

"Come on," Trunks told her grabbing her hand. "There's nothing we can do but follow him."

Blake pumped his legs as fast as they could carry him. He loved Trunks and Pan dearly, but they were not his parents. He wanted to see his father and his mother- even of she was still in her sleep like state.

Blake arrived at the palace quickly before bursting the doors open. There walking down the steps as if to greet him was his father. "Blake?" M-Trunks asked in confusion and shock.

"DAD!" Blake yelled before flying into his fathers arms. Sophia heard her brothers yell and took off flying as well. "DAD!" She yelled when she saw her father too.

All at the same time the Mirai Saiyan's along with the normal ones came running into the entrance room of the palace. All the Mirai Saiyan's looked at the younger counterparts in shock and confusion. Othello, Thaniel, and Artemis, as well as the other Saiyans who had not arrived on earth yet to have counterparts looked around confused as well, wondering what was up. Hiashi was silently freaking out on the inside, he just knew something had happened. The thing that got them all though was Pan. The Pan in there timeline had been asleep for a little over two months.

M-Trunks looked at his young counterpart and mate. He could not believe he was seeing Pan awake and alive. It was not his Pan though, no matter how much he wished it was. Blake and Sophia held onto him tightly and held back just as tight.

"Umm..." Goku began. "I guess you guys are wondering how we are here... Sryuo showed up in our timeline, and well... He put a Portal of some sort over West City connecting our two worlds."

"He told us there was about to be a battle," said Vegeta.

M-Trunks looked down at his children with a light smile, "Why don't you two go see your mother? I am sure she would love to hear your voice." Pan may be asleep, but Bulma believed that she could still hear everything that was going on.

Sophia and Blake's eyes lit up before they ran the rest of the way up the stairs and to their mom. M-Trunks looked at the people who were from the past, "How much do you know?"

"We don't know all the details perse, but we know about the Truffle wars and that Sryuo is a crazy freak who is obsessed with Pan," said Goten.

M-Trunks sighed, "I am sorry that you were all brought into this. It was never meant to go this far... We were just looking for the answer."

"Then shouldn't we be getting back?" Asked Bra, "I mean... Mirai Pan did say the answer was in the past, right?"

"Pan... Maybe if you see your counterpart... Maybe that will trigger the answer," said Gohan.

"Trigger the answer?" Othello asked confused. "What do you mean? Do you think you might know what it is?"

"I have these dreams every once and while," said Pan.

"About what?" Asked Othello.

"Well... Just a few weeks ago I had a dream about Trunks' great-grandparents fighting the Truffles. The day Sophia and Blake arrived I had a dream of a lady telling me that everything was about to change, but before that- I even had a dream of you," she said looking at M-Trunks. "You told me to help you find the answer... I didn't know what you were talking about back then, but I do now. How did you contact me like that?"

M-Trunks raised an eyebrow, "I didn't..." He glanced at Othello, "Do you think that maybe seeing Pan could help her find the answer since they are technically the same person?"

"I'm not sure..." Othello said. "She is Baradocks granddaughter though... There is no telling. Maybe this Pan is trying to reach out to her. It would be best to at least try."

"If it's not too much to ask, I would like to see her alone," said Pan. She knew her Trunks probably would not take kindly to the image of her future selfs dead-like state. Plus, if she was trying to connect with her counterpart she would need some peace.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked his daughter.

Pan only nodded once. "I will take you to the room," Othello told her.

"Thank you," Pan told him following him up the stairs. Everyone silently watched her go, hoping for the best.

Sophia and Blake arrived to their parents room to see their mother laying on the bed. She looked like she did when they first had left. There was a chair beside the bed where Trunks would sleep at night. It would not of felt right for him to sleep in the bed, and he refused to sleep away from Pan incase she woke up in the middle of the night. Sophia crawled onto the bed as Blake got on the other side.

"Hey Mom," Sophia whispered as she wrapped her arms around Pan's left one and laid her head on her mothers shoulder.

"We're back," Blake whispered as he rested his head on Pan's stomach. "We've been looking for the answer really hard."

"We love you, Momma," Sophia whispered as she let a tear fall from her right eye.

The two siblings stayed in the room telling their mother all about their adventures that they had in the present. A knock on the for interrupted them and slowly Othello opened the door. He smiled at the two siblings sadly, "I know you two have missed your mother, but would it be okay if Pan came in here for a bit? She wants to see of being close to your mother will help her connect someone and maybe get the answer."

Pan stood outside of the massive room looking around the hallways in awe. She could not believe how magnificent everything was. It truly looked like a palace suited for a King and Queen. The door slowly creaked open and Sophia and Blake came out before giving Pan a tight hug.

"I hope you can find the answer," Sophia told her.

Pan smiled as she patted the young girls hair, "Me too."

Othello looked at the young woman in front of him. It brought back memories of when he first met Pan. He gave her a warm smile, "Take your time," he told her before walking away with Sophia and Blake.

Pan took a deep breath before opening the door quickly and shutting it. She had her eyes closed tightly as her heart hammered in her chest. She was aghast at what she might see. In a way she almost felt silly- she knew her Mirai counterpart looked like she was just sleeping, but it's not everyday you see yourself looking dead. Slowly Pan opened her eyes and her heart fell to her stomach. She wanted to cry, scream, shout, and many other mixtures of emotions. M-Pan was laying on the bed peacefully, her chest rose up and down with each breath she took. There was an IV in her hand to keep nutrients in her body. With shaky steps Pan walked over before sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"I don't know if you can hear me... But I guess if you can this is where I need to begin. I'm you- well a younger you. Right now we are 17, weird right?" Pan did not know rather to fell silly or not. Either way if M-Pan could hear her or not, she would still be talking to herself. "I wish I knew what you saw before Hina cursed you... It would make this finding the answer thing so much easier. Maybe... Maybe I need to be relaxing too. That doesn't seem to help when I'm asleep though," said Pan. Nonetheless she leaned back in the chair and closed her mind before clearing her mind.

Downstairs each minute that ticked by seemed like an eternity. The Mirai Saiyan's were currently asking questions to the present day ones. The only ones who were not engaged in conversation was both Trunks'. They were too busy worrying about other things. Sophia was not talking either, in fact the little Princess had sneaked off sometime ago. She sat on the old stone bench located in the garden maze. She wanted nothing more than for her mother to be alright. She had this strange feeling though like what had happened to her mom was her fault.

"But it is your fault..." Whispered a voice.

Sophia turned her head around quickly, "Who's there?"

"Don't worry my child, I would never harm you... Not like your parents did."

"My Mom and Dad have never harmed me!" Sophia said defending them.

"Are you so sure?" The voice challenged, "You did however almost cause your dear Mommy and Brother to die... Remember that Sophia? Remember the day little Blake was born?"

"I-It wasn't my fault," Sophia said shaking her head. She hated that voice, she wanted him to go away. Why wouldn't he just go away?

"If you had just listened to your Mommy when she told you to stay close... If you would have just stayed inside. They blame you Sophia... They blame you for everything."

"No," Sophia said as tears gathered in her eyes. She did not believe herself though. They did blame her for everything. The whole mess of the war- it was her fault.

"I would never blame you for anything," the voice hushed as it came closer.

Sophia raised her tear stained face to look up at the source of the voice. Her eyes bore into someone she was not expecting. "Sryuo..." she whispered before she saw her mothers diamond necklace hanging around his neck.

Sryuo chuckled darkly, "Come to join me Princess. I've placed doubt in your mind." Sophia opened her mouth to refuse, but it was too late. A brume of blackness environed around her.

Pan's eyes shot opened as she looked at her counterpart. "You know what I just realized? Your necklace, it's missing!" She said grabbing her own necklace that was icy cold.

_'Sophia,' a gentle voice whispered in Pan's mind._

"What?" She asked confused and scared. "What about Sophia?"

_'Sophia!' The voice whispered again, this time frantic. _

Pan did not thing twice as she let her instincts take we out of the room. Both timeline of the Z-Fighters turned their heads when they heard footsteps going down the stairs frantically. "Pan?" Trunks asked her confused and worried.

"Something is wrong with Sophia!" Pan yelled as she ran outside. The sight that greeted her made her stop dead in her tracks. There floating in the air was... Sophia? It could not be though! How could it be Sophia when the female was not a child but a woman!

"Sophia?" M-Trunks asked horrified when he saw his daughter.

"Hello, father," the lavender hair woman smirked. She had similar facial features of her mother with her fathers nose. Her hair came straight down to her elbows.

"Sophia what happened to you?!" M-Trunks demanded.

"Awe, why so worried?" Came Sryuo's voice as he appeared beside Sophia. "I'll take good care of her."

"You had best not lay a finger on her," growled M-Trunks.

"Or you'll what? You can't hurt me Trunks. Not with Pan being sick."

"Wrong," said Pan through clinched teeth. "The Pan in this timeline is sick, I am perfectly healthy. So let her go!" She yelled getting angry. It was true that she had been sick, but it was nothing like the other Pan's sickness.

Sryuo turned is gaze towards Sophia and smiled before turning it back towards Pan. "It is really nice to see you so fired up, but Sophia and I must be going. We got a world to take over. Isn't that right darling?"

Hiashi let out a scream as he sent a blast out at Sryuo. The Truffle snarled at the Saiyan before grabbing Sophia's hand and flying through the portal once again. everyone turned to see the young Saiyan willing himself not to cry. His fist were clinched into tight balls as he shook with anger.

"You have to go get her!" M-Trunks told Trunks and Pan. "He was right, I can't fight him in this state. I'm just as sick as Pan is."

"Don't worry, we'll get her," Trunks told him before him and Pan shot into the sky. The other present day Saiyan's and Piccolo right behind.

"Dad," Blake said looking up at his father with wide eyes. He didn't have to ask his question out loud. Trunks looked over at Hiashi who was looking at him. He gave the young warrior a nod.

"Bring her back," Trunks told Hiashi.

"Come on, Blake!" Hiashi yelled as he ran to the portal hole.

"We'll get her!" Blake told his father before he shot into the sky with Hiashi.

"To be young again," M-Goten said with a sigh.

"I don't know what you're talking about," M-Bra told him. "I'm still young."

"Looks like the end of the war will end in that time," said M-Trunks.

"You really think so?" Rei asked holding onto Izzy's hand.

"I can hope," said M-Trunks. "Sryuo is gone. Use this opportunity and go find any remaining Truffles. Kill them when you find them," he said as he walked back into the castle.

The Saiyan's landed on a chaotic street of West City. Up above dark storm clouds were gathering. Sophia floated right along side Sryuo laughing as they blasted buildings and cars together.

"Sophia, stop!" Trunks yelled at her.

"Why should I?" She asked stubbornly, "You've never cared before! None of you have!"

"That's not true!" Bra shouted at her.

"Yes it is! Stop pretending! I know you blame me for everything!"

Puzzle pieces were clicking into Pan's head when she saw the diamond necklace around Sryuo's neck. She knew the answer... Or part of it at least. She grabbed onto her own necklace tightly, "Sophia, we love you! We don't blame you for anything!"

"How would you know?!" The grown Sophia yelled at her. "You don't know me! You're not even my real mom!"

Pan closed her eyes tightly, _I need you_, she told her subconscious. She was trying her best to reach her counterpart. _I don't know what do_. A rush of coolness ran over Pan, and a light surrounded her form. Trunks protected himself from the slight burst that escaped her.

"Oh I'm not?" Came Pan's voice. Everyone looked on shocked to see Mirai Pan standing in the place of where Pan use to be. There were a few minor changes, most that was maturity from having children. "I do believe I know you better than anyone Sophia Grace, I did give birth to you after all."

"Mommy?" Sophia whispered in a hush voice.

"I'm here," M-Pan said with a smile as she opened her arms out open to her daughter.

"It's a trap Sophia," said Sryuo. "She blames you for everything."

"No Darling," said M-Pan. "Your father and I would never blame you."

"But... I ran outside when you told me not to. I was the reason Blake almost died!"

"We all make mistake Princess, and as we make them we have to learn from them. Your father and I do not blame you for anything, Sophia. We love you! That's why you have to come back, don't you see? We are stronger as a family and Sryuo is trying to tear us apart. I love you, Darling."

"Mommy," Sophia said as tears burned her eyes. She sobbed as she flew into her mothers awaiting arms. M-Pan held her daughter tightly as she hummed to her. Slowly Sophia turned into a child again as she held onto her mother tightly. The spell that Sryuo had cast onto her was being broken by acceptance and love.

M-Pan looked up at Sryuo and smiled a secret smile, "Good is always better than evil. Prepare for your end Sryuo, it is near." Pan's body let out a ripple of shivers as she fell to her knees, Sophia still in her arms. No longer was she the mom, but the teenager again.

"Pan?" Trunks asked running straight over to her and Sophia before kissing them both on the forehead. Blake was soon over by them as well as everyone gathered around.

Sryuo yelled in anger from his spot in the air. His red eyes glowed dangerously as the ground began to shake. "If I can't have either of you," he said looking at Pan and Sophia. "Then I will take over the world!" The diamond around his neck glowed lightly before the white turned to a dark murky color. Sryuo grunted in pain as he grew enormously in size. His shirt ripped as giant muscle of mass began to form. Claws began to grow from his hands and from his mouth razor sharp fangs began to sprout.

"It's dark magic," Hiashi whispered horrified.

"Trunks," Pan said adjusting herself so she was sitting on the ground. She was so weak and tired she did not think she could speak. "I'm going to... I'm going to..." She wasn't able to finish the sentence before she passed out.

"Pan!" Almost the entire group yelled. Sophia sat up quickly terrified.

Bra surprising took action, "Sophia, Blake, and I will stay here and watch Pan. She could be connecting to her counterpart again. You boys, go! Sryuo is destroying the City and he'll soon go to the others. Try to kill him! He's turned into a giant monster!"

Vegeta and Goku were the first to fly off followed by Piccolo and Gohan. Goten took a deep breath before following with Hiashi and Trunks kept looking at Pan. "Go Trunks," Bra told her brother softly. "We will watch over Pan, I promise."

"Just... Please don't let anything happen to her."

"I won't," promised Bra.

Trunks nodded curtly before jumping off and flying away to the others. He did not understand why magic had to be involved? It complicated things so much more than it should be, Trunks just hoped that Sryuo did not turn into this unstoppable force. There had to be someway to defeat him.

"Bra, do you think Pan is okay?" Blake asked as he held one of Pan's hands.

"She has to be," said Bra. "She is the one with the answer after all."

**-The answer is coming! The answer is coming! And some of you guys might hate me... A HINT: I have been trying to forshadow in many chapters about what the answer is and what is going to happen. MOST of you should at least know one thing about the answer involves BUT LAST CHAPTER 'The Return' I really tried to foreshadow what is to happen... **


	45. The Truth

**shel0vesTRunks: Here you go!**

**msanimegeek: It's not going to be like the Truffle war. Sryuo is pretty much done for. He has let the power get to his head.**

**Karin: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Ivette: It is getting close to being over! Less than ten chapters or so!**

**Dbzlover500: Haha! Well if you're wrong, still tell me what you guessed! I would love to hear it.**

**emikot316: Don't be so hard on yourself! You got part of the answer right! ;)**

**Super Pan-Chan: Here you go!**

**Prisci99: I'm not too sure... There's not that many chapters left though.**

**Treasure: Thanks!**

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, IDEAS, AND PLOTS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Forty Five- The Truth**

_Pan woke up in a place she had never seen before. She sat up and noticed she was in a small but cozy cabin. Looking around she froze when she saw her counterpart sitting at the kitchen island like it was no big deal. Slowly Pan got up, but she frozen yet again when she saw her counterparts slightly swollen stomach._

_M-Pan smiled slightly, "Yes, I'm pregnant. That is why you got sick after Trunks gave you the necklace. Evangeline was trying to connect us. Come sit," she said pointing to a chair diagonal from hers._

_Pan sat down in the chair, "Who is Evangeline?"_

_"I'll let her introduce herself... Actually I'll let her tell you everything. She can probably do it better," M-Pan said smiling slightly._

_"I am so confused. Do you know the answer to kill Sryuo?" Asked Pan._

_"Patience Child," said a soft voice. Pan turned her head to see a woman- the same woman she had a dream about months ago. The woman with the white hair, eyes, robes, and skin. She was still so beautiful that it took Pan's breath away; however, she did not have the transparent look to her anymore. More than anything she looked like a human._

_"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Asked Pan._

_The woman sat down at the island across from her gracefully. "I am Evangeline."_

_"Oh," said Pan. She did not know what else to say._

_"Can I tell you a story?" Evangeline asked, Pan nodded so the woman continued: "A long time ago- and I do mean a very long time ago I was a Kai." Pan's eyes widened and Evangeline laughed, "Yes the type of Kai like Kabito Kai and Elder Kai. They are actually really good friends of mine. After years of being a Kai, I had decided that I wanted to be something much more. Now, I'm not going to bore you with the details on how a Kai can become a Gaurdian but it's hard and I passed. I was so excited and eager to get started. I did not want to watch over just anyone- no I wanted to watch over an entire race. A race that I had found fascination in. Do you know who I'm talking about?"_

_"The Saiyans," Pan whispered._

_Evangeline smiled, "Yes the Saiyans. Your people had fascinated me since I first saw you. Since I'm still technically a spirit I could not go directly to your people- but I could send them something of mine. I made that diamond around your neck with my bare hands and it is full of my raw power. Used only when needed and with my approval. I made the necklace for the Queen to wear and the King to use."_

_"Wait..." said Pan. "I don't understand. If the necklace is from you and can do so much... How come... How come."_

_"I know what you are trying to say," said Evangeline with a sad look. "Even though I was millions of years old, I was still very young when I became a Guardian. I honestly did not think much of the Truffles escaping the first battle. I did not think that they would come back... As for Frezia... That is my fault too. I am to blame for Planet Vegeta being destroyed. I tried to contact Milly to warn her, so the King Vegeta at the time could destroy Frezia, but I was so unexperienced that I couldn't even reach her in her dreams. When Planet Vegeta was destroyed I was crushed, I was like a mother grieving for her lost child. I knew Vegeta and Raditz had escaped along with Nappa, but under Frezia's care I just knew they would grow up to be monsters. For the longest time I isolated myself from the other Kai's. I felt like a failure and I missed my children dearly. That was until Elder Kai showed me something. It was right after the defeat of the great Majin Buu, and I couldn't believe it! There was Vegeta and Kakarrot! I then felt silly when I found out they had been dead a few times before. I had chances to see them, but I wasn't able to because I has isolated myself!_

_"I was very pleased to see that Vegeta had kept my necklace safe. I began to watch all the few remaining Saiyans again. Finally, I had my children back. Over time, I began to grow a slight favor for the humans too. When the threat of the Truffles came I knew I had to act. I almost passed out from joy when the other Saiyans arrived. I couldn't believe so many of my children had survived! Now I really had to do something. I did not get to Mirai Trunks and Pan on time. I was able to give Pan the vision of the necklace and how you and the other Trunks could help, but Sryuo stole it before anything else could happen. I was however able to put Pan's mental body in here so the baby would be safe and grow._

_"In Sryuo's hands my diamond has turned evil and has very dark powers. It can destroy the whole galaxy if Sryuo finds the way. Pan..." Evangeline said now looking at her. "I gave you the dream about future Trunks and it was me who appeared to you that one time. I gave you the visions in another dream because I wanted you to see how my diamond was found. I tried my best to try to get you to share a link with your counterpart."_

_"I'm sorry you got sick," M-Pan apologized. "Morning sickness stinks, but it's all worth it in the end."_

_"How was you able to take over my body a minute ago? With Sophia..."_

_"Evangeline," M-Pan said simply._

_"Pan," Evangeline told her. "The diamond around your neck needs to go head on with the dark one Sryuo has. Only that will it kill him and vanish the darkness."_

_"How do we do that?" Asked Pan._

_"Find Trunks," said Evangeline. "You'll know what to do then."_

_"Now all you have to do is wake up," said M-Pan._

Pan's eyes shot open to see Bra, Sophia, and Blake all staring at her. She sat up quickly as they attacked her in hugs. "Do you know the answer?" Asked Blake.

"I think so," said Pan. "Where's Trunks?"

"Fighting Sryuo with the others... It's not looking so good."

"I have to find him. You three stay here," Pan said before jumping up and running away.

Pan came across the fighting scene. Her father and Vegeta had fused and now was Gogeta as he flew around Sryuo's now gigantic form. Goten and Gohan were trying to distract the monster as Trunks and Piccolo shot beams at him. Sryuo let out a growl that sent sound waves; the Saiyans and the Namek crashed into the ground.

"Trunks!" Yelled Pan.

"Pan!" Trunks said standing up as Pan ran to him. Somehow she knew what to do. As soon as she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him hardly.

Images ran through Pan's mind. Her whole conversation with Evangeline and Mirai Pan played out in an instant giving Trunks all the information. There was one image that was the conclusion. It was what had to happen to finally kill Sryuo. Trunks and Pan pulled away breathing heavily. Pan had big hot tears in her eyes. Her nightmares about Trunks weren't nightmares at all... They were visions!

"You can't!" Pan chocked out, "You'll die."

"I have to Pan," Trunks told her softly. "You heard Evangeline, the two diamonds have to go against each other."

"There has to be another way," Pan said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You and I both know there isn't. Pan, it will finally be over. The war will finally be over."

"I don't care!" Pan sobbed, "I can't lose you!"

Trunks smiled sadly as tears filled his eyes, "Remember when you use to think I was nothing but a jerk and a smart ass?"

Pan shook her head still sobbing, "Trunks don't. Don't do it!"

"I have to Pan," he told her softly.

"Are you crazy?!-"

"Only about you," Trunks said cutting her off before he grabbed her face and kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion he had left inside of his body. One tear rolled down his right cheek when they pulled away as he stroked Pan's cheeks. "I love you Little One," he said before yanking the necklace off of her and using Instant Transmission to take him face-to-face with Sryuo.

"TRUNKS!" Screamed a heartbroken Pan.

**-Please don't hate me... But this is where I'm ending this chapter... Sorry!**


	46. Brave

**PrincessPorsha: I hated to do it!**

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**Da Kurlzz: Yeah...**

**emikot316: D:**

**kdeazy90: Thank you! I'm glad you've liked it so far!**

**Msanimegeek: I'll be honest with you... I cried when writing the last part. All them feels.**

**angelnieves1656: Haha thank you!**

**ynallesh: Here you go!**

**Pan-dbgt: It's okay, I understand your English. :) Thank you! I'm glad you like my story!**

**Super Pan-Chan: You'll see!**

**whooop: Lol yeah we could use them! :p**

**Sierra: Here is more!**

**Prisci99: Awe thanks!**

**Karin: Here ya go!**

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, IDEAS, AND PLOTS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Forty Six- Brave**

Trunks' heart was beating frantically as he appeared in front of Sryuo. "Pan has found the answer. Please go be with her while I finish this," he told Gohan, Goten, Hiashi, and Piccolo. Gogeta was splitting apart.

"Pan?" Goten asked his sister as they landed in front of her.

"Move," she said trying to push him away.

"Pan, what's wrong?"

"Trunks is going to kill himself!" Sobbed Pan. The girl made a move to fly up before an arm stopped her. She looked up with her eyes wide and full of tears as she saw her father. "Papa..." she said crying. Goku gathered his daughter in his arms as she sobbed. He looked up just in time to meet Trunks in the eye before the man disappeared into a light coming from the diamond.

"Hey ugly," Trunks told Sryuo after everyone left. "Ready to die?"

Sryuo growled at Trunks almost sending the Saiyan flying back. Trunks clinched his teeth as he felt the diamond vibrate in his right hand. It shook more and more as the seconds passed and soon it was shaking Trunks whole body as well. He could fell the raw power burning through his body and he knew what he had to do. He gathered all of his energy up- every last bit of it. He would die... He knew he would but he would be doing it for the people that he loved. The black diamond started reacting and Trunks could fell the negativity coming from it. A small voice whispered in the Saiyan's mind telling him that it was time. With one last look, Trunks looked at Pan who was sobbing in her fathers arms. He met Goku's eyes before he opened his palm and shot his energy out with the power of the diamond.

The power stung. Both the light and the dark. Both of then were in a war with each other and Trunks seemed to be in the middle of the mist as they clashed. Hearing a grunt the Saiyan turned to see Sryuo standing up. He was back in his normal form and before Trunks could even move the Truffle hit him.

"You think you're so brave don't you?"

"I'm a lot braver than you," Trunks told him. "What are we waiting for, Sryuo? Let's finally finish this."

"Fine by me!" Sryuo yelled shooting a blast at him.

Before the blast hit him Trunks grabbed both of the diamonds one in each hand. They shook his body violently. "You came to us for a reason," he told them. "Now save them!" He ordered before opening his hands and a blast escaped both of diamonds.

"NO!" Pan yelled hoarsely at the boom as Bra ran up with the kids.

"What happening?!" Bra asked frantically.

"Trunks..." Was the only thing Goten was able to say as he stared at the smoke surrounding the area.

Pan forced herself out of her fathers grip as she began to run into the fog. "Pan!" Goku called after her.

"NO!" Pan said not listening to him, "I have to find Trunks!"

"Pan... He's..." Gohan could not finish the sentence.

"What?!" Sophia and Blake both said as their stomachs dropped.

"No! He can't be dead!" Yelled Blake as tears started running down his face. "He wouldn't do that!" The five-year old yelled. Surprisingly Vegeta picked the young child up and held him as he cried. A sobbing Sophia was gathered into Hiashi's arms as he held her tightly.

Pan held her head high as tears still rolled down her face. "Then let me die with him," she said as calmly as she could before she continued her running.

Pan let her instincts lead they way as she ran through the smoke. She could not see two feet in front of her but she kept running. When she found Trunks' body she threw herself onto the ground beside him. His face had a few cuts on it and his lips were turing blue. His shirt was torn with burn marks all around it.

"Trunks?" Pan asked pushing his hair out of his face. He was not responding nor was he breathing. "Trunks, you have to wake up now," choked Pan as she caressed his face. "Please! You have to wake up!" Pan cried, "You can't leave me!" She pressed her wet year stained lips onto his cold hard ones. More tears gushed out of her eyes when nothing happened. She laid her head on his chest and wept. Her whole body shook violently as she hopelessly held onto her mate.

Pan was too busy crying she did not see the little light that shined out of the cracks of Trunks' left hand. The lavender-haired man cracked his eyes open slightly and the first sound he heard was crying. He lifted his head up to see Pan sobbing on his chest. Weakly Trunks raised his right arm before he ran his fingers through her hair. Pan gasped as she grabbed Trunks' hand with her left one. She sat up quickly her eyes as wide as quarters and still filled with tears.

"Trunks?" She whispered, her voice was gone do to all of her crying.

With a grunt Trunks tried to sit up, and with Pan's help he was able to. "The one and only, Little One," he told her trying to smirk. He was drained of almost all of power and his limbs felt like jell-o.

"Do you think ours will be big enough for a ring?" Trunks asked holding open his left hand where both of the diamonds were. They were smaller than what they use to be.

"You..." Pan began. "JERK!" She said slapping his arm and making him hiss in pain. "Don't you ever do that again Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" She choked out before she attacked him a tight hug that made him fall back again. She grabbed a handful of his hair before kissing him passionately.

Bra was being held tight by Goten as her father and Hiashi still held Blake and Sophia. She let her tears fall freely but she knew what she was feeling was only a minor pain compared to how Pan felt. How could her brother be so courageous yet so unbelievably stupid at the same time?"

"Look!" Piccolo said looking at the smoke and causing the Saiyan's to turn their attention that way.

Very slowly a silhouette of a man and woman appeared. They were walking closely together and the man had a slight limp. They grew closer and everyone could not believe their eyes when they saw Trunks! He had his arm wrapped around Pan for support as she had both of her arms wrapped around him tightly. It was very clear that she would not be letting go of him for a long while.

"Trunks!" Sophia said running over to him with Blake. Both of the children hugged him and Pan tightly, but gently.

Trunks smiled weakly, "Hey."

"How..." Goten began. "We saw you! We saw you give your energy... How did you come back?"

Pan's grip on Trunks tightened as she sniffed slightly. Her eyes were red from crying and her throat hurt so bad that she could hardly talk. "Evangeline," was all Trunks said with a slight smile.

"Who?" Gohan asked confused.

"We will explain everything later," promised Trunks. "Hiashi..."

"Yes?" The boy said walking up towards Trunks and Pan.

"Here," Trunks said handing the young man one of the diamonds. "Go back into the future- tell everyone that it is finally over. Hand that diamond to my counterpart... He'll know what to do with it."

Sophia hugged Hiashi tightly, "Tell everyone we'll be home soon."

Hiashi patted Sophia's head lightly, "I will Princess." He took a step back before pressing a button on his bracelet and disappearing.

"Hey look," Bra said looking up at the sky to see the portal hole gone. The storm clouds were gone as well and that was left was the peaceful sun set. "All the dark magic must of disappeared when Sryuo was killed."

"Umm..." Trunks said weakly as he took a deep breath. "Can we not tell my mom about me dying?"

"I don't think any of us are brave enough to do so," Goku said glancing around the group.

Bra smiled slightly, "It's nice to have you back- but a far as we are all concerned- you never left."

Trunks smiled, "Thanks."

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?!" ChiChi demanded as the Saiyan's came back. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!"

"You should check the news," Marron said nonchalantly as she sat on the couch. "They got some pretty wild stories about what happened in West City. We've been watching them."

"OH MY DENDE, TRUNKS!" Bulma said just now seeing her son. She ran over to him and touched his cheek softly, "What happened?!"

"I killed the bad guy, that's what happened," Trunks told her smiling.

"You killed him... YOU KILLED HIM?! Why do you look like that?! Why do you look like you've died?!"

Everyone froze slightly at not knowing what to say. Finally Pan spoke up softly, "Sryuo was using dark magic and was a lot stronger than we had predicted. Trunks used a lot of his own power to kill him. It was very stressful."

"Yes it was," agreed Trunks.

"Mom, would it be too much to ask if supper is done?" Asked Goten.

"Well first you all need showers!" There were choruses of whines and this time Bulma crossed her arms and spoke up. "I don't want to hear it! Go take showers- all of you!"

Later that night everything was calmed down. The fear of Sryuo was gone and so was the weight of wondering what the answer was. Trunks had a slight limp when he walked and a few burn marks on his chest and stomach along with minor cuts on his face, but other than that you would never be able to tell that he had died. He got inside his old bed and laid down beside Pan who was laying on her side and watching him carefully. He turned on his side to face her as well; their bodies were close, but they did not touch.

"You have been awfully quiet," Trunks commented in a light whisper.

"I lost you today, Trunks," Pan whispered back. Her voice was still hoarse, "I lost you and I thought I was never going to see you again. I was ready to die with you."

With a sigh Trunks wrapped an arm and his tail around Pan's waist and drew her close to his body. "I'm sorry I put you through all of that pain. Really Pan, I am. Seeing you in pain is one of the most horrifying things to me. I had to finally end this stupid war though. And Evangeline... She brought me back. I saw her just like you did. She said that someone who was willing to die to save everyone else deserves a second chance. King Yema approved and here I am," he said stroking her cheek.

Pan reached up and held his hand, "Your question earlier... About if I remember when I thought you were nothing but a jack ass and a jerk... Yes I remember, but you are so much more to me now."

Trunks cracked a smile, "I knew you always enjoyed looking at my body."

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About the diamond being big enough for a ring?"

Trunks' smile turned into smirk, "I always mean what I say. Well... Come to think of it, I remember you telling me one time that you would pity my wife... I can't have you feeling sorry for yourself now can I?"

"And I do recall that your come back was 'Hey! If my wife takes care of me, I'll treat her like a queen.'" Pan said with a giggle.

Trunks smiled down at her, "You have been taking care of me Pan- even if you don't realize it. You being here... Being mine to keep forever..." he said trailing off his blue eyes filled with admiration for his mate.

"You are the greatest person I have ever met Trunks," Pan told him truthfully. "You know... I think fate knew what it was doing the day I bumped into you for the first time."

"Hey," Trunks said with a low chuckle. "You can bump into me all the time."

"All the time?"

"Always," answered Trunks.

"Forever," agreed Pan as she met him halfway for a kiss.

**Back in the future:**

As soon as Hiashi landed in his timeline he ran to the castle. He opened the doors to see Trunks and the others waiting for him patiently. "It's done," he told them. "Sryuo is dead!" There was a cheer as the teenager walked over to Trunks, "Here," he said handing the man the remaining piece of the diamond. "Your counterpart told me to hand you this. He said you would know what to do."

Trunks looked at the crystal inside of his palm before running up the stairs. His heart pounded faster with each step that took his closer to Pan. When he got to his room he opened the door before shutting it quickly. With slightly hesitant steps he walked over to Pan. He knew what to do... Or at least he thought so. He held the diamond just inches away from her heart before it glowed slightly.

Pan's eyes flew open as she gasped for breath. Trunks was too frozen to do anything as light surrounded Pan and changed her appearance slightly. He sat the diamond down on the night stand in shock. Pan sat up and with weak laugh she ran a hand through his hair.

"My sweet, sweet Pan," Trunks said finally speaking up. "I thought you would never come back to me."

"I will alway come back to you," Pan told him with a smile. She then pulled his head down so she could kiss him.

They kissed with lustful passion as they showed how much they missed one another. Trunks unzipped Pan's dress as he started to lower her back down onto the bed. "Trunks," Pan said breaking the kiss. "There is something I need to tell you first."

"What?" Trunks asked almost worriedly.

Pan smiled brightly, "I'm pregnant."

Trunks looked at her for a minute before laughing. "We have some luck don't we Little One?"

"I like to believe so," she told him before lowering his face so he could kiss her again.

**-Sryuo is finally dead and the war is officially over! Next chapter: It will be back to past - they send Sophia and Blake back to the future- and then it's time to greet the Saiyans in that timeline.**


	47. Back Again

**Da Kurlzz: At first she was because Evangeline was trying to connect them. Now that they both have their diamonds back- no. Their feelings are theirselves.**

**PrincessPorsha: I couldn't kill him!**

**Prisci99: Awe! Thank you!**

**Ivette: Yes, it's almost over! *starts crying like a baby***

**Super Pan-Chan: Me too!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha you're right I won tell you! You'll see! :)**

**Karin: Thanks!**

**emikot316: Awe thanks!**

**ynallesh: Thanks! I actually have plans for a boy and girl twins in my other story! :)**

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, IDEAS, AND PLOTS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Forty Seven- Back Again**

It had been a week since Sryuo was defeated and what a bustling week it had been. First, after talking to the others about it Trunks confessed the truth about the to the media just as his counterpart did. The humans at first were a little hesitant, but Trunks reassured them that the Saiyan's would always protect the earth. Still... It was hard for some humans to accept the truth, but they were thankful to hear the truth and agreed to work peacefully with the Saiyans. Trunks and Pan were thankful that they were not asked to be the King and Queen- that was Mirai Trunks and Pan, not them.

Now after everything the Saiyans should have been celebrating, but they could not. Sophia and Blake were leaving and they could not help their frowning faces. The two children had become apart of the family in their timeline, but they knew it was time for them to go home.

"It's going to be weird to not see you two running around all the time," Bra told the two siblings as she hugged them tightly.

"Try to not pick on Goten too much," Gohan told them when they gave him a hug.

"Hey!" Goten told his brother, "Why does everyone pick on me?"

"Dad always use to say its because you make it too easy," Sophia told him with a smile.

"Awe, I'm going to miss you two!" Goten said over dramatically before he scooped Sophia and Blake up in his arms.

"Goten!" Said Blake, "You're squeezing too hard!"

Sophia and Blake hugged their grandfather's tightly. As soon as they let go they were wrapped up in hugs from their grandmothers. Finally they have gave almost everyone a hug... Trunks and Pan were still left. They stood a few feet away as they had let the two children tell everyone goodbye.

Blake ran to the two Saiyans and held onto them tightly as Sophia ran up behind him. Pan was holding onto them tightly as her eyes glistened with tears. Trunks rubbed her back smoothly as his arms wrapped around the two children.

"We'll miss you two," Sophia told them.

Trunks cracked a light smile, "You'll be seeing us soon."

"And will you be seeing us soon?" Asked Blake.

Pan glanced over at Trunks who smirked at her lightly. "Soon enough," she told them.

"Thank you for everything," said Sophia.

"We should really be the ones thanking you two," said Trunks.

Blake grabbed his sisters hand. "Maybe you two could come the future again and see us."

"Maybe," said Pan with a small smile. "Or you guys could come visit us again."

"Yeah!" Blake said excitedly.

"That would be nice," Sophia said before her watch started blinking. "We have to go now."

"See you guys later," Trunks told them.

Pan smiled, "Yeah, later."

"Later!" Sophia and Blake called out before they were gone.

Pan blinked away a few tears as Trunks smiled down at her softly. "They'll be here soon enough."

His mate let out a light laugh, "Yes. I suppose you are right."

Two weeks later the Saiyan's stood on Orange Island waiting patiently for the ship they knew would be arriving soon. The thought of meeting the other Saiyan's made them excited and nervous at the same time. They already knew most of the ones that would be landing thanks to Sophia and Blake, but still it was exciting.

"When will they be here?" Asked Goten.

"They should be landing any minute," Gohan told him.

"What will they be like?" Izzy asked her father as he held her. He was not sure about bringing her at first, but after thinking about it he decided he would. After all Sophia had told him that Izzy was dating one of the Saiyans, a boy named Rei. Gohan was wanting to meet him.

A ship not too big in size landed on the island and a small man with spiky hair walked out. "Vegeta!" Tarble exclaimed quite surprised. "How nice to see you brother! How did you know I would be landing?"

"Lucky guess," Vegeta told him with a smirk. "Now, are you going to introduce us to your guest?"

"Oh yes!" Said Tarble as two twin girls walked up beside him. "These are my two daughters, Alexis and Hayden. My wife, Gure. You remember Otello right?" Asked Tarble as the older man walked out of the ship.

"If it isn't the troublesome Prince," Othello said with a smirk.

"Hey old man," Vegeta greeted with a slight smirk.

"Don't make me hit you with my cane," muttered the older man.

"These are Othello's grandson's, Reirionto and Resto," Tarble said looking at the two twin boys who just walked out of the ship.

"Hey! I'm Resto," one of the twins told Tarble.

"And I'm Reirionto! You always mix us up!" Said the other twin.

"Sorry," Tarble told them.

"I'm just kidding! I am Reirionto, call me Rei," said the first twin now talking to the Saiyan's that were from earth.

"And I'm Resto. Call me Res," the second twin said.

Gohan looked back and forth between Rei and Izzy as more of the Saiyan's were being introduced. Rei looked like a trouble maker... And Gohan did not like that too much. When Hiashi was introduced with his parent's, Thaniel and Artemis, Pan and Bra shared a secret smile. Hiashi was a very cute baby. Trunks, however, could not stop his eyes from rolling.

"It seems to me that you got yourself a pretty nice family of your own," Othello told Vegeta as he looked around. "Introduce us."

"My mate, Bulma is not here. You remember Baradock? This is his son Kakarrot, his mate is not here either."

"Yes..." Othello said looking at Goku. "You look very much like your father."

"This is my youngest, my daughter Bra, my son Trunks who is with his mate, Pan. She is also Kakarrot's youngest. Here are her two older brothers, Gohan and Goten."

"You know what I just realized?" Goten said snapping out of a daydream he had been in for the past few minutes. "Vegeta's and Tarble's name put together is VEGETABLES!"

"Please excuse my brother," Pan said as everyone looked at the Saiyan dully. "He's not dealing with the full deck."

"What?" Goten said as everyone looked at him, "I thought it was funny..."

Sophia and Blake landed on the ground with a thud. As soon as their feet touched the ground they started running as fast as their legs could take them. They were wanting to see mainly two people. They were fixing to enter the castle when the garden around back started calling to them. Something was telling them to go out there- so they followed their senses and went that way.

They stopped suddenly when they saw who they were looking for. Trunks and Pan stood there looking at their children with smiles on their face. "Welcome home," Pan said speaking up.

"You're awake!" Blake cried as he ran into his parents arms with his sister.

"We have missed you two so much," Pan told them.

"Are you mad at us?" Sophia asked leaning back.

"No," Trunks told them. "We could never be mad at what you've done. We are so proud of you two."

"Are you two ready?" Asked Pan.

"Ready for what?" Blake asked confused.

"Well you didn't think we were the only ones who missed you now did you?" Trunks said with a smile. "Everyone is waiting inside for you two." Blake and Sophia looked at each other before smiling. They had fun in the past, but nothing beat home.

**- It's NOT over yet!**

**Me: Awe Goten, I think you're funny! Who agree's?**


	48. Nerves

**PrincessPorsha: Haha! I love making him funny!**

**Da Kurlzz: Yes it was!**

**SonPanssj4: I love making him funny!**

**Msanimegeek: Actually this chapter and the next is present time Trunks and Pan. The epilogue will be the Mirai timeline! :3 I don't care if Goten is dealing with the full deck or not- I still love him!**

**Ivette: I know! It's so sad!**

**Karin: Haha yes, Pan likes to make fun of him a little bit too much! Lol**

**emikot316: Thanks! I try to make him adorable!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Not update because it's almost over? There is going to be 50 chapters so I'm almost there!**

**ynallesh: It's true though! Mad Vegeta= ADORABLE!**

**Prisci99: Awe thanks! This story will be 50 chapters long! But I have my other stories you can read! :)**

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, IDEAS, AND PLOTS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!***

**BACK IN PRESENT TIME!**

**Forty Eight- Nerves**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Time was going by quickly and peacefully for everyone. There was no need for fear. The Saiyan's who had landed with Tarble were fitting into society nicely. There had been not one complaints about any of them. Pan and Bra soon graduated High school and was finally out in the world. It was a warm August day, and for two people it was a very big day.

"You know Pan, you don't look that nervous," Bra told the raven-haired girl as she did her hair.

Pan looked at herself in the mirror as she watched Bra pin her hair up gracefully. "Why would I be?"

"I don't know," Bra said with a shrug. "Aren't most brides nervous on their wedding day? What about you guys, were you nervous?" She asked the married women who were in the room.

"To say I was nervous would be an understatement," said Videl. "I didn't know if I would be able to walk down the alter."

"I wasn't really nervous- well I was, but I wasn't," said Bulma. "Your father and I have always had a complex relationship and we were already married in a way, the wedding just made it more official."

"Thaniel and I got married different than how you guys do it on earth, but if the question is that I was still nervous- than that would be a yes," said Artemis.

"What about you Momma?" Asked Pan.

"I was at first," ChiChi told her daughter with a smile. "But as soon as I walked out and saw your father waiting for me all my fears disappeared. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and I knew I was without a doubt in love with him- I still am today."

Pan smiled, "I think that's why I'm not that nervous. I love Trunks and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I'm not really nervous but instead I'm almost bouncing with joy because when he died I thought I would never see him again."

"WHAT?!" Bulma yelled as she stood up with wide eyes. "What do you mean when he died?!"

"Uh-Oh..." Pan muttered to herself.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled running into the room where the boys were two minutes later. She ran up to her son before wrapping her arms around him tightly and crying.

"Mom..." Trunks said blushing lightly. Bulma had his arms pressed down tightly.

"Are you just now realizing that he's getting married?" Goten asked the woman as he tilted his head to the side.

"No!" Bulma yelled muffled by Trunks shirt. "I just found out that he died and no one mentioned to tell me!"

"Well I'm alive now..." Trunks told her.

"Now! Now!" Bulma said lifting her head up. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I didn't want you to act like this. Honestly Mom, it was only for two minutes at the most- if even that many. As you can see I'm perfectly healthy now. No reason to cry," he told her softly.

"Yes I can see that you are perfectly healthy," Bulma said as tears filled her eyes. "Because you're getting married!" She sobbed.

"Mum... Mum..." Trunks said wiggling a bit. "You're going to ruin my shirt. Mom... Shouldn't you be with Pan? You know... Making sure your daughter doesn't over do it."

Bulma laughed lightly, "Pan is actually letting Bra have a festive time."

"Wow," said Gohan. "I bet she's enjoying it since Pan never let's her dress her up."

"There you go!" Bra said finishing Pan's hair by putting a cherry blossom above where her hair was. "Now we need to get you dressed!"

"Now?" Asked Pan with a frown.

"Yes, now. We only have a hour to get you dressed and put your make up on."

"It's that soon?!" Pan said as she ran to the bathroom.

"Ah," Bra said following her friend to the bathroom with a smirk. "There's the nerves."

After a few minutes Pan's dress was on. It had a sweet heart neck line and the fabric that hugged her breast was laid out with little diamonds everywhere and then white silk material was wrapped around the rest of her chest to her middle stomach before it spread out gracefully in a few ruffles. It was not as big as Bra would of liked it to of been, but to Pan it was perfect and that is what mattered.

"So now that you and my brother are getting married when can we expect to see a little Sophia?" Bra asked as they stayed in the bathroom. Pan avoided eye contact as she shrugged. "Oh my Dende! Pan!"

"What?" The raven-haired girl asked with a laugh.

"You are aren't you?!"

"Shh," Pan said placing her right hand over her friend mouth. "I was planing on telling Trunks tomorrow and then everyone else when we got back."

"I can't believe this is happening!" Bra said hugging her best friend. "When did we grow up so fast?"

"I don't know," Pan said with a sad laugh.

"Everything is starting to happen. I mean... You and Trunks are getting married, Goten and I are engaged, you'll be having Sophia before too long. Everything has just been happening so fast."

"Maybe at least now we will have some time to relax," said Pan.

"Pan, come out so we can see you in your dress!" ChiChi called.

"We'll talk later," Bra told her friend with a smile. "Now let's go show everyone your dress!"

"Izzy?" Trunks asked when he saw the girl sitting by herself in the floor playing with the flower petals she would have to throw out before Pan walked down the aisle.

"Hey T!" She greeted happily.

"I hope your mother doesn't see you siting on the ground with your new dress on."

"Why do I have to wear it anyways?" She asked.

"Because Pan and I are getting married. How do you feel about me being your uncle?"

Izzy looked at the man like he was stupid. "You are already my uncle."

Trunks smiled at her slightly, "Nice to know you approve."

"Are you nervous?" Asked Izzy.

Trunks looked around before looking at the girl. "Can you keep a secret?"

Izzy nodded her head swiftly, "Yeah!"

"I'm terrified," admitted Trunks.

"Why?" Asked Izzy, "Don't you want to marry Panny?"

"Of course I do. I don't know... I'm guess I'm worried about messing up or something."

"It's okay T," Izzy told the man patting his arm. "Even if you do mess up, Panny will still love you."

Trunks laughed, "Thanks."

"Will I ever get married?"

"One day when you're older," Trunks told her.

"How old are you?"

"22," Trunks told her.

"Will I get married when i'm 22?"

"No," Gohan said walking up. "You can't get married until you're 30," he told his daughter. He then looked at Trunks, "It's about to begin."

Trunks was really starting to get nervous now. It's not that he was having second thoughts, because that was not the case. He knew he loved Pan and wanted to marry her but he could not stop his nerves. But, as soon as he saw Pan walking down the aisle all his nerves and fears disappeared. Everything was how it should be and everything was perfect.

The wedding went on perfectly. Trunks and Pan were now married and headed off to their honeymoon. It would be two weeks long at a resort off one of the Pepper City Islands; however, their first night would be spent in their new house. It had been built in just for them and was located around the middle of the coordinate cities. To Trunks and Pan it was their own little castle. Not as big as Capsule Corp, but big enough for a soon growing family. Vegeta was even gracious enough to let them have the items in the Saiyan room.

"My lady," Trunks said leaning against their bedroom door after they had looked all over the house. "Are you ready to see our bedchamber?"

"I like it when you call it that," Pan said wrapping her arms around his neck. "But before we enter I have to know one thing..."

"Anything love," he told her with a smile.

"Do we have feather pillows?" Pan asked as a smile danced acrossed her face.

A huge smile lit up on Trunks' face, "But of course!" He said with a laugh as he picked her up before entering their new room.

**-I think I'll let Trunks and Pan have their privacy! Next chapter will be a few years in the future and then it's the epilogue with the Mirai timeline.**


	49. How The Years Go By

Ivette: Awe thank you!

Prisci99: That is actually what the epilogue is going to be.

Super Pan-Chan: Awe don't worry! I still have Leave Out All The Rest! And here soon when I'm finished with this story I will be uploading my Bra and Goten story! Plus I have another Trunks and Pan planned out as well.

Karin: Hehe I just had to add them!

Msanimegeek: In the epilogue there will be! ^-^

emikot316: Haha I find it cute!

Ynallesh: Awe thank you!

Dbzlover500: Thanks!

Da Kurlzz: Thanks!

*I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, IDEAS, AND PLOTS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!*

Forty Nine: How The Years Go By

Bra sat at the table quietly as the kitchen of Capsule Corp buzzed happily. It was Christmas and everyone was over enjoying the time together. Most of the men along with the children ran about outside playing in the white snow. The women stood in the kitchen laughing and talking to one another. Pan stood by the window laughing at the sight outside.

"Momma!" A four-year old Sophia yelled running into the room.

"You are freezing!" Pan told her daughter as she wrapped her up in a big hug before kissing her red nose.

Sophia laughed, "Hiashi and me made a snowman! And then I helped Daddy throw snowballs at Uncle Goten!"

"I saw that," Pan said with a smile. "Did you get your uncle good?"

"Uh-huh! Really good!"

Bra smiled as she watched Trunks come in and take his hood off as he shook the snow out of it. She watched him laugh with Sophia as he told Pan all the things that they did to Goten. Her poor husband, he really was the center of their jokes most of the time, but she knew they only did it because they loved him. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she saw Sophia holding Trunks and Pan's hand as she convinced them to go outside with her again. Bra wanted to tell everyone her secret, but it would have to wait.

"Bra?" Pan asked, "are you coming outside with us?"

"Nah," Bra told her friend with a smile. "Go have some fun for me." Pan looked at her friend for a few seconds before winking and taking off with her daughter and husband.

Later that day everyone was bustling around with high spirit. Everyone was laughing and cheering for nothing could truly be better. Bra stood beside Goten as he had a arm wrapped around her shoulders drawing her close to him. "Goten," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?" He responded back with a smile as he watched Trunks and Gohan getting into a serious game of poker.

"How would you feel about having children?"

Goten's eyes widdend suddenly. "Well... I suppose they wouldn't be bad. Are you ready to have some?"

"Goten, honey, I'm pregnant." Goten stood very still as his face seemed to pale. "Goten?" Bra asked again. "GOTEN!" She yelled when her husband straight out fainted.

"Congratulations!" Pan said as she got up from her spot from beside Trunks and gave her friend a hug.

"Huh?" Gohan said confused, "What's wrong with Goten? And Pan, why are you saying Congratulations?"

"I'm pregnant and apparently my husband can't handle that," said Bra.

"WHAT?!" ChiChi and Bulma yelled as they rushed over to her. "How far along are you?"

"Only a few months," Bra said with a light laugh. "Are you okay honey?" She asked Goten as he stood up holding his head.

"Yeah," he said weakly. "How did this happen?"

"Well you see," began Rei. "When a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"Or sometimes not at all!" Chimmed in Res.

"They-"

"Alright you two that's enough," Pan said cutting them off as she picked up Sophia who was looking at the twins weird.

"Momma, how are babies made?" Asked Sophia.

A light pink blush let up on Pan's face but it was Trunks who spoke, "Oh no young lady. You won't be finding that out until you are older- much, much, older."

"But Daddy, I want a baby!"

Trunks eyes went wide and he looked like he was going to be sick, "You can't have babies!" He told his daughter.

"Why not?" Sophia asked thinking something was wrong with her.

"What your father is trying to say, is that you are still just a baby yourself, Darling." Reasoned Pan, "You won't be able to have baby yourself until you are indeed older."

"How much older?" Asked Sophia.

"35," Trunks told her.

"Now you're being worse than Gohan," teased Pan her husband.

"Hey," her oldest brother said standing up. "Us fathers have to protect our little girls form the dangers out there."

"Please," Pan said rolling her eyes. "You just want them to always think that you are they're hero. Sorry to tell you this boys, but they'll meet somebody someday... Or have already... And when they get older they are going to fall in love."

"Not if we lock them in a tower," muttered Trunks.

"That's a good idea," whispered Gohan.

"Boys..." Pan said looking at them. "Let the girls be. They will figure it out on their own, and we will be here to help them if they need it."

"Trunks, I know you were expecting Sophia, but please tell me you were still nervous about her being born," said Goten. The months had passed by quickly and it was now June. Bra was eight months along and Goten and Trunks had just finished setting up the nursery for the newest little Saiyan. The two men sat in floor looking around at their handiwork as they heard their wives gossiping down stairs.

"Sure I was nervous," Trunks told his friend. "I guess everyone is their first time. The questions is, why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know," Goten said looking around at all the boy decorations. He was having a son, and it made him feel like he was over the moon, yet at the same time it frightened him. "My dad was so great, I'm just afraid I won't be like him."

"You won't," Trunks told him truthfully. "You'll be like you. Each person has their own way of being a parent, you just have to find yours. You'll be great, we all know you will be- I mean Izzy and Sophia adore you. I can only imagine what your son would think of you."

"What helped you to not become so nervous?"

"Sophia. The first time I saw her I knew everything would be alright. And, when you see that baby you'll see what I mean."

"Daddy!" Sophia said running into the room and wrapping her arms around Trunks' neck. "Mommy said it's time to go. She said it's nap time."

"Nap time? Nap time?" Trunks said standing up and adjusting Sophia so she was ridding on his back. "I hate naps!"

"Me too!" Agreed Sophia with a giggle, "Do you think we can talk Mommy out of it?"

"Well... Maybe if we bake her some cookies," Trunks said as they walked down the stairs.

Minutes later Bra wobbled into the room to see Goten still sitting the floor as he looked around the room. Carefully she sat on the ground next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Goten asked her with a smile.

"People are all the time asking me that- so I'm asking you," said Bra.

Goten shrugged, "I'm alright I guess."

"Why just alright?"

"I'm nervous, Bra."

"About the baby?" Goten nodded and she continued, "Don't be. Goten, it's my first time too. We'll learn and make the mistakes together," she said grabbing his hand.

Goten smiled, "That makes me feel a lot better."

A month later Bra did pop, and Jase was born. He was an exact replica of his father when he was born and Goten saw that Trunks was right. He was not so nervous anymore, because somehow he knew that everything would be okay. He knew he would not be perfect, but he would at least try his best.

"Pan," Trunks said later that night after Sophia was put to bed. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled her neck. "Sophia is asleep."

"Trunks, I want to have another kid."

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked her with a smirk.

"Yes," Pan said with a smile. "I want my Blakey," she said turning around in his arms.

"Well there is the fun in trying," Trunks told her.

Pan laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Then do you want to have some fun?" Trunks smirked as he lowered his head and kissed his wife before running up to their room.

-Next chapter is in the Mirai timeline!


	50. Promises To Keep

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, IDEAS, AND PLOTS PRINCE YUKEN AND I HAVE MADE UP!* **

**-REMEMBER IT IS BACK IN THE MIRAI TIMELINE-**

**Fifty- Promises To Be Kept**

"Mom! Dad!" An angry Sophia yelled as she stormed down the stairs.

"She doesn't sound happy," commented Trunks.

"I would say so," Pan agreed from beside him.

Seconds later Sophia stood in front of them dripping wet with water. "Do you see what your son did?!" She said pointing to her wet and wild hair.

Evangeline who had been standing by her parents spoke up, "Sophia is wet!" Her blue eyes were sparkling with laugher.

"Evangeline, don't make fun of your sister," Pan told her. "What did Blake do?" She asked with a sigh.

"He put a bucket of water above my door so when I opened it- it would fall on me! And, I'm certain that Jase helped him as well."

"I'll talk to him," Trunks reassured his oldest daughter.

"Evangeline why don't you go help your sister get ready for the party?" Pan asked patting her youngest daughters wild black hair.

"Okay Mommy!" The five-year old chirped before running over and grabbing her sisters hand.

"When will the ball start?" Sophia asked as Evangeline started to swinging their hands.

"At six," Trunks told her. "But remember we have lunch with everyone at twelve."

"That's in two hours!" Sophia said with wide eyes. "Come on sissy!" Sophia said running up the stairs with her sister.

"Stop laughing," said Pan.

"What?" Trunks said innocently, "I'm not laughing."

"I know you are on the inside. Are you really going to talk to Blake?"

"I'll just tell him to pick on the twins. He hasn't done that in a while. Not since Izzy gave birth to Nicholas a few months ago."

"He takes after you," Pan said as they continued their walk down the hall. "Can you believe it?"

"Believe what? That Blake takes after me?"

"No, Sophia. She's 16 today!"

"You're 35," Trunks said with a smirk.

"At least I'm not almost 40," Pan shot back smirking as well.

Trunks made a humorous face, "We're getting old."

"Stop whining you two," Gohan said as he passed them in the hall. In his arms he held a sleeping three-month old Nicholas.

"He's right," Trunks said smirking again. "At least we're not grandparents yet!"

"Shut up," muttered Gohan. "Just remember what you told Hiashi!" He said as he continued to walk.

Trunks frowned once again and Pan laughed. "You did promise him," she said looking at her husband.

"Maybe I can hold it back one more year," he said.

"Trunks, the poor boy has waited long enough. I think it's time."

"I don't want it to be time," whinnied Trunks.

"Our daughter is growing up, it's time to face the music."

"Well I don't like the music."

"No one does," Pan told him softly.

Blake was running down a hallway when someone grabbed the back of his shirt. The eleven year old let out a slight scream before realizing it was his father. "You scared me," he said putting a hand on his chest.

"What did you just do?" Asked Trunks.

Blake blew his long hair out of his face, "Nothing," he said trying to sound innocent. Trunks raised an eyebrow and Blake groaned. "I put a worm in Grandpa Vegeta's boot."

Trunks made a face, "For your safely I won't tell him."

"Thanks!" Blake said with a smile. When he tried to run away Trunks did not let go.

"Wait a minute. Stop pulling pranks on your sister."

"But Dad-" Blake started.

"At least for a week," Trunks told him. "It's her birthday."

There was a yell from somewhere in the castle causing Trunks and Blake's eyes to go wide. "What do I do?!" Blake asked his father. "Grandpa Vegeta is going to kill me!"

"Fly around the city a few times," Trunks told him. "Let him calm down. Then when you get back you can 'hint' you saw someone in the garden earlier," Trunks told his son with a wink.

Blake let out a mischievous laugh, "I'll blame Res!" He said before flying out the window.

"Mom, Hiashi is coming home today, right?" Sophia asked as she sat in her parents room watching Pan get ready for their birthday ball.

"Yes, stop worrying so much about it Sophia. You know he would never miss your birthday."

"I know..." Sophia said. He had never missed her birthday, even when she was in the other timeline he still made it to see her. "But, I thought he would be home for lunch."

"Well honey, sometime meetings can take a very long time. It was very generous of him to go in behalf of the Saiyans."

Sophia grabbed a pillow and muffled into it, "I know, I just wish he would be hurry back!"

Pan laughed at her daughter lightly. The teenager let out a sigh as she removed the pillow, "How did you know you were in love with Dad? I mean, I've heard the stories about when you two were younger. You thought Dad was a jerk, so what changed your view of him? How did you know that you were in love?"

"Your father was an ass, and he still is today," Pan said making her daughter smile. "It is true that when I first met your father I could not stand him. But, as time went on I got to know him more and him teasing me actually became a routine of ours. If a day went by to where I did not see him I would feel sad and miss him, and then the days I did see him- even though we fought, I still loved it. I got to know him, all of him. We started dating and I don't know, it felt right. He could always make me smile- even when I didn't want to. I felt safe and complete around him, and I still got butterflies in my stomach every time I caught him watching me. But, realizing I was in love with him? It just kinda hit me one day. I loved him, and I still do today," she finished.

Sophia smiled slightly, "What if I told you that I thought I might be in love?"

"I would say to not tell your father," Pan said with a smile. "And, I would also tell you that you'll know if you're right or not in time. Sometimes your heart plays tricks on you. Ready?" She asked as she just finished her hair.

Sophia sighed as she stood up, "Did you ever love anyone before Dad?"

Pan smiled at her daughter, "No, he is my one and only. You look so beautiful, and I know the man you are talking about will think so too," said Pan. She looked at her daughter with love as she saw a beautiful young woman. Half of her lavender hair was neatly teased and pinned up. The rest was curled and fell to just above her shoulders. She wore a strapless light blue dress that flowed down gracefully.

"Well everyone does say I get my beauty from you," Sophia said with a smile as her and Pan walked out of the room together.

"There you two are," Trunks said standing in front of the entrance stair case with Blake and Evangeline. "There's been a change of plans."

"What?" Sophia and Pan said together.

"Pan, you and I are going to walk out first like we always do. Then Blake and Evangeline will walk out together and then Sophia."

"I have to walk out by self?" Sophia squeaked. She always walked out with her siblings so why did she have to walk by herself now?

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine," Trunks told her as it was time for him and Pan to walk out. Pan gave him a confused look as she took his arm but he gave her a look that said she would find out later.

"Do you know why I have to walk out by myself?" Sophia asked Blake.

He shrugged, "Why would I know? What's wrong- afraid you'll fall?"

"Knowing my luck I would," Sophia muttered.

"I think you'll do great," Evangeline told her sister.

"Come on, we gotta go," Blake said holding his younger sisters hand. "Good luck Sophia, and for what it's worth- I think you'll do great too."

"Thanks," Sophia told them as they walked through the curtain and made their way down.

Sophia was trying to control her breathing and stop herself from being so nervous when a voice scared her. "May I escort you down the stairs Princess?"

Sophia knew that voice. She turned around we eyes wide to see the man she had waiting to see all day. He was even still in his armor. "Hiashi!" She said jumping into his arms.

The man laughed as he wrapped both of his arms around her tightly. "I'm sorry for missing the first part of your birthday."

"It's okay, you're here now," Sophia said happily. "Are you really going to escort me down?"

"Well, only if you want me too. I have your fathers permission."

"Of course I want you to," Sophia said with a smile.

"Then shall we go my lady?" He asked holding out his left arm to her. With a huge smile Sophia took it.

Walking down the stairs Sophia get like she was on clouds. She did not feel nervous or like she was going to fall at all because she had Hiashi with her. She knew that he would never let her fall. After descending the stairs the party begun and before anyone could even ask Sophia to dance Hiashi began to dance with her.

He kept her all to himself as they twirled around the ballroom many times. He was amazed by her beauty and how much she had grown. Sophia, of course thought he was still as handsome as ever. Him being a full-blooded Saiyan, he still had the same hair as he has always had. Most of the time, like now, it was pulled back into a low pony tail with his bangs surrounding his face. Softly Sophia moved a strand of hair behind his left ear and Hiashi grabbed her hand.

"Will you take a walk with me?" He asked.

"Okay," Sophia told him before he lead them out the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Trunks asked Pan as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I was just... I was..."

"Following Hiashi and Sophia?" He asked her with a smirk. "And you call me nosy."

"I just wanted to see," said Pan.

"I don't," Trunks told her.

"Well your the father so it's different."

"And your the mother, so come dance with me."

"Well because you asked so nicely," Pan said sarcastically as she followed Trunks to the floor.

Sophia held onto Hiashi's arm as they walked through the beautiful summer gardens together. Being with him gave her tranquility, she had always felt this way around him.

"I have a present for you," Hiashi told her.

"What?" Sophia asked with a smile.

Slowly Hiashi took out a small jewelry box and opened it to reveal silver bracelet. On the inside it had written, _'Princess, you are the only girl for me.'_ Sophia's heart pounded fast as Hiashi put it on her left wrist. "I have another present for you."

"You don't have too," said Sophia.

"Actually I do," Hiashi said with a smile. "I made a promise to you years ago- do you remember what it was?"

Sophia scrunched up her nose as she tried to remember. Hiashi made her a promise? A promise to do what? Slowly she shook her head, "No... What did you promise me?"

Hiashi smiled as he cupped the right side of her face causing her to blush. "When you was ten years old, you asked me who my valentine was."

Sophia reached up and held the hand that was on her cheek, "You told me I was... The only girl for you," she said understanding the bracelet.

Hiashi leaned his head in closer, "And, before I left I promised you that when you were older I would give you..."

"A real kiss," Sophia breathed as Hiashi's lips lingered less than an inch from hers.

"A real kiss," Hiashi agreed before lowering his head and placing his lips on Sophia's.

Sophia's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into the kiss. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach and her legs were shaking. Hiashi wrapped his left arm around her waist tightly pulling her towards against him to keep her from falling. Sophia wrapped both of her arms around his neck trying to bring them closer. Hiashi's hand that was on her cheek moved back to her hair where he gently grabbed a handful.

After a few minutes Sophia had to lean back for air as she panted heavily. Hiashi was taking deep breaths as well. "I hope it was worth the wait," he told her with a smirk.

Sophia smiled as she took a deep breath. "Definitely worth the wait," she told him before pulling his face back down to kiss her again.

"Trunks, did we do good?" Pan asked as she danced with him.

She laid her head down on his chest listening to his heartbeat as she looked around the room. Blake was over by the drink table trying to impress a girl he had met a few weeks ago in the city. Evangeline was being held by Res who was dancing with her in a way that made the five-year-old laugh happily.

"You know Little One, I think we did more than okay," he told her.

Pan lifted up her head to look at him. "You know, I think your right," she said before kissing him.

**Everyone,**

**Well, I done it! I finished another story! Many thanks to everyone who read this story and had this amazing adventure with me. You guys are what my writtings worth while. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writting it. I will be updating Leave Out All The Rest soon, and I'll be posting my GotenxBra story as well! Don't know when... So I cannot make any promises, but soon! I hope to see you guys when I post my upcoming stories. I love you all!**

**-Kaitlyn**


End file.
